


The Risk of Absence

by MrsBlueSky



Series: Chroniques de James Holmes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Moriarty is Alive, Or Is he?, Parentlock, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 119,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBlueSky/pseuds/MrsBlueSky
Summary: Cela commence par:“Ah ! Mais c’est ma petite famille préférée !”Ou peut-être que c’est comme ça que cela se termine.[Suite de Crazy For Love, traduction de prettyvk avec son accord. Nouveau chapitre publié tous les vendredis !]





	1. Le mot en F

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Risk of Absence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595666) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 

Cela commence par: 

“Ah ! Mais c’est ma petite famille préférée !” 

Ou peut-être que c’est comme ça que cela se termine. 

Angelo ne pensait pas à mal, avec son grand sourire enjoué, mais quoiqu’il en soit son accueil chaleureux semble avoir ébranlé la tranquillité qui régnait entre Sherlock, John et James.

Sherlock aurait dû savoir que cela ne durerait pas. D’après son expérience, rien n’est jamais facile. Surtout lorsqu’il s’agit de _sentiments_. 

Ils ont quitté Barts de bonne humeur, malgré - ou grâce- aux vérités qui ont été exposées là bas. Dans le taxi qui les a ramené chez eux, James a montré à John le livre de médecine que Molly lui a prêté et Sherlock les a observé, écouté distraitement, se demandant comment cela - non, comment _ ils _\- ont pu devenir sa vie. C’est plus plus que ce tout ce dont il aurait pu rêver en revenant à Londres. 

C’était davantage de complications, de douleur, de traumatisme et de mauvais rêves mais c’était quand même bien mieux que tout ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer. 

Le temps qu’ils rentrent à Baker Street, il était près de midi. De courtes négociations s’en sont suivies. James a couru à l’étage déposer son livre et lorsqu’il est redescendu, ils se sont mis en route pour chez Angelo. C’était une belle journée d’automne, une agréable promenade et arrivés au restaurant, ils ont été installés à leur table préférée, près de la fenêtre. Sherlock était silencieux, comme ses compagnons, mais c’était un silence agréable, paisible. Confortable. 

Dans la vie de Sherlock, peu de gens ont été à l’aise avec son silence. Encore moins avec ce qu’il avait à dire. Il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il trouverait une personne qui puisse l’apprécier en toutes circonstances, en trouver 2 lui semble carrément relever du miracle. 

Mais ensuite Angelo vient les saluer, aussi chaleureusement que d’habitude. Et ses mots font l’effet d’une bombe. 

Aucune explosion en vue, pas d’effusion de sang mais Sherlock le sait aussi sûrement que l’homme assis 2 tables plus loin multiplie les aventures, ou que la femme assise en face de lui, l’une de ses maîtresses, le sait et s’en fiche. 

C’est dans la façon dont John se redresse soudain sur sa chaise. Dans le léger tremblement de sa main gauche, avant qu’il ne prenne le menu dans son autre main et la cache sous la table. Dans le plissement au coin de ses yeux. 

C’est dans la façon dont James s’immobilise complètement, comme il le fait chaque fois qu’il essaye de ne pas se faire remarquer, les yeux alertes, respirant à peine. 

Tout cela à cause de 6 petits mots. 

Non, pas 6. Juste 1.

_Famille_. 

Angelo les a dit qu’ils étaient une famille. 

Et bien que ce soit légalement correct pour Sherlock et James, ce mot n’en reste pas moins problématique, surtout après les révélations que James vient d’entendre à propos de son père. En ce qui concerne John, il a bien fait comprendre que le spectre de Mary planait encore sur sa vie et qu’il lui faudrait du temps pour faire son deuil, même avec Sherlock dans sa vie. 

Ils pourraient devenir une famille un jour, mais alors qu’Angelo quitte la zone de combat et bat en retraite dans la cuisine, inconscient des dégâts qu’il vient de causer, une chose est sûre pour Sherlock : ils ne sont pas encore une famille. S’ils l’étaient, il saurait quoi dire pour les faire sourire, pour qu’ils reprennent leur conversation. Mais il n’en a aucune idée et ses tentatives se soldent par des réponses monosyllabiques. 

La musique, pense-t-il un peu désespéré. Lorsqu’ils seront de retour chez eux, il jouera pour eux. Quelque chose d’apaisant d’abord. Puis quelque chose de plus joyeux. Quelque chose qu’il leur rendra leur gaieté. 

Mais son plan tombe à l’eau à leur retour au 221B. Ils montent les marches ensemble avant de se séparer aussitôt après avoir atteint le palier. James monte dans sa chambre sans un mot, John ramasse les valises qu’il avait laissé dans le salon plus tôt dans la matinée et se dirige vers la chambre. Sherlock reste seul dans le salon, se demandant s’il vaut mieux sortir son violon ou non. Se demandant ce qu’il est censé faire pour les empêcher de partir comme cela. Que faire et par où commencer ? 

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il allume la bouilloire. Pendant que l’eau chauffe, il tente de se décider à qui aller parler en premier. Il n’a pas encore pris sa décision quand John le rejoint dans la cuisine. 

“Tu fais du thé ?" demande-t-il de l’air étonné qu’il prend chaque fois que Sherlock démontre que oui, il est capable de faire bouillir de l’eau. En temps normal, Sherlock aurait levé les yeux au ciel. En temps normal. 

“Je fais du thé oui,” confirme-t-il. C’est évident, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire d’autre à part : “Je t’en serre une tasse ?” 

C’est très formel et il sait pourquoi : il ne sait pas comment se comporter en territoire inconnu. C’est facile d’analyser une relation depuis l’extérieur, la vivre c’est une autre histoire. 

John veut bien du thé. Au lieu d’aller s’assoir dans son fauteuil, il s’assoit à la table de la cuisine, observant Sherlock verser de l’eau dans 2 tasses en porcelaine plutôt que dans des mugs. Mme Hudson est venue déposer un plateau de biscuits pendant qu’ils étaient sortis mais aucun d’eux n’y touchent. Sherlock s’assoit en face de John et s’il ne le quitte pas des yeux, à la recherche du moindre indice, John ne lève pas les yeux de sa tasse de thé. 

“Il n’a pas dit grand chose au restaurant, dit John en jetant un regard vers les escaliers. Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler.” 

Ce n’est pas comme ça que Sherlock pensait que John entamerait la conversation mais en y repensant cela lui semble logique. John fait toujours passer le bien être des autres avant le sien et n’a jamais été très doué pour parler de ses sentiments. Sherlock non plus d’ailleurs. 

“Je sais, dit-Sherlock. C’est ce que je vais faire. Dès que j’aurais trouvé comment aborder le sujet. Si tu as des suggestions ….” 

John lève la tête et hausse légèrement les épaules. “Comme ce que tu fais d'habitude. Sois-là pour lui, fais lui savoir que tu l’écoutes. Tout ce que tu as fait jusqu’à présent semble avoir fonctionné.” 

Le compliment, si s’en est un, est accompagné d’un petit sourire qui fait se tordre quelque chose dans la poitrine de Sherlock. Il n’est pas sûr que cela soit si simple avec quelqu’un de si complexe que James, mais cela lui fait quand même plaisir à entendre. 

Cela dit, Sherlock se demande …

“Tu veux dire que ça fonctionne pour James ou pour toi ?” 

Il le dit un peu plus franchement que ce qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Non pas qu’il prévoyait de le dire du tout. Trop de choses ont été dites aujourd’hui, trop vite et avec des résultats très différents. Pour l’instant, John observe Sherlock pendant de longues secondes, le regard indéchiffrable. 

“Tu n’as pas dit grand chose au restaurant non plus, indique Sherlock. 

-Non c’est faux," commence John avant de s’arrêter. Il regarde le fond de sa tasse presque vide et prend une gorgée avant de s’éclaircir la gorge. “Oh, peut-être que si. C’est juste que …” 

Il hausse les épaules au lieu de continuer. 

“Angelo a dit qu’on était une famille, finit Sherlock à sa place. Ça ne voulait rien dire mais cela te perturbe. 

-C’est si évident ?" demande John avec un fin sourire. 

Sherlock ne prend pas la peine de répondre et offre plutôt un: “Je suis là. Je t’écoute.” 

John arque un sourcil avant de rire pendant quelques secondes. “Et _ça_, ça fonctionne avec James ?

-Il a eu à peu près la même réaction que toi. Sauf qu’il ne m’a pas ri au nez. Quoiqu’il en soit et peu importe la façon dont c’est dit, je le pense vraiment.

-Je sais. Et je t’en remercie, mais comme je te l’ai dit plus tôt, il y a certaines choses que je vais devoir gérer seul.”

Sherlock hoche la tête. Rien ne presse, il l’a dit et il le pensait. John est là et c’est tout ce qui compte. 

John s’éclaircit la gorge encore une fois et ajoute, hésitant: “Il y a autre chose. Ça m’ennuie de te demander ça mais …

-Tout ce que tu veux. 

-Ok. Est-ce qu’on pourrait …” Il détourne le regard et semble chercher ses mots.

"Tout ce que tu veux,” dit encore Sherlock. 

Lentement, très lentement parce qu’il n’est pas sûr d’en avoir le droit, Sherlock tend la main pour caresser celle de John de l’autre côté de la table. John sursaute et regarde leurs mains sans la retirer. La lumière du lustre de la cuisine se reflète dans son alliance. Il la porte à la main droite depuis qu’il s’est cassé le bras et ne l’a pas encore remise à sa main gauche. Sherlock se demande s’il va le faire. 

“Je ne suis pas sûr que les gens comprendrait”, commence John. Il parle lentement, comme s’il avait de la peine. “Je veux dire. Je me suis marié il y a à peine 2 mois. J’ai perdu Mary le mois dernier. Si toi et moi … Je ne veux pas qu’on pense que j’allais voir ailleurs quand j’étais marié. Je n’aurais jamais pu faire ça à Mary.” Il ajoute après quelques secondes: “Je n’aurais jamais pu te faire cela non plus, pour ce que ça vaut.” 

Sherlock retire sa main et hoche la tête, même s’il n’est pas sûr de vraiment comprendre. Qui sont ces “gens” dont parle John et pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il à ce qu’ils pensent ? Les seules personnes qui pourraient voir un quelconque changement entre eux sont Mme Hudson, Lestrade, quelques agents de Scotland Yard et peut-être Molly. En d’autres termes, des personnes qui pensaient qu’il se passait déjà quelque chose entre eux avant que Sherlock ne s’en aille. 

“C’est notre vie privée, dit-il. Personne n’a à savoir quoique ce soit. Je suis sûr que James sera discret. Et ce n’est pas comme si Mycroft avait des amis à qui faire partager la nouvelle.”

John lève vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. “Mycroft ? Tu lui as dit …

-Bien sûr que non”, grimace Sherlock. La seule pensée de discuter de ses sentiments avec son frère lui ai vraiment déplaisante, et c’est le moins que l’on puisse dire. “Mais je serais surpris s’il n’avait pas déjà un rapport sur son bureau.

-S’il dit quoique ce soit, laisse-le moi, je m’en occuperai. J’en ai plus qu’assez d’être espionné par Big Brother, dit John une étincelle dans le regard qui s’accompagne d’un sourire carnassier. 

-Du moment que je peux y assister,” dit Sherlock incapable de réprimer un sourire. 

Le sourire de John se radoucit et c’est comme si le soleil venait d’illuminer l’appartement. Sherlock laisse la chaleur l’irradier et passe en revue chaque ride au coin des yeux de John, en dresse un inventaire précis qui pourra lui servir lorsqu’ils seront avec “des gens” et qu’ils devront se montrer discrets. 

Cet agréable moment prend fin trop tôt. 

“Au fait, à partir de maintenant je dormirai sur le canapé et …

-Sûrement pas. N’y pense même pas.” 

John soupire d’exaspération. “Sherlock, est-ce qu’on peut prendre le temps d’en discuter 2 secondes ?

-Il n’y a pas à discuter de quoique ce soit,” dit Sherlock en se levant pour mettre sa tasse dans l’évier, avant de se diriger vers le salon. 

Il retire sa veste et la dépose sur le dossier de la chaise avant de s’asseoir au bureau. Son ordinateur n’est pas encore allumé lorsque John le rejoint.

“C’est ton appartement. Ton lit. C’était logique lorsque j’étais en convalescence mais je vais bien maintenant. 

-C’est _ notre _appartement, corrige Sherlock. Et ce qui est logique est que la personne qui aie le plus besoin de sommeil dorme dans un lit.” 

Ce que veut vraiment dire Sherlock c’est qu’il deviendra sûrement _leur_ lit un jour et que c’est déjà le cas, en un sens, puisque John dort dedans. Il préfère garder sa remarque pour lui cependant. L’allusion serait sûrement mal venue, comme s’il n’était pas capable d’attendre que John soit prêt. 

“Sherlock … " La voix de John est soudain plus basse, et Sherlock lève la tête pour rencontrer son regard. “Je ne sais pas combien de temps … Je veux dire, même si je n’étais pas en deuil … Tu es sûr de vraiment vouloir dormir sur ce canapé pendant Dieu sait combien de temps ? 

-J’y dormirai le reste de ma vie s’il le faut.” John fronce les sourcils, et Sherlock comprend qu’il doit préciser sa pensée: “Je veux partager ta vie, pas ton lit.” Il fronce encore plus les sourcils maintenant. “Non pas que je ne veuille pas partager ton lit, ajoute-t-il précipitamment pour chasser ce froncement de sourcils. Ou que j’aie particulièrement envie de dormir sur le canapé pour toujours. Dans le pire des cas, James ira à l’université dans quelques années et …” 

Ses élucubrations prennent finalement fin. Difficile de continuer à dire quoique ce soit lorsque les lèvres de John sont pressées sur les siennes en un doux mais intransigeant baiser. Lorsqu’ils s’écartent, la main de John reste posée sur la nuque de Sherlock. Tous les poils de Sherlock se dressent sur ses avant bras, bien que lui-même aurait du mal d’en faire autant, ses jambes s’étant soudainement transformée en guimauve. 

“Je croyais …” Il doit s’éclaircir la gorge avant de poursuivre. “Je croyais qu’on y allait doucement.” 

John émet un petit rire. Il caresse le cou de Sherlock avant de laisser retomber sa main. “Oui. Mais je ne pense pas qu’on doive attendre que James entre à l’université pour que tu dormes à nouveau dans un lit. Je pensais que tu devrais le savoir.

-C’est … _chouette_.” 

Ce mot, tellement mal choisi, à pour effet de dissiper toutes les tensions et ils éclatent de rire de façon incontrôlable et sans raison, comme ce premier soir il y a bien longtemps, après leur course poursuite dans Londres avec un taxi. Sherlock ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois qu’il a entendu rire John. Il réalise maintenant combien cela lui avait manqué. 

Lorsqu’ils finissent par se calmer, ils retrouvent le calme et la tranquillité qui régnait dans le restaurant avant que tout ne dégénère. Leur complicité aussi avait manqué à Sherlock pendant ces 3 longues années. 

“Je vais faire un tour, dit John. Si je reste ici, il faut que j’aille chercher le reste de mes affaires. Et aussi que je parle à mon propriétaire.”

Sherlock n’aime pas particulièrement l’idée de laisser John allait seul dans la maison qu’il partageait avec Mary et qui regorge encore de souvenirs d’elle, mais John décline sa proposition de l’accompagner. 

“Une des choses que je dois faire seul. En plus, tu as aussi des choses à faire de ton côté. 

Et le regard appuyé qu’il lance vers le plafond est assez explicite. Sherlock acquiesce et le laisse partir. Quelques minutes s’écoulent avant qu’il ne se décide finalement à aller voir James, et lorsqu’il arrive devant la porte de sa chambre, il n’a toujours aucune idée de ce qu’il va lui dire. 


	2. Des questions sans réponse

La porte n’est pas complètement fermée. Sherlock frappe avant d’entrer. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, James lève la tête de son livre posé sur ses genoux. Ce n’est pas le livre de médecine de Molly mais un livre de poche qui a été lu tellement souvent que certaines pages se décollent. _Le Petit Prince_. Le même livre dans lequel James cachait la photo de son père. Est-ce qu’elle est encore là-dedans ? 

“Tu sais qu’il m’a fallu des années avant de comprendre qu’il se suicidait ?” dit James d’une voix dépourvue de toute émotion. 

Pendant une seconde, Sherlock pense qu’il parle de son père, mais James soulève le livre et le désigne de la tête avant de le jeter par terre. 

“Tu crois ? demande Sherlock en ramassant le livre. Il devient ami avec une rose et un renard. Il voyage entre plusieurs planètes. Qui dit qu’il meurt vraiment ?"

Il parcourt les pages tout en parlant. Pas de photo. Il se demande où James a pu la cacher, non pas qu’il prévoie de la chercher. Il s’arrête sur le dernier dessin; 2 dunes de sable et une étoile. L’absence décrite en quelques lignes. 

Après quelques secondes de silence, il lève la tête vers James qui l’observe visiblement perplexe. 

“Tu as effacé _Le Hobbit_ de ton palais mental mais tu as gardé _Le Petit Prince_, dit-il. Pourquoi ?” 

Sherlock secoue la tête en reposant le livre sur le lit. 

“Ta grand-mère peut pardonner bien des choses, mais ça elle ne me l’aurait jamais pardonné.” 

La réaction de James lorsqu’il entend le mot “grand-mère” est l’inverse de lorsqu’Angelo a prononcé le mot “famille”. Ses épaules se détendent, et ses yeux, bien qu’encore rougis, s’illuminent immédiatement. 

“Est-ce qu’elle te le lisait quand tu étais petit ?”

Est-ce que Moriarty le lisait à James ? 

“Non, c’est moi qui devais lui lire. Je l’ai fait tellement souvent que je pouvais réciter des passages entiers sans regarder le texte.” 

James esquisse un sourire. “Quel était ton passage préféré ?

-Chapitre 21”, répond immédiatement Sherlock. Il aurait dû réfléchir avant de répondre, James connaît déjà bien trop de choses à son sujet. Mais au final, apprivoiser quelqu’un n’est qu’une affaire de confiance. 

“Est-ce que John est ton renard ? demande James en souriant. Est-ce que tu l’as apprivoisé finalement ? 

Sherlock le fusille du regard. “On ne va pas parler de John.” 

James sourit toujours. “Tu lui as dit n’est-ce pas ?

-Je t’ai déjà dit que cela ne te regardait pas. Ça suffit maintenant.”

James semble avoir une ouïe particulièrement sélective lorsqu’il s’agit de ce sujet précis. “Mais tu lui as dit, insiste-t-il. Et j’avais raison, pas vrai ?” 

Sherlock tente de conserver son air renfrogné. Vraiment, il essaye. Mais au final James avait raison et John … Eh bien c’est difficile d’avoir l’air renfrogné en pensant à John. 

“Oui, tu avais raison”, admet-il en se détournant et en marchant jusqu’à la fenêtre. Il n’y a pas grand chose à voir hormis quelque toits et un ciel bleu-gris. “Mais ça tu le savais déjà. Et on apprécierait que tu gardes cela pour toi.” 

Lorsque James rit sarcastiquement, Sherlock se retourne vers lui. 

“Je sais pas à qui tu penses que je pourrai le dire.

-_ Je ne _ sais pas.”

James soupire avant de se reprendre: “Je _ne_ sais pas à qui tu penses que je pourrai le dire. Tous mes amis vivent dans cet appartement.” 

Sherlock arque un sourcil et lui montre qu’il a tord avec un seul mot. “Molly.” 

James rougit. “Elle t’apprécie beaucoup, dit-il rapidement pour changer de sujet. Elle fait même plus que t'apprécier.

-Elle a malheureusement une fâcheuse tendance à s’enticher des mauvaises personnes, dit Sherlock en hochant la tête. Mais je pense qu’elle comprend que je ne suis pas fait pour elle. Elle est très perspicace. Après tout, elle a bien deviné pour toi.” 

Cela laisse James le souffle coupé et les yeux écarquillés. “Elle a …. Quoi ?

-Elle a deviné qui tu es.

-Mais … Comment ? Quand ? 

-Tu lui demanderas si tu veux les détails. Et c’était il y a des semaines. 

-Des semaines ?” La voix de James s’envole dans les aiguës avant qu’il ne parvienne à se contrôler de nouveau. “Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le dis maintenant ? 

-Je te le dis maintenant parce que cela te concerne. Et je ne te l’ai pas dit avant pour te prouver quelque chose. As-tu noté un changement dans son comportement avec toi ces derniers temps ?”

James baisse la tête et fronce les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler de quoique ce soit. Il relève finalement la tête et de la secouer négativement. “Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle continue d’être gentille avec moi ? demande-t-il dans un murmure.

-Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ?" demande Sherlock en retour. 

Lorsque James ne parvient pas à trouver une réponse, le coeur de Sherlock se comprime dans sa poitrine. Ne voit-il vraiment aucune raison pour laquelle quelqu’un pourrait l’aimer ? Ce sentiment lui est bien trop familier. 

-Elle se moque de ton ADN James. Ce qui compte c’est qui tu es.” 

L’expression de James est perdue quelque part entre la frustration et la confusion. “Mais qui suis-je ?” demande-t-il dans un murmure. 

Une excellente question. Sherlock essaye d’y répondre depuis des semaines. Jusque là, il a rassemblé des indices, quelques pièces d’un immense puzzle dont l’image finale n’est pas encore prête à être dévoilée. Ce n’est rien, Sherlock peut être patient, parfois. 

“Selon ton certificat de naissance, dit-il avec un fin sourire. James Philip Holmes.” 

Il s’avère que ce n’était pas du tout la chose à dire. A posteriori, Sherlock se dit qu’il aurait dû le savoir. L’identité, la famille … Pour James plus que pour quiconque, tout est connecté. 

“Selon mon _faux_ certificat de naissance. C’est ça que je suis ? Une imposture ? Je porte un faux nom et avant ça je portais le nom de mon père. J’ai lu ce livre ...”, dit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le livre qui tombe une nouvelle fois par terre, “parce qu’il voulait que je le lise. Je joue du piano parce qu’il me l’a appris. Je parle des langues étrangères parce que c’est ce qu’il voulait. Je porte ces stupides cravates parce que … parce que …” 

Son regard se pose sur la cravate en soie dans ses mains qu’il a dénoué dans sa colère et qu’il serre maintenant entre ses doigts. 

“Tu portes des cravates, dit doucement Sherlock, parce que tu en as envie. Pas parce que qui que ce soit, mort ou vif, t’y oblige. En fait, je me souviens très bien combien tu étais heureux lorsque tu les as achetées. Ou lorsque tu as parlé avec ma mère en français. Ou quand je t’ai offert cette chose, qu’on ne peut pas décemment appeler un piano,” dit-il en désignant le clavier. 

James lance un regard indigné à Sherlock avant de regarder le clavier; Sherlock préfère ça plutôt qu’il ne se dénigre. 

“Et pour ça, dit Sherlock en ramassant le livre et ses pages manquantes, c’est seulement …

-Non !”

Ce n’est plus l’indignation qui brille dans les yeux de James mais la terreur pure. Il laisse tomber sa cravate et tend les mains vers Sherlock, exigeant le retour du livre. Sherlock le lui remet ainsi que les 2 pages, oubliant ce qu’il voulait dire en voyant l’état dans lequel se trouve James. 

“Non, non, non, non, murmure-t-il entre ses dents, en contemplant le désastre dans ses mains. Il va être en colère, tellement en colère il …” 

Lorsqu’il s’arrête brusquement, Sherlock sait exactement pourquoi. “Il” ne va pas se mettre en colère parce “qu’il” est mort et James le sait maintenant, il sait sans l’ombre d’un doute que Moriarty n’aura jamais pu se faire passer pour mort. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes avant de lui tourner le dos et Sherlock sait qu’il a vu juste. 

Sherlock lève une main dans sa direction, avant de la laisser retomber et serrer le poing. 

“On peut arranger ça, dit-il. Je dois avoir de la colle quelque part. Descend pour que l’on puisse le réparer.” 

Il quitte la pièce pour accorder à James un moment d’intimité. 5 minutes, se dit-il en fouillant dans le bureau. Si James n’est pas descendu dans 5 minutes, Sherlock retournera le voir. 

Il trouve le tube de colle en 2 minutes; James descend 2min30 plus tard. Ses joues sont sèches mais ses yeux sont encore plus rouges que tout à l’heure. Il dépose le livre sur le bureau et ne dit pas un mot en le maintenant ouvert tandis que Sherlock recolle les pages manquantes. La réparation ne leur prend que quelques minutes, mais il faut attendre un peu plus longtemps avant que la colle ne soit sèche. Quand à James … Qui sait combien de temps prendra sa guérison ? 

“Est-ce que John est sorti ? demande timidement James en regardant autour de lui.

-Il avait des choses à faire. Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. 

-Est-ce qu’on peut …” Son regard parcourt la pièce, passe sur les étuis à violon, les livres, les fauteuils avant de s’arrêter sur la porte et le porte-manteaux. 

“Viens, dit Sherlock. On va faire un tour.” 

Ils sont dans la rue avant que James ne demande où ils vont. Le problème est que Sherlock n’en a aucune idée. James avait seulement la même expression que John sur le visage, qui s’accompagne en général d'un: “J’ai besoin de prendre l’air”. Alors, voilà de l’air. Mais pour le reste … 

Le parc ? Barbant. Ils étaient à Barts ce matin. Ils sont allés au musée il y a quelques jours. Lestrade n’a pas appelé depuis 5 jours, et Sherlock n’est pas désespéré au point de prendre l’enquête de l’un des 3 clients qui l’a sollicité par mail. Il y a quelques années, il aurait tiré des balles dans le mur du salon, mais il ne s’ennuie pas maintenant. Il est à court d’idée oui, mais il ne s’ennuie pas. Il se trouve que les états d'âme d’un adolescent sont tout le contraire d’ennuyeux. 

James attend toujours une réponse. Sherlock lui retourne la question. 

“Un endroit en particulier où tu aimerais aller ?” 

Et c’est comme ça qu’ils atterrissent dans une librairie. Sherlock n’est pas vraiment étonné. 

“Combien est-ce que je …” commence James. La question se termine en un immense sourire lorsque Sherlock lui fait signe d’y aller. Il sourit toujours, près d’une heure plus tard, en sortant du magasin avec 2 gros sacs, tandis que Sherlock en transporte un 3ème. Le gérant de la libraire, un monsieur aux cheveux grisonnants et qui à mal au dos -blessure de guerre- les raccompagne à la porte en les invitant à revenir très prochainement. 

“Est-ce que tu veux que j’appelle la banque ? demande James, un peu embêté. C’était plus cher que ce que j’imaginais.” 

Avant que Sherlock n'ait pu lui dire de ne pas s’en faire, une voiture s’arrête à leur hauteur et la porte arrière s’ouvre. Un rapide coup d’oeil à l’intérieur confirme la présence d’un parapluie et de son prévisible propriétaire. S’il avait été seul, Sherlock aurait ignoré son frère, il n’est vraiment pas d’humeur. Mais les sacs de James sont lourds, il a déjà raffermi sa prise 3 fois. Sherlock capitule avec un soupir. 

“Monte, dit-il à James en désignant la voiture. Plus tôt on le laisse nous ennuyer, plus vite on en aura fini. 

-Sherlock. Toujours aussi charmant à ce que je vois,” dit Mycroft tandis qu’ils s’assoient à ses côtés et que la voiture redémarre. Son ton se radoucit quelque peu lorsqu’il ajoute: “Bonjour, James.

-Bonjour, Oncle Mycroft.” 

Ce titre provoque toujours une étrange expression sur le visage de Mycroft, et c’est sûrement pour cela que James l’emploie. Sherlock ne peut qu’approuver. Tout ce qui déstabilise Mycroft, même pendant une seconde, en vaut la peine. 

“Comment avez-vous su qu’on serait là ? continue James.

-Il le sait parce qu’il n’y a pas moins de 5 caméras de surveillance rien que dans cette rue, dit Sherlock. Je ne t’ai jamais dit qu’il se prend pour un espion ? Dommage qu’il ne puisse pas faire de travail de terrain. 

-Je peux faire du travail de terrain, rétorque Mycroft avec un sourire forcé. Je n’en vois simplement pas l’intérêt. Et ne suis pas un … _espion_.”

Il dit cela comme si c’était une injure. Sherlock rit et James presse ses lèvres de toutes ses forces pour s’empêcher de sourire. 

Grâce au ciel, le trajet jusque Baker Street est de courte durée, durant lequel Mycroft s'intéresse à la sélection de livres de James. Il semble surtout impressionné, bien qu’il n’en dise rien et Sherlock doute que James puisse déchiffrer son expression. Malheureusement, lorsqu’ils descendent de voiture, Mycroft les suit. Sherlock a une petite idée de ce qui peut bien l’amener, après tout Sherlock avait prévenu John que cela risquait d’arriver. En tout cas, le moins que l’on puisse dire c’est qu’il n’a pas perdu de temps. Il a même apporté un dossier et va savoir ce qu’il contient. Des informations à propos de John qu’il gardait sous le coude au cas où ce jour arriverait, peut-être. 

Tandis que James monte ses 3 sacs dans sa chambre, Mycroft fait comme chez lui et s’assoit dans le fauteuil de John. Sherlock s’assoit en face de lui et attaque le premier. 

“Peu importe ce pourquoi tu es là, je ne veux rien entendre. Cela ne te regarde absolument pas. 

-Et qu’est-ce qui ne me regarde absolument pas au juste ? demande Mycroft avec un sourire exaspérant. Est-il arrivé quelque chose ?”

Sherlock refuse de répondre et tapote son accoudoir du bout des doigts. Si Mycroft veut jouer à ça, Sherlock ne va sûrement pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il finira bien par partir, le pays ne va pas se gouverner tout seul. 

“Bien, dit Mycroft. Je doute que tu te soucies de mes félicitations alors passons à autre chose si tu veux bien. J’ai déjà soulevé ce point par le passé et il me semblait opportun d’y revenir maintenant.” 

Avec cela, il tend le dossier vers Sherlock qui ne s’en saisit pas. 

“Approche James, ajoute-t-il sans quitter Sherlock des yeux ni élever la voix. Cela te concerne.” 

James entre dans le salon, un peu embarrassé. 

“Est-ce que j’ai fait …

-Du bruit ? finit Mycroft à sa place. Non, pas cette fois. Mais je me doutais que tu serais derrière la porte.”

Lorsque Sherlock refuse toujours de prendre le dossier, Mycroft le tend à James qui s’en saisit d’un air surpris. Il lance un regard à Sherlock, comme pour demander s’il peut l’ouvrir. Sherlock hoche la tête, curieux malgré lui. 

“Ce sont … des écoles, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils en étudiant les feuilles du dossier. 

-En effet, dit Mycroft. J’ai pris la liberté de faire une pré-sélection. N’importe quelle école sur cette liste t’assurera une excellente éducation. Tu peux les étudier et …

-Il n’a pas besoin d’aller à l’école, coupe Sherlock. Je lui apprends déjà tout ce qu’il a besoin de savoir.” 

Mycroft émet un petit rire. “Tu lui apprends à être détective consultant. Un charmant choix de carrière. Et s’il ne voulait pas devenir détective ?

-Et j’imagine que tu sais ce qu’il veut. 

-Ce que je sais c’est que ce compte en Suisse, aussi fourni qu’il puisse être, ne durera pas éternellement. Un jour où l’autre, il devra se trouver un emploi rémunéré, ce qui est plus aisé avec un diplôme. Surtout dans le milieu médical.”

Si Sherlock continue de lever les yeux au ciel comme cela, il va finir par se blesser. Mycroft a toujours aimé frimer. Et cela fait son petit effet sur James, qui le regarde maintenant la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. 

“Comment avez-vous su ? dit-il de sa voix ébahie qu’il réserve d’ordinaire à Sherlock. 

Sherlock se lève en levant encore une fois les yeux au ciel et vient jeter un oeil au rapport de Mycroft par dessus l’épaule de James. 

“Il le sait parce qu’il aime se mêler des affaires des autres. Il a dû tracer le transfert d’argent que tu as fait sur mon compte. Et le caméras t’ont sûrement filmé avec le livre que Molly t’a prêté.” 

L’expression suffisante de Mycroft est purement insupportable. Il se lève et lise un pli sur son pantalon. “Bien, vous pouvez y réfléchir. Ne tardez pas trop cela dit. La patience de Maman a des limites et elle je n’arriverai pas à détourner son attention indéfiniment. Elle menace de prendre les choses en mains.

-Elle vous a demandé de mes nouvelles ?” explose James tandis que Mycroft se dirige vers la sortie. 

Mycroft s’arrête et se tourne vers James, un sourcil arqué. “En doutais-tu ?” demande-il avec un léger sourire avant de se retirer. La réponse semble faire énormément plaisir à James. 

“Est-ce qu’elle se fâchera si je ne vais pas à l’école ? demande-t-il à Sherlock une fois que Mycroft est parti, en déposant le dossier sur la table basse pour l’étudier plus attentivement.

-Elle se fâchera si jamais tu ne choisis pas l’école qu’elle veut, répond Sherlock en se déplaçant vers la fenêtre pour observer Mycroft monter dans la voiture. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois y aller pour lui faire plaisir. Tu n’es pas obligé d’y aller du tout, d'ailleurs.” 

Pendant un long moment, James reste silencieux, jusqu’à ce que Sherlock se retourne vers lui, se demandant à quoi il peut bien être en train de penser. Il regarde toujours les rapports de Mycroft. Est-il intéressé à ce point ?

“Certaines d’entre elles sont des pensionnats”, dit-il sans lever la tête. 

Sherlock ne répond pas. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Bien sûr qu’il y a des pensionnats dans le lot. La plupart des écoles qui trouvent grâce aux yeux de Mycroft sont probablement des pensionnats. Et celui dans lequel sont allés Sherlock et Mycroft est sûrement en haut de la liste. Sherlock éprouve soudain le besoin urgent de jeter ce dossier au feu. 

“Si je partais en pension, continue James plus bas, tu pourrais être seul avec John. Tu n’as plus besoin de moi comme ami maintenant qu’il est revenu.” 

Cela fait un moment que Sherlock n’a pas été frappé si fort dans la poitrine au point d’en avoir le souffle coupé, pourtant c’est l’impression que cela lui donne à présent. 

“Comme je l’ai dit à Mycroft, dit-il fier de lui lorsque sa voix ne tremble pas, tu n’as pas besoin d’aller à l’école si je t’apprends tout ce que je sais. Si tu veux y aller, tu peux choisir d’aller dans l’école que tu souhaites. Tu peux aller en pension si tu en as vraiment envie. Mais n’imagines pas un instant que c’est ce que je veux. Parce que ce n’est pas le cas.” 

James n’a jamais paru si heureux. En ce qui concerne Sherlock, il serait encore plus heureux si jamais n’était pas encore en train d’étudier les documents de Mycroft comme s’il allait vraiment choisir une école. Il n’est pas sûr de quand c’est arrivé, mais Sherlock s’est habitué à vivre avec James, mieux que cela, il s’y est attaché à un point qu’il imagine mal ne plus l’avoir près de lui. C’est un sentiment qui le trouble beaucoup. Mais il ne peut pas interdire à James d’aller à l’école si c’est vraiment ce qu’il veut. 

Il est largement temps que quelqu’un demande à James ce qu’il veut. Dommage que Mycroft lui ait demandé avant même que Sherlock n’y pense. Il va devoir faire mieux que cela.   



	3. Encore une soirée tranquille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire commence tranquillement, j'espère que vous aimez ce trio autant que moi ! Bonne lecture :)

“Est-ce que c’est un temps calme ?”

La question, posée dans un murmure arrive juste après que Sherlock se soit allongé sur le canapé depuis une heure. Il voit pourquoi James  s’est senti le besoin de poser la question . En vérité, Sherlock était en train de réfléchir. Des choses ont changé, ou du moins ont commencé à changer, tandis que d’autres choses encore sont sur le point de changer. S’il anticipe le déroulement des événements, alors il ne risque pas d’être pris par surprise, comme cela lui ait arrivé trop souvent aujourd’hui. Il a encore beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser, mais cela ne semble pas être le moment opportun pour  contrarier  James davantage. 2 fois dans la journée est amplement suffisant. 

“Pas particulièrement, dit-il en s’asseyant. Qu’y a-t-il ?

James est assis en tailleur sur le sol de l’autre côté de la table basse, le dossier toujours posé en face de lui. Une heure qu’il l’étudie .... Sherlock ne demande pas s’il veut aller à l’école ou non, la réponse est plutôt évidente. Pourquoi il veut y aller en revanche, c’est un mystère. 

“Tu ne veux pas regarder ?” demande-t-il, en retournant le dossier face à Sherlock. 

Alors Sherlock regarde, ou plutôt jette un rapide coup d’oeil à la première feuille de la pile. Il tente de ne pas paraître trop agacé en voyant la photo dans le coin en haut à droite. L’austère façade du pensionnat où il a été envoyé, ainsi que Mycroft, et duquel il a été expulsé à 16 ans après avoir fugué une fois de trop. Comme prévu, Mycroft l’avait bien placé en tête de liste. Il ne peut pas décemment croire que James pourrait vouloir aller là. L’école qu’il a fréquenté après ça n’est pas dans le classement, Maman a toujours pensé que c’était une école de seconde-zone. 

“Je te l’ai dit, c’est comme tu veux.”

Sauf s’il choisit le pensionnat de Sherlock, auquel cas ils devront sérieusement en discuter, peu importe ce que dit le rapport de Mycroft. 

“Mais j’aimerais avoir ton avis, insiste James. Je ne suis jamais allé à l’école moi. Père disait …” 

Il s’arrête brusquement pour regarder les feuilles devant lui et en choisir une au hasard qu’il commence à lire attentivement. Il ne se cache pas exactement derrière mais peu s’en faut. 

“Celle-ci est non mixte, dit-il la voix un peu plus aigüe soudainement. Est-ce que tu es allé dans une école pour garçons seulement ou est-ce qu’il y avait aussi des filles ? 

-Pour garçons seulement. Celle-là, dit Sherlock en indiquant ladite école de l’index. Je ne te la recommande pas.” 

James repose la feuille qu’il était en train de lire et s’empare de celle indiquée par Sherlock. “Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l’aimais pas?” demande-il en y jetant à peine un coup d’oeil avant de la plier en 2 et la remettre dans le dossier.

Un rictus aux lèvres, Sherlock se penche vers la table basse.

“Trop de raisons pour les citer toutes, mais surtout parce que je n’avais pas le droit de faire d’expérience. Le professeur de sciences refusait catégoriquement que l’on touche à ses ustensiles.” 

En revanche cela ne le dérangerait pas d’avoir les mains baladeuses sur des fillettes mineures d’une école voisine, mais personne n’a jamais cru Sherlock et ce n’est sûrement pas un point qu’il va aborder avec James. 

“Est-ce que Mycroft est allé dans la même école ?

-Oui, mais pas en même temps que moi.”

L’aurait-il aidé si cela avait été le cas ? A l’époque, Sherlock l'idolâtrait et Mycroft aurait sûrement trouvé un moyen de l’aider. Ou il en aurait parlé à leurs parents. Tout aurait pu être différent. Ce n’est pas quelque chose à laquelle Sherlock a envie de penser maintenant. 

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux aller à l’école ?” demande-t-il d’un ton neutre. Il a dit à James qu’il pouvait y aller s’il en avait envie, ce serait hypocrite de revenir là dessus. “Si c’est parce que tu t’orientes vers une carrière dans le milieu médical comme l’a dit Mycroft tu as encore le temps avant de …”

Sherlock perd le fil en entendant des pas familiers dans l’escalier, et James et lui se retournent juste à temps pour voir arriver John, un sac de sport sur l’épaule et un repas à emporter dans les mains. Il a l’air fatigué, de grosses cernes sous les yeux comme des ecchymoses. 

“J’ai commandé Thai !” dit-il sur un ton jovial mais un peu forcé, comme s’il voulait faire croire que retourner dans la maison qu’il partageait avec Mary ne l’a pas affecté, ce qui est manifestement le cas. 

“Est-ce que c’est déjà l’heure du thé ? dit James en se levant pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Je n’avais pas réalisé qu’il était déjà si tard.” 

Ils se lancent dans un débat, entre la cuisine indienne et la cuisine thai. James indique que la vraie cuisine thaï qu’il a goûté en Thaïlande, n’a rien à voir avec celle de Londres et est bien meilleure. John réprime un frisson. Comme Sherlock, il peut sûrement sentir le spectre de Moran planer au dessus de ce voyage. Il trouve rapidement une réponse cependant et ils continuent leur discussion, mais l’esprit de Sherlock reste bloqué sur la Thaïlande. Il n’en garde pas vraiment un bon souvenir. Sans y penser, il effleure la longue et fine cicatrice le long de ses côtes.

Pour penser à autre chose, il se penche plus attentivement sur le dossier de Mycroft et commence par classer les fiches des établissements scolaires, l’école la moins mauvaise en haut de la pile. Il entend vaguement John et James discuter dans la cuisine mais il ne leur prête pas attention jusqu’à ce que John lui tende un plateau repas. 

“Le bon exemple, ça te dit quelque chose ?” demande John avec un petit sourire. 

Sherlock n’a pas faim mais lorsque John s’installe dans son fauteuil et James s’assoit en tailleur devant la table basse, il se force à manger un peu. 

“Tu les as classées ?” demande James en apercevant la pile de feuilles. Lorsque Sherlock acquiesce il indique la première feuille. “C’est là que tu penses que je devrais aller ?

-Aller où ? demande John en se penchant vers la table.

-A l’école, dit Sherlock en reposant son plateau. Et si tu devais en choisir une, alors oui, celle-là ne devrait pas être trop horrible”. 

Il se rassoit, les index posés sous le menton et en fermant les yeux. Il ferait n’importe quoi pour une cigarette maintenant. Même un patch à la nicotine ferait l’affaire, s’il n’était pas à cours. Il a beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser. 

Il ferait aussi bien d’effacer la Thaïlande de sa mémoire. Rien de ce qui se soit passé là-bas ne vaut la peine qu’il s’en souvienne, contrairement au reste de sa traque. S’il a tout conservé jusqu'à maintenant c’est parce qu’il n’avait pas encore la distance nécessaire pour décider de garder ces souvenirs en mémoire ou non, mais du temps à passé. Et plus qu’il n’en faut. Maintenant qu’il s’est ré-installé dans une routine, les souvenirs semblent remonter à la surface, surtout la nuit. Il est temps de faire un peu de ménage là-dedans. 

Avant qu’il ne puisse se concentrer cependant, John et James le tire de ses pensées. 

“Oh. Tu vas aller à l’école alors ?

-La mère de Sherlock et Mycroft pensent que je devrais mais Sherlock dit que c’est à moi de décider.

- Comme c’est étonnant .” 

Sherlock ne peux pas s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils en entendant l’étincelle d’amusement dans la voix de John. Pourquoi cela l’amuse-t-il ? Qu’est-ce qu’il est en train de rater. 

“Et est-ce que tu veux y aller ?”

Quelques secondes passent avant que James ne réponde. “Je pense que oui. Je ne suis jamais allé à l’école mais je pense que ça doit être bien. Peut-être que je me ferai des amis.”

Il baisse le ton jusqu’à ce que sa dernière phrase ne soit plus qu’un murmure. Le premier instinct de Sherlock et de dire à James qu’il se trompe, d’après son expérience, il va plutôt se retrouver dans un monde cruel que se faire des amis. Être plus intelligent que la plupart des élèves et des professeurs est une chose, ajouter à cela le passé de James et les trop nombreuses façons durant lesquelles ce sombre passé pourrait lui être rappelé … Ce n’est pas une bonne idée. 

Il ne dit rien de tout cela néanmoins. Comme le pourrait-il lorsque John le devance et dit: “Bien sûr que tu te feras des amis. Des tas.” 

_ Pourquoi des tas _ , veut demander Sherlock tandis qu’il tourne la tête vers John et rencontre son regard.  _ Un seul est amplement suffisant, du moment qu’il s’agit du bon _ . John sourit comme s’il savait exactement ce que Sherlock était en train de penser. Pourquoi penser à la Thaïlande alors qu’une vague de chaleur le submerge et réchauffe tout son corps ?

Après le dîner, James décline l’offre de John de regarder la télé et monte dans sa chambre. Il se dirige vers l’escalier avant de faire demi tour et revenir au bureau. Sans un mot, il s’empare du livre maintenant réparé et le serre contre sa poitrine avant de se dépêcher de monter. 

“Un peu tôt pour aller dormir tu ne crois pas ?” demande John avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, les rapports entre les mains. 

En effet, mais Sherlock doute que James soit monté pour aller dormir. Pas alors qu’il a 17 nouveaux livres à lire.  Ça et le fait qu’il ait donné à Sherlock et John un peu d’intimité, il pourrait parier son violon là-dessus. 

“Il a eu une longue journée, dit Sherlock, mais John ne semble pas écouter. Il parcourt les fiches des établissements scolaires, ses yeux s’écarquillant un peu plus à chaque nouvelle page. 

\- Seigneur, souffle-t-il en regardant Sherlock. C’est le montant de la scolarité par année ? On va devoir prendre beaucoup plus d’enquêtes.”

C’est très agréable de l’entendre dire “on” si facilement. Aussi agréable que le fait qu’il veuille apparemment être inclu dans tout ce qui touche James. C’est vrai que Sherlock ne lui a pas vraiment laissé de choix en lui confiant la garde de James où en lui demandant des conseils parentaux. 

“Ce n’est pas un problème,” dit Sherlock en se levant et en allant s’asseoir en face de John; le canapé est bien trop loin. 

John émet un petit rire. “Tu as regardé le prix ?

-Pas vraiment, admet Sherlock. Mais ce dossier a été préparé par Mycroft, sur la demande de notre mère. Tu peux être sûr que l’un d’entre eux se chargera du chèque lorsque James aura fait son choix. 

-Et ça ne te pose pas de problème ?” demande John, perplexe. 

Sherlock hausse les épaules. “S’ils veulent dépenser leur argent dans quelque chose qui n’est absolument pas nécessaire, pourquoi m’en soucierai-je ?

-Parce que c’est ton fils ?” 

La réponse prend Sherlock par surprise, bien qu’il ne sache pas trop pourquoi. Il est conscient du rôle qu’il a choisi de jouer dans la vie de James et tente de faire de son mieux pour y parvenir. C’est d’ailleurs pour cela qu’il enseigne ce qu’il sait à James, et aussi parce qu’ doute qu’un enseignement classique convienne à l’intelligence de James. C’est aussi pour cela qu’il laisse James décider si oui ou non il veut aller à l’école et si oui où, Sherlock sait trop bien ce que cela fait d’être obligé d’aller dans une école contre sa volonté, et la dernière chose dont James a besoin c’est d’être forcé à faire quoique ce soit. 

“Je ne vois pas comment payer pour des professeurs incompétents qui lui grilleront le cerveau ferait de moi un meilleur père, dit Sherlock un peu agacé.

-Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire. Seulement … Si tu les laisses s’occuper de ça, de quoi d’autre vont-ils aussi s’occuper ? Tu te plains tout le temps de l’ingérence de ton frère dans ta vie alors ça me surprend que tu le laisses aussi intervenir dans ce qui concerne James.” Il ajoute après une seconde avec une grimace: “Je suis désolé, ça ne me regarde pas j’en suis conscient et …

-Ça te regarde si tu as envie que ce soit le cas, coupe Sherlock. Si toi et moi … 2 parents valent sûrement mieux qu’un lorsque l’un d’entre eux n’a aucune idée de comment être un parent.”

L’inquiétude qui commençait à pointer aux coin des yeux de John se dissipe et il se relaxe dans son fauteuil en posant sa tête sur son poing, considérant Sherlock. 

“Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses que j’en sais plus que toi à ce sujet, dit-il avec un sourire. Mais tu sais que je suis toujours prêt à te donner un coup de main.” 

Ce qui n’est pas vraiment une réponse quant à devenir le second parent de James, note Sherlock bien qu’il n’en dise rien. Rien ne presse de ce point de vue là non plus. 

Le silence tombe sur la pièce, familier et confortable. Sherlock sait combien sont proches leurs pieds sur le tapis. Il n’aurait pas besoin de le bouger beaucoup pour qu’ils se touchent, et si c’est vraiment une pensée ridicule, ce serait encore plus ridicule de le faire. Quand bien même, c’est étrangement plaisant de savoir qu’il pourrait le faire s’il le voulait et que John ne verrait sûrement pas d'inconvénient dans cet infime contact. Cela ne voudrait rien dire, mais en même temps cela signifierait tout pour Sherlock. 

Lorsque John se lève pour faire du thé, Sherlock n’a toujours pas bougé son pied et lorsque John revient le moment est passé. 

“J’ai parlé à mon propriétaire, dit John après avoir pris une gorgée. On résiliera le bail à la fin de l’année. Ça me laisse quelques mois pour faire les cartons et il aura du temps pour trouver de nouveaux locataires. 

-Si tu as besoin d’aide pour déménager … “offre prudemment Sherlock. Où est-ce une autre de ces choses dont John doit s’occuper seul ?

“Je sais,” dit John en hochant la tête et même avec un léger sourire. Ce n’est ni un accord ou un refus, et Sherlock ne sait pas très bien quoi en faire mais ce n’est pas grave. Rien ne presse. 

Sherlock a à peine fini sa tasse de thé lorsque James apparaît dans l’embrasure de la porte, en pyjama, sa couverture pressée contre sa poitrine et son oreiller sous le bras. Il reste là quelques secondes, comme s’il attendait que quelqu’un lui donne la permission pour entrer. C’est étonnant mais sa présence dans le salon ne l’est pas. Après leur discussion de ce matin, il fallait même s’il attendre. C’est exactement pour cela qu’un pensionnat est une très mauvaise idée. 

John ne se rend compte de la présence de James qu’après que Sherlock ait hoché la tête dans sa direction avant de lancer un regard vers le canapé. James finit par s’avancer lorsque John lui sourit. Il s’installe dans son cocon tandis que Sherlock se lève pour aller chercher son violon. John ramasse les tasses vides pour les nettoyer dans la cuisine et revient bientôt dans le salon. 

Sherlock hésite pendant un instant avant de commencer à jouer. Cela a été une étrange journée et il est d’une étrange humeur. Ce qu’il tire de son violon au final est quelque chose de calme et d’apaisant qui berce James alors qu’il sombre dans le sommeil et qui fait sourire John. 

Encore une soirée tranquille. C’est comme si rien n’avait changé aujourd’hui. Et pourtant tout a changé.


	4. Peurs irrationnelles

Lorsque le jour se lève, Sherlock est dans son fauteuil, les pied posés sur le fauteuil de John. Il a dû rapprocher les fauteuils pour que ce soit plus confortable. Juste un peu. Cela se remarque à peine.  Ça ne vaut sûrement pas la peine de les éloigner de nouveau. 

Son ordinateur sur les genoux, il fait des recherches depuis des heures et dresse des statistiques pour aider James à choisir son école. Il espérait presque avoir quelque chose à ajouter à la liste, mais sans surprise le dossier de Mycroft est complet. Il va être insupportable lorsque James aura fait son choix. 

“Tu n’as pas dormi du tout ?”

La question, étouffée par un bruissement de couverture, finit dans un bâillement. Sherlock tourne la tête vers le canapé pour voir James s’asseoir. Il frotte ses yeux de ses poings fermés. Ses cheveux sont tout décoiffés et pour une fois il ressemble exactement à ce qu’il est: un enfant. 

“4h50, dit Sherlock. C’est le temps que  _ tu  _ as dormi. Ce n’est pas assez. Recouche-toi. 

-Je ne suis plus fatigué, proteste James en baillant. Et je parie que tu n’as pas dormi. 

-Dormir, quelle perte de temps, marmonne Sherlock. J’ai fait des recherches pour savoir dans quelles écoles sont allés les plus grands médecins de ce pays. On voit clairement que ... “

Il n’a besoin que d’un regard pour voir que ces recherches n’intéressent pas James à ce moment précis. La façon dont il se ronge l’ongle du pouce est assez suggestive. 

“Qu’y a-t-il ?” demande Sherlock. 

James hausse les épaules. “Rien.

-Tu mens terriblement mal quand tu viens de te réveiller. On recommence. La vérité cette fois.” 

Pendant un instant, James se tient immobile. Sherlock ne le quitte pas des yeux, il ne va pas le laisser se renfermer cette fois. Finalement, les épaules de James s’abaissent imperceptiblement. 

“Tu n’as pas dormi parce que j’étais dans le canapé. Je suis …

\- Stop, coupe Sherlock. Je n’aurais pas dormi de toute façon.” 

Mauvaise réponse; il s’en rend compte en voyant l’expression de James. Il ferme son ordinateur et se lève pour aller le poser sur le bureau. Il se demande s’il doit sortir pour aller chercher des patch à la nicotine, le magasin le plus proche sera encore fermé à cette heure mais il trouvera bien quelque chose d’ouvert, lorsque James demande doucement derrière lui : “Est-ce que ça t’arrive de faire des cauchemars ?” 

Nier est la première chose qui lui vient en tête, automatiquement et instinctivement. Avouer faire des cauchemars c’était inquiéter Maman et passer quelques heures supplémentaires chez le psy. Il ravale son mensonge avant de le verbaliser. Il n’imagine pas mentir à James, surtout à ce sujet. 

Quand bien même, dire la vérité ne l’enchante pas particulièrement non plus. 

“Est-ce que ce sont des cauchemars, demande-t-il plutôt en retournant s’asseoir dans son fauteuil. Ou des souvenirs?” 

James tressaille et resserre la couverture sur ses épaules. “Des souvenirs, dit-il dans un murmure. 

-Tu t’es entraîné avec ton palais mental ?” 

James semble un peu déstabilisé par le changement abrupt de sujet, il répond un peu frileux: “Oui. Mais ensuite j’ai dû tout recommencer à zéro.” Devant le regard interrogateur de Sherlock, il poursuit: “J’ai utilisé mon ancienne maison la première fois et ça n’a pas très bien fonctionné alors j’ai dû prendre autre chose.” 

Son ancienne maison … Celle de son père. Celle où les taches de sang sur le parquet marquent l’endroit où James a vu quelqu’un se faire tuer, où encore d’autres choses déplaisantes et douloureuses se sont passées. Sherlock lui a dit d’utiliser un endroit familier pour que cela soit plus facile mais c’était avant de savoir dans quel environnement James avait vécu. 

“Quel endroit tu utilises maintenant ?” 

James regarde autour de lui. “Cet appartement.

-Et quand passes-tu en revue ton palais mental ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. De temps en temps.” 

Sherlock tapote l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, pensif. D’un côté, il pense savoir comment aider James avec ses cauchemars. De l’autre, si cela ne fonctionne pas, son idée pourrait encore aggraver son état. Cela vaut-il la peine d’essayer ? 

Un regard vers James, fatigué, les yeux cernés, lui apporte la réponse. 

“Je veux que tu essayes quelque chose quand tu iras te coucher ce soir. Tu vas penser aux meilleurs souvenirs que tu as avec ton père, et les ranger dans ton palais mental à un endroit bien précis. Ensuite tous les soirs avant de t’endormir, tu passeras en revue ton palais mental en finissant par ces souvenirs.” 

Il peut voir que James considère la question et semble voir où Sherlock veut en venir: s’il va se coucher avec de bons souvenirs en tête, alors peut-être que les moins bons auront plus de mal à s’infiltrer dans ses rêves. 

“Combien de bons souvenirs me faut-il ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. 

-Il ne t’en faut pas beaucoup, dit Sherlock comme s’il ne suspectait pas que James ne doit pas en avoir beaucoup. Choisis seulement les meilleurs. Peut-être la compétition hippique que tu as gagnée ?” 

C’est décidément un très bon souvenir, James sourit de toutes ses dents à cette simple mention. Il ne sourit pas longtemps cependant. 

“Et pour …” sa voix se brise et il doit recommencer. “Et pour Sebastian ? Je n’ai pas de bons souvenirs avec lui. Sauf quand tu l’as tué. Est-ce que je peux me servir de ça ?” 

Si Sherlock pouvait faire en sorte que James n’ait pas assité à cela, le ferait-il ? Il a déjà vu bien trop de morts, mais peut-être qu’il avait besoin de voir celle-ci. Mais cela ne semble pas le réconforter beaucoup de savoir que Moran ne peut plus l’atteindre désormais. 

“Non. On pas essayer autre chose pour lui. Tu vas ajouter un donjon à l’appartement. Aussi profond que tu puisses l’imaginer, avec des portes scellées. Des murs capitonnés. Des chaînes. Fais-en une cage d’où personne ne peut s’échapper …

-Pour l’emprisonner dedans ?” finit James d’une petite voix. 

Sherlock hoche la tête. “Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

-Je peux essayer.” Après un moment, il ajoute. “Est-ce que tu as aussi un donjon dans ton palais mental ? Qui gardes-tu enfermé à l’intérieur ?

-Commence à le visualiser, dit Sherlock en se levant d’un coup. Et souviens-toi, personne ne peut s’en échapper.” 

Avant que James ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Sherlock quitte la pièce. Bien sûr que non il n’est pas en train de fuir la conversation. Il porte juste ses vêtements depuis trop longtemps et a besoin de prendre une douche. Il n’essaye pas du tout de ne pas penser à son propre donjon et à la personne qu’il garde à l’intérieur. 

Il lui faut un moment avant de s’éclaircir les idées, mais quand il coupe finalement l’eau, il se sent frais, comme après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Maintenant qu’il arrive à penser plus clairement, il réalise qu’il n’a rien à se mettre, hormis une serviette. Ses vêtements sont dans sa chambre, et John aussi. 

Derrière la vitre teintée, la chambre est toujours plongée dans le noir. Si John dort encore, Sherlock pense qu’il pourrait se faufiler dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements sans le réveiller mais les chances sont minces. Il risquerait plus sûrement de le réveiller. Comment réagirait-il en trouvant Sherlock au pied du lit ne portant rien d’autre qu’une serviette autour de la taille ? Pas très bien, suspecte Sherlock. Il s’est déjà retrouvé presque nu à côté de John par le passé mais les circonstances ont changées; la nudité signifiait peu auparavant, alors que maintenant cela risquerait d’être interprété comme une invitation.

Avant qu’il ne décide si oui ou non il doit ouvrir la porte, la lumière s’allume dans la chambre. Des sons étouffés indiquent que John est réveillé. Sherlock se balance d’un pied sur l’autre plissant les paupières comme si cela pouvait l’aider à voir autre chose que des ombres à travers la porte vitrée. 

Soudain, il peut voir plus que de vagues ombres. Le corps de John un peu trouble apparaît derrière la porte. S’il est si prêt, il peut sûrement voir Sherlock de son côté. 

“Sherlock ? Tu as fini ? demande John assez fort en frappant au centre de la porte.

-Je … Oui. J’ai juste besoin de prendre des vêtements dans la chambre.”

Il pose la main sur la poignée. Avant qu’il ne puisse ouvrir la porte, la poignée s’abaisse sous ses doigts. Il baisse la main tandis que John ouvre la porte.

Les secondes passent alors qu’ils se tiennent face à face, Sherlock une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, John en robe de chambre. John cligne des paupières avant de s’éclaircir la gorge, les yeux soigneusement fixés sur le visage de Sherlock. 

“Bonjour," dit-il en s’écartant un peu pour laisser passer Sherlock. 

Sherlock ne bouge pas en revanche, soudainement préoccupé à la vue des valises de John entreposées contre le mur. 

“Il faut qu’on t’achète une armoire. J’aurais dû y penser. Pourquoi n’as-tu rien dit ?” 

John fronce les sourcils dans sa direction avant de jeter un regard aux valises. “Parce que je ne pensais pas que j'allais rester si longtemps et est-ce qu’on a vraiment besoin de discuter de ça maintenant ? Va t'habiller. “ 

Est-ce que les joues de John sont un peu plus rouges tout à coup ou est-ce que Sherlock s’imagine des choses ? Il l’observe attentivement en entrant dans la chambre. Il est vraiment en train de rougir et ses pupilles sont dilatées, même si c’est peut-être à cause de la faible luminosité. Il est sur le point de dire quelque chose, quand John pointe un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. 

“Sherlock, ferme-la.” 

Avec cela, il entre dans la salle de bain, ferme la porte, et la verrouille, derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, l’eau commence à couler dans la douche et Sherlock arrête de fixer la porte. Qu’est-ce que John pensait qu’il allait dire ? Ses yeux glissent vers le lit, et ce n’est pas beaucoup mieux. Les draps sont ouverts en une invitation et encore chauds lorsque Sherlock passe la main sur l’empreinte laissée par le corps de John. 

Le corps de Sherlock choisit ce moment précis pour lui faire défaut et lui rappeler qu’il n’a pas dormi de la nuit, pas plus que la nuit d’avant. S’il avait de quoi s’occuper, cela ne le dérangerait pas mais tout ce à quoi il peut penser maintenant c'est à son lit, que John vient de quitter, dans lequel il dormira ce soir, et dans lequel il invitera Sherlock un jour. Le contact physique, quel qu’il soit, n’a jamais intéressé Sherlock auparavant, pourquoi en serait-il autrement aujourd’hui ? Il a la présence de John, son  regard  pour quelles raisons voudrait-il quoique ce soit d’autre ? 

Aucune, si ce n’est que c’est ce qu’il veut. 

Sherlock secoue la tête pour tenter de chasser ses pensées et se force à s’éloigner du lit et à s’habiller rapidement, en se tachant de se rappeler au passage que pour l’instant ce lit n’est pas le sien. 

Il quitte la chambre et trouve James dans la cuisine en costume comme à son habitude, mais sans cravate pour une fois. Sherlock ne fait aucun commentaire, bien qu’il soupçonne que la discussion qu’ils ont eu hier soit à l’origine de cette soudaine disparition. 

“J’ai fait du thé," annonce James sans que cela ne soit nécessaire, Sherlock s’en rend bien compte surtout lorsque James lui tend une tasse. "Et tu as reçu 2 messages et un appel du Lieutenant Lestrade.

-Tu les as lus ?” demande Sherlock en prenant une gorgée de thé. 

James a l’air offensé. “Bien sûr que non. J’ai seulement regardé l’écran pour voir qui c’était. Je ne sais pas si les messages viennent aussi de lui mais tu les as reçu juste après le coup de téléphone donc …” 

Il se tait lorsque Sherlock passe dans le salon pour aller récupérer son téléphone sur le bureau. Lestrade n’a pas laissé de message. Son premier texto est une adresse. Le second, juste un mot. 

_ Oreilles  _

S’il pense pouvoir appâter Sherlock seulement avec un mot, l’enquête doit vraiment être un casse-tête. Sherlock tape une rapide réponse en buvant son thé. 

_ La plupart des gens en ont 2. Rien d’extraordinaire jusqu'ici.  _

_ SH _

“Est-ce que l’on va sur une scène de crime ? demande James depuis la cuisine, et il est évident au ton de sa voix qu’il espère que c’est le cas. 

-Sûrement”, dit Sherlock. Il y a toujours la possibilité qu’il résolve l’enquête sans quitter l'appartement, mais le faire seulement à partir d’un mot relèverait du génie. 

Fraîchement sorti de la douche mais déjà habillé pour la journée, John rejoint James dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. La réponse de Lestrade ne se fait pas attendre. 

_ Celles-ci sont arrivées par voie postale, livrées à une vieille dame.  _

Un second message arrive juste après. 

_ Mais si ce n’est pas assez “extraordinaire” pour vous, ne vous sentez pas obligé de venir.  _

Sherlock jette un regard vers la cuisine. Tasses de thé à moitié vides. Un seul toast pour John, un et demi pour James. 5 minutes ici, 15 dans le taxi.

_ 20min  _

_ SH _

_ Dois-je vous rappeler que ce n’est pas un endroit pour un enfant ? _

_ Le sujet est clos depuis des semaines. Ne soyez pas ennuyeux. _

_ SH _

Qu’il se sente insulté par le message de Sherlock ou qu’il le prenne à la lettre, Lestrade ne répond rien. Après un moment, Sherlock range son téléphone dans sa poche et rapporte sa tasse vide dans la cuisine. 

“On a une affaire. Des oreilles envoyées par la poste.

-Charmant, dit John avec une grimace. Je suis pressé d’entendre le fin mot de l’histoire.” 

Il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont il le dit … Sherlock n’est pas le seul à s’en rendre compte car James demande: “Tu ne viens pas ?” 

John secoue la tête et finit son thé avant de répondre. “Je vous rejoindrai peut-être si Sherlock n’a pas résolu l’affaire avant midi. J’ai une séance de kiné pour mon bras.

-Tu peux faire ça ici, objecte Sherlock. 

-Je l’ai fait. Hier. Mais si je manque trop de séances, ma kiné ne va pas être ravie. Je t’enverrai un message quand j’aurai fini pour savoir où vous en êtes.” 

Sur ce, il se lève met sa tasse dans l’évier et se dirige vers la porte. Sherlock le suit sans même s’en rendre compte. 

“Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?” demande-t-il tandis que John enfile sa veste. Ce n’est absolument pas ce qu’il prévoyait de dire et il déteste avoir l’air si pathétique. Il tente de se rattraper et de prendre un ton détaché: “On n’a pas eu de bonne affaire depuis 3 semaines. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ? Tu auras besoin des détails pour ton blog.

-Tu pourras toujours me raconter ça plus tard,” dit John en souriant avant d’ajouter plus bas: “Et non, tu n’as rien fait de mal. Ce dont on a parlé hier … Ça ne veut pas dire qu’on doit passer tout notre temps ensemble, tu sais.” 

Sherlock en est parfaitement conscient. Mais hier John a passé toute l’après-midi ailleurs et aujourd’hui il ne veut pas venir enquêter avec eux. Est-ce qu’il est en train de changer d’avis ? Est-ce que Sherlock va finir par le perdre en fin de compte ? 

Son inquiétude doit se voir sur son visage car l’expression de John s’adoucit tandis qu’il lève les yeux au ciel. “Bon d’accord. Je viens. Mais tu devras m’aider avec mes exercices quand on rentrera. Et demain j’irai à ma séance, enquête ou pas enquête.” 

Sherlock acquiesce, bien qu’il se demande déjà si John aura besoin d’aller chez le kiné demain, ou le jour suivant, s’il se débrouille assez bien avec ses exercices. Il passe le trajet à faire des recherches sur son téléphone sur tous les types d’exercices de rééducation recommandés après un bras cassé, et en oublie presque qu’il est en route pour une nouvelle enquête. 


	5. Pas à pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard ! Le prochain chapitre sera posté en avance, jeudi prochain. Bonne lecture :)

Ils ont leur routine sur les scènes de crime. Lestrade bougonne et refuse de laisser passer James, Sherlock indique que ce qu’il fait est ridicule et Donovan à grand renfort de protestations, soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel, comme si elle n’aimait pas passer du temps avec lui, accepte de garder un oeil sur James. 

“Ce sont seulement des oreilles, marmonne Sherlock en suivant Lestrade à l’intérieur de la maison. Un corps entier est une chose, mais des oreilles ? Molly lui a montré des poumons pas plus tard qu’hier et il les a trouvés fascinants.” 

Il se tourne vers John pour le prendre à témoin mais John ne fait que lui sourire tandis que Lestrade soupire. 

“Mettez-vous à ma place une seconde. Si on apprend que je laisse un gamin se balader sur une scène de crime, quelle qu’elle soit, je perds mon boulot et peu importe que James s’y intéresse ou non. Et vous aurez de la chance si on n’enquête pas sur vous après ça pour violence psychologique sur mineur.” 

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel encore davantage. Comme s’il pouvait faire quoique pour blesser James intentionnellement. Comme si James n’était pas parfaitement capable d’émettre une objection lorsqu’il ne veut pas faire quelque chose. Tout cela est incroyablement stupide, et le fait que cela se reproduise sur chaque nouvelle scène de crime est franchement barbant. 

“Vous l’avez laissé passer une fois, rappelle-t-il à Lestrade. 

-Mais cette scène de crime avait été … Pourquoi est-ce qu’on en parle encore ? John filez-moi un coup de main. 

-Non merci sans façon, dit John en secouant la tête avec un sourire. Je ne suis là que pour observer. Et en parlant de ça, où sommes-nous au juste ? Pourquoi n’avez-vous pas déjà envoyé les oreilles au labo ? Ce n’est pas comme si on risquait de tirer quoi que ce soit de la maison.”

Tandis que Lestrade explique que la femme ayant reçu le colis s’est évanouie immédiatement après avoir découvert ce qu’il contenait, Sherlock fronce les sourcils en balayant la pièce du regard. Depuis le temps, John devrait savoir que chaque détail compte dans une affaire, même les plus insignifiants, qu’il s’agisse de la victime ou dans ce cas précis de la personne qui a reçu un _morceau_ de la victime. Une part de lui veut le rappeler à John, et il ne parvient à se retenir qu’au prix d’un pénible effort. D’un autre côté, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que s’il exprime sa remarque à voix haute, s’il ne se comporte pas de la meilleure des façons possibles avec lui, les choses tourneront au vinaigre entre eux. Il ne veut absolument pas que cela arrive, plus maintenant, pas alors que la chimère qui lui permettait de continuer, qui l’a maintenu en vie pendant 3 ans, est sur le point de se transformer en quelque chose de bien réel. 

“Sherlock ? demande John en lui touchant le bras. Tu es avec nous ?” 

Il cligne des paupières plusieurs fois devant l’expression légèrement inquiète de John et le froncement de sourcils de Lestrade. Il s’éclaircit la gorge, acquiesce et se reconcentre sur l’observation de la pièce. Il va lui falloir trouver un équilibre. Il veut John à ses côtés pendant les enquêtes mais en même temps il le déconcentre. Cela ne peut pas continuer comme ça, quelqu’un finira bien par s’en rendre compte. 

Et effet, quelqu’un s’en rend compte: John lui-même, bien qu’il ne dise rien pour l'instant. 

L’enquête n’est rien d’autre qu’une histoire d'adultère, de vengeance et de fausses identités résolue si rapidement que lorsque l’alarme signalant l’heure du déjeuner sonne, ils sont déjà de retour chez eux et installés devant un plat réchauffé.

“Le Sergent Donovan m’a raconté ta première enquête avec Scotland Yard”, dit James entre 2 bouchées. 

Sherlock perd immédiatement l’appétit. 

“Ah oui ?" dit-il d’un ton froid et plat, trop peut-être. John et James lui lancent un regard curieux. "Et qu’est-ce qu’elle a dit ?" demande-t-il en se levant pour aller se servir un verre d’eau. Ou fuir la conversation. 

Lui a-t-elle dit que Sherlock a débarqué sur la scène de crime tellement défoncé qu’il n’a même pas réalisé que se retrouver ainsi entouré de policiers n’était pas une très bonne idée ? A-t-elle mentionné comment, alors qu’elle n’était pas encore sergent à l’époque mais pressée de faire ses preuves, elle a essayé de l’embarquer mais que Lestrade, intrigué par les déductions de Sherlock, a complètement ignoré les remarques de Donovan quant à l’état dans lequel il se trouvait ? Que c’est finalement elle qui l’a arrêté et placé en cellule de dégrisement, tandis que Sherlock révélait au grand jour tous les détails de sa vie devant tous ses collègues masculins, une humiliation qu’elle ne lui a jamais pardonné ? Que Lestrade a fini par le faire sortir de cellule et l’a invité à revenir une fois qu’il serait clean ?

“Elle a dit qu’un corps avait été abandonné dans une ruelle et que tu passais par là pour rentrer chez toi, et que tu as pu dire tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur le meurtre, même si l’homme n’avait pas été tué là et qu’il faisait si noir qu’on y voyait à peine.” L’admiration dans la voix de James se transforme ensuite en amusement. “Elle a aussi dit que tu as commencé à lui crier dessus quand les policiers refusaient de t’écouter, alors elle a été obligée de t’arrêter et que tu ne lui a jamais pardonné et c’est pour cela que tu la déteste. C’est vrai ?”

Pendant une seconde, Sherlock n’est pas sûr de quoi répondre. Ce n’est pas vraiment un mensonge, mais ce n’est pas non plus toute la vérité. Pourquoi Donovan voudrait être omettre les erreurs passées de Sherlock, il n’en a aucune idée. 

“Je ne la déteste pas, dit-il évitant ainsi le sujet épineux. Je ne m’en soucie pas assez pour la détester.”

“Ce n’était pas toute l’histoire”, dit John un peu plus tard, une fois le déjeuner fini et James dans sa chambre. Des notes de piano étouffées provenant de l’étage montrent que James n’est pas en train d’écouter aux portes, ce qui est certainement la raison pour laquelle John ramène le sujet sur le tapis. “Elle ne t’a pas mis en cellule simplement pour lui avoir crié dessus.” 

Sherlock reste silencieux pendant quelques secondes, le regard rivé sur l’écran de son ordinateur, bien qu’il ne soit plus en train de lire. Il réalise aussi combien John est proche, à un mètre de lui, les mains dans les poches, décontracté mais déterminé à connaître le fin mot de l’histoire. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu sais ? demande-t-il finalement en levant les yeux vers John qui hausse les épaules. 

-La version de Lestrade est disons plus …haute en couleurs.” 

L’irritation pénètre Sherlock d’un seul coup, bien qu’il ne sache pas si elle est dirigée contre Lestrade qui a raconté à John cette histoire vieille d’un siècle au moins ou vers John qui a voulu remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Sherlock ravale un commentaire désobligeant du mieux qu’il peut. 

“La revoilà, dit John étrangement satisfait, tandis qu’il tire une chaise pour s’asseoir près de Sherlock.

-Revoilà quoi ? 

-Cette expression. Celle que tu prends lorsque tu veux dire quelque chose mais que tu te retiens de le faire.  Ça fait des semaines que je la vois sans comprendre ce qu’elle signifie, mais c’est ça, je me trompe ?"

Mentir ou admettre ? Sherlock hésite avant de de hocher légèrement la tête. 

“Ça m’a frappé ce matin, continue John. Quand tu as demandé si tu avais fait quelque chose de mal. Tu n’es pas obligé de prendre des pincettes avec moi, tu sais. Si tu veux dire quelque chose, dis le moi. Je ne vais nulle part.” 

Les yeux de nouveau sur l’ordinateur, Sherlock se souvient pourtant très bien d’un récent incident durant lequel, John est parti, ou du moins il s’en ait fallu de peu.

“Hier matin, dit-il doucement en choisissant ses mots avec soin, j’ai dit quelque chose sans y réfléchir, je t’ai mis en colère et tu es parti en claquant la porte. 

John fait 2 choses ensuite qui surprennent Sherlock. D’abord il éclate de rire, vite maîtrisé mais un rire tout de même, puis il pose une main sur le genou de Sherlock. 

“Je quittais déjà l’appartement en trombe à peine une semaine après avoir emménagé, dit-il avec un sourire. Tu n’as pas peur que je quitte l’appartement. Tu as peur que je ne revienne pas."

_Evidemment_ répondrait Sherlock s’il pouvait penser à autre chose qu’à cette main sur son genou. Il doit se concentrer pour écouter John. 

“Laisse-moi t’expliquer comment notre relation va fonctionner, continue John en pressant gentiment le genou de Sherlock. D’abord tu vas arrêter de faire comme si j’étais en sucre. Tu vas continuer à me traiter d’imbécile, me dire que je suis lent ou aveugle ou ce que tu veux quand tu veux. Je vais t’ignorer comme d’habitude. Et de temps en temps j’irai prendre l’air. Et je reviendrai. Toujours. C’est compris ?” 

Sherlock ne demande qu’à le croire mais comment le peut-il ? Il n’a jamais ressenti pour qui que ce soit ce qu’il ressent pour John, n’a jamais eu d’ami comme lui, ni jamais eu quelqu’un qui soit plus qu’un ami, et pourtant  il a mis pas mal de monde dans son lit . Ça n’a jamais duré longtemps car il n’a jamais su être autre chose que lui-même. La même chose se reproduira encore avec John s’il ne parvient pas à se contrôler, il en est sûr. 

“Je ne suis pas … quelqu’un d’agréable, dit-il difficilement. J’ai peur que tu aies oublié combien je suis désagréable pendant mon absence.

-Et je pense que tu as oublié que je suis parfaitement capable de prendre mes propres décisions. Je te connais Sherlock, je sais comment tu es.”

Le fait même qu’il soit même tombé amoureux de Sherlock malgré tout reste sous-entendu mais c’est dans ses yeux lorsqu’il regarde Sherlock, clair comme de l’eau de roche, comme les 3 mots que Sherlock peut encore entendre dans sa tête comme si John venait de lui dire à l’instant. 

“Bien”, dit finalement Sherlock. Il détourne le regard et ses yeux tombe sur la main posée sur son genou. Il jurerait pouvoir sentir la chaleur de cette main se propager jusque dans son coeur, aussi mièvre que cela puisse paraître. 

“Est-ce que …” John retire sa main avant de s’immobiliser. “Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?” 

Sherlock secoue la tête. “C’était … inattendu. Mais non, ça ne me dérange pas. Pas du tout. Mais tu vas avoir besoin de cette main si tu veux que je t’aide avec tes exercices de kiné.” 

Après une dernière pression sur son genou, John retire sa main, et Sherlock regrette immédiatement l'absence de contact entre eux, même si cela lui semble presque trop à supporter parfois. Il trouve l’ordinateur vers John pour lui montrer un schéma.

“On commence par celui-là ?” 

*

“Allez, ça fait des semaines maintenant tu peux y aller plus fort. 

-Je n’ai pas envie de te faire mal. 

-Qu’est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit à propos du fait que je ne sois pas en sucre ? Ah mais oui ça me revient : Sherlock, je ne suis pas en sucre !

-Est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire quelque chose ?

-Sherlock ? La ferme. Allez plus fort !”

On frappe à la porte. Sherlock ne s’arrête pas de pousser la paume de la main de John, mais sans le faire trop fort; malgré ce qu’il dit, il n’est pas encore prêt. 

“Entrez”, dit-il et Mme Hudson ouvre la porte, bien qu’elle hésite pendant une seconde sur le seuil avant d’entrer avec un plateau de biscuits. 

“J’avais peur de vous interrompre, dit-elle en rougissant. 

-Nous interrompre ? dit John en s’approchant d’elle. Alors que vous nous gâtez de vos délicieux biscuits ? Jamais de la vie."

Elle lui rend son sourire et le regarde s’éloigner dans la cuisine. “Oui, eh bien, on aurait dit que vous … oh peu importe. Ceux là sont pour James. Il révise toujours beaucoup, le pauvre chéri ?

- Etudier n’est vraiment pas une difficulté pour lui , dit Sherlock en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Il n’a certainement pas besoin de biscuits pour le récompenser. 

James révise depuis des jours maintenant. L’école qu’il a choisie, aux abords de Londres, est prête à le prendre au début du semestre prochain, en janvier, mais ils veulent que James passent un examen d’évaluation de compétences pour voir à quel niveau l’ont mené ses “cours à domicile”. L’école lui a fourni une liste qui ne devrait poser aucun problème mais James doit rattraper son retard en géométrie et éducation civique, 2 matières qui n’ont jamais beaucoup intéressé ni Moriarty ni Sherlock. 

“Oui eh bien qu’il en ait besoin ou pas, il n’empêche que ces biscuits sont pour lui alors ne mangez pas tout. Et ne faites pas comme si vous n’alliez pas vous ruer dessus dès que j’aurai passé la porte, Sherlock. Je vous connais trop bien.” 

Avec ça, elle tourne les talons et retourne au rez-de-chaussée. Sherlock rejoint John dans la cuisine. Le thé sera bientôt prêt apparemment. Inutile d’attendre jusque là. Il s’empare d’un biscuit et John lui lance un regard amusé. 

“Elle avait raison à propos d’une chose au moins, dit-il d’un air taquin. Tu l’as entendue ? Elle pensait qu’on était …

-En plein rapport sexuel, finit Sherlock en le voyant hésiter. Etant donné la nature de la conversation qu’elle a dû entendre, ce n’est pas étonnant qu’elle y ait pensé. Surtout qu’elle pense qu’on est ensemble depuis longtemps déjà. Ce n’est pas parce qu’elle a remarqué quoi que ce soit d’inhabituel, ne t’inquiète pas. 

-Je ne suis pas inquiet”, répond John sans que sa voix n’en indique autrement. Après s’être éclairci la gorge, il ajoute: “Mais puisqu’on aborde le sujet …” 

Sherlock lève brusquement la tête et avale sa salive, la gorge soudainement sèche. Hormis leurs exercices de rééducation quotidiens et quelques gestes tendres de plus en plus fréquents, rien n’a changé entre eux. Même la façon dont John le regarde est la même qu’avant, et Sherlock se demande comment il a bien pu passer à côté toutes ces années. Et ils n’ont toujours pas parlé du fait de partager leur lit. 

Sauf que c’est exactement ce dont ils sont en train de parler maintenant, apparemment.

“Ecoute, je ne suis pas … Je veux dire, pas encore.”

Ou pas ?

“Mais on pourrait déjà prendre nos précautions. Comme ça quand on sera prêts à passer à l’étape suivante, on n’aura pas à se soucier de … ça.” 

Sherlock se sent extrêmement lent alors qu’il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que veut dire John. 

“Oh. Un bilan sanguin. Tu veux que je me fasse dépister pour d'éventuelles IST.

-Qu’on. Qu’on se fasse dépister, dit John avec un sourire. Tu es d’accord ?”

Cela fait des semaines depuis la dernière fois que John a prononcé ce “on” et pourtant la même alarme résonne dans la poitrine de Sherlock. Il sait que John n’a pas besoin de le faire; il a déjà dû faire des analyses avec Mary. Mais raviver son souvenir maintenant diminuerait un peu ce “on”, alors Sherlock ne fait que hocher la tête.

Ça, et un pas en avant. Puis un autre. John fait le dernier. Ils s’embrassent brièvement. Lorsqu’ils s’écartent, ils sourient tous les 2. 


	6. Tests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW VIOL] mention des abus subis par James dans ce chapitre

Sherlock lutte et repousse la main qui essaye de l’atteindre, de le couper, de le blesser. Il tente de se recroqueviller le plus possible contre la paroi de la cellule, se débattant toujours dans son sommeil. 

Un son étouffé finit par pénétrer le brouillard de son esprit, et Sherlock se réveille haletant, le sang battant dans ses oreilles. Il cligne des paupières plusieurs fois et les images de son cauchemar se dissipent, à défaut de s’effacer complètement de sa mémoire. Il a encore essayé d’effacer ces souvenirs de son esprit mais n’a réussi qu’à les invoquer dans ses rêves. 

“Sherlock ?” 

La voix de James résonne en un murmure inquiet dans la pénombre de la pièce. Hors de portée à présent, estime Sherlock. Mais il y a quelques minutes …

“Est-ce que je t’ai fait mal ? demande-t-il ? et sa question est étouffée par la main qu’il se passe sur le visage.

-Ce n’est rien”, répond James, et Sherlock prend ça pour un “oui”. Il poursuit sur le même ton: “ Ça va ?”  Il est tard, enfin tôt plutôt. Il fait encore nuit. Il essaye de ne pas réveiller John. 

Est-ce que ça va ? Sherlock est en sécurité, chez lui avec les 2 personnes qui comptent le plus pour lui et qui tiennent à lui en retour. N’est-ce pas suffisant ? Alors pourquoi n’arrive-t-il pas à dire que ça va ? 

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ? demande-t-il plutôt en s’asseyant et en plissant les yeux vers James. Il se masse le bras. Est-ce là que Sherlock l’a frappé ? Avec quelle force ? 

“Je suis descendu pour un verre d’eau, dit-il en laissant tomber son bras. Et j’ai entendu … Je ne savais pas si je devais te réveiller ou pas.”

Le coeur de Sherlock commence à retrouver un rythme normal. Il a mal au dos, il se demande si c’est une douleur fantôme ou les nombreuses nuits passées sur le canapé. 

“Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait mal, marmonne-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je ne savais pas que c’était toi. 

-Tu dormais, dit James en pointant l’évidence. Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant ? Je peux rester ici si tu veux."

Sherlock comprend que l’offre de James part d’un bon sentiment. Mais c’est aussi humiliant. C’est lui qui est censé aider James avec ses cauchemars, et il semble avoir fait du bon travail car dernièrement James n’est venu dormir sur le canapé que très rarement, mais s’il est debout au milieu de la nuit alors Sherlock ne s’en est pas si bien sorti que cela en fin de compte.  L’inverse en revanche, que James aide Sherlock dans ses cauchemar, n’est pas censé se produire. 

“Va te recoucher, dit-il. Il est tard.” 

James prend une inspiration et Sherlock grimace déjà à la pensée de ce qu’il va dire, ce qu’il va demander. Au final, il ne dit rien et après une seconde ou deux tourne les talons. Les mains toujours dans ses cheveux, Sherlock écoute les pas s’éloigner. Avant qu’il n’atteigne le palier, il murmure: “Merci.” 

James, qu’il ait entendu ou non, ne répond pas. 

Sherlock se rallonge et replace la couverture sur lui bien qu’il n’ait aucunement l’intention de se rendormir maintenant. Il se force à se concentrer. S’il ne peut pas encore effacer ces souvenirs, il peut peut-être les enfouir quelque part. Au moins il peut essayer. 

* 

Sur toute la largeur de la table de la cuisine, 2 bandes de scotch d’électricien bleues découpent la table en 2 parties. Sherlock fronce les sourcils. 5 centimètres séparent les bandes parallèles. John l’a appelée la "zone-tampon". La partie de gauche, la plus grande, est réservée aux repas, celle de droite, pour les expériences de Sherlock. Il y a tout juste assez de place pour le microscope. 

Sherlock n’aime pas cette nouvelle configuration.

Il ne l’aime pas  _ du tout _ . 

“Il n’y a pas assez de place, proteste-t-il en redressant le microscope. 

-Oui et bien je te rappelle que tu as donné ton accord, dit John avec un sourire en mettant des haricots dans la poêle. Effectivement, ça va être juste pour faire manger 3 personnes sur cette table, mais on trouvera bien un moyen. 

-Non, je voulais dire que _ma partie_ est trop petite et tu le sais, ronchonne Sherlock en faisant de grands gestes. Comment est-ce que je suis censé faire quoique ce soit avec si peu d’espace ?

-Tu vas trouver un moyen toi aussi, dit John toujours en souriant. 

-On a mangé dans le salon des centaines de fois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit faire ça maintenant.

-Parce qu’on a une table prévue à cet effet, voilà pourquoi. Va chercher James, le dîner est prêt.”

Sherlock lance un regard mauvais à la table et ne bouge pas, se demandant plutôt si John se rendrait compte s’il bougeait le scotch. S’il le faisait petit à petit, en bougeant les bandes de quelques millimètres à la fois sur une période de plusieurs semaines, John ne verrait sûrement pas la différence. James s’en rendrait compte mais pourrait ne rien dire, il sait que les expériences sont importantes. Il passe un doigt le long du ruban pour voir combien il serait facile de le décoller. 

“Sherlock.”

Sherlock est tiré de ses pensées par un murmure provenant quelques centimètres sur sa droite. John est là, si près. Ses yeux ont-ils toujours été si bleus, si sombres, si profonds ? Sherlock a créé un catalogue mental des couleurs des yeux de John suivant la luminosité, ce qu’il porte et même son humeur mais de temps à autre une nouvelle couleur semble émerger de nulle part et Sherlock fais bien attention à l'inclure dans la liste. 

John pose sa main au dessus de celle de Sherlock et la presse gentiment. Puis plus fermement. 

“N’y pense même pas," dit-il et s’il sourit toujours, il fronce légèrement les sourcils. 

Sherlock ne détourne pas le regard mais sa main s’active sous celle de John. Il décolle un bout du scotch à l’aide de son ongle, puis passe le doigt en dessous. Il parvient à couper la bande autocollante avec son index et tire ensuite dessus de façon à la retirer entièrement de la table. Toute l’opération ne lui prend pas plus de quelques secondes. John écarte sa main et lève un sourcil vers Sherlock. 

“Sérieusement ?  Ça n’a même pas tenu 24 heures. Tu étais d’accord !”

Sherlock fait une boule avec la bande bleue avant d’aller la jeter. 

“J’étais d’accord avant de réaliser combien ton idée était ridicule, claque-t-il. J’ai déjà fait assez d’aménagements avec …”

Il ne peut pas finir sa phrase, pas avec les lèvres de John soudain pressées contre les siennes. Cela dure quelques secondes et finit par un hésitant coup de langue de John contre la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock. Lorsque John s’écarte, son sourire est pratiquement triomphant. Sherlock n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il se passe et se contente de fixer John, confus. 

“Tu as raison, dit-il toujours en souriant. Tu as fait assez d’aménagements. Tu peux garder ton espace. Maintenant va chercher James avant que le dîner ne brûle.”

C’est trop simple, bien trop simple et Sherlock se demande s’il devrait en dire autant avant d’aller chercher James à l’étage. Arrivé à la moitié de l’escalier, il comprend enfin de quoi il s’agit. Un test. C’était un test, pas vrai ? John a répété plusieurs fois à Sherlock qu’il n’avait pas besoin qu’on le traite comme un enfant, comme il s’occupe de James, avec toute la patience dont il est capable, bien plus de patience dont il aurait pensé pouvoir faire preuve un jour. C’est le premier point sur lequel ils sont en désaccord, du moins suffisamment pour que Sherlock proteste. C’était pour ça alors ? John a poussé Sherlock dans ses retranchements pour qu’il proteste ? 

Il se rend compte tout à coup qu’il a eu tort, complètement tort, à propos de ses sentiments qui lui ont rendu la vie si difficile. 

Il pensait qu’ils étaient finis. Il pensait qu’arrivé à un certain point, ses sentiments pour John ne changeraient jamais. Mais il avait tort, car en réalisant que John a fait une expérience sur lui, Sherlock l’aime soudainement un tout petit peu plus. 

Peut-être qu’un jour il arrivera même à lui dire à voix haute. 

*

James n’a pas porté de cravate depuis un mois mais ce matin il sort de la salle de bain avec sa cravate préférée parfaitement nouée autour du cou. Il va devoir en porter une en allant à l’école; cela fait partie de l’uniforme. Aujourd’hui il y va seulement pour passer son évaluation mais apparemment il veut faire une bonne première impression. 

Sherlock ne fait pas de commentaire, ne demande pas s’il est nerveux ou s’il se sent prêt. Ses cheveux soigneusement peignés, sa cravate et ses chaussures cirées répondent à la première question tandis que le fait que James a passé la soirée à lire un livre de fantasy plutôt qu’à réviser hier soir répond à la seconde. 

“Nerveux ?” demande John lorsque James s’assoit en face de lui pour le petit déjeuner. 

Derrière son microscope, Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel. Parfois, il se demande comment John a réussi à faire carrière en tant que détective alors même qu’il passe à côté des détails les plus simples. A moins qu’il ne pose la question tout en sachant déjà la réponse ? Sherlock lève la tête en fronçant les sourcils, et l’expression de John indique clairement qu’il attend une réponse de la part de James. 

“Un peu.” Il ne lève pas la tête de son toast et de la confiture de myrtille qu’il étale méticuleusement. “Je n’ai jamais passé d’évaluation comme celle-ci.

-Tu t’en sortiras très bien, dit John entre 2 gorgées de café. Ils veulent seulement voir ce que tu sais. Ne t’inquiète pas trop, détend-toi et ce sera fini avant que tu ne t’en rendes compte. Pas vrai, Sherlock ?”

Sherlock comprend alors pourquoi John pose une question dont il connaît déjà la réponse. C’est pour James, pour le rassurer. Et il a l’air d’avoir besoin qu’on le rassure car il tourne maintenant un regard plein d’espoir vers Sherlock. 

“A ce stade, la nervosité est contre-productive, dit Sherlock en changeant les lames de son microscope. Tu as appris tout ce sur quoi ils ont dit qu’ils allaient t'interroger, tu as une excellente mémoire et les enjeux sont minimes.

-Comme je l’ai dit, dit John avec un sourire amusé en se levant. Ne te fais pas trop de souci.” 

Il tapote l’épaule de James en allant à la salle de bain et James se fige imperceptiblement avant de se détendre et de continuer son petit déjeuner comme si rien ne s’était passé. Il fait beaucoup de progrès pour quelqu’un qui évitait toute sorte de contacts il y a quelques mois de cela. 

“Est-ce que vous allez attendre à l’école que j’aie fini ? demande James après un moment de silence.”

Sherlock écrit ses observations dans un carnet avant de répondre distraitement. 

“Non, on viendra te chercher à midi. 

-Oh ? Est-ce qu’on a une enquête aujourd’hui ?” 

Il a l’air déçu de rater quelque chose et c’est sûrement pour cela que Sherlock se sent obligé d’ajouter: “Non. On a rendez-vous à l’hôpital.” 

James passe de la déception à l’inquiétude en une fraction de seconde. “Tu es malade ?”

Sherlock lève la tête et l’inquiétude de James se reflète sur son visage. 

“Quoi ? Non. Je vais bien. On va tous les 2 très bien.” 

Cela n’a pas l’air de rassurer James. “Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous allez à l’hôpital ?” 

Sherlock repousse sa chaise et réfléchit à une réponse en allant se resservir une tasse de café. D’un côté, ce n’est pas un sujet dont il aime particulièrement parler, encore moins avec James. De l’autre, il ne veut pas que cela semble être un sujet tabou. C’est un sujet épineux qu’il doit aborder avec prudence. 

“Quand 2 adultes pensent devenir intimes, il est important de s’assurer qu’il n’ont pas contracté de maladies durant un précédent rapport. Pour cela il faut faire un bilan sanguin, un dépistage. C’est pour cela qu’on a rendez-vous aujourd’hui.”

Il observe James par dessus sa tasse de café, d’abord confus puis il comprend et fronce les sourcils. 

“Tu veux dire que John et toi allez coucher ensemble ?” demande finalement James. 

Sherlock grimace. C’est plus brutal qu’il ne l’aurait pensé.

“Non pas que cela te regarde, dit-il sèchement, mais c’est effectivement une possibilité.”

Si James entend l’avertissement dans la voix de Sherlock, il n’en tient pas compte. “Pourquoi ? demande-t-il. Je pensais que tu te fichais du sexe ?

-Là encore, cela ne te regarde pas.” Après un instant il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’ajouter: “Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?”

James hausse les épaules, les yeux baissés sur son toast à moitié entamé. “Père t’appelait …

-Oui, coupe Sherlock. Je suis au courant.” 

Un autre haussement d’épaules. “Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire mais maintenant je le sais.

-Ce n’est pas parce que tu as entendu ton père dire quelque chose que c’est forcément vrai.” 

Encore une fois, Sherlock veut clore le sujet mais encore une fois, James l’ignore. 

“Alors tu n’es pas puceau ?” demande-t-il en levant la tête vers Sherlock. 

Sherlock lui tourne le dos pour remplir une nouvelle fois sa tasse et y ajouter plusieurs cuillères de sucre. “Je ne vois vraiment pas je devrais discuter de ça avec toi.

-Pourquoi les gens veulent avoir des rapports sexuels ?”

Sherlock se retourne vers James en soupirant. Pour un sujet épineux à aborder prudemment, il est en train de se vautrer dans les ronces. “James …

-Je ne parle pas de toi, ajoute rapidement James avant que Sherlock ne puisse lui demander de lâcher l’affaire. Les gens, en général. Pourquoi font-il ça ?”

Considérant la question, de qui la pose, et du fait que l’eau vient de s’arrêter de couler dans la douche, annonçant que John ne va pas tarder à sortir de la salle de bain et vienne à sa rescousse, Sherlock abdique et répond sans cacher son exaspération. 

“Un instinct primitif. La reproduction. Les endorphines libérées pendant l’orgasme. Le besoin d’être physiquement proche d’une personne avec qui on a établit une connection spéciale ou non. La pression sociale. Choisis ce que tu préfères.” 

James secoue la tête et demande dans un murmure: “Mais ça fait mal. Pourquoi tant de personne voudraient faire quelque chose qui fait si mal ?” 

Sherlock cligne des yeux. Ouvre la bouche. La referme. Il tente de maîtriser un instinct meurtrier avant de répondre doucement mais d’une voix rauque: “Ce n’est pas censé faire mal, James.”

Moran est mort trop rapidement. Bien trop rapidement. Et sans souffrir assez. 

“Oh.” James devient soudainement écarlate. Ses épaules s’affaissent sur ce qu’il lui reste de petit déjeuner. “Je ne savais pas.” 

Et comment pourrait-il le savoir ? C’est un enfant, bien qu’il prétende le contraire. Obligé de grandir plus vite que la plupart des enfants de son âge, certainement. Confronté à des choses auxquelles jamais aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à vivre, c’est sûr. Mais rien de tout cela ne change rien au fait que pour encore quelques semaines c’est un garçon de 12 ans, et même à 13 ans il sera encore un enfant. 

Lorsque Sherlock se rassoit derrière le microscope et pose sa tasse à côté de lui, ses mains tremblent assez pour que sa tasse vibre sur la table. Il voulait écrire quelque chose dans son carnet mais il est incapable de se souvenir de quoi il s’agissait. 

“Je pense …” James recommence une seconde plus tard. “Je n’aime pas les garçons. Est-ce que … c’est un problème ?” 

Il regarde le thé au fond de sa tasse comme s’il détenait toutes les réponses que Sherlock ne sait pas comment lui fournir. 

“Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait un problème ? demande Sherlock. 

-Parce que toi, oui.” 

Ce n’est pas vraiment exact, mais ce n’est vraiment pas le moment pour Sherlock d’expliquer qu’il se moque des genres et des étiquettes si ? Non, sûrement pas. Il s’en tient à ce qui est nécessaire pour la conversation pour l’instant. 

“Peu importe le genre de la ou des personnes qui t'attirent, cela ne me regarde pas, ni qui que ce soit d’ailleurs. Tu es qui tu es. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois quelqu’un d’autre."

James a l’air soulagé.  _ Soulagé _ . Qu’est-ce que Sherlock a encore pu faire de travers pour lui faire penser qu’il répondrait différemment ?

“Merci, dit-il doucement. 

-Tu n’as pas à me remercier pour ça, dit Sherlock un peu bourru, énervé contre lui-même. 

-D’accord. Bien. Mais … Sherlock ?

-Si c’est encore une question sur ma vie sexuelle …

-Non, non je me disais juste que … Est-ce que je pourrais faire un test de dépistage moi aussi s’il te plait ?” 

Sherlock n’est pas sûr de savoir ce qui le trouble le plus, qu’il n’y ait pas pensé lui-même, le regard mi-surpris, mi-interrogateur de John qui vient de sortir de la salle de bain, ou que James se sente obligé d’ajouter un “s’il te plait” à la fin de sa question. 

Il aurait dû y penser, pas vrai ? Il aurait dû le faire il y a des mois. L’idée de John d’emmener James voir un professionnel de santé a été abordée plusieurs fois mais il n’a jamais pensé au dépistage. Mycroft devait sûrement penser qu’y faire mention serait inconvenant. Et John … John qui pense toujours que Sherlock se débrouille à merveille avec James a sans doute dû penser qu’il l’avait emmené faire un bilan de santé complet, parce que c’est ce que sont censés faire les parents pour leur enfant, n’est-ce pas ?

“Oui, dit-il en se levant. Bien sûr. On doit y aller ou tu vas être en retard.” 

Il n’était pas inquiet pour l’examen de James, mais c’était avant qu’ils n’aient cette discussion. Inquiet à propos de ça, des tests de dépistages aussi, bien qu’il essaye de ne pas y penser pour le moment. 

James arrivera-t-il à se concentrer après avoir évoqué de tels souvenirs ? Tout cela parce que Sherlock n’a pas fait attention et a abordé un sujet qu’il n’aurait pas dû aborder, ou qu’ils auraient dû aborder il y a des mois. Si cela avait un examen parental, Sherlock l’aurait sûrement raté, et 2 fois. 


	7. A l'hôpital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention dans ce chapitre mention de cicatrices et implicitement de torture sur un enfant

Ils arrivent à l’école un peu avant que les cours ne commencent et sont conduits à travers de longs couloirs, où se pressent de nombreux élèves, par une étudiante plus âgée. Elle leur fait visiter l’établissement, leur montre la salle informatique, le département des sciences, l’auditorium et ajoute des détails et des anecdotes. 

Sherlock s’ennuie en à peine 30 secondes. Les mains dans les poches, il regarde tout autour de lui à la recherche de … il ne sait pas trop quoi. Un indice, un petit quelque chose qui lui ferait dire non, pas cette école, aucune école. Il ne voit rien de la sorte. Ce qu’il voit en revanche, c’est que John à l’air clairement impressionné et pose même quelques questions de temps à autre. Et James … 

James est silencieux mais il ne manque pas un mot de ce que dit la jeune fille. Sherlock peut presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau s’affairer tandis qu’il examine, catalogue, et dresse probablement une carte mentale de l’école pour ne pas se perdre en allant en cours. De temps en temps, son regard s’arrête sur un groupe d’élèves en train de discuter ou de rire ensemble et Sherlock se souvient de ce qu’il a dit la première fois qu’ils ont abordé le sujet de l’école, qu’il se ferait sûrement des amis s’il y allait. Il se souvient aussi de ce que James a dit, il y a à peine 3 mois, peu après qu’ils se soient rencontrés, qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’ami. Sherlock n’est pas sûr de ce qui a pu lui faire changer d’avis entre temps. A moins qu’en voyant l’amitié entre Sherlock et John … mais non ça ne peut pas être ça. Si ? 

La jeune fille finit par les laisser avec une personne de l’administration qui accueille Sherlock et James par leurs prénoms avec un sourire trop grand pour être vraiment sincère avant de demander qui est John. Elle accepte la réponse “un ami de la famille” assez facilement, même si elle n’a pas l’air d’y croire totalement, à en juger par les coups d’oeil qu’elle lance à Sherlock et John en expliquant à James comment va se passer la journée. Sherlock déteste immédiatement la femme -a enseigné la littérature pendant 30 ans, divorcée, 3 grands enfants, à renoncé à la retraite parce que travailler auprès d’enfants lui manquait- mais conserve une expression presque polie sur le visage. 

“Tu vas commencer par passer l’examen, comme ça tu en seras débarrassé. Cela prendre une bonne partie de la matinée. Après ça, j’ai fait en sorte que tu puisses assister à 2 cours que tu intégreras sûrement lorsque tu nous rejoindras en janvier, un cours de français et un d’histoire, pour te donner une idée de ce à quoi t’attendre. Ensuite tu peux rester ici pour le déjeuner, même si je sais que le premier jour ça parfois faire beaucoup.” 

James à l’air d’hésiter, mais pas longtemps. Il lève la tête vers Sherlock et demande: “Est-ce que je peux rester manger ici ?”

Sherlock ne sait pas pourquoi sa gorge est aussi serrée tout à coup. Il a dû attraper froid, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il hoche la tête et c’est réglé. 

“Bonne chance," dit John un peu plus tard, au moment de laisser James passer son test. 

Sherlock hoche la tête encore une fois et force un sourire. Il ne dit pas “bonne chance” parce que la chance n’a rien à voir là-dedans. Il ne dit pas “fais de ton mieux” parce que James ne passerait pas ce test sans faire de son mieux. Il ne dit pas “appelle-moi si tu veux t’en aller et je viendrai te chercher sur le champ” parce que James n’est pas lui, il veut vraiment être ici. Alors il ne dit rien et serre les poings un peu plus fort dans ses poches tandis qu’ils traversent de nouveau les couloirs en direction de la sortie. 

“Tout va bien se passer, dit doucement John alors qu’ils montent dans le taxi qui les emmène vers le centre de Londres.

-Bien sûr que tout va bien se passer, siffle Sherlock en regardant au dehors, sans vraiment prêter attention aux rues qui défilent derrière la vitre. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que tu réagis comme un parent inquiet le premier jour d’école de leur enfant et je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou sérieusement m'inquiéter.”

Sherlock lui lance un regard consterné avant d’être contaminé par le sourire contagieux de John. Il souffle encore en tentant de se ressaisir. 

“Peut-être que je laisse mes souvenirs d’école m’influencer," admet-il à contre coeur. 

John ne répond rien mais pose sa main sur celle de Sherlock sur le siège entre eux 2 avant de la presser tendrement. Ils sont silencieux jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent à l’hôpital. Dans la salle d’attente, tandis qu’ils remplissent chacun un stupide questionnaire, John demande distraitement: “Au fait, qu’est-ce que j’ai raté ce matin ?” 

Sherlock grimace en cochant la cache “usage de drogue” plus qu’à cause de la question de John. “Qu’est-ce que tu as entendu ?” 

John baisse le ton: “Je t’ai entendu dire quelque chose à propos de ta vie sexuelle et ensuite James a demandé à se faire dépister. Je ne suis pas sûr de voir comment vous êtes passé de l’un à l’autre.

-J’ai bien peur que le lien soit tout à fait logique, dit Sherlock. Je lui ai dit pourquoi on avait rendez-vous à l’hôpital. Il en a déduit que toi et moi prévoyons d’avoir des relations sexuelles à un moment donné. Ensuite il a demandé à se faire dépister pour les IST.” 

John pince les lèvres et fronce les sourcils. Sherlock attend le reproche qu’il pense mériter mais au lieu de cela John demande: “Dis-moi encore comment cet homme est mort ? Ç’a été douloureux ? 

-Je lui ai brisé le cou. Pas assez.” 

John soupire et rattache son stylo à la planchette à pince. “Est-ce qu’on ne devrait pas lui faire faire un bilan de santé complet pendant qu’on y est ? Il a l’air en bonne santé mais je pense qu’il en sous-poids pour son âge et sa taille.” 

Sûrement oui, bien qu’il ait repris du poids depuis qu’il vit à Baker Street, les 3 repas par jours ont pas mal aidé. Les costumes de Sherlock sont devenus un peu justes pour lui aussi. C’est le prix à payer pour “monter l’exemple” dont parle John sans arrêt. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si Sherlock n’aimait pas manger en leur compagnie. 

L’attente est bien plus longue que le rendez-vous. John passe premier, puis Sherlock. La dernière fois que Sherlock a fait une prise de sang, le médecin a cherché une veine exploitable pendant plusieurs minutes en marmonnant avant de finalement le piquer dans le bras. Cette fois, l’infirmière trouve une veine immédiatement. Sherlock ne regarde pas l’aiguille s’enfoncer mais il regarde les petits tubes se remplir de sang et l’infirmière les placer sur le comptoir. Lorsqu’il sort de la salle d’examen, John discute avec la secrétaire et prend rendez-vous pour James plus tard dans la journée. 

“Est-ce que ça te manque ? demande-t-il à John alors qu’ils sont en train de manger des fish and chips sur un dans dans le parc avant d’aller rechercher James à l’école. Être médecin, je veux dire. Aider les gens.” 

John hausse les épaules. “Parfois. Pas autant que je l’aurais imaginé.

-Tu voudrais y retourner ?”

John lui lance un regard de travers. “Si c’est ta façon de me dire que tu ne veux plus qu’on travaille ensemble …”

Sherlock se fige, surpris. “Quoi ? Non. Bien sûr que non. J’aime t’avoir à mes côtés. Je n’aurais jamais imaginé que tu arrêterais la médecine pour faire ça à la place. 

-Oui le fait de ne plus être l’unique détective consultant au monde te chiffonne," le taquine John. Son sourire s’évanouit et il hausse de nouveau les sourcils en regardant droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vague. “C’était ma façon de m’accrocher à ce qu’il restait de toi j’imagine. Mary disait …” 

Le coeur de Sherlock manque un battement. Cela fait des semaines depuis que John a prononcé son nom pour la dernière fois. Après une brève hésitation, juste assez pour ravaler ses larmes, John finit sa pensée. 

“Un peu après t’avoir rencontrée, Mary a dit qu’elle savait maintenant d’où je tenais mes talents de déduction. C’était vraiment bizarre de l’entendre dire que je tenais de toi quelque chose qui t’était si caractéristique.” 

Qu’est-ce que Sherlock est censé répondre à ça ? Il n’en sait rien. Il n’a aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle John parle de ça, d’elle, maintenant, aujourd’hui plus que n’importe quel autre jour, alors qu’ils viennent de franchir une étape qui va les rapprocher, littéralement. Mais il sait ce qu’il entend dans la voix de John. 

“Elle te manque," dit-il doucement, et ce n’est pas une question. 

John cligne des paupières et tourne un regard vers Sherlock. “Oui. Et je ne pense pas que s’arrêterai un jour de penser à elle.”

Sherlock hoche la tête un peu bêtement avant de détourner le regard. Il était jaloux de cette femme lorsqu’elle était vivante, il ne peut pas être jaloux d’elle maintenant, pas alors qu’elle n’a jamais, jamais montré aucun ressentiment envers lui, même si elle connaissait ses sentiments pour John. 

“Ecoute, dit John. Mary …” Il s’arrête une nouvelle fois en disant son nom mais se reprend avant d’ajouter: “Elle a complètement changé ma vie. Elle m’a aidé alors que j’avais sombré si profondément que j’étais incapable de voir autre chose que les ténèbres. Je ne peux pas l’oublier. Je l’aimerai toujours et elle fera toujours partie de ma vie. Mais pour ta gouverne, ces dernières années, 2 personnes ont fait ça pour moi. Me remettre sur pieds. Et l’une des 2 l’a fait 2 fois.” 

Il se tait et lance à Sherlock un regard qui en dit long, et c’est seulement à ce moment que Sherlock réalise ce que John veut dire. Cette personne c’est lui.

“Je n’ai rien fait du tout, proteste-t-il la gorge serrée. 

-Si, si tu l’as fait. Tu as été là pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait sans toi. Mais je sais aussi qu’elle n’aurait pas voulu que je sois seul.” 

Les nuages cache le soleil et une brise automnale s’abat sur eux mais Sherlock ne ressent rien. Comment pourrait-il sentir quoi que ce soit alors que la main de John et serrée dans la sienne ?

*

Le sourire rayonnant que James arbore lorsqu’il franchit le portail de l’école à un goût amer pour Sherlock. D’un côté, il n’y a plus aucun moyen de lui faire changer d’avis maintenant. Mais en même temps comment Sherlock pourrait-il être contrarié de voir James si heureux ? 

“Trop facile, dit-il en montant dans le taxi quand John lui demande comment s’est passé son examen. La dernière partie était un essai et il me restait tellement de temps que j’y ai ajouté un code par fraction pour ne pas m’ennuyer.” 

Sherlock laisse échapper un petit rire et John lève un sourcil. “Et pour les gens qui ne sont pas des génies un code par fraction c’est …?

-Comme un code pour les espions, dit James tout excité. Il y a un message mais il contient un message caché qui t’est révélé en lisant un mot sur 3 par exemple. 

-Ça me semble quelque chose de bien compliqué à écrire, dit John sans cacher qu’il est impressionné. Et que disait ton message alors ?

-Que l’examen était particulièrement barbant et que j’espérais que l’école serait plus intéressante que ça.” Son excitation s’évanouit lorsqu’il demande: “Ils ne vont pas être fâchés contre moi quand ils trouveront le message, si ?”

Sherlock fait un geste de la main. “Ils ne le trouveront pas. Pourquoi même penseraient-ils à chercher un message codé ?”

Combien de garçon de 12 savent ce qu’est un code par fraction et combien savent en écrire un tandis qu’ils écrivent un essai ? Pas beaucoup, parie Sherlock. Seulement ceux qui ont été élevé par un génie du crime.

“Si cet examen était si ennuyeux, pourquoi es-tu si excité ? demande Sherlock.

-Les cours étaient très bien ! Il y a une fille dans le cours de français qui est vraiment Française et elle pensait que je l’étais aussi car elle a dit que mon accent était très bon. Et le professeur d’Histoire était très intéressant. Je veux dire, je sais ce qu’il allait nous apprendre mais il a quand même su rendre son cours intéressant à suivre. Et le repas aussi était bien. La Française m’a présenté à ses amis et ils m’ont parlé de l’école et des profs. Je pense que je vais beaucoup aimer aller là-bas.” 

Aller à l’école ou voir la Française ? Ce n’est sûrement pas la perspective d’aller en cours qui fait rougir James comme ça. Sherlock garde ses soupçons pour lui, du moins pour le moment. 

Bientôt, James réalise qu’ils ne rentrent pas à Baker Street. Il dit que passer un bilan de santé complet à l’hôpital ne lui pose pas de souci mais son sourire s’évanouit. 

En remplissant de nouveau un questionnaire, Sherlock réalise combien il en sait peu sur les antécédents médicaux de James, des maladies qu’il a contracté dans le passé ou si ses vaccins sont à jour. Et ce qu’il écrit, l’explication pour laquelle il demande un examen de santé complet, est un mensonge, une idée de John pour éviter d’éveiller les soupçons. James est parti en voyage dans un pays en développement, a bu de l’eau contaminée et a été hospitalisé brièvement après ça, dans une clinique qui, d’après Sherlock, ne semblait pas respecter les mesures d’hygiène et d’environnement stérile, d’où la batterie de tests qu’il demande d’effectuer. 

Lorsque le pédiatre arrive dans la salle d’attente, Sherlock se lève pour accompagner James. La femme lui fait un léger sourire en tapotant sur l’épaule de James, sans se rendre compte de combien il s’est raidi à son contact.

“Ça ira monsieur Holmes, dit-elle. L’infirmière viendra vous chercher s’il y a des questions auxquelles James ne sait pas répondre. N’est-ce pas James ?”

James hoche la tête, tendu. Sherlock lui lance un regard, demandant silencieusement s’il est d’accord avec tout ça. Le second hochement de tête est un peu plus convainquant, mais un tout petit peu seulement. Sherlock regarde James s’éloigner vers les salles d’examen, inquiet. John lui tire sur la manche jusqu’à ce qu’il se rasseye. 

“Elle ne croit pas à notre histoire, murmure-t-il. Elle veut lui parler seule à seul et s’assurer qu’il n’y a pas d’autre raison pour les tests. 

-Tu es parano, dit John. Elle ne fait que son boulot. Ce n’est plus un petit garçon. Dans la plupart des cas je ne laissais pas entrer les parents dans la salle d’examen non plus.” 

Sherlock se mord l’intérieur de la jour jusqu’au sang. Si cette femme contrarie James …

Ils attendent en silence. 

Ils n’ont pas à attendre longtemps. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle d’examen s’ouvre en grand et claque contre le mur quelque part dans le couloir. James se rue vers la salle d’attente, son manteau à moitié enfilé tandis qu’il se débat pour passer son bras dans sa manche. 

“Je veux m’en aller," dit-il la voix tremblante.

Sherlock et James se lèvent. Avant que l’un d’entre eux n’aient plus dire un mot, la médecin arrive derrière James. Elle a l’air énervée. 

“James nous n’avons pas encore …

-Je veux m’en aller, répète James, implorant Sherlock du regard. _S’il te plait_.”

Sherlock connait ce regard. Il sait aussi ce qui vient après. James les appelle des crises, pour Sherlock cela ressemble davantage à des attaques de paniques. 

“On s’en va," dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

James est visiblement soulagé. Il se tient près de Sherlock tandis qu’ils foncent vers la sortie et Sherlock pose naturellement sa main sur son épaule. Il tremble comme s’il avait froid. Sherlock pense faire demi tour pour dire sa façon de penser à cette femme et lui demander ce qu’elle a bien pu faire pour mettre James dans un état pareil mais il ne peut pas laisser James maintenant, pas alors qu’il avale l’air frais comme si c’était de l’eau et qu’il était déshydraté. 

“Essaye de respirer lentement, murmure John en se penchant vers James mais sans le toucher. Tu hyperventiles. Inspire … Et expire … Inspire … Voilà comme ça. C’est mieux.” 

Mieux oui, assez pour que James tourne un regard accusateur vers Sherlock et bégaye: "Tu avais dit … Tu avais dit que c’était qu’un examen sanguin .. Une … Une prise de sang …

-James," dit John doucement, mais James ne l’écoute pas.

Sa voix monte dans les aiguës à chaque nouveau mot et les passants commencent à leur lancer des regards de travers. 

“J’ai relevé ma manche mais elle voulait que j’enlève ma chemise. Ce n’est pas ce que tu avais dit !” 

Voyant que Sherlock cherche ses mots, John tente sa chance une nouvelle fois et cette fois parvient à attirer l’attention de James. 

“James. C’était mon idée. Je pensais … Je pensais que tu pourrais avoir besoin d’un bilan de santé complet. Elle allait seulement écouter son coeur et ta respiration. Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu savais ce que cela voulait dire.”

James cligne des yeux à répétition, regardant tour à tour John et Sherlock. 

“Je ne veux pas y retourner, dit-il finalement d’une petite voix. 

-Tu n’es pas obligé, le rassure Sherlock. 

-Mais … demande-t-il encore plus bas. Et les prises de sang ?” 

Au final, John passe un rapide coup de fil à la clinique où il travaillait il y a quelques années. Cela ne dérange pas Sherlock qu’il ait encore le numéro de Sasha, Sandra, non _Sarah_ dans ses contacts. Du moins pas beaucoup. John lui demande un service, et ne pas poser de question en fait partie. Sherlock n’entend pas sa réponse mais elle doit être d’accord car quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivent à la clinique. Un trajet en taxi aurait été plus rapide mais marcher semble avoir fait du bien à James. 

Sarah les accueille dans l’entrée. Ses yeux sont plein de questions tandis qu’elle note la présence de Sherlock et James aux côtés de John mais elle n’en pose aucune. Elle ouvre une salle d’examen pour eux et leur apporte un chariot médical. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et les laisse entre eux. 

Sherlock se tient contre le mur et tient les manteaux et les vestes. John remontent ses manches et demande à James d’en faire autant tandis qu’il se lave les mains et enfile des gants. Il ne prend pas tout de suite la seringue cependant et commence par prendre la tension de James. 

“Un peu élevée, remarque-t-il en retirant le scratch. Rien d’étonnant après ton attaque de panique.”

James fronce les sourcils en articulant silencieusement “attaque de panique”, mais ne dit rien et reste assis sur la table d’examen et autorise John a désinfecter le creux de son coude avant sa prise de sang. 

“Je ne l’ai pas fait depuis des années, l’avertit John en approchant l’aiguille de son bras. Je m’excuse d’avance si je te fais mal.” 

James ne répond rien. Il se tient immobile et ne flanche pas lorsque l’aiguille s’enfonce sous sa peau. Il observe John prélever son sang et remplir 4 petits tubes, et semble plus intéresser qu’autre chose. 

Lorsqu’il demande: “Combien de temps avant d’avoir les résultats ?” c’est la première chose qu’il dit depuis son attaque de panique à l'hôpital. 

“Ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps, dit John en mettant un pansement à James après avoir essuyé la goutte de sang au creux de son bras. Mais ces examens ne sont pas urgents, alors il va quand même falloir attendre quelques jours avant d’avoir les résultats.

Il prend ensuite une petite lampe et demande à James: “Je peux ?” 

Les yeux, les oreilles et la gorge sont inspectés les uns après les autres. Après un instant d’hésitation, John s’emparent finalement du stéthoscope. 

“Et si, dit-il lentement en tendant l’extrémité à James. Et si tu mettais ça sous ta chemise. Je te dirai où le mettre et quand le déplacer. Est-ce que tu serais d’accord ?”

James ne prend pas le stéthoscope et reste immobile assez longtemps pour que Sherlock s’éclaircisse la gorge et dise: “Ce n’est pas grave. On peut s’en aller. Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça maintenant. Ou jamais.” 

Ils se tournent tous les 2 vers lui, John l’air désolé, comme s’il avait peur d’en avoir trop demandé de la part de James, et James le regard vide et sombre. 

D’une main lente et tremblante, James dénoue sa cravate et la retire de son cou. Il la place à sa droite avant de déboutonner sa chemise. Il déroule ses manches pour pouvoir l’enlever et elle rejoint ensuite sa cravate sur la table d’examen. Lorsqu’il agrippe son maillot de corps et le remonte doucement, John place le stéthoscope autour de son cou et détourne la tête. Il ouvre 3 tiroirs du chariot avant de trouver une chemise de nuit en papier. 

“Est-ce que tu veux que j’attende dehors ? demande Sherlock. 

-Non c’est bon," dit James d’une toute petite voix. 

Sherlock avait déjà vu les petits ronds sur la clavicule de James. Il n’avait pas vu le reste de ses cicatrices, une longue ligne sinueuse sur la moitié de son torse formant la lettre S.

“Tiens, mets ça sur ton dos pour ne pas attraper froid, dit gentiment John, en aidant James à enfiler la mince chemise de nuit qui ne pourra pas faire grand chose pour lui tenir chaud, ni pour cacher ses cicatrices. 

John ne dit rien à ce propos, mais lance un regard à Sherlock, les lèvres pincées et avec le même regard que lorsqu’il a demandé comment Moran était mort. 

John écoute le coeur de James ou ses poumons, Sherlock n’en sait rien, par devant et par derrière, il veut juste que cela s’arrête et que les mains de James, serrées en poings sur ses genoux s’ouvrent de nouveau. Lorsque John finit par dire: Très bien, tout à l’air parfait, on a fini” Sherlock peu à nouveau respirer normalement. 

“Est-ce qu’elles vont partir ?” demande James faiblement. 

John se raidit, mais seulement une seconde. 

“Les cicatrices, demande-t-il de façon professionnelle. Ce sont des brûlures de cigarettes, c’est ça ? Vieilles de combien de temps ?”

James hausse les épaules. “Ça dépend. Les plus récentes d’il y a 3 mois environ. Les plus anciennes, 3 ans.

-Est-ce que je peux regarder de plus près ? Je ne vais pas les toucher.”

James accepte en serrant les dents jusqu’à ce que John resserre la chemise de nuit sur ses épaules. 

“Est-ce qu’elles ont été traitées ? Ou au moins nettoyées ? Est-ce que certaines d’entre elles se sont infectées ? 

-Je ne sais pas si elles se sont infectées mais certaines ont pris plus longtemps à cicatriser et m’ont fait beaucoup plus mal. J’avais une crème antibiotique mais pas pour les premières.” 

John passe la main à l’arrière de la tête. “Elles vont s’estomper, dit-il doucement. La plupart sont superficielles et vont finir par disparaître complètement. Mais ça va prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Il existe des crèmes pour accélérer la cicatrisation. Je peux demander à Sarah qu’elle te fasse une ordonnance si tu veux. 

-Oui, s’il te plaît. 

-Bien.” John retire ses gants et offre un fin sourire à James. “Autre chose qui te préoccupe ?” Lorsque James secoue la tête il ajoute: ”Je vais lui demander alors. Je vous attendrai dans la salle d’attente.” 

Il sort de la salle avec les échantillons de sang, en fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui. 

“Tu peux attendre dehors maintenant si tu veux, dit James," et ce “si tu veux” ressemble à s’y méprendre à un “s’il te plaît”. 

"Je vais faire ça oui, répond Sherlock. Prend ton temps.”

Avant de sortir de la pièce, Sherlock s’arrête de nouveau. Il a le sentiment de devoir dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il se souvient vaguement de la où il s’est fait mal au bras, alors qu’il n’était encore qu’un petit garçon. Il n’avait presque pas pleuré et Mycroft avait dit …

“Tu as été très courageux.” 

James relève la tête, visiblement surpris. Heureux aussi. Sherlock sort et referme la porte, à bout de souffle. 

“Tu savais, dit John la gorge nouée. 

-Pas tout mais j’en avais vu une partie. 

-Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec le fait que tu aies arrêté de fumer ?”

Lorsque Sherlock hoche la tête, John secoue la sienne. 

“Un cou brisé c’est bien trop rapide. 

-Crois moi, si c’était à refaire …”

Sherlock ne finit pas sa phrase car James arrive vers eux, la chemise boutonnée jusqu’en haut et la cravate parfaitement nouée. Mais il est sûr que John serait d’accord avec lui. 


	8. Petits pas

Ils passent une soirée tranquille devant la télévision. Après la journée qu’ils viennent de passer, une soirée tranquille est juste ce qui leur faut. Sherlock ne sait pas ce qu’ils regardent, un film ou un documentaire peut-être, il s’en fiche. James et John regardent la télé sans un mot, chacun à une extrémité du canapé. Assis dans son fauteuil, les genoux sous le menton, Sherlock est perdu dans ses pensées et passe en revue la journée et toutes les erreurs qu’il a commises. 

La dernière est sûrement la pire. Il savait pour les cicatrices de James, ou du moins pour certaines d’entre elles. N’importe quel médecin aurait posé des questions ou aurait eu des soupçons en les voyant. Plus important encore, il aurait dû prévoir la réaction de James et son refus de se déshabiller devant n’importe qui, surtout des étrangers. A cause des cicatrices, c’est pour cela qu’il a demandé si elles allaient finir par partir, mais il y a autre chose bien sûr. Sherlock ne peut pas croire qu’il n’a pas anticipé ça. 

Sa seule excuse est qu’il était tellement préoccupé par la santé physique de James, qu’il a laissé tout le reste de côté, y compris son mental. Cela ne peut prouver qu’une chose encore une fois: pour être père, et surtout être le père de cet enfant extraordinaire, son cerveau doit d’être à son meilleur niveau. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas dire que cela soit le cas depuis qu’il est de retour à Londres. 

La voix de Mycroft résonne dans son esprit. _ Etre affecté n’est pas un avantage _. Sherlock savait déjà que c’était vrai en ce qui concerne le travail. Quelle ironie de constater qu’en se préoccupant de James il a négligé son bien-être. 

“Ok. Maintenant tu commences à me faire peur.” 

Des mots ou de la main posée sur son genou, Sherlock ne sait pas ce qui le tire de ses pensées. Il cligne des yeux, se rendant seulement compte maintenant que la télévision est éteinte, que de l’eau coule dans la salle de bain et que John se tient juste en face de lui, l’air inquiet. 

“Te faire peur ?” demande-t-il confus. 

John se détend un peu. “J’imagine que je ne suis plus habitué à ce que tu m’ignores. J’étais en train de te demander si tu allais bien. Ça fait des heures que tu n’as pas bougé.” Il presse le genou de Sherlock avant de s’écarter. 

Les yeux de Sherlock ne quittent pas la main de John tandis qu’elle s’écarte. Des contacts fugaces … Mais la promesse de bien plus. 

“J’avais beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser. “

John s’assoit en face de Sherlock et s’étire les jambes. 

“Tu veux en parler ?” demande-t-il. 

Sherlock ne voit aucune raison pour laquelle il devrait cacher cela à John, alors il se rassoit normalement, les pieds de chaque côté de ceux de John, sans les toucher mais très très proches. 

“Ce qu’il s’est passé à la clinique, dit-il dans un murmure pour ne pas que James l’entende. J’aurais dû le voir venir. Je n’y ai pas pensé. Je ne peux pas laisser quelque chose comme ça se reproduire.” 

L’expression de John alors qu’il repose sa tête sur son poing est quelque part entre l’exaspération et la résignation. 

“Ce n’était pas ta faute, dit-il en touchant du bout du pied celui de Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas lire ses pensées et prédire toutes les choses qui pourrait le bouleverser.

-Ça n’a rien à voir avec lire dans ses pensées, rétorque Sherlock. C’est simplement de la logique. 

-Et, continue John comme si de rien n’était, tu ne peux pas le protéger de toutes ces choses non plus. En fait …” 

Il marque une pause, fronce les sourcils en grimaçant de déplaisir. Sherlock a déjà vu cette expression, elle accompagnait souvent le mot “Ella”. 

“Je déteste dire ça, dit-il dans un soupire, mais peut-être que ce qui s’est passé est bénéfique. Non, attends,” ajoute-t-il rapidement en pressant davantage sur le pied de Sherlock lorsque Sherlock se redresse prêt à protester. “Il était bouleversé, c’est vrai. Et je pense que tu vas devoir jouer pour lui une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais en même temps … C’est une grande marque de confiance qu’il nous a offert aujourd’hui. Et il a parlé de ses cicatrices. Parfois le simple fait de parler de quelque chose, reconnaître le fait que la blessure et là et qu’elle fait mal rien qu’à la regarder c’est … c’est un progrès. Un petit pas en avant mais un progrès tout de même.”

Sherlock veut objecter et dire que ce n’est sûrement pas comme cela que fonctionne l’esprit de James, c’est trop facile, trop simple. Mais il n’en fait rien. 

Au fond, est-ce qu’il sait vraiment comment fonctionne James ? Trop souvent ses réactions ont surpris Sherlock, aujourd’hui particulièrement. 

De plus, John a l’air de parler par expérience. Lui aussi a des cicatrices, certaines visibles, d’autres non. Il parle de lui. Et ce n’est pas parce que son esprit fonctionne différemment de celui de Sherlock que son expérience n’est pas valide. Sherlock préfèrerait effacer tous ses mauvais souvenirs et enfouir ce qu’il reste au fin fond de son esprit mais bien qu’il se reconnaisse souvent en James, ils sont aussi différents qu’ils sont similaires. 

“Un petit pas en avant, répète-t-il en pressant timidement son pied contre celui de John. J’imagine que c’est bien. Du moment qu’il mène quelque part.”

Un fin sourire s’étire sur les lèvres de John. “Il faudra du temps. Rien ne presse, tu te souviens ?” 

Lorsqu’il se penche et embrasse Sherlock pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, c’est plus qu’un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il attrape la nuque de Sherlock et sa langue cherche à se frayer un chemin dans la bouche de Sherlock. Sherlock cligne des yeux, les mains s’agrippant aux accoudoirs du fauteuil tandis qu’il se penche en avant et goûte la langue de John juste assez pour sentir le goût du thé. 

Même après la fin du baiser, John ne s’écarte pas et reste où il est, une main posée sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil de Sherlock, l’autre toujours sur sa nuque, leurs fronts pressées l’un contre l’autre. 

“En parlant de petits pas, murmure-t-il, tu peux me toucher, tu sais. Je veux dire. Tu sais. Comme tu le faisais avant.” 

Sherlock avale sa salive avec bien du mal, incapable de regarder autre chose que les yeux de John. Il avait l’habitude de toucher John, oui, avant son exil. Une main dans son dos, sur son épaule, son bras pour le guider, ses doigts frôlant sa main ou son poignet lorsqu’il demander à John de lui tendre quelque chose. Quelques contacts furtifs qui ne voulaient rien dire, ou du moins rien que Sherlock n’était prêt à admettre, même pas à lui-même. Il a fait très attention depuis son retour à ne rien faire de ce genre, et s’est montré encore plus prudent depuis ce jour à Barts ou il a promis à John de lui laisser du temps. 

“C’est … bon à savoir, souffle-t-il en penchant la tête pour un autre baiser. 

Lorsque John se redresse, ses doigts s’attardant juste un peu plus longtemps sur la nuque de Sherlock, ses yeux sont plein d’étoiles. Sherlock sait que sait stupide et pourtant il peut les voir, aussi clairement qu’il pourrait les compter, les nommer, et inventer une nouvelle constellation. 

“Bonne nuit," dit John et Sherlock lui répond en écho. 

Ce n’est que lorsqu’il se retourne qu’il s’aperçoit que James est dans l’embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Il vacille et baisse le regard sur le sol comme s’il était gêné d’avoir débarqué pendant leur baiser. 

John n’hésite qu’une seconde avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, dépassant James en lui disant : “Bonne nuit James. 

-B’nuit," marmonne James en retour.

Il approche dans le salon, les cheveux encore mouillés après sa douche, les oreilles roses, les yeux toujours au sol. La question est dans dans chaque fibre de son corps, dans la façon dont il se tripote l’ongle du pouce, porte la main à sa bouche, avant de la rabaisser à mi chemin. 

“Va chercher ta couverture,” dit Sherlock et même si James n’a toujours pas dit un mot, Sherlock peu voir qu’il est soulagé. 

Lorsque James redescend avec ses affaires, Sherlock passe à la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit et mettre son pyjama. Il ceinture sa robe de chambre en retournant dans le salon. Son étui à violon l’attend sur le fauteuil de John, ouverte, le colophane sur la table basse. 

“Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ce soir ?” demande Sherlock en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil et en passant le colophane sur son archet. 

La plupart du temps, James lui répond “comme tu veux”. Mais pas ce soir. 

“Bach, dit doucement James. Ce que tu veux de Bach. S’il te plait ?” 

Sherlock ne joue plus très souvent du Bach. Cela lui rappelle trop Moriarty. En jouant la première note de la Sonata Numéro 1, il ne peut s’empêcher de se demander si cela rappelle aussi Moriarty à James. Il n’est pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question. 

*

Le lendemain commence par une enquête à Scotland Yard à propos de laquelle Lestrade tanne Sherlock depuis des semaines. Rien de bien intéressant en soit, c’est pourquoi Sherlock était si réticent à l’aider, mais c’est plutôt une bonne distraction. Le bureau de Lestrade est trop petit pour les accueillir tous les 4, alors ils ont réservé la salle de conférence. Les photos de la scène de crime, sans celles de la victime, sont accrochées au mur sur un tableau en liège, celles des suspects et la retranscription de leurs dépositions sur le mur d’en face, tandis que les indices sont éparpillés sur la table au centre de la pièce. 

“Un cluedo, dit John. Sauf que cette fois tu ne peux pas tricher.”

C’est vraiment injuste. Ça ne s’est passé qu’une fois, et c’était totalement par accident que Sherlock a pu jeter un oeil aux cartes de John. 

Un peu avant midi, Lestrade part arrêter les coupables, mais pas avant de leur avoir donné une autre affaire sur laquelle se pencher. Le temps qu’il revienne, cette affaire là aussi est résolue. Malheureusement, c’est sûrement la dernière enquête de l’année. Tout devient atrocement calme à l’approche de Noël. Les personnes voulant commettre un meurtre tombent dans le piège de l’esprit de Noël et pensent que recevoir des cadeaux et le pudding de Noël peuvent faire passer leurs idées meurtrières. Heureusement cette accalmie devrait cesser pour le Nouvel An, juste avant que James ne commence les cours. 

Ça sera bizarre d’aller enquêter sans lui, mais si John est là alors ça sera comme au bon vieux temps. Du moins c’est ce que ce dit Sherlock pendant qu’ils prennent le déjeuner. C’est un petit restaurant et les tables sont petites, mais cela n’a pas grand chose à voir avec le fait que Sherlock presse un genou contre celui de John tout le temps du repas. 

Au restaurant et sur le trajet qui les ramènent chez eux, John régale James de petits détails croustillants qui ne sont pas sur son blog, que James a apparemment trouvé et à commencé à lire depuis le début. S’il note la patte de son père dans quelques affaires, il n’en dit rien, mais il rit assez fort pour en avoir le souffle coupé lorsqu’ils arrivent au 221B. 

“Non, c’est pas vrai !

-Je te jure qu’il l’a fait.” John lui même se retient de rire lorsqu’il lance un coup d’oeil à Sherlock alors qu’ils retirent leurs manteaux. “Un énorme truc en cristal. Il doit être quelque part dans l’appartement.” 

Sherlock ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire en voyant rire autant James. 

“Il a volé … un cendrier … À la _Reine_ ?” 

Il s’arrête soudainement de rire en entrant dans le salon. Sherlock comprend pourquoi en entrant après John et lui. 

“Oui, en effet”, dit Mycroft depuis le fauteuil de Sherlock. Il ne lève pas les yeux du dossier sur ses genoux. “J’ai dû présenter à sa Majesté mes excuses les plus sincères. Elle n’était pas ravie.” 

Il lève ensuite la tête, et si son expression est toujours sévère, il y a une étincelle dans ses yeux qui fait éclater James de rire encore une fois, tandis que John se mord les lèvres pour s’empêcher de rire. Seul Sherlock ne semble pas voir ce qu’il y a de drôle là dedans. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande-t-il en s’avançant. 

Mycroft referme le dossier et le tend à Sherlock. “J’apporte de bonnes nouvelles, entre autres choses. James s’en est très bien sorti avec son examen d’hier. Félicitations.” 

Ce dernier mot s’accompagne d’un vrai sourire dirigé vers James. Ce dernier s’approche pour jeter un oeil au dossier avant de s’asseoir. 

“Comment avez-vous eu les résultats ? demande-t-il à Mycroft, qui lui répond par un vague geste de la main. 

-J’ai demandé, voilà tout. J’ai particulièrement apprécié ton essai. Très intelligent.” 

Sherlock souffle en examinant les quelques pages résumant les résultats de James, évidemment que Mycroft peut reconnaître un code par fraction au premier coup d’oeil. 

“A qui avez-vous demandé au juste ? demande John en s’asseyant sur le canapé et en tirant sur la manche de Sherlock pour qu’il en fasse de même et qu’il puisse aussi regarder le dossier. 

-Oh, juste le Proviseur, dit Mycroft avec un haussement d’épaules avant de s’adresser à James de nouveau. Et ta grand-mère sera ravie d’entendre tes résultats à l’évaluation de français. J’ai suggéré au Proviseur qu’il te place 2 classes au dessus de ton niveau. Je n’en dirai rien pour que tu puisses lui dire toi-même à Noël. 

-2 classes ? répète James visiblement déçu. Est-ce que je suis obligé ? 

-Non, dit Sherlock en même temps en levant la tête. On ne passera pas Noël là-bas.”

Avant que Mycroft ne puisse répondre à l’un d’entre eux, John demande visiblement en colère: “Est-ce que les mots ‘_vie privé_’ signifient quoique ce soit pour vous ?”

Sherlock penche la tête vers la feuille que tient en main John, la dernière du dossier. Ce sont aussi des résultats, mais ils n’ont rien à voir avec l’école. 

“Où as-tu eu ça ?” siffle Sherlock. 

Un autre geste de la main. Il a “demandé” sans aucun doute. 

“J’ai simplement pensé que vous aimeriez avoir ces résultats au plus vite”. Sa bouche se tord en une moue moqueuse tandis qu’il lève un sourcil vers John et Sherlock en demandant: “Je peux m’arranger pour vous faire livrer les vôtres aussi pendant que j’y suis. La fin de la journée au lieu de la fin de la semaine. Qu’en dites-vous ?” 

Il a déjà son téléphone en main. Sherlock lui enfoncerait volontiers dans la gorge. Et tant pis pour l’esprit de Noël. 

“On va attendre, merci, dit John sèchement en soutenant le regard de Mycroft avant de se tourner vers James. Ton oncle nous a gentiment transmis les résultats de tes analyses. Tout est négatif.

-Négatif ? C’est … bien, pas vrai ? demande James.

-Très bien, dit gentiment John. Tu es en parfaite santé.”

Et c’est vraiment le cas réalise Sherlock en regardant les résultats de toutes les analyses de sang réalisées à partir de 4 petits échantillons. C’est plus qu’un dépistage d’IST. C’est comme si le labo avait tenté de voir combien de tests il pouvait réaliser à partir de quelques millilitres de sang. Sherlock ne les connaît pas tous, mais les résultats sont soit dans la norme, soit négatifs. 

Le regard de Sherlock rencontre celui de Mycroft. Il ne va pas le remercier, inutile d’encourager Mycroft a fourrer son nez dans leur vie privée, mais il incline la tête imperceptiblement et Mycroft lui rend la pareille. 

“Bien, il faut que je retourne travailler, dit-il en se levant et en boutonnant sa veste d’une main tandis qu’il attrape son parapluie de l’autre. Je vous verrai chez Maman. Elle nous attend le 19 et insiste pour que vous restiez jusqu’à l’anniversaire de James au moins. Oh, et vous êtes invité John, bien sûr. 

-Tu peux lui dire qu’on a d’autres projets, dit Sherlock en se levant à son tour. 

-Je ne lui dirai rien de la sorte, cher frère. Si tu veux la décevoir, dis-le lui toi-même.”

Il soutient le regard de Sherlock pendant un instant et il y a quelque chose là dedans, une fissure dans le masque de Mycroft à travers laquelle Sherlock peut voir s’échapper sa peine. Le coeur de Sherlock se serre un peu et il oublie de se disputer davantage avec Mycroft.

Est-ce que cela empire ? A quel point ? A quelle vitesse ? Mycroft lui dirait-il s’il lui demandait ? Est-ce que Sherlock veut vraiment savoir ? 

“Sherlock ?” Vu le ton employé, il a déjà dit le nom de Sherlock au moins 2 fois déjà. Sherlock tourne la tête vers lui et James demande: “Qu’est-ce qu’on a comme projets pour Noël ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne peut pas aller la voir ?” 

Sherlock se tourne vers John à la recherche de, il ne sait pas quoi - une excuse sûrement, mais John secoue la tête. 

“Ça ne me dérange pas. J’ai toujours voulu voir quel genre de femme pouvait bien élever 2 enfants comme Mycroft et toi.”

On dirait bien que Sherlock est en infériorité numérique.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il envoie un texto à Mycroft. 

_ Le 23. Pas un jour plus tôt. _

_ SH _

_ Je lui dirai _

_ MH _

_ Et dis au Proviseur de ne pas placer James dans un cours d’avance. _

_ SH _

_ Pourquoi pas ? Il va s’ennuyer à mourir. _

_ Peu probable. _

_ SH _

_ Développe ? _

_ Il se trouve qu’il s’est déjà fait des amis. _

_ Des amis ? _

_ Tu as une horrible influence sur cet enfant. _

_ Merci. _

_ SH _

_ Je t’en prie. _

_ Je le dirai à Maman. Elle sera ravie. _

Sherlock a le sentiment qu’il ne va pas seulement lui parler des amis de James. Étonnamment, cela ne le dérange pas tant que cela. 


	9. Chez elle

Sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, Sherlock observe James, tentant de deviner son état d’esprit. Pas de cravate aujourd’hui, il n’en a pas mis souvent ses derniers temps. C’est souvent un bon signe lorsque James n’en porte pas. Il semble concentré sur la confiture qu’il étale soigneusement sur son toast, jusque là rien d’anormal, et ce n’est pas non plus un indice. Sherlock peut lui dire ce qu’il a à dire, il ne risque pas de faire une crise en principe. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et John et James se tournent vers lui, bien que ce soit à James que Sherlock s’adresse. 

“Après mûre réflexion, je préférerais que tu nous accompagnes aujourd’hui.”

Étrangement, les lèvres de John se recourbent en un sourire mal dissimulé et il reporte son attention vers son petit déjeuner; ce n’est pas la réaction à laquelle s’attendait Sherlock. Il pensait que John apprécierait l’opportunité de passer un peu de temps seul à seul, ce qu’ils n’ont pas pu faire souvent dernièrement. Au lieu de ça il a l’air … amusé. Ou peut-être soulagé. Est-ce que c’est pour cela que ses épaules se détendent ? Sherlock ne saurait dire pourquoi il est amusé ou soulagé. 

Le froncement de sourcils de James en revanche était prévisible. 

“Mais tu étais d’accord !

-Je sais mais …

-Et Mycroft sera là dans quelques minutes !

-Il comprendra, je …” 

Mais James ne l’écoute pas et prend John à témoin.

“John ! Il a dit que je pouvais y aller, non ?”

Toujours en tentant de cacher son sourire, John secoue la tête en sortant de table. 

“Oh non, je ne m’engage pas sur ce terrain là. C’est entre vous. Laissez-moi en dehors de ça.” 

Si James est déçu qu’il ne le soutienne pas, il n’en laisse rien paraître et se tourne vers Sherlock, en en oubliant son petit déjeuner. 

“Tu avais dit que je pouvais y aller, proteste-t-il de nouveau. Quand est-ce que je pourrai aller acheter mes cadeaux de Noël sinon ?

-Je t'emmènerai.”

James ne lève pas les yeux au ciel mais n’en est pas loin. “Je ne peux pas acheter ton cadeau si tu es là. C’est bien pour ça que j’y allais avec Mycroft. 

-Je n’ai pas besoin de cadeau.”

Malgré le fait qu’il ait dit vouloir rester en dehors de cela, John laisse échapper un petit rire. 

“Toujours sans prendre parti, dit-il le regard plein de malice lorsqu’il regarde Sherlock, tu pas perdu ce combat il y a des lustres. Tu pourrais essayer autre chose. Comme expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu as changé d’avis par exemple.” 

Pour quelqu’un qui ne voulait pas prendre parti, John semble plutôt pencher du côté de James, remarque Sherlock. Il croise les bras, agacé, sentant déjà qu’il va à nouveau perdre la discussion comme celle des cadeaux de Noël. 

“Tu n’aimes même pas Mycroft, dit-il à James. Pourquoi voudrais-tu passer la journée avec lui ?”

James hausse les épaules. “Il n’est pas aussi méchant que ça en fin de compte. Et tu as dit que tu serais d’accord si Mycroft l’était aussi.” 

Sherlock grimace. Oui, il l’a dit. Quand James a dit vouloir aller faire des courses de Noël sans lui ou John et que rien ne semblait l’en dissuader, Sherlock a accepté à une condition, dont il était sûr qu’elle ne serait jamais remplie. Mycroft déteste le shopping, soit il envoie ses agents, soit les tailleurs, cordonniers et autres artisans se déplacent jusqu’à lui. Les chances qu’il accepte de partir en virée shopping avec James étaient ridiculement minces. 

Et pourtant, il l’a fait.  _ Maudit Mycroft _ . 

“Il va sûrement annuler de tout façon, tente Sherlock en dernier recours. Une crise internationale ou quelque chose comme ça. Crois-moi tu ne voudrais pas être laissé avec ses laquets. Des gens horribles, tous autant qu’ils sont.

-Il a dit qu’il se libérerait jusqu’à cet après-midi. 

-Mais …”

Avant que Sherlock ne puisse trouver un meilleur argument, le téléphone de James sonne. Il y jette un oeil avant de lever un regard interrogateur vers Sherlock. 

“C’est lui. Est-ce que je peux y aller  ?” demande-t-il calmement. 

Il ne supplie pas ni ne s’énerve, il demande seulement de sa voix la plus polie, et c’est ça qui fait sonner l’alarme dans la tête de Sherlock. Revenir sur sa parole serait une décision encore pire que celle de le laisser sous la surveillance de Mycroft pendant quelques heures. 

Vaincu - encore une fois - Sherlock sort sa carte bancaire de son portefeuille et la tend à James, qui secoue la tête en souriant devant sa réponse implicite. 

“Je ne vais pas t’acheter un cadeau avec ta carte ! dit-il en se levant de table. Je me débrouillerai avec Mycroft.”

Sherlock a pu se tromper en pensant que Mycroft refuserait d’aller faire du shopping avec James mais il est sûr d’une chose: jamais Mycroft n’acceptera d’argent venant d’un compte approvisionné par les activités de Moriarty. 

“Prend-la”, insiste-t-il et James accepte avant d’aller chercher son manteau et son écharpe. Il revient en coup de vent finir son thé et attraper un toast avant de filer en leur lançant un : “A plus tard !” 

Sherlock traverse le salon et atteint la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir James monter à l’arrière d’une voiture noire. Alors que la voiture s’éloigne, il reçoit un texto. 

_ Je ne t’aurais jamais imaginé du genre père poule.  _

_ Veux-tu que je te tienne informé de nos allées et venues ou as-tu prévu de nous suivre ? _

_ MH _

_ Je ne t’aurais jamais imaginé TOI en oncle attentionné.  _

Après une seconde d’hésitation et malgré le regard suffisant qu’il imagine sur le visage de Mycroft lorsqu’il lira ce message, il ajoute :

_ Va te faire foutre _

_ SH _

Oui c’est puérile mais il s’en moque. 

“Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ? demande John en arrivant à son tour dans le salon. 

Sherlock hausse les épaules et range son téléphone dans sa poche. 

“James est plutôt pointilleux lorsqu’il s’agit des personnes qui s’occupent de lui. Je n’aurais pas dû suggérer Mycroft.

-Mais il était d’accord,” dit John en fronçant les sourcils d’incompréhension. 

Étonnamment oui, encore quelque chose que Sherlock n’avait pas vu venir. 

“Mycroft ne sait rien sur lui. Il pourrait le contrarier.

-Comme tout le monde. Même nous. On l’a contrarié par le passé et on on le refera sûrement à l’avenir, même si on essaye de ne pas le faire. Tu ne peux pas l’enfermer dans une bulle et empêcher le monde de s’en prendre à lui. 

-Je sais ça.”

Sherlock se retient de bouder mais John sourit comme si c’était ce qu’il était en train de faire. Ce sourire cependant ne dure pas et il s’évanouit lorsque John demande: “Donc … C’est la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne voulais pas qu’il y aille ?” 

Sherlock cligne des paupières et prend conscience de la tension dans les épaules de John et dans le coin de ses lèvres. Les cernes sous ses yeux sont plus prononcées que d’habitude, une mauvaise nuit. Il dort toujours mal avant de retourner dans chez lui et les nuits après ça. Sherlock a essayé de trouver ce qu’il pourrait faire pour l’aider et c’est pour ça qu’il a proposé à John de l’accompagner aujourd’hui. 

“Tu penses que je ne veux plus venir avec toi, dit-il en réalisant de quoi il s’agit. Tu penses que j’ai changé d’avis à propos de ça aussi. Tu penses que j’essayais d’utiliser James comme prétexte pour ne pas t’accompagner.” 

Il aimerait que John lui dise qu’il se trompe. Mais lorsque c’est ce que fait John en se passant la main à l’arrière de la nuque, il a l’impression qu’il lui dit seulement ce qu’il veut entendre. 

“On devrait y aller, ajoute-t-il. Ils seront là à 9h.” 

Dans le taxi, Sherlock laisse sa main sur le siège entre eux 2, mais John ne s’en rend pas compte et ne lui offre pas sa main en retour. Lorsqu’il arrive devant la maison, qui n’est plus celle de John, sa main gauche est serrée en un poing et il tremble un peu lorsqu’il ouvre la porte et entre sans un mot. 

Sherlock le suit en se demandant si c’était une bonne idée de lui proposer de l’accompagner en fin de compte. Mais n’est-ce pas ce que font les compagnons ? S'entraider dans les situations difficiles ? Sherlock veut faire ce qui est bien, mais est-ce le cas maintenant ? 

John est venu seul ici 3 fois ces dernières semaines. Quelques tableaux ont été décrochés des murs et quelques meubles ont disparus. John a dit à la famille de Mary et à ses amis de venir chercher ce qu’ils voulaient en souvenir de Mary. Peu l’ont fait. 

Les cartons de déménagement s’alignent dans le hall, certains fermés et étiquetés, d’autres ouverts et à moitié remplis. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?” demande Sherlock après avoir retiré son manteau.

A quelques mètres de lui, John s’arrête sans regarder derrière lui. “Et si tu … Et si tu vidais la cuisine, s’il te plaît ? Il y a un carton et des journaux sur le plan de travail.” 

C’est un travail fastidieux et emballer des verres et des assiettes n’est pas ce à quoi Sherlock s’attendait en venant ici mais si c’est ce qu’il doit faire pour se rendre utile alors c’est ce qu’il va faire. 

Personnellement, Sherlock serait plus enclin à briser toutes ces assiettes, mais bon … 

A 9h, le propriétaire arrive avec le couple qui emménagera bientôt. Sherlock reste en dehors tandis qu’ils font le tour de la maison et inspectent les meubles pour voir s’il y a quelque chose qu’ils voudraient conserver pour débarrasser John, le reste sera donné à une association le lendemain. 

Sherlock les aperçoit furtivement, alors qu’ils passent devant la cuisine sur le chemin de la sortie. Un jeune couple, ensemble depuis 3 ou 4 ans, vivent ensemble pour la première fois, excités à l’idée de franchir cette nouvelle étape, bien que la femme - blonde avec un chignon - pense déjà à la prochaine étape, et la bague de fiançailles qui devrait venir avec. 

Depuis la cuisine, Sherlock entend John leur dire au revoir et refermer la porte derrière eux. Il attend à l’entrée de la cuisine, mais John le dépasse sans le remarquer et monte les escaliers d’un pas lourd. 

Sherlock emballe encore 2 stupides assiettes avant d’abandonner et de suivre John à l’étage. Il le trouve dans la chambre d’amis, dos à lui et face à 2 cartons posés sur le matelas du lit. 

“Tu as fini de vider la cuisine ? demande-t-il sans regarder derrière lui, la voix rauque. 

-Non. Je voulais voir comment tu allais. 

-Ça va, j’en ai presque fini ici,” ment John.

Lorsque Sherlock entre dans la chambre, John se dirige vers le placard à moitié vide, toujours dos à lui. 

“On devrait avoir fini pour midi, tu ne crois pas ? On pourrait aller chez Angelos. Ou ailleurs, si tu préfères. Tu penses que James aura finit son shopping ? On pourrait lui envoyer un message et …”

John sursaute lorsque Sherlock pose sa main sur son bras et se dégage de son étreinte. 

“Tu es bouleversé, dit calmement Sherlock. Laisse-moi …”

Sherlock ne sait plus ce qu’il voulait faire ou dire, ou même ce qui pourrait aider mais cela n’a pas d’importance car John secoue la tête. Il ne regarde toujours pas Sherlock. Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de dire la voix brisée: “Pas ici. Je ne peux pas … Pas ici, ok ?” 

Il inspire encore. Sherlock lui, en a le souffle coupé, mais il retrouve sa voix. 

“Je pensais que tu … allais bien. Mieux. Non ?” 

Était-ce le cas ? Venir ici l’affecte c’est sûr mais le reste du temps il a l’air heureux … ou n’est-ce qu’un masque ? Ne fait-il que semblant d’être heureux ? John n’est pas un aussi bon menteur, donc il a dû être heureux au moins quelques fois. Sherlock est passé à côté de beaucoup de choses depuis son retour mais il n’aurait pas pu passer complètement à côté de ça … si ? 

“Si je vais  _ bien  _ ? souffle John les yeux plein de colère. Mais qu’est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ? Je suis en deuil, Sherlock. Est-ce que c’est nouveau pour toi ? Ma femme est _morte_. Elle est _morte_ et je l’aimais et je t’aime toi aussi et je vis avec toi et je t’ai amené chez elle ! Baker Street est à nous. Mais ici … ici c’est chez elle. C’était une mauvaise idée de l’amener ici.” 

Il dit tout cela d’un seul coup, mais la dernière phrase n’est qu’un murmure. Sherlock comprend soudain le soulagement qu’il a vu chez lui ce matin sans comprendre. 

Il pensait que Sherlock ne voulait plus venir. 

Il était soulagé que Sherlock ne veuille plus venir. 

Il n’a jamais voulu que Sherlock vienne ici. 

“Bien, dit Sherlock. Excuse-moi de m’être imposé où manifestement je ne suis pas désiré.  Ça n’arrivera plus.”

Il tourne les talons et quitte la chambre.

Quitte la maison. 

Laisse derrière lui tout espoir d’être là pour John et se montrer utile. Chaque fois qu’il a voulu aider, il n’a fait qu’empirer les choses. John allait bien, non ? Et maintenant ce n’est plus le cas. Il y a des années, il l’a aidé avec sa claudication psychosomatique mais depuis c’est comme si tout ce qu’avait fait Sherlock n’avait fait que blesser John davantage. Alors à quoi bon ? 

La question tourne en boucle dans son esprit tandis qu’il arpente les rues de Londres, le col remonté contre le vent froid de décembre, sans savoir où ses pas le conduisent jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à destination. 

Il n’aime pas les cimetières. Il ne les a jamais aimé. Et pourtant il est là, devant la tombe de Mary, exactement comme John s’est tenu devant celle de Sherlock, il y a longtemps. 

Il se sait pas ce qu’il fait là. Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait quoique ce soit à lui dire, pas comme s’il avait aucun doute quant au fait qu’elle pourrait être en vie et qu’elle puisse lui dire quoi faire pour aider John à faire son deuil. 

En fin de compte il sait pourquoi il est là, et cette raison devient clair lorsque la voix de John retentit derrière lui. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?”

Il regarde John s’avancer et déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe. 

“Je t’attendais, dit Sherlock. Tu viens toujours ici après être allé là-bas.” 

John lui sourit. Ses yeux sont rouges. Ils ne rencontrent ceux de Sherlock qu’une seconde avant de se poser sur la pierre tombale en face d’eux. 

“Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me surprend, dit-il doucement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi aucune de ces choses me surprennent. 

-Quoi donc ? demande Sherlock. 

-Le fait que tu viennes ici. Ou que Mary … Ou que Mary sache ce que tu ressentais pour moi alors que moi-même je l’ignorais.”

Ses épaules tremblent et Sherlock ne saurait dire s’il rit silencieusement ou … autre chose. 

“J’étais en train d’emballer ses affaires de musique quand je suis tombé sur la partition que tu lui as donné. Elle a écrit dessus. 

-Ton nom, dit Sherlock dans un murmure.

-Oui, mon nom, répète John. Tu lui a donné une partition que tu as écrite pour moi et elle l’avait très bien compris. Et sûrement aussi compris ce que cela signifiait. Et elle n’avait quand même rien contre le fait que je passe tout mon temps avec toi.” 

Techniquement, Sherlock a écrit ce morceau à propos _d’eux_, mais ce n’est sûrement pas le bon moment pour pinailler, pas alors que la main de John s’enroule autour de la sienne.

“On rentre chez nous ?” demande John après un long moment.

Et cette phrase n’a jamais semblé plus belle, comme une sonate en elle-même. 


	10. Non

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'vous ai manqué ?   
Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot cette semaine, mais croyez-moi ça valait le coup d'attendre ! Bonne lecture !

La perspective de passer Noël dans le Sussex pendant au dessus de sa tête comme l’épée d’un mythe qu’il a presque effacé de sa mémoire, Sherlock n’a aucune envie d’organiser une fête de Noël au 221B.

Et c’est pourtant ce qu’il accepte de faire lors d’un après-midi ennuyeux. 

James et lui avait passé toute la matinée à Barts pendant que John “faisait un tour”, c’est cela qu’il dit lorsqu’il va voir sa psy, quelque chose qu’il fait régulièrement depuis les funérailles. Sherlock le sait et John sait que Sherlock le sait alors Sherlock ne voit pas l’intérêt d’utiliser un euphémisme, ni l'intérêt d’aller chez le psy non plus d’ailleurs. 

Absorbé par ses expériences, Sherlock n’a pas fait attention à la conversation, ni au fait que Molly a mentionné la fête que John et lui avait organisé pour Noël il y a quelques années. C’est ce sujet qu’aborde de nouveau James, faisant une pause dans sa lecture pour demander: “Est-ce qu’on peut organiser une fête de Noël avant d’aller chez ta maman ?” 

Les doigts de John ralentissent sur le clavier avant de s’arrêter complètement. Sherlock ouvre les yeux. Il était en train de penser allongé dans le canapé et non pas _dormir_; bien sûr que non il ne fait pas une sieste au milieu de la journée, pas même si c’est plus facile de s’endormir entouré de bruits familiers que dans le silence complet. Il s'assoit pour regarder James, ce qui lui laisse environ 1 seconde pour réfléchir à une réponse. 

“On s’en va dans 2 jours, indique-t-il. C’est trop tard pour organiser quoique ce soit. 

-Peut-être pas, dit James. Je pourrais téléphoner au Lieutenant Lestrade et lui demander s’il a quelque chose de prévu demain. Je sais déjà que Molly est libre. C’est bien eux que vous aviez invités la dernière fois, non ?

-Oui, mais …

- Ça n’a pas besoin d’être une grande fête. Je n’ai rien fait de spécial pour Noël depuis des années.”

C’est un fait, pas une supplication ou une manœuvre pour le manipuler. Mais les objections de Sherlock se dissipent inexplicablement et avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il a donné son accord et James se rue à l’étage pour passer un coup de fil. 

“Tu peux lui dire non, tu sais, dit John depuis le bureau en reprenant l’écriture de son blog, mais plus lentement que d’habitude. 

-Bien sûr que je peux lui dire non, marmonne Sherlock en se rallongeant. 

-Mais tu ne le fais jamais. Ou alors quand il insiste, tu changes d’avis et tu cèdes. Tu fais ça très souvent, j’ai remarqué. C’est pourquoi je te dis que tu peux lui dire non. Ça ne va pas le briser. Ni lui faire de mal. Ça peut même être bon pour toi que tu t’en tiennes à tes décisions. Si tu ne le fais pas, il ne va pas arrêter de te pousser dans tes retranchements.”

Une horrible pensée traverse l’esprit de Sherlock et il se redresse en grimaçant en se rendant compte de son erreur. C’est aussi l’appartement de John et il ne lui ait même pas venu à l’esprit de lui demander s’il était d’accord pour organiser une fête chez eux. 

“Tu ne veux pas de cette fête, dit-il. Je suis désolé, j’aurais dû te demander. Je lui dirai …

-Sherlock, ce n’est pas ça que je suis en train de te dire.” 

John ferme son ordinateur et repousse sa chaise pour venir s'asseoir en face de Sherlock sur la table basse. Ses yeux sont clairs: pas de colère ni de mensonge là-dedans. Mais l’expression de son visage montre qu’il a l’air préoccupé. 

“Ça ne me dérange pas de voir nos amis, dit-il en se penchant un peu vers Sherlock. Je suis même content de les voir. Ne te serre pas de moi comme excuse pour dire non à James. Tu ne voulais pas de cette fête. C’était évident. Mais tu as quand même dit oui. C’est tout ce que je veux dire.” 

Il … n’a pas tort. Est-ce qu’il a aussi raison en disant que Sherlock fait ça souvent ces derniers temps ? Il passe rapidement en revue ces dernières semaines pour s’apercevoir que oui. Ce n’est pas comme si James faisait des demandes extravagantes ou déraisonnables. Comme cette fête; que Sherlock soit exténué rien qu’à l’idée de passer Noël dans le Sussex n’est pas une bonne raison pour dire non. En fait, ce n’est même pas seulement James qui veut cette fête, mais John aussi. Pourquoi la leur refuser ? 

“Ecoute je suis désolé, dit John avec un petit soupire en se levant. Je n’ai pas à te donner de conseils sur la façon d’élever cet enfant.”

Sherlock cligne des yeux. John semble avoir pris son silence comme un reproche, alors que ce n’est absolument pas le cas. Il attrape la main de John, et la tire doucement jusqu’à ce que John se rasseye. 

“Je te l’ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Tes conseils sont toujours les bienvenus.” 

John secoue la tête avec un petit sourire. 

“Et je t’ai déjà dit que tu t’en sortais très bien. Il te fait confiance Sherlock. Il ne testerait pas tes limites si ce n’était pas le cas. Est-ce que tu réalises combien c’est un miracle pour cet enfant de faire confiance à qui que ce soit ?” 

Il finit en serrant un peu la main de Sherlock dans la sienne et son son sourire s’adoucit. Lorsqu’il se lèche les lèvres, Sherlock s’avance vers lui … avant de s’écarter vivement lorsque James se précipite dans l’escalier. 

“Molly a dit qu’elle viendrait, dit-il en entrant dans la pièce. Et le Lieutenant Lestrade aussi. Qui est-ce qu’on peut encore inviter ? Mycroft ?”

Ça, Sherlock n’a aucun mal à objecter. 

“Non. Il s’invite déjà assez souvent. On ne va pas en plus l’y encourager.” 

James hausse les épaules. Il semble faire bien attention à regarder n’importe où hormis les mains entrelacées de Sherlock et John. 

“Ok. Il sera chez ta maman de toute façon. Je pourrai lui donner son cadeau à ce moment là. Alors, qui d’autre ?” 

Le cadeau de Mycroft est encore une chose pour laquelle le refus initial de Sherlock s’est transformé en oui, mais James marquait un point; après que Mycroft l’ait emmené faire du shopping, ne rien lui offrir à Noël aurait était grossier. Pourquoi Sherlock se soucie-t-il d’être grossier envers Mycroft en revanche, est une question qu’il n’a pas pris le temps d’étudier. 

“Mme Hudon, dit-John. Et tu ne l’invites pas par téléphone. Descends vas lui demander.” 

James grimace. “Est-ce que je suis obligé ? demande-t-il, un regard furtif vers Sherlock. 

-Elle aura de la peine si tu ne l’invites pas, dit John, un peu surpris. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l’aimes pas ? Tu lui parles à peine alors qu’elle te prépare des biscuits quasiment tous les jours.

-Ce n’est pas que je ne l’aime pas … dit James visiblement embarrassé. 

-Mais tu ne l’apprécie pas non plus”, dit John l’air interrogateur. 

Sherlock serre brièvement la main de John entre la sienne pour lui dire de laisser tomber avant de mettre James encore plus mal à l’aise. 

“Elle lui rappelle quelqu’un à qui James aimerait mieux ne pas penser," dit-il en espérant que John garde ses questions jusqu’à ce qu’ils puissent en parler seul à seul. 

John fronce brièvement les sourcils puis hoche la tête. “Je vois.” Il se tourne vers James et ajoute gentiment: “Peut-être que ça t’aiderait d’avoir de bons souvenirs avec elle. Ils pourraient remplacer les souvenirs de la personne à qui elle te fait penser.” 

Ce que fait John, réalise Sherlock, c’est dire à James “Non, on ne peut pas faire autrement que d’inviter Mme Hudson, même si cela te met mal à l’aise.” Il ne questionne pas le passé de James ou ses raisons, ne nie pas leur importance mais il ne cède pas non plus. Ç’a l’air simple dit comme cela. Et cela fonctionne. 

“Tu crois ?” demande James un peu inquiet. 

John lui sourit. “Tu ne penses pas que ça vaut le coup d’essayer ? 

-Je pense que si.” Après un gros soupire, James consent. “Je vais aller lui demander.”

Il va même jusqu’à sortir de l’appartement avant de changer d’avis et de revenir sur ses pas. “Oh ! Est-ce qu’on peut inviter le Sergent Donovan aussi ?”

Sherlock n’en croit pas ses oreilles. “Pourquoi ferait-on ça ?” 

James lève un sourcil vers lui comme si Sherlock avait perdu la tête. “Parce qu’elle est gentille et qu’elle me surveille quand je n’ai pas le droit d’approcher les scènes de crime ?”

Comme l’a dit John, et l’a démontré il y a un instant, c’est possible de dire non dans froisser James. Non seulement possible, mais facile aussi. 

“Invites-la si tu veux,” dit cependant Sherlock en ravalant un soupire.

James quitte la pièce, le téléphone déjà en main et se dirige chez Mme Hudson. Dès qu’il a disparu, John se met à rire. 

“Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu viennes de donner ton accord pour inviter Donovan chez toi. De ton plein gré. Tu te souviens de ce que j’ai dit à propos du fait de dire non ?” 

Sherlock hausse les épaules comme si ce n’était pas important, bien qu’il n’arrive pas à y croire lui-même.

“Elle est beaucoup moins barbante depuis que je suis revenu, dit-il et ce n’est pas vraiment un mensonge. Et James a raison en disant qu’elle est gentille avec lui. En plus elle va décliner l’invitation.

-Tu n’en sais rien, dit John en souriant alors qu’il retourne sur son ordinateur. 

-Si je le sais.” 

Ou du moins il espère de toutes ses forces avoir raison. Il se rallonge encore une fois et ferme les yeux tout en écoutant les bruits de l’appartement qui signifient que John est tout proche. Il est déjà à moitié endormi lorsque James revient. “Le sergent Donovan ne peut pas venir mais Mme Hudson a dit qu’elle ferait le dessert. Elle a aussi dit qu’elle espérait que Sherlock jouerait encore des chants de Noël. Tu joues vraiment des chants de Noël au violon ? 

-Si je suis obligé, marmonne Sherlock. 

-Tu peux m’apprendre ?” 

Il s’assoit en étouffant un grognement. Ce n’est pas aujourd’hui qu’il va dire non à quoique ce soit. 

Mais il se trouve que ce jour arrive bien assez tôt. 

Le soir suivant, Molly arrive la première, habillée bien plus modestement qu’il y a quelques années et transportant un sac de cadeaux. Sherlock ne dit rien devant le ruban bleu qui entoure ce qui est à l’évidence un livre. Elle complimente la décoration en s’asseyant - quelques guirlandes de Noël que James a trouvé quelque part - et James en s'asseyant à l’autre extrémité du canapé, rayonne encore plus que les guirlandes. 

Mme Hudson arrive ensuite avec Lestrade, et apporte un plateau de friandises et une bouteille de vin. Au milieu des mots de bienvenue et les discussions, John fait passer le plateau tandis que Sherlock sert du vin aux adultes. James le suit dans la cuisine et, alors que Sherlock lui sert un jus de fruits, demande: “Est-ce que je peux avoir du vin aussi ?

-Non. Tu es trop jeune pour boire de l’alcool.” 

Sherlock est presque fier de lui rien qu’en disant ça. Et cela l’ennuie prodigieusement d’être fier de quelque chose de si ridicule. Honnêtement le manque de sommeil est en train de le rendre complètement idiot. Encore un peu et il arriverait sûrement au niveau d’Anderson. 

“Pas un verre entier, insiste James. Juste une gorgée.”

Sherlock lui tend le jus de fruits. Il est aromatisé à la groseille, mais contient sûrement plus de sucre que de vrais fruits. Une gorgée ou 2 de vin ne lui feraient sûrement pas plus de mal que tout ce sucre. Il a déjà demandé à boire du vin une fois, lorsqu’ils étaient chez Angelo et cette fois-là John lui a dit non automatiquement avant que Sherlock n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit et James n’a pas insisté. Plus tard, John s’est excusé auprès de Sherlock sans que cela ne soit nécessaire pour avoir répondu à sa place et lui a expliqué qu’Harry n’était pas beaucoup plus âgée que James lorsqu’elle a commencé à prendre goût à l’alcool. 

“Non," dit encore Sherlock en essayant de se montrer inflexible et couper court à la discussion. Cela ne fonctionne visiblement pas très bien. 

"Père me laissait toujours en boire un peu avec de l’eau. Si tu le verses vraiment très lentement, le vin reste au dessus de l’eau. C’est à cause de la densité …”

Sherlock ne sait pas à quoi ressemble son expression à cet instant, mais James perd le fil et ses yeux s’écarquillent. Il ne sait pas non plus ce qu’il ressent mais c’est nettement de la colère qui pointe dans ses mots sévères. 

“Mais oui bien sûr, ton père est un tel _modèle_ d’autorité parentale que je devrais calquer mes décisions d’après les siennes. Pourquoi n’y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt.” 

Sherlock ne saurait dire ce qui est pire, la façon dont James vacille et s’immobilise ou le silence complet qui tombe sur l’appartement. Il n’a pas besoin de regarder vers le salon pour savoir que tous les yeux sont braqués sur lui. 

Voilà ce qui arrive à vouloir dire non à James sans le blesser. 

Sherlock tourne les talons avant même de s’en rendre compte. Il aimerait quitter l'appartement mais après le désastre chez Mary lorsqu’il est parti après que John et lui se soient disputés, il a promis de ne plus jamais s’enfuir comme ça. Sherlock termine donc dans la chambre - sa chambre ou celle de John ? Il n’y vient que pour s’habiller ou apparemment, pour être seul. Cette soirée n’a rien à voir avec celle que John et lui ont organisé mais cela, au moins, n’a pas changé. Mais comme à l’époque, John vient rapidement le rejoindre. 

Il ferme la porte derrière lui. Debout devant la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches, Sherlock peut pratiquement sentir son inquiétude à travers la pièce. 

“Ce n’est pas très poli d’abandonner nos invités,” dit John en le tâchant de détendre l'atmosphère, en vain. 

Leurs invités qui sont maintenant seuls avec un James effrayé. Et s’ils lui posaient des questions, et s’ils empiraient son état et …. 

Il est sur le point de se retourner lorsqu’il entend une première note de violon s’élever, un peu hésitante mais reconnaissable comme étant celle de l’un des chants que Sherlock a appris à James. 

Bien sûr que non ils ne vont pas le questionner. Ce sont des gens bien. 

“Allez Sherlock.” 

Sherlock frissonne lorsque John pose une main sur son épaule; il ne l’avait pas entendu traverser la pièce. 

“Tu as seulement été surpris, continue John calmement. Tu ne t’attendais pas à ce qu’il parle de Moriarty à ce moment. Et à en juger par son expression, lui non plus d’ailleurs. Je pense que ça lui a échappé. Il ne voulait pas de dire que Moriarty était un meilleur père que toi.

-Tu n’en sais rien”, dit Sherlock. 

Il déteste le son de sa voix, brisé, comme si un un autre coup, un autre choc pourrait le mettre à terre. C’était ce à quoi il ressemblait en Serbie - et pourquoi pense-t-il à la Serbie maintenant ? Et pourquoi n’arrive-t-il pas à effacer ces maudits souvenirs ?

“Si je le sais, dit John en tirant gentiment sur son épaule jusqu’à ce que Sherlock se tourne vers lui. Je t’ai vu avec lui. Et je l’ai vu avec toi. Fais-moi confiance.” 

Il lève la main et la pose derrière la nuque de Sherlock, l’ancrant dans le présent. Lorsqu’il l’attire vers lui, Sherlock s’avance jusqu’à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne voit rien d’autre que les yeux de John,  doux et forts à la fois, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne veuille plus qu’embrasser cet homme et oublier qu’ils ne sont pas seuls dans l’appartement. Malheureusement, ce n’est pas si simple. 

“Prêt à y retourner ?” murmure John.

Sherlock soupire surtout par frustration. “Si on y est forcés.”

Retourner dans le salon n’est pas aussi difficile que ce que Sherlock imaginait, pas quand la main de John reste posée dans son dos, s’en éloignant seulement le temps de prendre 2 verres de vin et d’en tendre un à Sherlock. Cette mains innocente retrouve bien vite sa place, innocente et pourtant éloquente devant leurs amis. Ils la remarquent tous. Ils ne lèvent pas les sourcils ni ne montrent leur désapprobation, ils lèvent seulement leurs verres dans leur direction et sourient. 

Ils écoutent tous James finir  _ Douce Nuit _ . Après l’avoir applaudit, ce qui fait sourire timidement James, celui-ci lève de nouveau son archet et entame J _ e vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël _ . Il a un peu plus de mal avec celui-là, alors Sherlock tend son verre à John et va chercher son violon pour accompagner James, en s’assurant que ses notes ne fassent qu'appuyer celles de James et non pas les recouvrir. Lorsque le morceau s’achève, les mains de James ne sont plus aussi hésitantes et son sourire n’est plus timide. 

*

5 heures plus tard, l’appartement est de nouveau silencieux, les invités partis depuis longtemps mais Sherlock se tient toujours debout, son violon en mains. Le salon est plongé dans la pénombre, à l’exception des guirlandes. Elles ont fait scintiller les yeux de John lorsqu’il a embrassé Sherlock pour lui dire bonne nuit. La chaleur de ce baiser s’est depuis longtemps dissipée et Sherlock, debout devant la fenêtre, regardant la rue sans vraiment la voir, voudrait pouvoir jouer pour s’endormir comme il l’a fait si souvent pour John et James, comme il le fera ce soir aussi, il semblerait.

Des petits pas discrets l’avertissent qu’il n’est plus seul dans la pièce. C’était prévisible après qu’il se soit emporté. Il lève l’archet mais avant de pouvoir jouer une autre note, la voix de James s’élève, pas plus haute qu’un murmure. 

“Sherlock ? Je suis désolé.”

Sherlock baisse l’archet de nouveau. Il n’a pas besoin de demander à James ce qu’il veut dire. 

“Ce n’est rien. 

-Non, ce n’est pas rien, dit James un peu plus fort. Je ne voulais pas …

-James, ce n’est rien, coupe gentiment Sherlock en se tournant vers lui. Je suis désolé de t’avoir crié dessus.”

Dans la lumière des guirlandes, il voit à peine James secouer la tête.

“Non, non je suis désolé. Je n’ai pas réfléchi. Je n’aurais pas dû dire ce que j’ai dit.

-Ça ne me dérange pas que tu parles de lui”, et en disant ces mots Sherlock réalise que c’est vrai. Il y a sûrement des sujets plus plaisants que celui-ci mais si James ne peut pas lui parler de Moriarty, à qui d’autre pourrait-il se confier ? “Mais … ajoute-t-il après une seconde en tentant de paraître moins sombre, peut-être pas devant nos amis la prochaine fois.” 

James ne répond pas, ne bouge pas non plus et reste près du canapé, l’expression indéchiffrable. Sherlock est sur le point de lui demander s’il veut qu’il joue quelque chose de Bach ou autre chose lorsque James dit, de nouveau en un murmure: “J’ai beaucoup pensé à lui. A propos de ce que tu as dit. Tu sais, à Barts.” 

S’il y existe une bonne réponse à cette question, Sherlock ne sait pas ce que c’est. Il ne dit rien. 

“Tu penses que …” commence James avant d’hésiter et de se reprendre. “Qu'il était triste ?

-Je ne sais pas”, répond Sherlock en toute honnêteté. Il y a 6 mois il aurait ri si qui que ce soit lui avait posé la question. Aujourd’hui, il réalise qu’il y a beaucoup de chose qu’il ignorait à propos de Moriarty, beaucoup de choses qu’il ne comprendra ou ne saura jamais. Il aurait aimé pouvoir comprendre, seulement pour effacer le froncement de sourcils de James. 

“Les gens ne font pas ce qu’il a fait à moins qu’ils ne soient vraiment tristes, dit James, la voix un peu tremblante comme son archet plus tôt dans la soirée. Tu ne crois pas ?”

Son ton suppliant fait se serrer douloureusement quelque chose dans la poitrine de Sherlock. 

“Je ne sais pas, James”, dit-il très calmement.

Mais ça ne suffit pas et James continue. 

“Mais … est-ce qu’il était triste ? demande-t-il de nouveau. Sur le toit … est-ce qu’il avait l’air triste ?” 

Sherlock fait un pas vers lui. “James …” 

James secoue la tête comme pour repousser la tentative de Sherlock pour le calmer. “S’il était triste, j’aurais dû le savoir, non ? J’étais la personne qui le connaissait le mieux au monde.” 

Ça aussi aurait fait rire Sherlock il y a quelques mois. Il aurait réclamé ce titre pour lui-même. Arrogance. 

“S’il était triste, dit-il dans un murmure, tu aurais été la dernière personne au monde à le savoir.” 

James fronce davantage les sourcils. “Comment tu le sais ?

-Parce que si j’étais triste, je ne voudrais pas que tu le saches non plus.”

Ou si son palais mental refusait de lui obéir. Ou s’il questionnait chaque décision qu’il a pu prendre jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse composer 2 lignes de musique avant de tout recommencer. Ou s’il n’arrivait pas à dormir. Ou s’il faisait des cauchemars mêlant de tenaces souvenirs et des peurs irrationnelles. 

“Mais je t'ai déjà vu triste, dit James toujours en fronçant les sourcils. 

-C’est vrai.” La voix de Sherlock est si serrée qu’il ne pense pas pouvoir respirer, encore moins parler; il fait pourtant les 2. “Mais c'était avant que je ne me considère comme étant ton père.” 

Pendant une poignée de secondes, James se tient totalement immobile et silencieux, si bien que Sherlock se demande s’il a encore dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. 

“Et maintenant … demande finalement James, c’est le cas ?”

Aussi soulagé qu’il puisse être, Sherlock n’a pas la force de dire ces mots encore une fois. 

“Je pense que c’est ce que je viens de dire,” dit-il plutôt avec un fin sourire.

Encore une fois, James reste immobile et silencieux pendant un moment. Finalement il s’approche d’un pas lent jusqu’à Sherlock. Il hésite une seconde avant de passer les bras autour de Sherlock et de lui faire un câlin qu’il ne peut pas retourner, pas avant qu’il ne prenne son violon et son archet dans la même main, mais c’est trop tard, James s’est déjà écarté. 

Il dit bonne nuit en retournant vers sa chambre. Sherlock ne parierait pas sa vie la dessus mais peut-être, _peut-être_, qu’il n’a pas seulement dit: “Bonne nuit.” 

Peut-être, _peut-être_ qu’il a dit: “Bonne nuit, Papa.” 


	11. Sussex

Mycroft n’envoie pas seulement une voiture.

Il envoie une limousine avec une petite télévision et un lecteur DVD intégrés ainsi qu’une sélection de films d’espionnage.

Sherlock déteste tout ce tape à l’oeil et il lui dirait volontiers s’il était là, mais une “affaire importante” le retient à Londres jusqu’au 24 décembre et apparemment, il ne pourra rester plus tard que jusqu’au 25 midi au plus tard. Sherlock présume que c’est le cadeau de Noël de la part de son frère. Un excellent choix. 

Pendant que John et James choisissent un film, Sherlock dépose son étui à violon sur le siège en face de lui, croise les bras, s’enfonce dans le fauteuil en cuir et ferme les yeux. Dans le petit habitacle, toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses sont conscientes de la proximité de John même s’ils ne se touchent pas et cela suffit à tranquilliser son esprit. Il s’endort avant même qu’ils aient quitté Londres - pour se réveiller en sursaut lorsque des coups de feu retentissent dans la voiture.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il lui faut quelques seconde pour comprendre que ce n’est qu’un film. Personne ne lui tire dessus. Du moins pas cette fois. 

“Est-ce que ça va ? demande John en posant sa main sur son bras. 

-Oui, très bien, marmonne Sherlock. Juste un nid de poule. Ça m’a réveillé.”

John lui sourit mais les rides au coin de ses yeux montrent bien qu’il n’est pas dupe. 

Pire: à côté de lui James ne l’est pas non plus. 

Sherlock n’est pas du tout intéressé par le film, mais il se force à le regarder en faisant le compte de toutes les choses absurdes qui s’y passe pour le maintenir éveillé. La main de John ne le quitte pas tout le temps du trajet. 

Au moment même où le chauffeur s’engage dans l’allée qui mène jusqu’au manoir, le film se termine et le générique de fin défile. Sherlock inspire profondément et tente de se détendre. De tous les endroits où il pourrait être maintenant, ce n’est peut-être pas le pire, mais il est facilement dans le top 5. 

James est le premier à sortir de la voiture et attend déjà devant le coffre tandis que John, toujours assis près de Sherlock demande tranquillement: “Bon. Ta mère. Qu’est-ce qu’on va lui dire à propos de nous ?”

Sherlock secoue la tête. “Rien du tout. Sauf si tu en as envie. Je soupçonne Mycroft de lui avoir déjà dit de toute façon, mais qu’il l’ait fait ou pas elle n'abordera sûrement pas le sujet.

-Parce qu’elle désapprouve ?

-Parce que les discussions à propos de _ sentiments _n’ont pas leur place dans cette maison.” 

Le regard que lui lance John est bien trop compréhensif. Il passe une main à l’arrière de la nuque de Sherlock et se penche en avant pour lui effleurer les lèvres. Avant que Sherlock ne puisse sortir de sa torpeur et même penser à lui rendre le baiser, John sort de la voiture. 

Le chauffeur a sorti leurs affaires du coffre et James est déjà à mi-chemin de la porte, sa nouvelle valise derrière lui. Elle est verte mais hormis sa couleur elle est identique à celles de Sherlock et John, noire pour le premier, bleue pour le second. John et James ont protesté, disant qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin d’une nouvelle valise; Sherlock les a ignorés. Aucun d’entre eux n’avaient besoin d’amener ici les souvenirs que leurs valises ont transportés. Que ceux de Sherlock l’attendent ici est déjà bien assez suffisant. 

Le temps que John et Sherlock arrivent à la porte, la nouvelle domestique à ouvert la porte à James. Il faut bien le suivre à l’intérieur maintenant. 

“Si vous voulez bien laisser vos bagages ici, dit la jeune femme en prenant leurs manteaux. Je vais les porter dans vos chambres. Mme Holmes vous attend dans le salon.”

Ravalant un soupire, Sherlock dépose son étui à violon au dessus de sa valise et ajuste sa veste. James n’attend pas et ouvre la voie et ils peuvent l’entendre dire bonjour à Bonne Maman en français avant de le rejoindre. John lance un regard interrogateur à Sherlock qui lui répond pas un sourire rassurant, qui ressemble peut-être à une grimace. 

Lorsqu’ils entrent dans le salon, sa mère est sur le canapé, un livre posé sur ses genoux et James assis à ses côtés. Ses cheveux sont parfaitement coiffés, son maquillage n’a aucun défaut; jusqu’ici la nouvelle domestique semble être une sacrée amélioration par rapport à sa prédécesseur. 

“Maman, dit Sherlock alors qu’il s’approche et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Laisse-moi te présenter mon ami, le Docteur John Watson. John, voici ma mère, Louise Holmes.”

Elle lui présente une main avec la prestance d’une monarque et John la secoue délicatement. 

“Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance Mme Holmes.”

Elle pose sa 2ème main par dessus celle de John. Le regard franc, elle l’examine, prenant en note les moindres détails, y compris l’anneau en or à sa main droite. 

“Tout le plaisir est pour moi Docteur Watson. Mycroft m’a beaucoup parlé de vous. Sherlock beaucoup moins. Vous savez comme il peut-être têtu, j’en suis sûre.”

John lui offre un sourire poli. “Oui, en effet. J’ai cru comprendre que c’était un trait de famille.” 

Ses yeux s’agrandissent l’espace d’un instant puis elle fait quelque chose que Sherlock ne l’avait pas vu faire depuis son enfance. 

Elle rit à gorge déployée. 

“Oh, vous n’en avez pas idée, John. Puis-je vous appeler John ?

-Je vous en prie. 

-Merci. Et vous pouvez m’appeler Louise.” 

Elle finit par relâcher la main de John et se met debout en utilisant le canapé comme appui. Sherlock garde bien les mains le long du corps. Il lui offrirait bien son aide mais il sait que celle-ci ne serait ni voulue ni bienvenue. 

“Passons dans la salle à la manger. Le déjeuner est prêt.” 

Elle prend le bras de John, à la surprise de Sherlock - et de celle de John aussi il semblerait, bien qu’il s’empresse de le cacher. Elle lui demande s’il aime la soupe de homard tout en le guidant vers la salle à manger. Sherlock s’immobilise pendant une seconde en les regardant s’éloigner, jusqu’à ce que James à ses côtés l’appelle à voix basse. 

“Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il en levant les yeux vers Sherlock, des yeux qui voient bien trop clair en lui. 

-Oui, très bien," lui assure Sherlock de son sourire le plus forcé. Il a dit cela si souvent que les mots sonnent faux même à ses propres oreilles. 

James grimace. “J’aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de faire ça”, dit-il un peu fâché avant de se dépêcher de rattraper John et Maman. 

Derrière eux, Sherlock se demande s’il est encore coincé dans un rêve étrange. 

Le déjeuner se déroule en silence jusqu’au dessert, lorsque Maman demande à James de lui rappeler quelle école il a finalement choisi et de demander comment s’est passé son examen. Sherlock s’attendait à la fierté dans la voix de James. L’approbation dans celle de sa mère est aussi déconcertante maintenant que la première fois qu’elle à rencontré James. C’est la même personne que Sherlock a connu toute sa vie mais en même temps elle est tellement différente qu’il se demande ce que cela aurait été d’être élevé par cette version de sa mère. 

Ils discutent un petit moment avant que la domestique ne s’approche de la table et se penche pour murmurer à l’oreille de Maman: “Il est 13h Madame.” 

Elle est congédiée par un signe de la main. 

“John, je voulais vous montrer la maison, mais Sherlock va devoir le faire à ma place. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, je me sens un peu fatiguée. Je vais aller me reposer un peu et vous rejoindrai dans l’après-midi.” 

Ils se lèvent tous en même temps qu’elle et bien qu’elle s’appuie sur la table une seconde, elle ne chancelle pas en sortant de la pièce. Sherlock la suit seulement pour réaliser, médusé, qu’elle laisse la domestique l’aider à rejoindre l’arrière de la maison au lieu de monter les escaliers. Il y a une petite chambre de ce côté. C’était celle de la grand-mère de Sherlock quand elle leur rendait visite lorsqu’il était enfant pour qu’elle n’ait pas à monter à l’étage. 

“Tu me fais visiter ? demande John tout près de lui en posant sa main dans le dos de Sherlock.

-Si tu insistes, répond Sherlock distraitement. James, est-ce que tu veux …

-Je serai dans la salle de musique, coupe James. Je veux répéter quelque chose.”

Sherlock tourne la tête dans sa direction. Il regarde la neige tomber par la fenêtre.

“Ferme bien la porte pour ne pas déranger ta grand-mère," dit Sherlock et tandis que James hoche la tête, il ne regarde toujours pas dans la direction de Sherlock. Dans _ leur _direction, réalise Sherlock. Détourne-t-il toujours la tête lorsqu’ils se touchent ? Une question à poser plus tard. Peut-être qu’il leur accorde seulement un peu d’intimité. 

Sherlock ne voit pas ce qu’il y a de plus ennuyeux que faire visiter une maison, montrer des pièces et annoncer ce qu’elles sont comme si John n’était pas capable de de voir par lui-même que telle pièce est une bibliothèque ou telle autre un salon. L’étage est tout aussi barbant, une chambre après l’autre avec une plus petite bibliothèque ici ou un bureau là. John semble avoir particulièrement envie de voir la chambre de Sherlock dans laquelle la domestique a déposé les affaires de James. 

“Hum. Et moi qui pensais trouver des traces de brûlure aux murs et des marques d’acide sur le plancher,” dit-il en souriant en regardant tout autour de lui. 

Sherlock jette un oeil à son vieux bureau, vide et propre comme un sous neuf. “Tu n’as pas tort. Il y a 20 ans, c’est exactement ce que tu aurais trouvé. Elle a fait repeindre les murs et changer le parquet après que je sois parti.” 

Et ensuite chaque meuble a été remis à sa place comme s’il était si facile de remettre de l’ordre dans la vie de Sherlock. Il sort de la pièce le premier et attend dans le couloir que John ait fini son exploration. 

“Si James dort ici, où est-ce que tu dors toi ?” demande finalement John en le rejoignant. 

Une excellente question qui trouve sa réponse après un moment d’exploration. Ils doivent traverser toute l’aile Nord, ouvrant toutes les portes sur leur passage avant de trouver la valise de John et sa veste dans l’une des chambres et la valise de Sherlock, son manteau et son étui à violon dans celle d’à côté. Les 2 chambres sont reliées par une salle de bain commune. 

“Et bien, dit John avec un fin sourire. Elle nous installe pratiquement dans la même chambre, elle n’aurait pas pu être plus claire.” 

Encore quelque chose qui surprend Sherlock. Ce n’est pas comme si sa mère avait pour habitude de monter son approbation et cela a dû être décidé avant même qu’elle ne rencontre John. 

Elle lui donne encore des raisons d’être être troublé plus tard dans l’après-midi après sa sieste et lorsqu’elle les fait se rassembler dans la salle à manger. Au centre trône un sapin de Noël. Les décorations sont rangées dans de larges boîtes à proximité. Sherlock refuse d’aider, il a perdu tout intérêt dans cette tradition lorsqu’il avait à peu près l’âge de James. James d’un autre côté est bien trop heureux de décorer le sapin et John, ayant peut-être peur de l’offenser ne dit pas non. Elle ne pose que quelques décorations avant de venir s’asseoir dans son fauteuil près de Sherlock. 

“Avant que tu ne repartes, dit-elle calmement, ton frère et toi devraient vous partager les décorations de Noël. 

-Je ne veux pas … commence Sherlock mais un claquement de langue de sa part l’arrête immédiatement. 

-Si tu n’en veux pas, prend-les au moins pour Jo-James.” 

Il lui lance un regard du coin de l’oeil. La dernière fois qu’il l’a vue c’était il y a seulement quelques semaines. Combien son état a-t-il empiré depuis ? Les siestes, plus d’escaliers, le fait qu’elle se trompe dans les noms …

“Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-elle la voix calme et modérée. Je ne suis pas encore sénile au point de ne pas reconnaître la pitié. 

-Pas la pitié, réplique Sherlock aussi calmement. L’inquiétude oui, mais pas ça.”

Elle pose une main sur son bras sans le regarder. C’est un léger toucher, comme si sa main ne pesait rien. Sherlock dépose sa main au dessus de la sienne et la presse doucement. 

Le reste de la journée s’écoule tandis que Sherlock ne peut pas s’empêcher de noter chaque petit détail dévoilant la progression de la maladie. Est-ce qu’elle le cachait mieux la dernière fois ? Est-ce que Sherlock était trop distrait pour s’en rendre compte alors ? Est-ce qu’il s’en rend compte maintenant parce qu’il est déjà resté plus longtemps ici que la dernière fois qu’il est venu avec James ? 

Elle se retire pour la nuit de bonne heure, et John James et lui s’installent devant la télévision dans le salon. James monte se coucher un peu après 23h. Une fois seuls, John tourne un regard sérieux vers Sherlock et Sherlock est sûr qu’il va lui poser la question. Qu’il soit toujours en exercice ou non, il est toujours médecin et il ne peut pas être passé à côté des signes. Il a probablement déjà établi un diagnostic, Sherlock se demande s’il aurait dû lui en parler avant qu’ils ne viennent ici. 

Mais John ne dit rien de tout ça. A la place, il se penche jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres se pressent sur le coin de la bouche de Sherlock. Ce n’est pas le meilleur baiser de bonne nuit qu’il lui ait offert. Est-ce sa localisation qui le rend si étrange ? 

“Ne tarde pas trop, dit-il en se levant. Tu as un bon lit qui t’attend.” 

Sherlock fait de son mieux pour lui offrir un sourire mais il s’évanouit dès que John a quitté la pièce. Peu de temps après, la domestique vient voir s’il a besoin de quoique ce soit, un encas ou de la camomille pour l’aider à dormir. 

“Je me suis rendue compte que cela aidait Mme Holmes à mieux dormir,” dit-elle pour faire la conversation et Sherlock, même s’il décline, se demande combien il doit avoir l’air fatigué pour qu’une étrangère qui ne l’a jamais vu auparavant le remarque. 

Il se lève et se rend dans l’aile Ouest, seulement pour vérifier que la lumière sous la porte de James est bien éteinte et pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la chambre de Mycroft au bout du couloir. De retour au rez-de-chaussée, il se glisse dehors par la porte de la baie vitrée de la salle à manger. Il neige toujours et la neige commence à tenir. Ils auront peut-être un Noël blanc en fin de compte, se dit-il en prenant une première bouffée de fumée sur la cigarette de Mycroft. Cette pensée, plus que le froid, le fait frissonner. Le dernier Noël enneigé dans cette maison n’a pas été particulièrement plaisant. 

La cigarette n’est pas forte et totalement insatisfaisante mais Sherlock la fume en entier avant d’en allumer une autre. Au bout de la 3ème, le jardin est entièrement blanc mais il ne tremble plus autant. 

De retour dans sa chambre, il ferme la porte derrière lui et pense à prendre une douche pour se réchauffer mais perd le fil de ses pensées lorsqu’il aperçoit une forme remuer puis s’asseoir dans son lit. 

“John ?” murmure-t-il, à moitié convaincu qu’il s'imagine des choses. 

Drapé dans sa robe de chambre par dessus son pyjama, John se lève en baillant. Il a a peine déranger les couvertures par dessus lesquelles il se reposait. 

“Désolé. Je t’attendais mais j’imagine que j’ai dû m’endormir. Quelle heure il est ?”

Sherlock regarde sa montre. “Passé 2h.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore debout si tard ?” demande John en s’approchant. 

Sherlock voudrait bien lui poser la même question mais il a peur de connaître la réponse. De toutes les nuits possibles, pourquoi faut-il que cela soit ce soir ? Il serre les poings et ses ongles s’enfoncent dans sa chair. Seigneur, comme il déteste cet endroit. Tout va toujours de travers ici. 

“Je regardais la neige, dit-il pour dire quelque chose. Ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas vu la neige tomber sur le jardin.” 

Lorsque John fronce le nez, il sait qu’il est grillé. 

“Tu as fumé, dit-il en croisant les bras. Quand as-tu acheté des cigarettes ?

-Je ne les ai pas achetées. Mycroft en a toujours dans sa chambre.” 

Le soupir de John montre bien qu’il est déçu. Les ongles de Sherlock s’enfoncent encore un peu plus dans ses paumes. 

“Je pensais que tu avais arrêté,” dit John sur un ton de reproche. 

Sherlock hausse les épaules. “C’était le cas.” Il regarde autour de lui pour échapper au regard de John. “Cette maison … est pleine de souvenirs.” 

C’est à peine une explication, encore moins une excuse et il s’attend à ce que John en dise autant. Sauf que John presse 2 doigts sur la joue de Sherlock et lui tourne la tête jusqu’à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent de nouveau. 

“C’est seulement la maison ?” demande-t-il dans un murmure. 

Sherlock pourrait faire l’idiot et dire qu’il ne voit pas de quoi il parle. Il pourrait nier tout en bloc. Mais quel intérêt y aurait-il à cela ? Il est bien trop fatigué pour faire semblant. 

“Depuis quand es-tu devenu si observateur ?” demande-t-il plutôt. 

John rit doucement. Il caresse doucement la joue de Sherlock du pouce. 

“Quand j’ai commencé à me revendiquer détective consultant. Mais si j’avais été plus attentif, je m’en serais rendu compte plus tôt. Tu veux en parler ?” 

Il pose la question rapidement, comme s’il se rendait compte que ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’ils font, du moins pas bien, et pas de leur plein gré. Ils sont toujours forcés par les circonstances et leurs humeurs volatiles. 

“Je n’ai rien à dire, dit Sherlock. De plus, je t’ai déjà dit tout ce qu’il s’était passé.”

Du moins dans les grandes lignes. John n’a pas besoin de connaître les détails à propos de son exil et de James. Sherlock lui-même ne veut pas connaître les détails alors pourquoi John voudrait-il les entendre ?

Malheureusement, il ne se décourage pas si facilement. 

“Bien, dit-il son pouce caressant toujours la joue de Sherlock de façon hypnotique. Dis-moi plutôt quand est-ce que tu as passé une bonne nuit pour la dernière fois ?”

Sherlock s’en rappelle très bien. C’était la nuit où tout a pris fin. La nuit de son retour avec un enfant dans les pattes, il est allé se coucher en pensant qu’il reverrait John bientôt, lui parlerait, lui dirait … tout. La nuit juste avant qu’il ne réalise combien il avait eu tort. 

Mais il ne peut pas dire cela à John, pas maintenant. 

“Je vais bien, dit-il parce qu’à ce niveau là cette réponse qui n’a pas le moindre sens est devenue un réflexe. Je suis rentré et je vais bien. Tout va très bien. Mieux que bien. Par un extraordinaire miracle j’ai tout ce dont j’ai toujours rêvé. Quelques nuits d’insomnie n'y changeront rien.” 

John lève les yeux au ciel et laisse tomber sa main. Sherlock se retient de se pencher pour retrouver le contact de cette main. 

“Et c’est moi que tu traites d’idiot, marmonne John. Est-ce que ça te serait venu à l’esprit que je suis là et que je pouvais t’aider ? Je suis passé par là. Tu te souviens de ma claudication ? Et comment tu l'as guérie en me faisant courir après un taxi ?” 

Oh oui, Sherlock s’en souvient parfaitement. Dans son palais mental, ce souvenir est conservé dans une boîte en acajou recouverte de velours du même bleu que les yeux de John. 

Lorsqu’il demande: “Et où proposes-tu qu’on court cette fois pour me guérir de mes cauchemars ?” sa question se termine dans un petit rire sarcastique mais au fond il espère que peut-être, peut-être que John peut l’aider. Il ne réalise même pas qu’il a utilisé le mot "cauchemar” avant de l’avoir dit. 

“Pas courir, dit John aussi déterminé que son regard. Tu as déjà bien assez couru dans ta vie. Maintenant il faut te reposer. Vas te laver les dents, mets ton pyjama et viens dormir.” 

De temps en temps, le soldat qui sommeille en John refait surface avec plus ou moins de vigueur, comme maintenant, et Sherlock se retient de lui répondre “Oui, Capitaine” qui pourrait lui faire penser qu’il se paye sa tête alors que ce n’est pas le cas du tout. Sherlock hoche donc simplement la tête avant de se diriger vers la commode, d’ouvrir sa valise et d’en sortir ses affaires de toilette. En se retournant pour aller dans la salle de bain, John lui barre la route, la main tendue vers lui. 

“Attends. Donne-moi les cigarettes d’abord. 

-Impossible, dit Sherlock avec un petit sourire. Je les ai déjà jetées.”

John l’observe attentivement comme pour essayer de deviner s’il ment ou s’il dit la vérité avant de finalement le laisser passer. Sherlock ne ment pas. Il a pris les cigarettes avec l’intention de s’en débarrasser. Il ne voulait pas que Mycroft fume alors que James pourrait le voir ou le sentir. Comment il s’est retrouvé avec une cigarette dans la bouche est difficile à expliquer. 

Ce n’est qu’après s’être lavé les dents, rincé la bouche et aspergé de l’eau sur le visage qu’il réalise qu’il aurait dû prendre son pyjama avec lui. Lorsqu’il retourne dans la chambre, la seule lumière de la lampe de chevet est allumée. L’estomac de Sherlock fait un petit soubresaut lorsqu’il s’aperçoit que John est dans son lit. Pas seulement allongé au dessus des couvertures, mais bien entre ses draps. Sa robe de chambre est posée sur le dossier de la chaise près du manteau de Sherlock; seulement sa robe de chambre, donc il porte encore quelque chose. 

Doit-il prendre une douche ? Se raser ? Apparemment John s’attend à ce qu’ils dorment ensemble mais est-ce seulement dormir ou est-ce plus que ça ? Sherlock serait ravi de se plier à toutes ses envies mais …

“Pyjama,” lui rappelle John avant de rouler sur le côté, dos à Sherlock. 

Sherlock se déshabille en lui faisant face, curieux de voir s’il va se retourner. Il ne le fait pas et demande face au mur: “Est-ce que c’est Mycroft qui t’a donné ta première cigarette ?”

Avec un rire moqueur, Sherlock fouille sa valise à la recherche de son pyjama. 

“Non. C’est l’inverse en fait. Il m’a surpris en train de fumer dans le jardin pendant les vacances quand j’avais 12 ans. Il était consterné. Il a pris les cigarettes et est était en train de me passer un savon quand notre père nous est tombé dessus. Il a cru que les cigarettes étaient à Mycroft. Et Mycroft n’a pas démenti même après que notre père lui ait fait fumer toutes les cigarettes du paquet jusqu’à ce qu’il en soit malade et tousse à en cracher ses poumons. "Une leçon pour tous les 2", a dit notre père. J’ai mis 4 ans avant de fumer de nouveau une cigarette. Mycroft dit qu’il ne fume pas mais il garde toujours un paquet à portée de main. Surtout ici.” 

C’est comme ça que Sherlock a su qu’il trouverait des cigarettes dans sa chambre. Mycroft n’aime pas plus cette maison que Sherlock, mais c’est un fils bien plus obéissant, il téléphone et rend visite à sa mère alors que Sherlock ne fait ni l’un ni l’autre à moins d’y être forcé. 

Il se tient là dans son vieux t-shirt et son bas de pyjama pendant quelques secondes avant que John ne jette un oeil dans sa direction et se retourne, ouvrant la couverture comme une invitation à le rejoindre. 

“Viens-là,” dit-il sur son ton de capitaine. 

Sherlock s’approche lentement du lit, cherchant les mots justes. Il y a des semaines lorsqu’il a dit que rien ne pressait, c’était surtout à John qu’il pensait mais maintenant il aimerait que ces mots s’appliquent pour lui aussi. A-t-il le droit de dire quoique ce soit ou risque-t-il de rendre les choses encore plus compliquées que ce qu’elles ne sont déjà ?

“John … Même si j’ai attendu que ce soit le bon moment pour toi je …

-Non, coupe doucement John. Ce n’est pas … Tu viens juste de me dire quelque chose à laquelle je n’ai aucune idée de comment répondre alors approche-toi pour que je puisse te serrer dans mes bras au lieu d’essayer de trouver des mots qui ne sont pas trop offensants envers ton père.” 

Sherlock expire avant de finalement rejoindre John dans le lit. John tire les couvertures au dessus d’eux avant de s’allonger près de Sherlock et de le serrer dans ses bras. 

“Oh mais fait donc, je t’en prie insulte le autant que tu en as envie, dit Sherlock contre son épaule, la voix étouffée dans le t-shirt de John. Ça fait bien longtemps que je suis à cours d’invectives. Peut-être que tu en aurais de nouvelles à me proposer, même si ça semble peu probable.” 

Le rire de John secoue leurs 2 corps. Ses bras se resserrent un peu plus autour de Sherlock. En réponse, les doigts de Sherlock s’agrippent à son t-shirt. 

“Peut-être une autre fois, dit-il. Ferme les yeux. Est-ce que tu peux dormir comme ça ?”

Sherlock étudie la question en fermant les yeux. D’un côté son corps est pressé contre celui de John d’une façon qu’il a imaginé de nombreuse fois auparavant et ses sensations doivent être cataloguées et préservées. D’un autre côté, le corps de John est chaud et étonnamment confortable et Sherlock est tellement fatigué …

“Je ne sais pas, murmure-t-il. Je n’ai jamais fait ça.”

John passe la main dans son dos. “Être au lit avec quelqu’un ?” murmure-t-il.

Mycroft et ses insinuations … 

"Des _câlins_," corrige Sherlock avant de froncer les sourcils. Il doit se reculer un peu pour voir John et lui demander: “C’est bien ça que l’on fait ? Des câlins ? C’est vraiment un mot ridicule. Il n’y a pas un autre mot pour …” 

John l’embrasse et le fait taire. 

“Chut. Ferme les yeux, j’ai dit. Voilà. Je ne vais nulle part, d’accord ? Donc tu peux faire plus qu’une petite sieste comme celles que tu fais à la maison. Je suis là, et je serai encore là quand tu te réveilleras.” 

Sherlock repose sa tête sur l’épaule de John et avale difficilement sa salive. Ses talents d’acteurs ont régressés à un degré alarmant. 

“Tu as observé, murmure-t-il.

-Pas suffisamment sinon j’aurais essayé ça il y a des lustres. Dors.”

Une douzaine d’objections se présentent à lui, principalement en ce qui concerne la sécurité de John. Si Sherlock se réveille en sursaut et se trouve entravé, il n’est pas sûr de la façon dont il pourrait réagir. Il est sur le point de partager ses inquiétudes lorsque John dit encore une fois: “Dors.” 

Alors Sherlock s’endort. 


	12. Silences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : mention de suicide dans ce chapitre  
Bonne lecture !

C’est le silence qui réveille Sherlock;

Ce n’est jamais aussi calme à Baker Street.

Il passe de profondément endormi à totalement réveillé en un instant, se démène pour tâcher de trouver où il est et s’il était prudent de dormir. Au moment où il reconnaît la chambre, il se rend compte de la présence de la main posée sur son coeur et du corps pressé dans son dos. 

“Tout va bien, souffle John dans son oreille, la voix encore endormie. Sherlock, réveille toi, tout va bien.”

C’est le cas. Et pourtant …

“Ce mot commence à perdre tout son sens”, dit-il en refermant les yeux et en savourant la chaleur qui l’entoure.

John rit doucement et secoue leurs 2 corps enlacés. 

“C’est toi qui l’utilise tout le temps. Si tu veux le bannir, pas de problème. Ou alors tu pourrais arrêter de l’utiliser quand ce n’est pas vrai.” 

Sherlock émet un grognement et tente de trouver un mot plus adéquat. _Agréable. Confortable. Au chaud_. _Étonnamment confortable_. Mieux, bien mieux que ce qu’il aurait imaginé que serait le fait de dormir avec quelqu’un. Et pas du tout aussi embarrassant que ce qu’il aurait pu penser, même lorsqu’il réalise pourquoi John s’écarte soudainement de lui au lieu de se presser davantage contre lui. 

“Ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il tout bas, assez bas pour que John prétende ne pas avoir entendu, ce qu’il choisit de faire.

-Bien dormi ?” demande John en relâchant son étreinte et en s’écartant de lui. 

Sherlock regrette aussitôt son départ. Il se concentre pour garder les mains le long du corps en se retournant pour faire face à John. 

“Très bien, merci.” 

Cela semble très formel, mais qu’est-ce qu’on est censé dire en se réveillant dans le même lit que la personne à laquelle on tient le plus au monde ?

“On devrait se redresser”, dit John avant de rougir horriblement. Les yeux fixés au plafond, il se corrige: “Se lever. Sortir du lit.” 

Sherlock comprend le sous-entendu après coup. Il dirait bien qu’il n’y a pas de mal, mais John semble ne pas avoir envie d’aborder le sujet de près ou de loin. 

“Pourquoi sortir du lit ? demande-t-il en étouffant un bâillement dans l’oreiller. Ce n’est pas comme si on devait aller où que ce soit, ni qu’on avait quoique ce soit à faire.

-Peut-être mais je serais un horrible invité si je passais la journée à traîner au lit. Je ne veux pas que ta mère pense que je suis impoli.”

_Elle ne le penserait pas_, se dit Sherlock. Elle aurait pu, il a des années mais elle semble s’être adoucie. Il n’a pas envie de parler de sa mère maintenant cependant, pas quand il est au lit avec John. Pas alors qu’ils sont si proches que cela ne demanderait rien du tout à Sherlock de tendre la main et la poser sur le bras de John, ce qu’il fait. 

“Merci, dit-il doucement. Pour la nuit dernière. Pour avoir été observateur. Et perspicace. Et m’avoir accordé une bonne nuit de sommeil.”

John tourne sur son côté, se retrouvant face à Sherlock et capture ses doigts avec ses 2 mains. 

“Qui a dit que ça ne serait qu’une nuit ? demande-il.” 

La nuit dernière, Sherlock pensait que ce serait plus que du sommeil; ce matin il est évident que ce n’est pas le cas, pas après la gêne de tout à l’heure, pas alors qu’il ne fait pas plus que toucher la main de Sherlock. Mais c’est bien. C’est mieux que bien, même si ces mots ne veulent plus rien dire. 

“Merci," dit encore Sherlock. Et il n’a jamais été aussi sincère.

*

Une heure et quelques plus tard, quand Sherlock descend pour le petit déjeuner, John est assis à table avec sa mère et James. C’est très ordinaire et terriblement familier, même après toutes ces années et les nombreuses tentatives d’effacer ses souvenirs. Sherlock fait attention à s’asseoir à côté de John au lieu de se mettre en bout de table. Il a des places qu’il n’a jamais eu envie d’occuper. 

Comme il l’avait dit à John, il n’y a pas grand chose à faire autour de la maison et la journée passe, ponctuée de repas, de thé et d’horribles plongées dans ses souvenirs d’enfance lorsque sa mère décide de sortir un vieil album photo. Sherlock n’a pas l’intention de rester assis là à regarder les sourires forcés et les poses crispées. 

“Je vais faire un tour dehors," dit-il et alors qu’il ne demande pas à ce que quelqu’un l’accompagne, il espérait plus qu’un: “Avec toute cette neige ?” de la part de John. 

Il est dehors depuis un moment lorsqu’il entend des pas courir dans sa direction. Il n’a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c’est James qui cherche à le rattraper. 

“Ça te dérange si je me joins à toi ? demande-t-il en rejoignant Sherlock. 

-Je ne vais nulle part, prévient Sherlock. Je fais juste le tour de la propriété. Rien de très amusant là-dedans, tu peux me croire. 

-Ce n’est pas grave. J’aime bien la neige.”

Pendant quelques minutes, on n’entend rien d’autre que la neige craquer sous leurs chaussures. Il a arrêté de neiger dans la nuit mais le ciel est toujours bas et de gros nuages gris menacent d’effacer toute trace de leur passage avant la tombée de la nuit. 

“Tu n’aimes pas beaucoup être ici, dit finalement James. 

Ce n’est pas une question et Sherlock pourrait simplement l’ignorer. C’est ce qu’il aurait fait avec n’importe quelle autre personne, à une exception près. Mais l’ennui et les vieilles photos mis à part, il se sent plus détendu, plus lucide qu’il ne l’a été depuis des semaines. Assez pour s’apercevoir que James ne s’est pas joint à lui simplement pour marcher dans quelques centimètres de neige. 

“Avant c’était le cas, dit-il. Quand j’étais petit, j’adorais cet endroit. Tant que j’apprenais mes leçons, je pouvais à peu près faire ce que bon me semblait, mener autant d’expériences que je voulais. Mais ensuite j’ai été envoyé en pensionnat. Je ne me sentais plus chez moi en rentrant.”

C’est la vérité, mais pas toute la vérité. Qu’il soit envoyé en pension quelques mois seulement après qu’il ait révélé à sa mère ses déductions à propos de son père et de la domestique aurait pu être une coïncidence. Après tout Mycroft avait été envoyé en pension à peu près au même âge. Mais Sherlock ne croit pas aux coïncidences. 

“C’est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que j’aille en pension ?” demande James, son épaule frôlant le bras que Sherlock pendant quelques pas.

Sherlock hausse les épaules. “Je ne comprends seulement pas pourquoi n’importe qui voudrait y aller.”

Ça aussi c’est la vérité, même si ce n’est pas toute la vérité. 

Ils atteignent les limites de la propriété où une barrière en bois n’a jamais empêché Sherlock de l’escalader se tient entre eux et le bois, qui ne semble plus aussi si vaste qu’il y a 20 ou 30 ans. 

“Tu penses vraiment aller à l’école. Cela t’ennuie tant que cela de vivre avec John et moi ?” dit Sherlock alors qu’ils longent la barrière. 

A ses côtés, James trébuche et se rattrape à la barrière avant de tomber dans la neige la tête la première.

“Non, ça ne me dérange pas,” dit-il en levant la tête, les sourcils froncés vers Sherlock. 

Lui faisant face, Sherlock note ses joues rouges (_le froid, pas la gêne_), ses yeux clairs et écarquillés (_bonne nuit de sommeil, vraiment surpris par la question_), son écharpe (_nouée à la va-vite, il s’est dépêché_ pour rattraper Sherlock), ses mains nues posées sur la barrière (_pas de gant. Pourquoi pas de gant ? Il met toujours des gants lorsqu’il fait froid. Ses doigts sont tout blancs. S’il ne les a pas mis c’est qu’il a dû les oublier, soit dans la maison soit à Londres. Est-ce qu’il les portait lorsqu’ils sont partis ?_ Sherlock ne s’en souvient pas). 

“Bien sûr que cela te dérange, dit-il en retirant ses gants. Tu détournes toujours soigneusement le regard à chaque fois que John et moi nous touchons ou nous embrassons et ce quand bien même ces gestes d’affection restent tout à fait chastes jusqu’à maintenant.”

Il tend ses gants à James qui les regarde quelques secondes, comme s’il ne savait pas quoi en faire. 

“Tes mains sont glacées, dit Sherlock en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel. Mets-les. Ma mère et John me tiendront pour responsable si tu attrapes une engelure.” 

Il ne fait pas du tout assez froid pour cela, mais James ne réplique pas et prend les gants en le remerciant timidement. Il remue les doigts en regardant les gants trop grands pour lui en souriant légèrement. 

“Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas, dit-il sans regarder Sherlock. Je suis content que tu aies eu ce que tu voulais. Je n’aimais pas te voir si triste avant.” 

Sur le chemin qui mène à la maison, Sherlock enfonce les mains dans ses poches et se retient d’indiquer que “ce qu’il voulait” n’était sûrement que John ait de nouveau à vivre un deuil. 

“Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu détournes le regard ?” demande-t-il plutôt. 

Du coin de l’oeil, il peut voir James hausser les épaules. 

“Qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Vous fixer ? Je ne veux pas que vous vous arrêtiez à cause de moi et ... “ sa voix n’est plus qu’un murmure lorsqu’il ajoute: “Et je suis désolé de vous déranger.” 

Le premier instinct de Sherlock et de rire à l’idée qu’ils arrêteraient de se tenir la main ou de s'embrasser juste parce que James est dans les parages. Sauf que … c’est ce qu’ils ont fait non ? Pas parce qu’ils étaient embarrassés, mais parce qu’ils pensaient que cela mettrait James mal à l’aise. Les causes et les conséquences ont l’air plutôt indéfinies dans cette histoire. 

“Mais bien sûr que non tu ne nous dérange pas, dit-il aussi naturellement que possible. Et on ne s’attend sûrement pas à ce que tu regardes ailleurs ou que tu prétendes ne pas être là quand on se tient la main.” 

Ils restent silencieux un petit moment. La neige recommence à tomber, des flocons épars qui semblent néanmoins absorber le bruit de leurs pas et les émotions. Devant eux, le manoir à l’air d’une peinture impressionniste. 

“Ça dérangeait Père, dit soudain James. Sebastian et lui ne se tenaient jamais la main mais ils s’embrassaient parfois et … et … se faisaient des câlins. Et d’autres choses. Il n’aimait pas que je les prenne sur le fait. Il renvoyait toujours Sebastian. Ça mettait toujours Sebastian très en colère.” 

Il y a une pointe de satisfaction dans ses derniers mot, et Sherlock émet une supposition. 

“Alors tu t’es assuré de les interrompre aussi souvent que possible.”

James laisse s’échapper un petit rire. “Oui. Je n’ai jamais aimé Sebastian même avant …” 

Il ne reste plus rien de ce rire lorsque sa voix déraille. Il tremble un peu. Sherlock retire quelques flocons de son épaules. Sa main reste là jusqu’à ce qu’ils retournent au manoir. 

*

Une nouvelle soirée tranquille devant la télévision, cette fois avec Mycroft qui va et vient entre le salon et le couloir pour passer des coups de fil. Lorsqu’il revient dans le salon pour la 4ème fois, il ramène 3 verres, dont 2 qu’il offre à Sherlock et John sans un mot. Le scotch est presque aussi vieux que Sherlock, la robe aussi profonde qu’ambrée, et lui apaise la gorge. 

James jette un oeil aux verres mais ne demande pas à y goûter. Peu de temps après, il dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, mais seulement après avoir demandé une nouvelle fois à quelle heure ils ouvriraient les cadeaux qui attendent déjà au pied du sapin. John finit son verre et s’excuse à son tour. Ses lèvres sont encore humides lorsqu’il les effleure contre celles de Sherlock. 

Il ne dit pas “Ne tarde pas trop,” mais Sherlock peut le lire dans son sourire et dans l’étincelle dans son regard, de façon tellement évidente qu’il est impossible que Mycroft ait pu passer à côté. Sherlock ne s’en préoccupe pas le moins du monde. 

La pièce paraît bizarrement plus petite lorsqu’ils ne sont plus que tous les 2, comme encombrée par les souvenirs de leur enfance. Avec la télévision éteinte, le seul son dans la pièce est celui du bois qui crépite dans la cheminée jusqu’à ce que Sherlock s’éclaircisse la gorge et demande: “Quand comptais-tu de me dire que Maman prévoyait de …” 

Sa voix le trahit, et il n’arrive pas à finir. Ce ne sont que des mots, rien d’autres mais l’acte en lui-même est réel; dans l’esprit de Sherlock, cela sent la poudre et le sang, même s’il est sûr qu’elle choisirait une méthode plus élégante et moins salissante. 

Mycroft ferme les yeux brièvement. Sa posture change imperceptiblement jusqu’à ce qu’il donne l’impression d’être absorbé par le fauteuil. 

“J’avais justement pensé que tu t’en rendrais compte de la même façon que moi, cher frère. Tous les indices sont là.” 

En effet. Ce ne sont pas seulement les décorations de Noël dont elle a décidé de se séparer. Elle a apparemment tenté de convaincre John de prendre les albums photos en partant, ce qu’il a heureusement refusé, et après le dîner elle a dit à James qu’il pouvait prendre les livres qu’il voulait dans la bibliothèque, à condition d’avoir vérifié au préalable avec Mycroft et Sherlock que ce n’est pas un livre qu’ils veulent garder pour eux-mêmes. Cette bibliothèque a toujours été sa fierté et sa joie, avec assez de premières éditions signées sur les étagères pour acheter au moins 3 maisons aussi grandes que celle-ci. Ajouté à cela sa détérioration physique, le fait qu’elle ait appelé Mycroft par le nom de leur père pendant tout le temps du repas, son insistance quant au fait que le brunch de demain doive être absolument “parfait” … Ce n’était pas difficile à déduire. 

“Tu aurais dû me le dire,” marmonne Sherlock. 

Mycroft soupire bruyamment. “Je t’ai fait venir ici. C’est aussi bien que te l’avoir dit moi-même. Que tu l’aies su avant n’aurait rien changé de toute façon. C’est une femme adulte, toujours capable de prendre ses propres décisions.” Après une pause, il ajoute, plus bas: “J’aurais pris la même décision, si cela avait été moi. Et ne fait pas comme si tu ne ferais pas exactement la même chose.” 

Bien que Sherlock ne réponde pas, il n’est pas complètement sûr que Mycroft ait raison. Autrefois, le choix aurait été facile à faire, perdre le contrôle de son esprit aurait été encore pire que la mort. Mais peu importe les raisons, pourrait-il le faire maintenant, alors qu’il a déjà forcé John a en passer par là une fois, alors qu’il a dit à James comment son père était mort ? 

Non, il ne pourrait pas. Pas à moins d’avoir tout planifié de façon à ce que personne ne soupçonne que cela puisse être autre chose qu’un accident. 

“Bonne nuit Mycroft,” dit-il en se levant et en déposant son verre vide sur la table basse.

Dans la salle à manger, l’horloge sonne minuit. 

“Joyeux Noël,” murmure Mycroft. 

A l’étage, la chambre de Sherlock est plongée dans le noir. John l’attend dans son lit. Si c’était possible, il est encore plus reconnaissant qu’hier soir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exceptionnellement je ne posterai pas de chapitre vendredi prochain MAIS j'en posterai 2 la semaine du 23 décembre : 1 le mercredi 25 (pour Noël) et un le vendredi 27 (anniversaire de James !), ça permettra de coller à l'histoire !   
Ne soyez pas déçu-e-s je vous promets BEAUCOUP de surprises dans ces 2 chapitres !!   
Restez connecté-e-s, à bientôt !


	13. Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Noël ! Et très bonnes fêtes de fis d'année à toutes les personnes qui ne fêtent pas Noël ! <3

Le réveil est comme une impression de déjà-vu. Une nouvelle fois, la panique s’installe avant que la raison ne puisse lui dire d’en faire autrement, et Sherlock commence à s’extirper des bras qui le maintiennent pris au piège afin de répliquer ou de s’échapper. Des mots chuchotés à voix basse dans son oreille le ramènent à la réalité. Il inspire avant de forcer son corps à se détendre et ferme de nouveau les yeux. 

“Mauvais rêve ? murmure John après un moment. 

-Non,” répond automatiquement Sherlock, avant d’admettre: “Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.”

Sherlock a rêvé la nuit dernière, il en est certain, mais il ne se souvient pas de quoi. Cela n’a pas pu être aussi horrible que ça, sinon il aurait sûrement réveillé John. C’est déjà ça, même si cela ne l’empêche pas de ressentir une certaine honte à la pensée de montrer ce genre de faiblesse devant John. 

Pour changer de conversation, il dit la première chose qui lui passe par la tête. 

“Je suis plus grand que toi.”

Le rire de John chatouille l’arrière de la nuque de Sherlock. 

“Et tu pointes l’évidence. Une raison en particulier pour expliquer ça ou c’est l’effet d’être encore à moitié endormi ?

-Il m’est simplement venu à l’esprit que ça serait plus logique si on échangeait nos positions. Mon ventre dans ton dos. Notre différence de taille …

-N’a aucune espèce d’importance, coupe John. _ Je _suis la grande cuillère. Fin de l’histoire.”

Pendant un moment, Sherlock est sûr d’avoir mal compris. Mais il se repasse les mots de John et non, ce n’était pas une erreur, John a bien dit …

“Cuillère ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?”

Il tente de se retourner, mais John resserre son étreinte et l’oblige à rester où il est. Ce n’est pas difficile de se plier à sa volonté.

“Cette position, dit sérieusement John bien que son rire transparaisse dans ses mots comme les rayons du soleil, “c’est celle des cuillères. Et que je sois derrière toi fait de moi la grande cuillère.” 

C’est l’abus de langage le plus ridicule que Sherlock n’a jamais entendu depuis longtemps et il est sûr le point d’en dire autant lorsque John ajoute: “J’en déduis que tu n’as jamais fait ça non plus auparavant.” 

Sherlock renâcle. “En comptant hier, c’est ma 2ème fois en _ cuillères. _ Et c’est vraiment un mot horrible, encore pire que _ câliner _”. 

Le corps de John est secoué d’un rire et Sherlock réalise que contrairement à hier matin, il n’éloigne pas ses hanches pour éviter tout contact. La réalisation que oui, c’est bien le sexe en érection de John pressé dans le bas de son dos court circuite momentanément son cerveau si bien qu’il doit demander à John de répéter sa question. 

“J’ai dit: ‘peu importe comment ça s’appelle, est-ce que tu aimes faire ça ?’”

Sherlock n’est pas en train de faire quoique ce soit, il est seulement allongé sur son côté pendant que John l’enlace. Mais est-ce qu’il aime ça ? La réponse le surprend, comme tout un tas de choses chez John. 

Très lentement, pour ne pas bouger les bras de John, il pose les mains sur les siennes. 

“Oui, dit-il doucement. Bien plus que ce à quoi mes précédents partenaires m’ont habitués.”

Il sait, à l’instant même où il sent John se raidir derrière lui, même si ce n’est que pour quelques secondes, qu’il a fait une erreur. 

“C’est pas bon ? demande-t-il. Je ferai attention à ne pas parler de mes expériences passées à l’avenir si cela te dérange.

-Non, ça va. Je ne pensais simplement pas que tu en parlerais avec autant de détachement. En fait, je n’étais même pas sûr que tu aies été intime avec qui que ce soit.” 

Le mot surprend Sherlock. Il suppose que c’est approprié dans la mesure où les relations sexuelles peuvent être qualifiées d’intimes mais cela lui semble inapproprié dans tout l'attachement et la proximité que ce que cela sous-entend. 

“Je ne dirai pas ça, dit-il en haussant les épaules. C’était seulement des expériences. J’avais besoin de données. Des participants consentants étaient assez faciles à recruter quand j’en avais besoin. Il semblerait que les étudiants de mon université pouvaient difficilement penser à autre chose.” 

John reste silencieux si longtemps que Sherlock commence à se demander s’il a encore fait un faux-pas. Il est sur le point de s’excuser lorsque John s'éclaircit la gorge. 

“Donc. Ce que tu veux dire c’est que … Tu n’as jamais eu qui que ce soit dans ton lit depuis l’université.”

Sans rien d’autre que la voix basse de John sur laquelle se baser, Sherlock ne est incapable de déduire ce qui lui passe par la tête. S’extirpant des bras de John, il roule sur son côté pour lui faire face avant de déposer sa main sur sa hanche. 

“Correct, dit-il. Un problème ?”

La chambre est exposée plein Est et les rayons du soleil éclairent assez la pièce à travers les rideaux pour que Sherlock puisse examiner attentivement le visage de John. Il est surpris, mais ne se moque pas de lui, ni n’a pitié comme c’est souvent le cas lorsque le sujet de ses expériences sexuelles est abordé. 

“Pas de problème, se dépêche de dire John. Mais … Je peux te poser une question ?” Il attend que Sherlock donne son aval avant de poursuivre: “Est-ce qu’une relation physique t’interesse ? Avec moi ?” 

Avec le recul, cette question devait bien être posée à un moment donné. Sherlock a laissé John initier chaque nouveau développement de leur relation, et lui a même dit que cela ne le dérangerait pas s’ils ne faisaient que dormir dans le même lit. Ajouter à cela ce que Sherlock vient de révéler …

“En général ? dit-il. Non. Mais avec toi ?”

Il se penche vers John pour embrasser ses lèvres, pressant au passage son sexe contre celui de John. Les 2 couches de tissu entre eux peinent à cacher leur désir réciproque. 

“Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?” demande-t-il en se rapprochant encore davantage sur l’oreiller jusqu’à murmurer ces derniers mots contre les lèvres de John. 

John ne répond pas, du moins pas avec des mots. Cela ne lui demande presque rien pour que sa bouche se presse contre celle de Sherlock et à peine plus d’efforts pour pousser Sherlock sur le dos, poser la main sur sa joue et s’affaler à moitié contre lui. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ils s’embrassent, mais cette fois c’est différent. Le baiser, la langue de John qui rencontre la sienne est toujours aussi douce, presque précautionneuse, et fait provoque toujours une vague de chaleur en Sherlock. Il n’a jamais aimé les baisers, n’a jamais compris l’intérêt, pas avant que les lèvres de John ne rencontrent les siennes pour la première fois. 

Mais pour la première fois, cela semble être le préambule de quelque chose, quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas rendre Sherlock si nerveux, qui ne devrait pas lui vriller les entrailles tandis que ses mains s’agrippent au t-shirt de Sherlock, mais c’est pourtant le cas. 

Quelqu’un émet un petit son, presque un gémissement - ça doit être John car Sherlock ne ferait jamais ce genre de chose, jamais, pas même alors ses hanches semblent s’agiter toutes seules contre celles de John, ou qu’il prolonge le baiser sans même s’en rendre compte. Qu’importe la chaleur, c’est de la lave en fusion qui court dans les veines de Sherlock et il ne pense pas qu’il en aura jamais assez de …

Cela prend fin l’instant d’après. 

Il n’y avait rien d’autre en eux que quelques centimètres de tissu, l’instant d’après, John est assis sur le bord du lit, dos à Sherlock et l’espace entre semble aussi vaste qu’un océan. 

Sherlock fixe le plafond pendant quelques secondes, tentant de calmer son coeur pour la 2ème fois ce matin mais pour des raisons totalement différentes que lorsqu’il s’est réveillé. 

“Je suis désolé, dit John la respiration saccadée. Je ne peux pas.” 

Sherlock tourne la tête vers lui, notant au passage les soubresauts qui agitent John. Il aimerait poser la main dans son dos mais doute que cela l’aiderait maintenant. 

“Non, je suis désolé, dit-il. Je n’aurais pas dû te pousser.

-Tu ne m’as pas pousser. J’en avais envie autant que toi.” Il soupire. “C’est juste … aujourd’hui. Noël.” Sa voix n’est plus qu’un murmure. “Je l’ai demandée en mariage à Noël. Je pensais que ça serait … Je ne sais pas. 

-Romantique, finit Sherlock à sa place. Et bien sûr tu ne voudrais pas gâcher ce souvenir avec …”

John se tourne vers lui les yeux écarquillés. “Non. Ce n’est pas à propos de gâcher quoique ce soit. J’en ai envie.” Il tend la main jusqu’à toucher le bras de Sherlock avec 2 doigts. “J’ai envie de toi. Mais juste … pas aujourd’hui.

-Je t’ai déjà dit que …

-Le Nouvel An, l’interrompt John. Donne-moi jusqu’au Nouvel An. 

-Inutile de mettre une date sur …

-_Le Nouvel An_,” répète John. 

Il se penche en travers du lit pour sceller cette promesse d’un bruissement de lèvres avant de se lever et de passer à la salle de bain. Sherlock retient sa respiration jusqu’à ce qu’il ferme la porte derrière lui. Son désir s’est évanoui mais son coeur palpite maintenant d’anticipation. 

Il était sincère lorsqu’il a dit qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin de fixer une date sur quoique ce soit ni suivre un calendrier. 

Mais du reste. 

Le Nouvel An est dans pile une semaine. 

*

Si les souvenirs du dernier Noël de John le perturbe, il n’en laisse rien paraître au petit déjeuner, où il souhaite à tout le monde un joyeux noël avant de se servir en viennoiseries Françaises, une tradition chez les Holmes le jour de Noël. 

Les yeux brillants, James finit son petit déjeuner le premier, mais reste assis à sa place, trépignant d’excitation, attendant que tout le monde ait fini de manger et Sherlock ne peut s’empêcher de sourire avec nostalgie. Cela fait bien longtemps qu’il n’attend plus Noël avec impatience mais il se rappelle avoir été aussi excité que James lorsqu’il était enfant. Son excitation est contagieuse et tandis que Sherlock n’est pas vraiment pressé d’ouvrir les cadeaux qu’il a déduit il y a belle lurette, il a hâte de voir la réaction de James et de John, et même celle de sa mère, en ouvrant les siens. 

Comme depuis toujours, c’est elle qui donne le signal lorsqu’il est finalement l’heure de passer dans la salle à manger, et ils se retrouvent bientôt tous assis autour du sapin. Mycroft, en tant que chef de famille, fait la distribution des cadeaux. 

Le premier cadeau de James vient de Maman, et ce n’est certainement pas ce à quoi il s’attendait. Même s’il lui offre un sourire et la remercie, il est clair qu’il ne pense pas que 3 assortiments complets d’uniformes scolaires, ainsi qu’un cartable en cuir, ne soient de bons cadeaux de Noël. Sherlock se souvient s’être dit la même chose, il y a longtemps. Peut-être que Maman n’a pas changé tant que cela finalement. 

Ses cadeaux suivants sont encore des vêtements, cette fois-ci de la part de John: un jeans, un gilet en cachemire et des chaussettes avec des motifs de notes de musique. Cela change des habituels costumes de James, mais ils semblent d’assez bonne qualité pour que James puisse les porter. En tout cas, ses remerciements semblent plus sincères. 

Il est bien plus enthousiaste lorsqu’il ouvre le paquet suivant. Mycroft lui a offert un ordinateur portable: “Pour que tu puisses faire tes devoirs," dit-il. Sherlock note mentalement de chercher les éventuels programmes de surveillance. 

Son dernier cadeau est une liseuse programmée avec une centaine de livres pour commencer, des fictions mais pas seulement, et Sherlock est fier de constater que son cadeau est celui pour lequel les yeux de James s’écarquillent le plus. 

Mycroft semble satisfait de son nouveau parapluie, avec un assortiments de crosses interchangeables et John s’exclame devant la trilogie de romans policiers que James lui a offert et sa nouvelle montre de la part de Sherlock. Son ancienne montre a été brisée dans l’accident et il a regardé son poignet nu pendant des semaines en grommelant qu’il fallait qu’il s’en achète une nouvelle. Il ne mentionne pas l’inscription au dos mais sourit en la lisant. Cela semble encore plus approprié aujourd’hui. 

_ Rien ne presse. _

L’insistance de Sherlock quant au fait qu’il n’ait pas besoin de cadeau à été formidablement ignoré. 

John a trouvé pour lui un kit similaire à celui que Sherlock a perdu quelque part en Russie, avec des outils de crochetages, une loupe et des petites boites pour collecter des échantillons. Un cadeau utile et très appréciable. Sherlock note du coin de l’oeil le sourire en coin désapprobateur de Mycroft. Sherlock a déduit le cadeau de John il y a des jours de cela, mais il a quand même réussi à feindre la surprise. 

Il est sincèrement surpris en revanche lorsqu’il déballe le cadeau de James. Après la séance shopping de James et Mycroft, Sherlock a deviné que son cadeau serait un vêtement, sûrement une écharpe ou une chemise mais apparemment c’était une ruse car James et Mycroft ont l’air résolument fiers de leur petit manège lorsque Sherlock déballe un classeur de vieilles partitions de musique. Du temps où ils s’offraient encore des cadeaux, Mycroft avait utilisé des leurres plusieurs fois pour préserver l’effet de surprise; Sherlock avait complètement oublié. 

Les partitions ont toutes été écrites par le même compositeur méconnu dont le travail est extrêmement difficile à trouver. Rien qu’en jetant un oeil à la douzaine de partitions, Sherlock peut voir qu’elles seront un défi à jouer, un défi bienvenu. 

A la demande de James, Maman est la dernière à ouvrir son cadeau. Elle aussi a reçu des partitions: 2 pour être exact, les notes délicatement inscrites sur le papier blanc. Elle sourit et remercie James, mais sa bouche est un peu crispée et Sherlock devine aisément pourquoi. Il ne l’a pas vue jouer du piano depuis qu’ils sont arrivés. 

“Les partitions ne sont pas vos cadeaux, lui dit James, fier et excité tout à la fois. Le morceau oui. Je l’ai écrit pour vous et je peux le jouer si vous voulez. Ce n’est pas très bon mais …

-Je suis sûre que c’est excellent”, coupe Maman et si sa voix tremble un peu, Sherlock devine que ce n’est pas à cause de sa maladie.

Ils se dirigent vers la salle de musique, où James s’assoit au piano. Sherlock se tient près de lui avec son violon. C’est une composition simple, la première de James, mais il a tenu à l’écrire pour piano et pour violon. Ils se sont entraîné dans sa chambre, mais le rendu est bien meilleur dans une pièce faite pour la musique et avec un public. Sherlock ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois qu’il a joué pour sa mère parce qu’il en avait envie et pas parce qu’elle l’y obligeait. Il est heureux de pouvoir le faire aujourd’hui.

*

Après le brunch, long et fastidieux, Sherlock insiste pour aider sa mère à regagner sa chambre pour qu’elle fasse sa sieste. 

“C’est vraiment Noël, plaisante-elle alors qu’ils atteignent le couloir. D’abord tu joues pour moi et ensuite ça …” 

Sherlock ne répond pas, pas avant que qu’ils soient dans sa chambre et qu’il referme la porte derrière eux. Il l’aide à retirer son cardigan et le pose sur la chaise en face de sa coiffeuse tandis qu’elle s’assoit sur le lit, avant de se coucher. Prétendant observer les produits de beauté sur sa coiffeuse, il l’observe discrètement dans le miroir. Elle lui retourne son regard. 

“Dis-le, dit-elle en soupirant. Peu importe ce que c’est. Et donne-moi la couverture s’il te plaît.” 

Il va chercher la couverture en crochet sur la commode avant de la déplier. Il a préparé ses mots depuis la salle de musique lorsqu’elle, Mycroft et John ont demandé à ce que James et Sherlock leur jouent d’autres morceaux. Il doute que cela changera quoique ce soit, mais il doit essayer, juste au cas où. 

“Il y a quelques semaines, dit-il finalement en installant la couverture sur ses jambes plus méticuleusement que nécessaire, j’ai dû dire à James que son père s’était suicidé sans penser une seconde à l’impact que son geste aurait sur son fils.” 

Lorsqu’il lève les yeux vers elle, elle le détaille d’un regard clair et à manifestement compris le sous-entendu. 

“Cela doit être difficile pour un enfant, dit-elle. Surtout pour un enfant trop jeune pour comprendre les raisons qui l’ont poussé à passer à l’acte. Je me souviens à peine de l’époque où Mycroft et toi étiez si jeunes, mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez jamais été si innocents.” 

Lire entre les lignes est bien trop facile; c’est ce qu’il a toujours fait dans cette maison. 

“Non, probablement pas, admet-il. Et aujourd’hui non plus. Mais James est différent. Il s’est beaucoup attaché à toi, même si peu de temps après avoir fait ta connaissance” 

Il ne va pas la supplier. Il ne va pas non plus l’insulter en lui demandant de revenir sur sa décision. Mais alors qu’il lui dépose un baiser sur la joue, il murmure: “Il mérite d'avoir des souvenirs heureux de son enfance. Si tu te sens assez bien pour recevoir de la visite, on pourrait revenir pour Pâques.” 

Lorsqu’il s’écarte, ses yeux sont fermés mais elle lui attrappe la main avant qu’il ne puisse faire un pas vers la sortie. 

“Nous verrons," dit-elle. Et pour l’instant c’est suffisant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne ratez pas le chapitre de vendredi, celui de l'anniversaire de James !!


	14. Surprises d'anniversaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture !

Lorsqu’il était enfant, Sherlock a souvent déploré le fait que son anniversaire tombe seulement 2 semaines après Noël. Il avait l’impression que Mycroft, qui est né au milieu de l’été, recevait toujours des cadeaux géniaux pour son anniversaire tandis que pour lui, c’était comme si ses parents pensaient que Sherlock en avait eu assez pour Noël et qu’il n’avait besoin d’en avoir davantage.

C’est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il s’est assuré que James aurait un anniversaire digne de ce nom. Ça, et la certitude que Moran n’a jamais pris la peine de fêter l’anniversaire de James, pas plus que Noël, vu son insistance pour célébrer Noël comme il se doit avec des cadeaux pour chacun. 

La journée commence par une excursion dans la ville la plus proche. Sherlock emprunte la voiture de sa mère, elle n’a pas conduit depuis des mois et ne conduira sans doute jamais plus, mais la voiture démarre sans problème. John et James tentent de deviner où ils vont, mais Sherlock sourit et ne dit rien. Ce n’est pas comme s’ils ne se doutaient pas que de la nourriture était impliquée, après tout, il s’est assuré qu’aucun d’eux n’avaient pris de petit déjeuner avant de partir. 

Si la surprise est essentiellement pour James, Sherlock est heureux de surprendre John également. Après tout ce que John a fait pour lui, Sherlock s’est trouvé vouloir faire quelque chose pour lui en retour, une pensée qui ne lui serait même pas venue à l’esprit il y a 3 ans. 

Il se gare à quelques pas de leur destination et toujours sans rien répondre à leurs incessantes questions et toujours en souriant, ouvre la voie vers un petit magasin et demande une table. Il n’a pas mis les pieds dans cet endroit depuis une éternité mais rien n’a changé: au lieu d’un menu, la serveuse leur amène un panier de mini croissants, des toasts et de la baguette accompagnés de 25 échantillons de confitures, marmelades, gelées et miels différents. Elle explique que les confitures sont produites localement, qu’ils peuvent en acheter des pots entiers et demande quelle sorte de thé ou de café ils veulent pour accompagner leur dégustation. 

James n'attend pas qu’elle ait fini ses explications avant de s’emparer d’une confiture choisie au hasard et d’un bout de baguette. Il sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu’il prend sa première bouchée et Sherlock se félicite intérieurement - du moins le ferait-il si John ne le regardait pas avec cette expression stupéfaite. 

“Mais comment connais-tu cet endroit ? demande-t-il. Il faut toujours qu’on fasse des pieds et des mains pour que tu acceptes de petit déjeuner ! 

-Je connaissais la propriétaire. Je l’ai aidée contre un employé qui avait les mains baladeuses quand j’avais l’âge de James."

Ce n’était pas  _ vraiment  _ une enquête, pas alors que les faits étaient si simples que tout le monde aurait pu résoudre le problème, mais John et James semblent intéressés alors Sherlock leur raconte l’histoire, son récit fréquemment interrompu par des commentaires sur les confitures. James insiste pour les goûter toutes, tandis que John choisit au hasard. Sherlock quant à lui, s’en tient à son préféré - du miel de trèfle de la propriété McAllister. Aussi bon que dans ses souvenirs. 

Ils ont pratiquement fini lorsqu’une vieille femme s’approche de leur table, les dévisagent à travers les verres épais de ses lunettes et dépose 2 gros pots de miel en face d’eux.

“Il me semble qu’on avait convenu de 2 pots par an, Sherlock. Mais cela fait un moment que tu n’es pas venu réclamer ton dû.” 

Caroline lui offre un grand sourire, auquel Sherlock répond. 

“J’avais oublié à quel point il était bon, mais maintenant que je m’en souviens, je vais sûrement me montrer plus consciencieux.”

Elle lui fait signe de se lever, ce dont il était sûr, et s’exécute avant d’accepter et de lui retourner son accolade qu'elle donne avec bien moins de force que dans le temps. Il n’est pas vraiment friand des accolades mais elle a été la première personne à l’engager si on veut, et à le rétribuer, alors il peut bien tolérer ce contact. Il se rassoit ensuite tandis qu’elle jette un oeil à ses accompagnateurs.

“Et qui sont ces messieurs, dis-moi ?”

Il pourrait lui donner leurs noms, et il sait qu’elle n'insisterait pas. Mais leurs noms ne pourraient pas montrer combien ils sont importants pour lui, et il veut qu’elle le sache. C’est peut-être parce qu’il s’est encore une fois réveillé dans les bras de John après une bonne nuit de sommeil ou peut-être parce que James à l’air plus heureux dernièrement. 

“C’est mon fils, James,” dit-il un peu surpris malgré lui de voir combien ce mot passe facilement ses lèvres. Un coup d’oeil à James lui indique que lui aussi est surpris mais il sourit toujours. “Et voilà John mon …” 

Il réalise soudain qu’ils n’ont jamais discuté du mot qu’ils emploieraient pour parler l’un de l’autre. Il a appelé John son collègue, son colocataire, son blogger, son ami mais aucun de cela n’est suffisant maintenant. Il refuse catégoriquement d’utiliser le mot “petit ami”. Cela ne laisse qu’une possibilité, qu’il révèle après seulement une infime hésitation. 

“ - compagnon.”

Un léger mouvement de sourcils est la seule réaction de John. Sherlock se détend tandis que Caroline se présente, serre leurs mains et demande s’ils ont passé un bon Noël et s’ils apprécient la vie à la campagne. 

Non, il ne fait pas que se détendre, réalise-t-il. C’est plus que ça. Il est tout simplement heureux. Ce n’est pas un sentiment auquel il est habitué en dehors du Travail, et même dans ce contexte, c’est un sentiment toujours trop bref, la satisfaction d’avoir résolue une enquête s’évanouissant rapidement lorsqu’une autre enquête ne se présente pas assez vite. Mais ça … Ça pourrait bien durer. 

Lorsque Caroline demande à James son âge et qu’il répond fièrement qu’il a 13 ans aujourd’hui même, elle insiste pour qu’il reparte avec des pots de confiture en guise de cadeau d’anniversaire et l’emmène vers les étagères à l’arrière du magasin pour qu’il choisisse celles qu'il préfère. Tandis que Sherlock les regarde s’éloigner, John presse son pied contre le sien sous la table, attirant son attention. 

“Compagnon ? demande-il, un sourcil arqué avec un léger sourire.

-Tu aurais préféré autre chose ?”

John secoue la tête. “Celui-là me convient très bien. Ça m’a juste … surpris j’imagine. Bien que je ne sois pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. C’était une très belle façon de me présenter, merci.”

Un peu plus tard, sur le chemin du retour, le miel et les confitures ses genoux, James remercie Sherlock en à peu près les mêmes termes. Il ne fait pas mention du fait que Sherlock l’a appelé son fils, mais quand il croise le regard de Sherlock dans le rétroviseur, il semble y avoir une nouvelle étincelle dans ses yeux.

*

Le repas est servi tardivement, d’abord parce qu’ils ont pris un copieux petit déjeuner, ensuite parce que Mycroft, qui a dû retourner à Londres le jour de Noël mais qui doit être de retour pour l’anniversaire de James, ne peut pas se libérer avant 14h. Maman n’est pas ravie de voir son emploi du temps tout chamboulé, mais prend son mal en patience et demande à James de jouer pour elle pendant qu’ils attendent. La distraction fonctionne aussi pour James qui n’a pas arrêter de regarder vers la salle à manger depuis qu’il a compris que c’est la que ses cadeaux se trouvaient. 

“Je pourrais en ouvrir seulement un en attendant Mycroft,” supplie-t-il une ou deux fois - ou même 4 ou 5 - et prétend faire la tête lorsque Sherlock, John, Maman et même Mycroft, à qui James a fini par envoyer un texto, lui demandent d’attendre. Ils ont de bonnes raisons bien entendu, même s’ils ne peuvent pas lui dire. Sherlock a suggéré un thème pour les cadeaux d’anniversaire de James et en ouvrir ne serait-ce qu’un seul pourrait faire échouer la surprise. 

Mycroft finit par arriver et James trépigne d’excitation … Jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne qu’il doit attendre jusqu’après le déjeuner pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. 

Sherlock le prend en pitié lorsque la domestique débarrasse la table pour faire de la place pour le gâteau d'anniversaire. 

“Tu peux les ouvrir,” dit-il et James est déjà sur ses pieds pour aller chercher la pile de cadeaux dans l’armoire avant de les déposer sur la table.

Il commence par une fine enveloppe en haut de la pile de la part de Mycroft, et la déchire dans sa précipitation … avant d’afficher une mine déconfite en tirant une petite carte blanche de l’enveloppe. Sherlock ne peut pas s’empêcher de jeter un sourire entendu à John. 

“C’est … un numéro de téléphone, dit James en retournant la carte pour voir si quelque chose est inscrit au dos. 

-En effet, dit Mycroft avec un fin sourire. Je te suggère de l’enregistrer dans tes contacts. Tu pourrais même le faire maintenant.”

James s’exécute, bien qu’il est clair qu’il ne comprend pas ce qu’il se passe.

“Ce n’est pas  votre  numéro de téléphone, dit-il en levant les yeux de son téléphone vers Mycroft. A qui est-il ?

-L’un de mes assistants. Si jamais tu as besoin d’être conduit … quelque part, tu peux appeler ce numéro et demander une voiture. 

-Pour aller quelque part ? répète James. Comme quoi ? A l’école ?

-Non, pas à l’école. Ouvre les autres, tu vas comprendre.”

James fronce les sourcils lorsqu’il pose son téléphone sur la table et s’empare de la plus grande boîte, le cadeau de John. Il déchire le papier cadeau et ouvre la boîte sur une paire de bottes en cuir. Il les regarde pendant un long moment avant de se tourner vers John: “Ce sont des bottes d’équitation.” 

John feint la surprise. “Ah oui ? Je me suis dit qu’elles iraient bien avec ton nouveau jeans. Elles te plaisent ?

-Oui beaucoup. Merci.” 

Il y a assez d’impatience dans sa voix pour que Sherlock dévoile toute la surprise maintenant, mais il parvient à tenir sa langue. James comprendra bien assez tôt. Sûrement maintenant d’ailleurs, car il ouvre le cadeau de Sherlock et en sort une bombe. 

Il lève la tête précipitamment vers Sherlock, les yeux plein d’espoir et de questions. 

“Ouvre le dernier, trésor,” le presse Maman, et James en fait autant, les mains légèrement tremblantes. La fine boîte contient une brochure pour un centre équestre de Londres et une carte d'adhérent à son nom. 

Il regarde tour à tour ses cadeaux, sa bouche s’ouvrant et se fermant sans un mot. La domestique a le temps de venir mettre le gâteau sur la table et des assiettes à dessert devant chacun d’entre eux et James n’a toujours pas dit un mot. Finalement, il dépose la carte et la brochure et se lève. Ses yeux sont légèrement humides et pendant un instant Sherlock se demande s’il n’a pas fait une erreur et que la surprise, loin de plaire à James, lui rappelle des souvenirs qu’ils préfèrerait oublier. Il est rassuré lorsque James se dirige vers Maman, lui offre une accolade un peu gênée et murmure “Merci,” ce à quoi elle lui répond par un baiser sur la joue. Il fait ainsi le tour de la table, serrant tour à tour Mycroft John et Sherlock en guise de remerciement. Sherlock se voit offrir un câlin légèrement plus long et une question d’une voix étranglée par l’émotion.

“C’est ton idée ? 

-J’ai fait quelques suggestions, répond Sherlock. J’ai essayé de faire en sorte que ta grand-mère t’achète un cheval, mais elle s’est montrée inflexible.”

Le sourire de James vacille un peu alors qu’il se rassoit mais pas pour très longtemps.

“16 ans, renifle Maman. J’ai dû attendre d'avoir 16 ans avoir d’avoir mon propre cheval et je pense que c’est une règle à laquelle il faut se tenir.”

Ce n’est pas vraiment une promesse, mais Sherlock pense entendre quelque chose dans sa voix et un rapide coup d’oeil à Mycroft qui tourne la tête vers lui, lui confirme qu’il n’est pas le seul à l’avoir entendu. 

“On allume les bougies ?” demande John. 

C’est à ce moment que le téléphone de Sherlock se met à sonner dans sa poche. Au même instant, les téléphones de John, Mycroft et James en font de même. 

“Les garçons, dit Maman sur un air de reproche. Avez-vous vraiment besoin de vos horribles appareils maintenant ?”

Si un seul de ces téléphones avait sonné, ils auraient pu l’ignorer. Mais les 4 en même temps ? Ce n’est pas une coïncidence et ils jettent tous un coup d’oeil à l’écran, malgré la désapprobation de Maman. James s’empare de son téléphone le premier.

“C’est un message avec un lien,” dit-il en cliquant dessus.

Sherlock fait de même une seconde plus tard. Une voix familière s’élève alors du téléphone de James, faisant bientôt écho au sien ainsi qu’à ceux de John et de Mycroft. 4 mots sont répétés en boucle dans une petite vidéo montrant le visage animé de Jim Moriarty. 

_ “Je vous ai manqué ?”  _


	15. Digérer un éléphant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée de commencer l'année par un chapitre triste, bonne année quand même ! ^^'

John éteint son téléphone le premier. Mycroft en fait de même quelques secondes après lui et se lève brusquement pour passer un coup de fil dans la pièce d’à côté. 

Sherlock regarde la vidéo encore 2 fois, des centaines de pensées accaparant son esprit avant que l’une d’entre elle ne vienne faire taire toutes les autres. 

_James_. 

Il lève les yeux de son téléphone et l’éteint avant de regarder en face de lui. James a toujours les yeux rivés sur son écran, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres pincées. Il n’y a plus aucune trace de sourire sur son visage, plus aucune trace de la joie qu’il éprouvait seulement quelques instants plus tôt. 

_Quelqu’un va payer pour ça_, se dit Sherlock. La personne responsable de cette cruelle farce regrettera son geste bien avant que Sherlock en ait fini avec elle. 

“Éteins-le, James, dit-il sans succès. 

-Que se passe-t-il ? demande Maman en fronçant les sourcils et les dévisageant tour à tour. Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? Où est passé Mycroft ?

-Nous avons tous reçu une vidéo,” commence John, mais c’est tout ce qu’il parvient à dire, n’étant pas sûr de comment continuer. 

Sherlock se lève et fait le tour de la table pour s’approcher de James. Il lui prend lentement le téléphone des mains. James résiste mais après avoir jeté un regard à Sherlock, le laisse faire. Sherlock éteint le téléphone et pendant un instant considère lui confisquer pour l’empêcher de regarder de nouveau la vidéo dès que Sherlock aura le dos tourné. Au final, il pose simplement le téléphone sur la table et pose une main sur l’épaule de James. James se raidit. 

“Ce qu’il se passe, dit Sherlock principalement pour sa mère mais aussi pour James, c’est que quelqu’un a décidé de s’amuser à nos dépends. Mycroft va mettre ses agents sur le coup pour trouver la personne qui a fait ça.”

Sherlock ne voudrait rien d’autre que courir après Mycroft et écouter sa conversation. Ou mieux, monter dans sa chambre, allumer son ordinateur et traquer le responsable lui-même mais s’il décidait de faire ça, il donnerait l’impression d’être inquiet et James se ferait des idées. Il se retient. 

Il presse l’épaule de James doucement avant de s’écarter. James regarde bien droit devant lui, le visage un masque dénué de toute expression. 

“Tu veux souffler tes bougies ? demande Sherlock. Ou est-ce qu’à 13 ans on est trop vieux pour ça ?”

James secoue la tête. “Je n’ai plus faim, dit-il d’un ton plat. Est-ce que je peux sortir de table ?” 

Au lieu de répondre, Sherlock retire les bougies du gâteau et s’empare du couteau posé sur le bord du plateau. Il se concentre pour que sa main ne tremble pas et découpe des parts du gâteau au chocolat. Il en coupe une généreuse part, la transfère dans l’assiette de James avant de demander l’assiette de Maman et celle de John. John lui tend son assiette et celle de Sherlock tout en lui souriant légèrement en comprenant ce qu’il tente de faire. Lorsque Sherlock se rassoit, James n’a toujours pas touché au gâteau. Maman non plus et elle observe James du même regard inquiet que celui de John. 

_Prétendre que rien de tout cela n’est arrivé ne va pas fonctionner_, réalise Sherlock. Il ferait aussi bien d’y faire face. 

“Je ne sais pas qui a envoyé cette vidéo, dit-il, mais ce n’était pas ton père.” 

James renâcle. Il tourne lentement la tête vers Sherlock. “Bien sûr que si. Tu as vu la vidéo ?

-Oui, je l’ai vue. J’ai vu des images animées de mauvaise qualité qu’il a pu réaliser en même temps que celles qu’il a faite en tant que Richard Brook.”

A l’autre bout de la table, Maman semble horrifiée. 

“Son père ? dit-elle doucement, en même temps que James renâcle une nouvelle fois.

-Ces images ne viennent pas de ses DVDs, dit-il d’un ton cinglant. Le Conteur ne s’habillait jamais comme ça. Et tu n’as pas vu en arrière plan …”

Sa voix déraille lorsque qu’il se tourne sur sa chaise pour voir Mycroft réapparaître dans la pièce. Les yeux de Mycroft sont sombres tandis qu’ils fixent Sherlock. Il ne dit pas un mot mais indique la porte d’un coup de tête à l’intention de Sherlock avant de repasser dans le couloir.

“Excusez-moi,” dit-il avant de se précipiter derrière Mycroft. 

Il s’attendait à ce que John le suive, mais il n’est pas le seul à entrer dans la bibliothèque après Sherlock et Mycroft. James s’est aussi levé de table et Maman aussi. 

Lorsque Sherlock se tourne vers James, il n’a pas le temps de dire un mot avant que James ne proteste: “J’ai demandé à sortir de table. Tu ne m’as pas laissé faire. Maintenant je ne vais nulle part.” 

D’un côté Sherlock voudrait l’envoyer dans sa chambre quand même, après tout il ne sait pas ce que Mycroft a à dire, et Sherlock pourrait vouloir cacher certaines choses à James. D’un autre côté, Sherlock se doute que James réagirait mal s’il se voyait être mis de côté et que cela ne ferait que renforcer ses soupçons quant au fait que Sherlock lui ait menti. Non, ce n’est pas le moment de lui cacher quoique ce soit. 

“Vas-y, dit-il à Mycroft et si celui-ci pense quoique ce soit de ce public élargi, il ne fait pas plus que lever un sourcil avant de commencer à parler. 

-A 15h15 tous les téléphones portables disposant d’un accès internet ont reçu exactement le même message que nous. Absolument. Tous. On m’a laissé entendre que Sa Majesté n’a pas particulièrement apprécié cette perturbation.” Il fait une petite pause, assez longue pour grimace avant de continuer: “Au même moment, toutes les chaînes de télévision se sont mises à diffuser la même vidéo. On n’a toujours pas réussi à savoir comment cela à pu se produire ni comment stopper la transmission.

-D’où venait le message ?" demande Sherlock, mais Mycroft ne semble pas l’entendre tandis qu’il regarde James traverser la pièce pour allumer la télévision. A l’écran, la même vidéo que celle qu’ils ont reçue sur leurs téléphones semble avoir été réalisée encore plus grossièrement. James se tient comme hypnotisé devant l’écran. 

Maman laisse s’échapper un cri de surprise et porte la main à sa bouche. Elle vacille un peu sur ses pieds. John, qui est le plus près d’elle, prend son bras et l’aide à s'asseoir sur le canapé en demandant: “Éteins-ça James.” 

James n’en fait rien. A la place, il pointe quelque chose sur l’écran, une forme à la droite de Moriarty et tourne un regard mort vers Sherlock. 

“Tu le vois maintenant ?” demande-t-il la voix tremblante.

Voyant que Sherlock ne répond pas, John demande: “Voir quoi ? Le chapeau ? Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ?

-Ce n’est pas un chapeau, répondent Sherlock et James en chœur.

-C’est un boa,” ajoute Maman plus bas. 

John les regarde chacun leur tour comme s’ils avaient perdu la raison. Avec un soupire, Mycroft se dirige vers une étagère de la bibliothèque et trouve rapidement ce qu’il cherchait. Il ouvre l’édition signée du  _ Petit Prince _ et la tend à John pour qu’il puisse voir les dessins. 

“Pas un chapeau, répète-t-il, mais un boa digérant un éléphant. Révisez vos classiques, John.”

Il se dirige ensuite vers la télévision qu’il éteint, coupant ainsi Moriarty en plein milieu de sa question.

“Est-ce important ? demande Mycroft à James. Est-ce que dessin signifiait quoique ce soit pour ton père ?”

James sourit, si on peut appeler cela un sourire. 

“Vous voulez dire, hormis le fait qu’il m’ait appris à lire grâce à ce livre ? Qu’il m’a appris le français à partir de ce livre ? Que cette vidéo a été envoyé le jour de mon anniversaire à … 15h15 vous avez dit ? L’heure exacte à laquelle je suis né ? A vous de me le dire. Est-ce que quoique ce soit à une quelconque importance ? 

La question s’adresse à Mycroft mais c’est Sherlock que James regarde en disant ces mots. 

“Ça ne vient pas de lui, dit fermement Sherlock. Il est mort.” 

Le sourire de James qui n’en est pas vraiment un s’agrandit encore. 

“Est-ce que je peux aller dans ma chambre ?” demande-t-il une nouvelle fois, et cette fois Sherlock le laisse aller.

*

Une demi heure plus tard, ils n’en savent pas plus que ce que Mycroft leur a dit. Il a reçu plusieurs messages de la part de ses agents et si la transmission de la vidéo a enfin pu être stoppée, personne n’a pu être en mesure de trouver comment elle avait pu être diffusée sur toutes les chaînes de télévision. Le message n’a pas pu être tracé non plus. 

Sherlock a reçu 2 messages pendant ce temps. Le premier, de Lestrade, lui demandant s’il avait vu la vidéo. Sherlock l’a ignoré. Le deuxième de Molly, tout aussi spontané. 

_ J’ai réalisé l’autopsie moi-même. Cette vidéo ne peut pas être de lui.  _

Sherlock a répondu un simple “Merci,” mais n’a pas répondu à son message suivant:  _ Comment va James ?  _

“Mon chauffeur sera là dans 10 minutes, dit Mycroft en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche et en se servant un verre de whisky. Vous rentrez à Londres ?” 

Sherlock se tourne vers John, qui lève un sourcil vers lui. Maman est parti se reposer après que James ait quitté la bibliothèque, les laissant seuls tous les 3. John n’a pas dit grand chose depuis, feuilletant les pages du  _ Petit Prince  _ et répondant à quelques textos que Sherlock soupçonne venir de Lestrade. 

“On ferait mieux de rentrer, non ?” dit John

Sherlock hoche la tête en se levant. “On ferait mieux de faire nos valises." 

-10 minutes,” leur rappelle Mycroft alors qu’ils quittent la pièce.

“Vas voir James, dit John. Plus tu attends, plus ça sera dur. 

-Pour lui dire quoi ? Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’il se passe. La seule chose que je sais c’est que Moriarty est mort et James ne me croit pas.”

John presse sa main dans le dos de Sherlock et le caresse gentiment.

“Vas lui parler,” dit-il encore.

C’est comme ça que Sherlock se retrouve devant la porte de son ancienne chambre, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu’il va dire mais conscient qu’il doit dire quelque chose. Avant de frapper à la porte, il peut entendre une voix s’élever de la chambre; les 4 mots répétés en boucle. Dès qu’il frappe à la porte, la voix s’évanouit. 

“Entre, dit James.” 

Sherlock pousse la porte et entre. James est assis sur le sol, dos au radiateur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, les mains autour de ses genoux. Son téléphone n’est nulle part. Sur le lit, sa valise est ouverte à côté de son manteau et de son écharpe, et tout ce qu’il avait amené ici est soigneusement plié. Sherlock dépose les paquets qu’il a montés à côté de la valise. 

“Tu as laissé tes cadeaux en bas, dit-il sans que cela ne soit nécessaire. Tu vas sûrement devoir réarranger ta valise pour que tout rentre dedans.”

James lève la tête mais ne répond pas. Au lieu de cela, il demande: “On rentre à Londres, n’est-ce pas ?” 

Sherlock hoche la tête. Il pense s'asseoir sur le lit mais il est trop encombré. Il considère la chaise du bureau mais s'assoit finalement sur le sol en tailleur face à James. 

“On rentre pour que je puisse trouver qui a fait ça et pour te prouver que ce n’était pas _lui_.”

James ne réagit pas. Il observe Sherlock un long moment. Sherlock l’examine en retour; il n’a pas pleuré, c’est déjà ça, bien que Sherlock ne soit pas sûr de ce que cela signifie. Ce matin, il portait le gilet que John lui a offert pour Noël. Maintenant il porte de nouveau son costume avec sa cravate parfaitement nouée. Ça, Sherlock le sait, c’est mauvais signe. 

“Est-ce que tu m’as menti ? demande finalement James. Ou est-ce que tu croyais vraiment qu’il était mort ? 

-Je ne t’ai _jamais_ menti, répond immédiatement Sherlock en élevant un peu la voix. Ni à propos de cela ni à propos de quoique ce soit. Je ne ne crois pas qu’il est mort. Je  _ sais  _ qu’il est mort. Si tu ne me crois pas, peut-être que tu croiras Molly.” 

Il sort son téléphone et recherche le message de Molly avant de lui tendre le téléphone. James jette un œil à l’écran mais ne prend pas le téléphone, et ne semble pas particulièrement convaincu non plus. 

“S’il t’a dupé, dit-il en hochant les épaules, il a aussi bien pu la duper elle aussi.

-Il ne nous a pas dupé, claque Sherlock en se relevant. Il est …

-Mort, interrompt James calmement. Oui, j’ai entendu. Mais tu ne m’as pas expliqué comment un homme mort a pu réussir à envoyer un message à des millions de personnes simultanément tout en piratant toutes les chaînes de télévision du pays. Tout ça le jour de mon anniversaire, à l’heure exacte de ma naissance et avec un dessin qu’il savait que je reconnaîtrai.

-Je ne peux pas l’expliquer. Et je ne vais pas essayer de l’expliquer parce que c’est impossible. Ce qui veut dire qu’il doit y avoir une autre explication que je m’empresserai de découvrir quand on sera rentrés. Finis de préparer tes affaires et descends dire au revoir à ta grand-mère avant qu’on s’en aille.”

Il a déjà tourné les talons avant que James ne l’arrête. 

“C’était chouette de l’avoir pour grand-mère. Et Mycroft comme oncle. John comme ami. Et toi …” 

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et presse son visage contre ses genoux. Il ne fait pas un bruit mais ses épaules sont secouées de sanglots. La gorge de Sherlock lui semble bien trop serrée, mais il parvient à dire quelques mots. 

“On sera toujours là pour toi.”

James lève la tête. Ses yeux sont trop rouges, trop brillants. Son sourire bien trop triste. 

“Je sais, dit-il doucement. Mais pour combien de temps ?”

Même si Sherlock sait que ce n’est pas Moriarty, même s’il veut rassurer James avant qu’il ne verse encore d’autres larmes, il ne parvient pas à ajouter quoique ce soit. 


	16. Retour à Londres

Le retour à Londres se passe dans le silence le plus complet, excepté pour les 3 appels que reçoit Mycroft. A l’arrière de la limousine, sa voix semble trop forte même s’il ne fait principalement qu’écouter et donner quelques ordres. A chaque fois qu’il raccroche, il regarde Sherlock en secouant la tête. Rien de neuf. Si les agents de Mycroft avec toutes leurs ressources n’ont pas réussi à tracer le message ou l’émetteur de la vidéo, quelle chance Sherlock a-t-il d’y arriver lui-même ?

Pendant tout ce temps, James regarde par la vitre, le front pressé contre la fenêtre. Avant de partir, John a demandé à Sherlock si James tenait le coup et Sherlock n’a pas su quoi répondre. Il est convaincu que son père est de retour, cela au moins est certain et Sherlock est forcé de se rappeler toutes les fois où James lui a demandé s’il était absolument certain que Moriarty était mort. Même maintenant, Sherlock ne saurait dire si la question signifiait que James voulait qu’il soit toujours en vie ou au contraire qu’il craignait que ce ne soit le cas. Surement peu des deux. 

La nuit tombe quand ils arrivent à Baker Street et la rue est recouverte de neige. A la surprise de Sherlock, Mycroft descend de la voiture en même temps qu’eux et les accompagne à l’étage. Anthea, qui attendait à la porte, emmitouflée dans son manteau, une large enveloppe sous le bras et son Blackberry dans les mains les suit. 

Lorsque James se dirige vers sa chambre après avoir retiré son manteau, Mycroft l’arrête. 

“Attends. J’ai besoin de ton aide.”

James ne réagit pas. Il laisse sa valise sur le palier et entre dans le salon. Son visage, tout comme ses yeux, sont dénués de toute expression. 

“Son aide pour quoi faire ?” demande Sherlock sèchement alors qu’il dépose sa valise dans la cuisine avant de se diriger vers eux. Il se rend bien compte du regard inquiet que lui lance John mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. 

Mycroft fait un geste à Anthea, qui range son téléphone et ouvre l’enveloppe pour en extraire une fine boîte et des gants en plastique. 

“De nombreuses personnes exigent la preuve que Jim Moriarty est bel et bien mort, depuis la diffusion de cette vidéo. Mademoiselle Hooper a réalisé l’identification du corps il y a 3 ans mais il faut maintenant réaliser un test ADN à partir de ce qu’il reste de sa dépouille pour vérifier que le corps est effectivement, bel et bien le sien.” Il fait un mouvement de tête vers James, qui n’a pas remué un cil à l’évocation de l'exhumation prochaine du cercueil de son père. “C’est la raison pour laquelle j’ai besoin de ton aide. Nous avons besoin d’un échantillon d’ADN pour la comparer à celle que nous allons extraire du cercueil. C’est juste un échantillon de salive à l’intérieur de ta joue tout ce qu’il y a de plus anodin.” 

Anthea s’avance déjà les mains gantées armée de ce qui semble être un long coton-tige. Les yeux de James s’écarquille tandis qu’il fait un pas en arrière. 

“Stop,” exige Sherlock en barrant la route à Anthea. 

Elle s’arrête et lance un regard vers Mycroft, comme pour lui demander quoi faire. 

“Sherlock, dit Mycroft sèchement, nous n’avons pas le temps pour ce genre de …

-Tu n’as pas le temps de lui  _ demander  _ s’il est d’accord avec ça ?”

Mycroft fronce les sourcils. “C’est complètement indolore, seulement …

-Demandez-lui,” l’interrompt John et bien que Sherlock n’ait pas vraiment besoin de son soutien à ce moment il est tout de même heureux que John se range de son côté - heureux que James puisse voir qu’ils ont tous les 2 son intérêt à coeur. 

La bouche de Mycroft se tord de contrariété, mais il se tourne finalement vers James en hochant imperceptiblement la tête.

“Très bien. James, cela te dérangerait-il de laisser Anthea prélever un échantillon de ta salive ?”

James reste silencieux un long moment, avant de dire: “John peut le faire.”

Avec à peine un regard vers Mycroft pour demander confirmation, Anthea se tourne vers John et lui tend sans un mot la petite brosse et le tube en plastique qui permettra de collecter l’échantillon. John s’en empare et s’approche de James, qui à toujours l’air aussi mal à l’aise. 

“Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas toi-même ? suggère John en lui tendant les instruments. C’est très facile. Tu dois simplement passer le coton sur l’intérieur de ta joue plusieurs fois.”

James suit les instructions de John et scelle bientôt le coton-tige dans le tube en plastique avant de le remettre à Anthea. Elle quitte l’appartement sur un mouvement de tête de Mycroft toujours sans avoir dit un seul mot. 

“Merci,” dit Mycroft sur un ton qui laisse clairement entendre  _ qu’ils  _ devraient être en train de le remercier  _ lui _ .

Il est sur le point de partir lorsque James demande: “Quand aurez-vous le résultat ?” 

Mycroft tape le sol 2 fois avec l’extrémité de son nouveau parapluie. “D’ici demain soir me semble-t-il.

-Vous me direz quand vous l’aurez ?”

Mycroft hésite et jette un regard vers Sherlock, mais Sherlock ne semble pas comprendre la question silencieuse. 

“Bien entendu. Bonsoir.” 

John, Sherlock et James restent immobiles quelques secondes après son départ. John brise le silence le premier. 

“Est-ce qu’on commande à emporter ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux James ? Thai ? Chinois ? C’est ton anniversaire, tu choisis.”

Avec un haussement d’épaules, James se tourne vers la porte. “Comme vous voulez. Je n’ai pas faim.” 

Il quitte la pièce sans un mot et monte l’escalier d’un pas lourd. 

“Indien, dit distraitement Sherlock. C’est ce qu’il préfère.

-Indien alors,” dit John en sortant le menu du tiroir. Tandis qu’il téléphone, Sherlock ramène leurs valises dans la chambre et commence à vider la sienne et à trier ce qui doit être laver et ce qui peut être ranger. John le rejoint bientôt et s’affaire à son tour de l’autre côté du lit. C’est domestique, même confortable et Sherlock pourrait presque en oublier la raison pour laquelle ils ont dû écourter leur séjour - presque mais pas tout à fait surtout lorsque John demande: “Des théories jusque là ? 

-Seulement une, dit Sherlock en refermant sa valise après en avoir sorti le classeur de partitions que lui a offert James. Peu importe qui c’est, ce  _ n’est pas _ Moriarty. Il est mort. Si je suis bien sûr d’une chose c’est ce celle-là.”

Il est sur le point de sortir de la chambre lorsque quelque chose s’assombrit dans les yeux de John et le fait s’arrêter. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?” demande-t-il lorsque John détourne le regard.

John secoue la tête comme s’il ne voulait pas répondre, mais c’est quand même ce qu’il fait. 

“Il y a 6 mois, si quelqu’un m’avait demandé de tes nouvelles j’aurais dit qu tu étais mort, sans hésitation et sans l’ombre d’un doute.” 

Il ne dit pas ce que cela pourrait impliquer à voix haute mais c’est là, dans l’air entre eux 2: il avait tort - et peut-être que Sherlock se trompe lui aussi. 

“J'ai reçu de l'aide, dit Sherlock plus brusquement que ce qu’il ne voulait. J’étais seul sur ce toit. Tu me voyais de loin mais j’étais à 1 mètre de lui. Comment aurait-il pu faire semblant de se tirer une balle dans la tête d’aussi près ? 

-Aucune idée,” dit John d’un ton tranchant comme la première fois qu’il revu Sherlock après son retour, réalise Sherlock la boule au ventre, toujours en colère contre lui mais tentant de passer outre. 

Manifestement il n’y a pas que chez James que le sujet réveille de pénibles souvenirs.

Sherlock quitte la pièce avant d’empirer les choses et entre dans la cuisine juste à temps pour voir Mme Hudson déposer un plateau de biscuits sur la table. 

“Vraiment Sherlock, dit-elle visiblement irritée, vous auriez dû me le dire.”

La première pensée de Sherlock et qu’elle sait qui était le père de James - mais non, comment aurait-elle pu le découvrir ? 

“Vous dire quoi ?” demande-t-il froidement alors que John les rejoint dans la cuisine. 

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. “Que c’est l’anniversaire de James, enfin. Et que vous rentriez aujourd’hui. Si j’avais su, j’aurai pu faire un gâteau au lieu d’apporter des biscuits. Est-ce qu’il est en haut ? Vous pouvez l’appeler pour que je lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ? 

Sherlock la fixe, les yeux plissés tandis qu’il tente de comprendre comment elle …

“Comment avez vous su que c’était son anniversaire ?” demande John, faisant écho aux pensées de Sherlock.

Mme Hudson laisse échapper un petit rire. “Eh bien les cadeaux bien sûr. Molly est venue déposer le sien tôt ce matin et l’autre est arrivé par la poste.”

Elle a à peine fini de parler que Sherlock se précipite vers l’escalier, laissant le classeur de partitions sur la table de la cuisine. Il monte les marches 4 à 4 et entend John demander: “Où sont-ils ?

-Quoi, les cadeaux ? Je les ai montés dans sa chambre quand je suis venue faire un peu de ménage. Qu’est-ce …”

La porte est à moitié fermée. Sherlock frappe une fois et n’attend pas la réponse avant de pousser la porte. James est assis sur son lit. La valise est toujours sur le sol, il n’y a pas touché. A ses côtés, un exemplaire flambant neuf de  Gray's Anatomy repose sur un lit de papier cadeau, de la part de Molly. Le second cadeau est sur ses genoux: une énorme peluche que James caresse distraitement. Il lève la tête lorsque Sherlock entre dans la chambre et lui donne ce qui n’est qu’à peine l’ombre d’un sourire. 

“Je pense qu’il a oublié que je suis un peu trop vieux pour les peluches,” dit-il en la présentant à Sherlock.

John entre à la suite de Sherlock. Il lui presse gentiment l’avant bras.

“Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demande John, une trace de soulagement dans la voix. Un mouton ? Ça vient encore du  _ Petit Prince _ ?”

Le soulagement est la dernière chose que Sherlock pourrait ressentir à cet instant parce que oui, c’est bien un mouton et oui c’est un personnage important du livre préféré de James lorsqu’il était enfant. 

“Notre dernier Noël tous les deux, dit doucement James les yeux fixés sur la peluche. Je lui ai dit que je voulais un cheval. Ou un mouton comme dans _Le Petit Prince_. Et à Noël l’un des cadeaux était dans une boite avec des trous dedans pour pouvoir respirer. J’ai cru que c’était un vrai mouton, mais c’était une immense peluche. Bien plus grande que celle-ci et toute douce. Et il y avait une carte autour de son cou qui disait …” Il avale sa salive avant de poursuivre sur le même ton. “Qui disait que si j’étais sage j’aurais un cheval pour mes 10 ans. Mais Père est parti avant.” 

Sherlock se souvient soudain de l’expression de James - était-ce il y a seulement quelques heures ? Cela lui semble être une éternité. Lorsqu’il a compris ce à quoi menaient tous ses cadeaux. Pendant un instant, Sherlock n’aurait pas su dire s’il était heureux ou s’il avait le coeur brisé. Maintenant, il comprend pourquoi. 

“Y avait-il une carte sur celle-ci ?” demande-t-il après un moment. 

James semble hésiter et Sherlock a sa réponse. Il se rapproche du lit et tend la main. Après encore quelques secondes d’hésitation, James sort une petite carte de sous le livre d’anatomie et la lui tend. Tandis que Sherlock l’ouvre, John se rapproche pour lire par dessus son épaule. 

_ Pour Jamie, _

_ Joyeux anniversaire _

James tend la main pour demander le retour de la carte. Sherlock pense brièvement aux analyses d’encre, de papier et à la recherche d’empreintes. Mais après qu’ils l’aient manipulée, les empreintes qu’ils trouveraient seraient sûrement les leurs et il pourra lui demander de nouveau la carte demain, lorsque James n’aura plus les nerfs à vif - lorsqu’ils auront la preuve irréfutable que le corps dans la tombe est bien celui de son père. 

“Quelqu’un te joue un mauvais tour, dit-il en lui rendant la carte. C'est cruel. Et nous allons trouver de qui il s’agit.” 

James glisse la carte dans le livre d’anatomie. Il secoue la tête sans regarder Sherlock.

“Qui m'appelait Jamie à part Père ? C’était le surnom qu’il me donnait. Il ne l’a jamais utilisé devant personne, ni les gouvernantes et pas même Sebastian. C’était juste entre nous.”

Et James d’ailleurs ne l’avait jamais mentionné jusqu'à maintenant, pas une fois en 5 mois depuis qu’il vit ici. 

“Beaucoup de gens qui s’appellent James sont surnommés Jamie en étant petit, dit gentiment John. Ça ne veut rien dire.”

Le regard de James s’assombrit tandis qu’il lève la tête. “Non, _vous ne _voulez _pas_ que cela signifie quoique ce soit. C’est différent.

-Est-ce que toi oui ?”

Avant que James ne puisse répondre, la sonnette retentit. Le livreur est là. Tandis que John s’en charge, Sherlock convainc James de descendre et avec un peu d’encouragement, il mange un peu de son repas et quelques biscuits de Mme Hudson. Mais après ça, il insiste sur le fait qu’il est fatigué et qu’il veut monter se coucher même s’il est encore tôt. 

John s’installe avec l’un des livres qu’il a reçu pour Noël et Sherlock s’exerce à l’un de ses nouveau morceaux de violon que James lui a offert, mais ses nerfs sont trop à vif pour qu’il parvienne à se concentrer sur les notes. Il abandonne son violon sur son fauteuil et s’asseoit devant l’ordinateur pour regarder une nouvelle fois la vidéo. C’est devenu la vidéo la plus regardée sur internet depuis maintenant 6 heures. Sherlock la regarde sans le son, un passage à la fois en plein écran. 

“Du nouveau ? demande John quelques heures plus tard. 

Sherlock grogne. “Tu veux dire à part de la frustration et un mal de tête carabiné ? Non.

-Alors vient te coucher. Demain Mycroft nous confirmera que ce n’est pas Moriarty, James respirera plus tranquillement et tu ne seras plus aussi tendu que cela t’empêche de réfléchir.”

Difficile d’argumenter avec cette logique; difficile d’argumenter tout court lorsque Sherlock réalise qu’il n’était pas certain qu’ils continueraient de dormir ensemble de retour à Baker Street et que d’entendre John le lui confirmer si naturellement et aussi réconfortant que ses bras lorsqu’ils se referment sur lui un petit moment plus tard. 

Bientôt, la respiration de John se fait plus régulière et plus profonde. Sherlock est immobile contre lui mais il ne ferme pas les yeux et n’essaye pas de dormir. A la place, il revoit dans son esprit ce jour sur le toit de Barts, analysant chaque instants avec autant d’attention que les fragments de la vidéo. Sa certitude que Moriarty n’aurait jamais pu survivre s’en trouve un peu renforcée. Il passe ensuite à un autre point qu’il doit examiner - qui pourrait connaître l’amour de James pour _Le_ _ Petit Prince  _ et le surnom que lui donnait son père ? - mais avant qu’il ne puisse s’étendre là dessus, un cri de terreur retentit dans l’appartement, ce qui réveille John en sursaut dans son dos. Avant que Sherlock n’ait le temps de se défaire de son étreinte, James débarque dans la chambre en criant le nom de John. 

“John ! Réveille-toi ! Il a enlevé Sherlock ! Il a enlevé …” 

Il s’immobilise après avoir fait 2 pas dans la chambre et dans la pâle lumière qui provient du salon, Sherlock peut le voir cligner des yeux à répétition, la bouche grande ouverte. John desserre finalement son étreinte et Sherlock et lui se redressent. 

“Pardon, marmonne James. J’ai cru … Je suis descendu et tu n’étais plus là et j’ai cru … Pardon. Je suis désolé.

-Tout va bien,” commence Sherlock mais James n’écoute pas. Il ressort de la chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui avec à peine un murmure.

Sherlock soupire en se passant la main dans les cheveux. “Je devrais …

-Oui, tu devrais, dit doucement John en caressant la nuque de Sherlock. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?” 

Sherlock voudrait bien oui. Ça l’aiderait. Mais est-ce que cela aiderait James ? Il adore John et le considère comme son ami, il admire ses compétences médicales mais la plupart de ses crises ont eu lieu alors qu’ils n’étaient que tous les 2, sans témoin. C’est la raison pour laquelle Sherlock décline l’offre de John pour le moment et sort de la chambre après avoir enfilé sa robe de chambre par dessus son pyjama. 

Il s’attend à trouver James dans sa chambre mais il le trouve dans le salon. Il se tient près de la fenêtre, son violon et son archet en main, les bras ballants tandis qu’il regarde dehors. Saisit par la plus folle, la plus dérangeante des pensées, Sherlock se dépêche de le rejoindre et jette à son tour un regard dehors pour voir …

Rien. 

Rien que la neige et les empreintes laissées par les voitures. 

Il laisse échapper un soupir et se réprimande mentalement. Il laisse les peurs de James et les doutes de John l’atteindre. 

“Je suis désolé, murmure James en se dirigeant vers le fauteuil de John. J’ai cru … J’ai ton violon sur le fauteuil et tu le ranges toujours d’habitude alors j’ai cru que … Je ne sais pas … Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.” 

Il est descendu, sûrement parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à dormir, a vu le violon mais pas Sherlock et a immédiatement pensé … quoi ? “Il a enlevé Sherlock” a-t-il dit en entrant en trombe dans la chambre. Inutile de demander qui  _ il  _ peut bien être dans ce scénario, mais pourquoi James pourrait penser que Sherlock a été kidnappé ? 

“Tu ne m’as pas réveillé, dit-il. Mais pourquoi es-tu encore debout à cette heure-ci ? Mauvais rêves ?”

James presse le violon contre sa poitrine et regard partout sauf vers Sherlock même lorsque Sherlock vient s’asseoir en face de lui, récupérant son violon et son archet de son fauteuil. 

“John dormait. Je l’ai réveillé pour rien. 

-Ça ne le dérange pas James. Ça ne dérange aucun de nous 2 en fait. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu peur en voyant que je n’étais pas là. Si tu n’arrives pas à dormir et que tu veux un peu de compagnie tu peux toujours venir me chercher.” Après une seconde, il s’éclaircit la gorge et ajoute: “Bien que ... tu pourrais peut-être frapper la prochaine fois.”

James ne le regarde toujours pas. Il passe un doigt sur les cordes de son violon, les lèvres pincées. 

“Est-ce que tu veux en jouer ?” demande Sherlock, histoire de dire quelque chose. 

Lorsqu’il tire 2 notes de son violon, James lève la tête et fronce les sourcils. 

“On est au milieu de la nuit,” dit-il.

Sherlock hausse les épaules. “Et alors ?” 

Un minuscule sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de James avant de disparaître l’instant d’après. 

“Tu sais, murmure-t-il, au début je voulais seulement apprendre parce que tu en jouais aussi mais j’aime vraiment ça maintenant. Presque autant que le piano.” 

Sherlock se doutait de la première partie, mais il est content d’entendre la seconde. 

“Eh bien, tu t’en sors très bien. Avec un peu d’entraînement tu deviendras excellent.” 

Le sourire apparaît tout aussi brièvement. James se glisse hors du fauteuil et range son violon dans son étui sur le bureau. Sherlock se tourne pour le voir ranger l’étui précautionneusement. 

“J’espère qu’il me laissera le garder, murmure James si faiblement que Sherlock n’est pas tout à fait sûr que c’est à lui qu’il s’adressait. 

-James, soupire-t-il, mais il n’a pas le temps d’ajouter quoique ce soit. 

-Pourquoi faut-il qu’il revienne maintenant ? explose James, les mains posées à plat sur son étui. J’ai attendu qu’il revienne pendant 3 ans et il ne l’a jamais fait, et maintenant que j’ai un chez-moi et … et …” sa pomme d’Adam monte et descend . “C’est maintenant qu’il revient.

-Ce n’est pas lui, dit Sherlock en se levant comme si cela pouvait donner davantage de poids et de crédibilité à ces mots qu’il a répété si souvent. Ça ne peut pas être lui.”

James ne prête aucune attention à ses protestation. “Je vais me recoucher maintenant. Merci d’être resté un peu avec moi.” 

Il se dirige vers la porte, les épaules abattues. Sherlock a-t-il dit quoique ce soit qui puisse l’aider à mieux dormir ? Il en doute. 

“Est-ce que tu veux que je joue un peu de violon ?” dit-il précipitamment avant que James ne quitte la pièce.

Sur le pas de la porte, James se retourne et secoue la tête. “C’est bon. Tu peux retourner dormir.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, insiste Sherlock. Ça ne me dérangera jamais de jouer pour toi.”

James secoue de nouveau la tête. “Merci. Mais j’ai 13 ans maintenant. Je ne peux pas continuer de prétendre que j’ai encore l’âge pour les berceuses. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.”

Tandis que James monte dans sa chambre, Sherlock commence à jouer quand même, optant pour Berlioz après avoir décidé que ce n’était pas une nuit pour Bach. Il joue pendant une heure et quelques avant que sa sonnerie de son téléphone posé sur le bureau ne le distraie et qu’il abaisse son archet. 

Le texto lui glace le sang. 

_ Le cercueil est vide.  _

_ MH _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors vous pensez que Moriarty est vivant ? N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos théories !


	17. Beaucoup de choses à faire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard ! Je ne vous ai pas oublié-e-s mais j'ai eu une fin de semaine chargée. Un grand merci pour tous vos kudos et vos gentils commentaires <3 Bonne lecture, à vendredi sans faute !

La lumière du jour, plus claire que d’ordinaire avec le soleil qui se reflète sur la neige à l’extérieur, commence à inonder le salon lorsque Sherlock entend s’ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et des pas silencieux déambuler dans l’appartement. Il note les informations mais ne réagit pas, garde les mains jointes sous son menton tandis que son esprit passe en revue pour la énième fois les même faits, les mêmes hypothèses qu’il a examiné toute la nuit. C’est inutile et il le sait très bien. Il a besoin de plus de données, en attendant il n’aura pas de grande révélation, pas d’éclair de génie qui viendrait élucider ce mystère. Mais que cela soit utile ou non, que peut-il bien faire d’autre ? 

“Tu n’es pas venu te coucher,” dit soudain John au dessus de Sherlock. 

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce que son regard se pose sur John qui fronce les sourcils. 

_ Sherlock ... _ lui dit son esprit. Cela fait un moment qu’il n’avait plus entendu cet avertissement. Et c’est la première fois qu’il entend la voix de John dans sa tête alors que John se tient devant lui. 

“Hum …” 

Un autre clignement de paupières et il s’assoit. John recule d’un pas. Il a les mains le long du corps mais se tient de façon si rigide qu’il est évident qu’il fait de son mieux pour ne pas les croiser sur sa poitrine. De grandes cernes noires assombrissent son regard, il n’a pas dormi beaucoup, voire pas du tout. Bien qu’il soit encore très tôt, il est déjà habillé pour la journée, emmitouflé dans son pull couleur flocons d’avoine qui réchauffe le coeur de Sherlock presque autant que la vieille cheminée du 221B. Quelque chose à l’intérieur de lui lui fait mal. C’est comme si John tentait de se raccrocher à la normalité - comme s’il pensait qu’il valait mieux cela plutôt que voir la vie qu’ils avaient construite tous les 3 leur échapper. 

“Je pensais que tu me rejoindrais après avoir parlé avec lui, continue John sur un ton un peu froid. Ou après avoir fini de jouer ton morceau. Même au milieu de la nuit, au lieu que tu dormes ici tout seul.”

Sherlock frissonne légèrement, regrettant de ne pas avoir pensé à faire un feu. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’a pas noté le froid de la pièce. Ou peut-être que c’est seulement la présence de John. 

“Je n’ai pas dormi si ça peut te consoler.” 

John lève les yeux au ciel avant de se détourner et s’agenouiller devant la cheminée. 

“Evidemment, marmonne-t-il sans ses dents en allumant la cheminée. Bien sûr que non tu n’as pas dormi. Pourquoi est-ce que je surpris ?” 

Le conflit entre ce qu’il dit et ce qu’il fait, l’agacement cédant la place à ses instincts protecteurs, est quelque chose tellement étrange à observer pour Sherlock qu’il ne sait pas comment y répondre. 

“John,” commence-t-il en se disant qu’il peut s’excuser et voir si cela suffit, mais il n’a pas l’occasion d’aller plus loin.

John se retourne vers lui, les bras maintenant croisés sur sa poitrine et il fronce encore plus les sourcils que tout à l’heure. 

“Ne le laisse pas tout gâcher, d’accord ? Il ne fait jamais ressortir le meilleur de … de qui que ce soit.” 

Pendant un instant, Sherlock est certain que John parle de James mais ça n’a pas aucun sens. Puis il comprend ce qu’il veut dire et fronce les sourcils à son tour vers John. 

“Par ‘lui’ tu veux dire Moriarty, dit-il platement. La nuit dernière tu étais d’accord avec moi, ça ne pouvait pas être lui et maintenant tu penses qu’un homme mort est est derrière tout ça. Je ne savais pas que tu croyais aux fantômes, John. C’est vraiment d’un ridicule.”

Le visage de John s'empourpre, bien que Sherlock ne sache pas si c’est de colère ou d'embrassement. 

“Eh bien je n’ai pas dormi non plus si tu veux tout savoir, dit-il froidement. Ça m’a donné du temps pour examiner le problème sous toutes les coutures. J’espère toujours que Mycroft nous donnera la preuve que ce n’est pas lui mais honnêtement. James a raison. Tout porte à croire que …

-Tout porte à croire que quelqu’un se donne beaucoup de mal pour nous amener à cette conclusion, l’interrompt Sherlock élevant le ton dans sa frustration. Il n’y a qu’une seule chose dont on soit sûrs. La personne qui est derrière tout ça est très intelligente et a accès à d’importantes ressources. Voilà. Ce sont les faits. 

-Et que fais-tu de tout ce que cette personne sait à propos de James ? Sa date de naissance, son surnom, le livre ? Le simple fait qu’il vive ici ? Comment expliques-tu tout ça ?”

Passant furieusement les mains dans les cheveux, Sherlock fulmine. 

“Ne soit pas idiot, John. Sa date de naissance est sur son certificat de naissance. N’importe qui avec le genre de ressources dont cette personne a à disposition aurait pu le trouver. C’était même dans la presse, il y a quelques mois de cela. Tu as dit toi-même que le surnom était assez courant, et le livre a été lu par des milliers d’enfants depuis plus de 50 ans. Je l’ai lu aussi quand j’étais enfant. Rien de tout cela ne signifie quoique ce soit.” 

John laisse tomber ses bras en soupirant et s’assoit dans son fauteuil, le corps toujours tourné vers Sherlock. 

“Chacune de ces choses prises indépendamment ne signifie rien, accorde-t-il. Mais prises ensemble ? Enfin Sherlock, tu dois bien admettre que ce sont de sacrées coïncidences.” 

Sherlock secoue la tête. “Les coïncidences n’existent pas. L'univers est rarement si paresseux. Tout cela a été parfaitement orchestré de façon à nous faire croire qu’il s’agit de Moriarty. Et cela fonctionne pour James et toi.” 

Et cela sera d’autant plus difficile de les convaincre du contraire lorsqu’ils sauront à propos du cercueil. C’est la raison pour laquelle Sherlock doit faire entendre raison à John maintenant. 

Il se lève du canapé et contourne la table pour avant de s’accroupir à côté de John, maintenant son équilibre une main sur le bras du fauteuil. 

“Tu as cru en moi alors que le monde entier pensait que j’étais un imposteur, dit-il doucement. Quand tu avais toutes les raisons de croire le contraire, tu as quand même cru en moi. Quand tu pensais que j’étais mort, tu croyais encore en moi. Je te demande de croire en moi cette-ci aussi. Je peux prouver que ce n’est pas lui. Je peux trouver qui est derrière tout ça. Je peux et je le ferai avec ou sans toi. Mais ce sera bien plus facile si tu es à mes côtés.” 

Sa gorge lui semble étrangement serrée lorsqu’il termine et pendant que John l’observe, le regard impénétrable, jusqu’à ce qu’il ferme les yeux, inspire et hoche finalement la tête. 

“Ok, dit John en regard Sherlock de façon presque solennelle. Tu dis que ce n’est pas lui. Je te crois. Ce n’est pas lui. Et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t’aider à le prouver.” 

Le soulagement submerge Sherlock si fort qu’il vacille un peu sur ses pieds et doit se retenir au fauteuil pour ne pas finir malencontreusement les fesses par terre. Il aurait fait ce qu’il a à faire avec ou sans le soutien de John mais il est heureux, tellement heureux de ne pas avoir à faire cela sans lui. 

Pris dans son élan, il se penche pour presser un chaste et rapide baiser sur les lèvres de John. Mais John l’accueille et le prolonge ardemment, désespérément. Il lève une main et s’accroche à la chemise de Sherlock, le rapproche de lui et Sherlock ne sait pas comment, mais il finit sur le fauteuil, les genoux de chaque côté des cuisses de John, les doigts agrippant son pull, la bouche toujours pressée contre celle de John. Ses yeux se ferment malgré lui et il se retient de toutes ses forces de gémir ou de rouler des hanches. 

Une part de son esprit veut hurler que ce n’est pas du tout le bon moment, qu’ils ont autre mieux à faire que répondre à l’appel de leurs corps. L’autre partie de son esprit lui dit de la fermer, _de la fermer bon sang_, et d’arrêter de penser. Ce n’est qu’un moment volé avant que le soleil ne se lève; un rappel que Sherlock n’est pas seul, que c’est différent de lorsqu’il a dû affronter Moriarty. Peu importe qui se cache dans l’ombre cette fois, cette personne regrettera de s’être mis en travers de sa route - leur route. 

Peu à peu, l’intensité du baiser diminue. Bientôt leurs bouches se séparent mais Sherlock refuse de s’écarter et presse son front contre celui de John, s'efforçant de ralentir sa respiration. 

“Bon, murmure John. Tu as un plan. On peut savoir ce que c’est ?”

Sherlock se remet difficilement sur ses pieds et aide John à se relever. 

“Je vais commencer par prendre une douche, dit-il en souriant timidement. Du thé serait parfait une fois que j’aurais fini.” 

John renâcle et lève les yeux au ciel mais n’insiste pas. 

Lorsque Sherlock sort de la chambre un peu plus tard, habillé, les cheveux encore humides après sa douche et son téléphone en mains, le thé est prêt. Il y a aussi des toasts sur la table, et les pots de confiture et de miel qu’ils ont ramené hier - hier seulement ? Cela semble être il y a bien plus longtemps que ça. 

Il y a aussi, assis bien droit dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, un adolescent vêtu d’un impeccable costume et d’une cravate, les mains posées sur ses genoux, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Tout ce dont Sherlock a besoin et d’un coup d’oeil vers la table, du fin sourire de John et de l’absence d’expression sur le visage de James pour comprendre qu’il a refusé de prendre son petit déjeuner. 

“Tu ferais mieux de te changer, dit Sherlock sans élever la voix tandis qu’il se verse une tasse de thé. Tu vas ruiner ton costume si tu mets ça pour aller au centre équestre.” 

Il a le temps de compter jusqu’à 6 avant que James ne réponde. Il ne bouge pas mais ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Sherlock à l’autre bout de la pièce. Il a l’air confus. 

“Le centre équestre ? Aujourd’hui ? Mais je ne n’y vais pas.”

Comprenant ce que Sherlock est en train de faire, John ouvre le pot de confiture qui n’a pas encore été entamé et commence à en étaler sur un toast. 

“C’est une excellente idée, dit-il principalement pour Sherlock mais assez fort pour que James l’entende. Les cours commencent dans moins d’une semaine et il n’aura plus que les weekends pour y aller après ça. Et s’il n’a pas trop de devoirs avec ça.

-Et on pourrait aussi avoir à enquêter le weekend, réfléchit Sherlock tout haut entre 2 gorgées de thé. 

-Les cours ?” la voix de James se fait plus aiguë tout à coup. Il se lève et vient se placer dans l’embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Les yeux écarquillés, il cligne rapidement des paupières, son regard passant de Sherlock à John. “Enquêter ? Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Je ne vais pas aller à l’école ou … ou enquêter avec vous. Ou aller au centre équestre !” 

Sherlock s’empare du mug vide sur la table et le remplit avant de le déposer devant l’assiette de toasts que John vient de placer devant la chaise vide.

“Et pourquoi ça ? demande-t-il. Et tu ferais aussi bien de t’asseoir et te dépêcher, la voiture passe te prendre dans 20 minutes.” 

James secoue lentement la tête, en les regardant comme s’ils étaient tous les 2 soudainement devenus fous. 

“Mais … mais … Je ne peux pas aller faire de l’équitation ! Je ne peux pas !

-Tu n’en as pas envie ? demande John un sourcil arqué. 

-Qu’est-ce que cela peut bien faire, ce que je veux ou non ? demande James un peu trop fort. Vous ne voyez pas ce qu’il se passe ? Vous ne voyez pas que tout à changé ?”

Contournant la table, Sherlock tire la chaise, une invitation pour que James vienne s’asseoir. 

“Ce que je comprends, dit-il lentement, c’est que quelqu’un se donne beaucoup de mal pour nous faire croire certaines choses et nous faire réagir d’une certaine façon. Je sais que tu as une idée de qui cela peut être. Tu sais que je pense que tu te trompes. Mais ce n’est pas ce qui importe maintenant. Ce qui compte c’est qu’on ne va pas laisser qui que ce soit nous dire quoi faire et ne pas faire. Avant que tout cela ne commence tu étais enchanté à l’idée d’aller faire de l’équitation, pas vrai ?”

James ouvre la bouche puis la referme sans un mot. Il hoche la tête. 

“En as-tu toujours envie ?”

Cela lui prend quelques secondes mais finalement James hoche une nouvelle fois la tête et s’avance avant de s’asseoir devant son petit déjeuner qui refroidit. Derrière lui, Sherlock lance un regard vers John. Lorsqu’il sourit, il sourit à son tour. C’est trois fois rien, cela ne devrait pas sembler être une victoire, mais c’est le cas. 

*

“Vous ne restez pas ?” 

Ce n’est pas de la panique dans la voix de James, mais il s’en faut de peu. Il avait l’air plus détendu depuis leur arrivée au centre équestre, s’autorisant même un peu d’excitation lorsqu’un membre du centre lui a fait présenté le plan de l’établissement (luxueux) avant de lui faire visiter les lieux. Mais l’annonce de Sherlock qu’ils viendront le rechercher à midi pour aller manger semble l’avoir considérablement refroidit. 

“Tout va bien se passer,” dit Sherlock mais il ne sait pas si cela sera suffisant. Il capte le regard de John et lance un regard appuyé vers la personne de l’administration. Pendant que John fait diversion, Sherlock entraîne James à quelques mètres de là et se penche vers lui. 

“Tu as peur que quelqu’un te kidnappe, dit-il calmement, assez bas pour que personne ne puisse l’entendre et ce n’est pas une question. 

James n’essaye pas de nier. “Pas toi ?” demande-t-il.

Sherlock secoue la tête. “Même si John et moi restions ici, il ne sait pas monter à cheval et la dernière fois que j’ai pratiqué je devais avoir ton âge. On ne ferait que t’empêcher de t’amuser. En revanche, les agents de ton oncle sont d’excellents cavaliers, excellents à prétendre ne pas être ce qu'ils sont et excellents à déjouer toute sorte de chose, y compris les kidnappings.”

James jette un regard autour de lui, bien que Sherlock doute qu’il puisse démasquer son escorte, pas avant qu’il ne soit dehors tout seul sans personne pour l’accompagner. Sherlock a déjà identifié 2 personnes et il sait qu’il doit encore y en avoir 2 de plus, cachées quelque part. 

“Alors tu es inquiet, souffle James. Et tu veux quand même que je sorte où il pourrait facilement m'enlever ? Pourquoi ? On aurait pu rester à la maison.

-Je te l’ai dit. Nous n’allons pas laisser qui que ce soit nous dire que faire et ne pas faire. Tu es ici pour t’amuser. Est-ce que j’ai considéré le fait que quelqu’un puisse tenter de t’enlever ? Oui. J’y ai pensé. C’est pour cela que tu as une escorte. Tout comme j’ai considéré la possibilité que tu puisses tomber, c’est pourquoi tu portes ceci.” 

Il tapote légèrement la bombe de James déjà solidement attachée sous son menton. 

“Je ne tombe jamais,” répond James offensé.

Sherlock hoche la tête. “Tant mieux. Et tu ne te feras pas kidnapper non plus. On sera de retour à midi. Essaye de t’amuser, d’accord ?” 

Il lui faut un long moment avant que James ne murmure “D’accord”, bien vite suivit d’un “Merci”, encore plus bas. 

Ils restent assez longtemps pour voir James choisir un cheval, un grand et svelte bai qui frappe le sol 2 fois de ses sabots avant de partir au galop encouragé par James, malgré le fait que le  moniteur  d’équitation lui ait dit de commencer doucement, puisqu’il n’a pas monté depuis longtemps. 

“Il ne va pas avoir froid ? demande John alors qu’il le regarde s’éloigner, suivit de loin par 2 cavaliers.

-Ça va aller, dit distraitement Sherlock. La neige commence déjà à fondre. Allons-nous en, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire avant midi.”

Ils sortent du centre équestre et Sherlock hèle un taxi. La voiture de Mycroft reste ici; le chauffeur est le garde du corps n°5. 

“Beaucoup de choses à faire ? Comme quoi ? demande John. 

-Comme découvrir pourquoi le cercueil de Moriarty est vide, dit Sherlock en montant dans le taxi.”

Lorsque John ne le suit pas immédiatement, Sherlock jette un regard dans sa direction. Il se tient devant la porte ouverte du taxi, les poings serrés. Il lance un regard furieux à Sherlock assez longtemps pour que le chauffeur de taxi ne commence à protester avant de se décider à monter. 

“Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ? demande-t-il sombrement.

-La nuit dernière. 

-Et tu ne me l’as pas dit ?

-Alors que tu pensais déjà que c’était lui ? Non, je n’en voyais pas l’intérêt.”

John prend une pénible inspiration entre ses dents serrées. “Sherlock …” fulmine-t-il. 

Sherlock ne trouve rien à redire. Il espère seulement qu’avant midi, il pourra trouver une bonne explication à la raison pour laquelle le cercueil est vide, non seulement pour apaiser John mais aussi pour faire taire les craintes de James avant qu’elles ne s’accroissent davantage.


	18. Lui passer sur le corps

John ne décroche pas un mot le temps durant le trajet qui les conduit au cimetière mais Sherlock pourrait jurer entendre les rouages de son esprit s’activer. C’est plutôt agaçant. Et ça le déconcentre. Et ça ne l’aide pas à comprendre quoique ce soit. Alors quand ils sortent du taxi, il se tient immobile sur le trottoir et attend que John lève la tête dans sa direction. 

“Je ne peux pas travailler comme ça, dit-il en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches. Alors vas-y, hurle-moi dessus si tu veux, fais ce que tu a à faire qu’on puisse avancer.”

John se raidit et serre les poings. Sherlock se rappelle de ce jour chez John, il y a quelques mois, lorsqu’il a réalisé que son retour allait être plus difficile que prévu. Cette fois-ci, il se dit que c’est entretenir une relation avec John qui ne va pas être facile non plus. Mais John ne réagit pas comme la dernière fois. Il inspire profondément puis expire en desserrant les poings. 

“Il n’y a même pas 2h tu m’as demandé de croire en toi, dit-il lentement les yeux fixés sur Sherlock. De te faire confiance. Et c’est ce que j’ai fait. Et je n’ai aucun problème avec ça, Sherlock. Je t’apporterai toute l’aide dont tu as besoin. Comme depuis toujours. Depuis le tout premier jour.”

Sherlock hoche la tête mais il ne dit rien pour l’instant. Il sent que John n’en a pas terminé. 

“Mais, dit John de façon prévisible, ça marche dans les 2 sens. Je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus rien me cacher. Ni de me laisser en plan tandis que tu fais cavalier seul.” 

Il est facile pour Sherlock de déduire d’où viennent ses 2 requêtes, il frisonne. 

“Tu fais comme si c’était une répétition de ce qu’il s’est passé il y a 3 ans, se plaint-il. Il faut que tu tournes la page John. Je me suis excusé. Je t’ai expliqué que …

-Et j’ai accepté tes excuses, coupe John en secouant la tête. Quand t’ai-je donné l’impression que j’étais encore fixé là-dessus ? Je comprends pourquoi tu l’as fait. Je ne serai jamais heureux de la façon dont tu l’as fait, mais en fin de compte tu es revenu et c’est tout ce qui importe. Ce chapitre est clos en ce qui me concerne. Mais je te connais. Combien de fois je t’ai regardé te précipiter vers le danger sans même un avertissement ou une explication ? Combien de fois tu m’as caché des informations à propos d’une enquête pour telle ou telle raison ? Y compris ce matin, il semblerait. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Pas maintenant qu’on est ..” 

Pour la première fois, il hésite et sa voix se radoucit considérablement lorsqu’il finit par dire: “Ensemble.” 

Présenté comme cela, sa requête semble bien plus raisonnable et Sherlock ne voit pas de raison de lui refuser cette promesse. Ce n’est pas qu’il veuille mettre John en danger mais après 3 ans passé en solitaire, avoir enfin du renfort -le renfort de John qui plus est - lui semble à la fois être un luxe et une nécessité. 

“Je ne te cacherai plus rien, dit solennellement Sherlock. Et je ne me précipiterai pas non plus au devant du danger sans t’inviter.” Après une pause, il ajoute: “Mais il va falloir qu’on te trouve une arme si danger il y a. Ça ne sert pas à grand chose de t’avoir comme renfort si tu es désarmé.” 

John ricane en levant les yeux au ciel. “Merci bien. Content de savoir que mon aide est appréciée.” 

Sa voix est sèche mais il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux, une tendresse qui indique que ce que vient de dire Sherlock ne l’a aucunement offensé. Ce qu’il aurait dû dire c’est : _ ça ne sert à rien de t’avoir comme renfort si tu ne peux pas te protéger toi, ma propre sécurité m’importe peu. _Il ne se corrige pas cependant, pas alors que John franchit la faible distance qui les sépare et pose une main sur l’arrière de la nuque de Sherlock pour l'attirer vers lui. Le baiser est bref, trop court pour que Sherlock ne pense à objecter, à dire qu’ils n’ont pas le temps pour ça; juste un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et John laisse déjà tomber sa main avant de s’écarter. 

“On y va ?” demande-t-il en indiquant le cimetière de la tête. 

Sherlock sourit faiblement alors qu’ils franchissent ensemble la grille du cimetière. 

Le cimetière est situé en dehors de Londres proprement dite. En parcourant les allées, Sherlock jette un oeil aux tombes qu’ils dépassent et ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que rien ne ressemble autant à un cimetière qu’un autre cimetière. Mis à part quelques tas de neiges qui sont déjà en train de fondre, rien ne permet de distinguer ce cimetière d’un autre et il pourrait tout aussi bien être …

Il trébuche quand cette réalisation le frappe de plein fouet. 

Il pourrait tout aussi bien être le cimetière dans lequel Mary est enterrée. 

Pourquoi n’y a-t-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il se sermonne mentalement et lance un regard en coin dans la direction de John, se demandant si être ici lui est difficile. Son expression est neutre, et ne reflète que sa détermination. 

Tout de même, Sherlock aurait dû y penser. Il est censé prendre le bien être de John à coeur non ? Ce n’est pas ce que font les gens en couple ? John lui se préoccupe de son bien-être, mais il le faisait déjà bien longtemps avant de partager son lit. 

Sherlock s’arrête soudainement dans le chemin de cailloux et ferme les yeux. 

Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Il ne peut pas continuer à laisser son esprit vagabonder, passer de John, à sa relation avec John à l’idée de partager le lit de John alors qu’ils ont du travail. Un travail très important. Une question de vie ou de mort, littéralement. 

“Sherlock ? demande John. Quelque chose ne va pas ?”

Sherlock secoue la tête et garde les yeux fermés. Il confine toutes les distractions possibles dans un coin de son esprit et met de l’ordre dans ses idées. 

“Sherlock ? Tu commences à me faire peur.”

Les doigts de John effleurent le bras de Sherlock et il fait un pas en arrière, hors de portée de John. 

“Désolé, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux à la fois pour avoir refusé le contact et pour avoir inquiété John. J’essayais juste de mettre de l’ordre dans mes pensées. 

-Quelles pensées ? demande John avant de répondre immédiatement à sa propre question. Oh. Moi, hum ?”

Sherlock hausse les épaules. “Il semblerait que je passe une quantité démesurée de temps à penser à toi. Ce qui ne m’aide pas à me concentrer sur d’autres choses.”

John sourit à moitié, avant de détourner le regard. “C’est sûrement l’une des plus belles choses que tu m’aies jamais dite, tu sais. J'essayerai de ne pas trop te distraire.” Il pointe quelque chose au loin. “C’est là ?” 

Sherlock regarde dans la direction qu’il indique avant de hocher la tête. La grande tente blanche a dû être installée pour protéger la tombe de la neige. Ils marchent plus rapidement vers leur destination et si John reste tout près de lui, son bras n'effleure plus celui de Sherlock comme tout à l’heure. 

Un seul garde se tient à l’entrée. Il se redresse un peu en les voyant s’approcher, presque menaçant, mais semble de relaxer légèrement en les reconnaissant. 

“Monsieur Holmes, dit-il. Votre frère s'attendait à vous voir arrivez ainsi que le Docteur Watson. Par ici s’il vous plaît.”

Avec ça, il ouvre le rabat de la tente qui sert de porte, et les laisse passer. L’odeur de putréfaction les saisit aussitôt et leur soulève le coeur. Sherlock tousse à plusieurs reprises, ainsi que John mais il franchissent bientôt la porte. 

La tente est assez large pour couvrir non seulement la cavité dans le sol ainsi que le tas de terre à ses côtés, mais aussi 5 autres tombes voisines. Des projecteurs émettent une lumière crue qui éclairent tout l’intérieur de la tente, y compris le cercueil fermé exhumé de la tombe et l’homme en combinaison blanche qui se tient à l’écart, près du pilier soutenant la tente. Il lève la tête de sa planchette à pince et retire le masque lui recouvrant le visage. 

“Monsieur Holmes. Content de vous voir.” Il a pourtant l’air de tout sauf content de le voir. “Comme je l’ai dit à votre frère, vous n’aviez vraiment pas besoin de venir en personne. Nous avons déjà récupéré tous les échantillons dont nous avons besoin et une copie des résultats des analyses seront envoyés à Barts comme convenu.

-Des échantillons de quoi ? demande John. Je pensais que le cercueil était vide ? Et si c’était le cas, c’est quoi cette odeur ? 

-Il n’y avait pas de corps dans le cercueil quand nous l’avons ouvert, confirmé l’homme. Mais nous avons trouvé des signes indiscutables de décomposition. SI vous voulez y jeter un oeil, ne vous gênez pas.”

Son rictus énerve Sherlock au plus au point, et John aussi apparemment. 

“Je vais faire ça oui,” dit John et Sherlock connaît cette voix, il l’a connait même très bien. L’homme en face d’eux n’a pas fait l’armée -_pathologiste; travaille dans un grand hôpital de Londres mais répond occasionnellement à l’appel de la Reine et du pays et en est plutôt fier, pas heureux de son affectation actuelle cependant_. Mais soldat ou non, il semble se redresser soudainement et tend vivement des masques et des gants que John à demander pour lui et Sherlock. 

Lorsque John soulève le couvercle, Sherlock se tient à côté de lui, assez proche pour voir que ses mains sont parfaitement stables. Une nouvelle effluve de mort les enveloppe mais ce n’est rien à côté de la vue. S’il n’y a pas de corps, il est pourtant clair qu’il y en avait un et jusqu’à récemment. 

“Y a-t-il un moyen de savoir quand le corps a été retiré ?” demande Sherlock tandis que John referme le couvercle. 

John secoue la tête. “La putréfaction et la liquéfaction des organes internes dépendent de beaucoup de choses. L’humidité du cercueil, les variations de températures, selon si le corps a été embaumé et avec quoi … Aucun moyen de savoir.” 

Il jette un regard de travers au Pathologiste Mécontent qui répond bon gré-mal gré. 

“Les rapports indiquent que le corps a en effet été embaumé, ce qui signifie qu’il n’y a plus aucune trace d’ADN exploitable. D’après mes estimations, la personne qui reposait dans ce cercueil y est resté pour au moins une année, mais ce n’est qu’une supposition.” 

Alors qu’il se retourne vers le monticule de terre, Sherlock se retient de ricaner. Une _supposition_ ? C’est tout ce dont les agents de Mycroft sont capables ? 

15 minutes plus tard, il obtient bien plus qu’une supposition. Il a trouvé quelques feuilles d’automne à peine décomposées qui étaient mélangées à la terre qui recouvrait le cercueil. Cela ne peut signifier qu’une chose: le cercueil a été exhumé cet automne, il y a quelques semaines maximum, et c’est comme cela que les feuilles se sont retrouvées mélangées à la terre. Et ensuite, le carré de terre qui avait été soigneusement découpé à été remis en place pour cacher le fait que que quelqu’un avait creusé à cet endroit. 

Des semaines. Quelqu’un prévoit cela depuis des semaines. Et ce n’est pas vraiment une surprise. 

Sur le chemin de la sortie, ils s’arrêtent pour parler au gardien du cimetière, un homme âgé qui ne se rappelle pas avoir vu quoique ce soit qui sorte de l’ordinaire ces dernières semaines. 

“Mais vous savez, dit-il la voix légèrement tremblante, ce coin là-bas … J’essaye de ne pas trop faire attention à ce qui s’y passe. On m’a dit il y a longtemps qu’il valait mieux pour moi que je ne pose pas de question à propos des tombes anonymes et des enterrements au milieu de la nuit.”

Ils marchent un moment après avoir quitté le cimetière; un peu d’air frais, même l’air froid de décembre, leur fait du bien, et à leurs vêtements aussi. 

“Des théories ?” demande finalement John. Il est resté très silencieux depuis qu’ils sont sortis de la tente. 

“Rien de concret, admet Sherlock. Mis à part le fait que le coupable semble avoir planifié chaque détail et anticipé que nous irions directement au cercueil.”

Qu’a-t-il - ou _ elle _, bien que ce soit statistiquement moins probable - anticipé d’autre ? Quel sera son prochain mouvement ? 

“On va à Barts ? Tu vas aller examiner ses échantillons de plus près ?”

Sherlock jette un oeil à sa montre. Encore une heure avant qu’ils n’aillent récupérer James; pas assez de temps pour commencer une analyse, mais même s’il avait le temps, Sherlock aurait remis cela à plus tard. Il a dit à James qu’ils ne laisseraient personne leur dicter quoi faire et il a aussi promis à James qu’il serait en sécurité mais il se sentirait bien mieux s’il pouvait voir James maintenant et constater qu’il va bien. 

“Non. Allons chercher James. 

-Est-ce que tu vas lui dire pour le cercueil ?”

La question fait s’arrêter Sherlock. Il y pense depuis qu’il a reçu le texto de Mycroft hier soir. 

“Est-ce qu’il faut que je lui dise ? demande-t-il. Nous n’avons pas de réponse à lui apporter, seulement plus de questions. On ne sait pas qui a ouvert le cercueil et a retiré le corps, on ne sait pas pourquoi ni quand exactement ou comment ils savaient quelle tombe creuser alors qu’elles étaient toutes anonymes de ce côté du cimetière.” 

C’est exactement pour cela qu’il a appelé Mycroft en sortant de la tente, un véritable appel téléphonique, bref mais tendu. Mycroft a promis de trouver qui précisément avait accès à cette information, mais cela ne doit pas faire grand monde, si ? L’endroit où sont enterrés les criminels et ennemis du pays et dont les corps sont confiés à la charge du gouvernement n’est pas un secret d’Etat à proprement parler mais ce ne doit pas être une information à laquelle n’importe qui peut avoir accès non plus. 

“Oui tu devrais lui dire, dit calmement John. Si tu lui caches des choses, il finira par s’en rendre compte tôt ou tard. Soit il s’en rendra compte tout seul, soit tu devras lui admettre que tu n’as pas entièrement été honnête avec lui. Je pense que ça serait le meilleur moyen de perdre sa confiance.” 

Sherlock soupire. “Je sais, marmonne-t-il. Mais je sais aussi que ça ne fera que confirmer sa certitude que son père est en vie.” 

John ne répond pas. Il n’y a pas grand chose à dire. Ce n’est pas avant qu’ils soient arrivés au centre équestre, installés dans la salle d’observation au dessus des pistes depuis lequel ils peuvent observer une minuscule mais facilement silhouette, mais facilement reconnaissable, réaliser un parcours d’obstacles, que John ramène le sujet sur le tapis. 

“Tu penses qu’il veut que son père soit toujours vivant ? demande-t-il. Parfois, j’ai l’impression que c’est ce qu’il veut. D’autres fois, cette seule pensée semble le terrifier.

-Probablement un peu des deux,” dit Sherlock sans quitter James des yeux tout comme les 2, non 3 cavaliers qui circulent autour de lui à quelques mètres de distance. 

Il n’est pas sûr de savoir pourquoi la main de John, qui vient se poser dans son dos, le fait se détendre mais c’est le cas. 

C’est tellement étrange d'éprouver tant de réconfort dans un si petit geste. 

Et merveilleux de la part de John de lui offrir. 

*

Ils déjeunent au restaurant chinois à quelques rues du centre. C’est un restaurant minuscule et la voix surexcitée de James semble emplir l’espace confiné tandis qu’il leur raconte sa matinée dans les moindres détails, oubliant de manger tandis qu’il parle du cheval comme s’il avait monté le bai des douzaines de fois plutôt que quelques 3h30. John semble un peu amusé par l’enthousiasme de James, malgré une teinte d’inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il doit savoir, comme Sherlock, qu’une fois que James aura fini son histoire, il commencera à poser des questions. 

Et en effet, il n’y manque pas. 

“Alors, vous êtes allés donner un coup de main aux agents de Mycroft ?” demande-t-il finalement beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

Sherlock repousse son assiette qu’il a à peine touchée et ignore le froncement de sourcils de John; il ne pourrait rien avalé même s’il essayait. 

“Oui en effet, dit-il. Finis de manger. On te racontera quand on rentrera à la maison. Ce n’est pas un endroit pour ce genre de conversation.” 

Ce n’est pas une surprise lorsque James dépose ses baguettes et déclare n’avoir plus faim. 

Ça l’est en revanche, lorsque John empêche Sherlock de demander des boîtes pour emporter le reste de leur repas. 

“Non, dit-il d’un ton ne souffrant aucune contradiction. On va finir de manger. Tous les 3. Pas de ‘je n’ai plus faim’ et pas de ‘je ne mange pas pendant une enquête.’ On ne quittera pas ce restaurant avant d’avoir fini nos assiettes. Et que ça saute.” 

James regarde Sherlock d’un air de dire “J’y suis vraiment obligé ?” Sherlock lance le même regard à uniquement pour se voir offrir un froncement de sourcils pour toute réponse, ainsi qu’un coup de pied dans le tibia sous la table et un rapide coup d’oeil appuyé dans la direction de James. Ça aussi, Sherlock peut l’interpréter. Il est censé donner le bon exemple. Qui aurait cru qu’être parent serait une telle corvée ? 

Avec un soupir exagéré, Sherlock rapproche son assiette et prend une bouchée. Après quelques secondes, James soupire à son tour et fait de même. John a rarement eu l’air aussi fier de lui. 

Près d’une heure plus tard, il s’asseyent ensemble dans le salon du 221B. Sur le canapé, assis en tailleur et le coussin Union Jack pressé contre sa poitrine, James attend la réponse à la question qu’il a posée au restaurant. Il ne réagit pas lorsque Sherlock lui dit que le corps enterré dans le cercueil a été exhumé récemment. Il ne dit toujours rien lorsque John ajoute qu’ils ne pourront sûrement jamais savoir de qui il s’agissait, faute d’ADN exploitable. Ce n’est qu’une fois qu’ils en ont tous les 2 terminé que James hoche la tête et demande: “Alors … Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire quand il va venir me chercher ?” 

Sherlock arrête de faire les cent pas. Ses genoux semblent céder sous son poids et heureusement son fauteuil n’est pas loin. Ce n’est pas tant la question qui lui coupe le souffle mais l’absolue résignation de James. Il n’a pas seulement peur que son père soit en vie, ou espère que ce soit le cas, il en est _certain_, tout comme il est certain en allant se coucher que le soleil se lèvera le lendemain matin. 

“Il ne va pas venir te chercher parce qu’il est mort, dit-il épuisé de toujours devoir se répéter. 

-Je ne veux pas qu’il vous fasse de mal, dit James en l’ignorant. A aucun d’entre vous. Alors quand il viendra me chercher vous devrez …” Il avale difficilement sa salive. “Vous devrez le laisser faire. Ça va allez. Tout ira bien pour moi. Je lui dirai que vous m’avez tous les 2 très bien traité et comme ça il ne vous fera aucun mal. Je ferai en sorte qu’il ne vous arrive rien, je vous le promets.”

Cela demande à Sherlock tous les efforts du monde pour se retenir d’élever la voix, mais il n’arrive pas à empêcher son ton cassant. 

“Comment pourrais-tu promettre une chose pareille, demande-t-il en se levant, alors que tu n’as pas réussi à faire en sorte qu’il ne lève pas la main sur toi ? Et non ça ne va pas allez. Même en admettant que ce soit lui, et ce _ n’est pas _ lui, penses-tu vraiment que je te laisserai partir comme ça ? Penses-tu honnêtement que je pourrais faire ne serait-ce qu’y penser ?” 

John se lève à son tour, sa merveilleuse main de retour dans le dos de Sherlock. 

“Peu importe qui c’est, on ne les laissera pas qui que ce soit te prendre,” dit John calmement. 

James ne fait que s’accrocher davantage au coussin. “Non, peu importe qui c’est, je ne les laisserai pas vous faire du mal à cause de moi.

-C’est nous qui sommes censés te protéger, dit Sherlock prêt à exploser. Et pas le contraire.” 

James lui offre le plus fins des sourires. “Et c’est toi qui dit ça ?” 

Ils pourraient se disputer à ce sujet toute la journée, réalise Sherlock, sans que cela ne les mène nulle part. Et il a mieux à faire que tenter de convaincre James sans preuve alors qu’il pourrait essayer de les trouver, ces preuves. 

“Je vais à Barts, dit-il sèchement en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte. Je vous dirai quand j’en aurai fini là-bas. 

-Je pensais qu’on s’était mis d’accord sur le fait que tu ne ferais plus cavalier seul,” dit John derrière lui, la voix aussi glaciale qu’elle pourrait faire concurrence à un hiver russe 

Sherlock grimace avant de se retourner vers lui. “Je vais seulement à Barts, dit-il. Aucun danger de ce côté. Et je travaillerai mieux seul.”

Il s’attend à ce que John proteste et il est prêt à répliquer, mais au lieu de cela John traverse la pièce et lui offre un bref baiser avant de murmurer:

“Tiens moi au courant. Et ne rompt pas ta promesse.” 

Sherlock hoche la tête et se retourne de nouveau vers la porte, avant d’être arrêté une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci par James. 

“Sherlock ?”

Lorsqu’il se tourne vers lui, Sherlock peut voir des dizaines de choses dans ses yeux: confusion, peur, regret entre autres choses. Rien de tout cela n’est verbalisé cependant, et après quelques secondes tout ce qu’il dit est: “Dis bonjour à Molly de ma part ?” 

Ce n’est pas ce qu’il voulait dire, mais Sherlock hoche simplement la tête et s’en va. Il s’arrête sur le trottoir, devant la porte, pour balayer la rue du regard. 

Satisfait de voir qu’il ne laisse pas seuls James et John, il hèle un taxi. 

_Personne ne viendra pour James_, se répète-t-il sur le chemin jusqu’à Barts. _Personne, encore moins Moriarty_. Et s’ils essayaient, il faudra lui passer sur le corps pour qu’il les laisse lui prendre son fils. 


	19. Qui aurait pu savoir ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW : cadavre]   
Bonne lecture cependant !

Le temps que Sherlock arrive à Barts, le soleil est maintenant caché derrière d’épais nuages. L'hôpital ressemble à un grand bloc de marbre sous le ciel gris et Londres à un cimetière. Sherlock sait que les récents événements jouent des tours avec son esprit et il fait un effort pour chasser cette pensée avant de passer la porte d’entrée. C’est plus simple de se concentrer lorsque John et James ne sont pas à proximité, il va falloir qu’il travaille là dessus et vite.

Comme il s’y attendait, les échantillons qui lui sont adressés ont été confiés aux bons soins de Molly et elle se dépêche d’aller les chercher pour les lui remettre. Alors qu’il observe les flacons et se demande par où commencer, il se rend bien compte qu’il ne réussira sûrement qu’à établir qu’un corps a bel et bien été enterré dans le cercueil. Mais il doit faire quelque chose. Il ne peut pas simplement rester à la maison et attendre que des informations lui soient livrées sur un plateau d’argent. 

Après avoir retiré son manteau et son écharpe, il met un masque et des gants et s’apprête à analyser le premier échantillon lorsqu’il réalise que Molly est toujours là, se tordant visiblement nerveuse. 

Lorsqu’il lève un sourcil dans sa direction, elle laisse finalement échapper ce qu’elle avait manifestement sur le bout de la langue depuis qu’il est arrivé.

“Alors … Comment va James ? J’imagine que ç’a dû être un choc pour lui de voir cette vidéo. Ou … Est-ce qu’il l’a vue ?

-Oui, il l’a vue, dit Sherlock en observant le flacon dans ses mains et la boue qu’il contient. Et il est convaincu que son père est de retour parmi les vivants. Peu importe ce que je peux dire, il refuse de croire que Moriarty est mort.

Il ne sait pas très bien pourquoi il dit tout cela à Molly. Ce n’est pas comme si elle pouvait y faire quoique ce soit. Mais c’est l’une des rares personnes qui connaissent la véritable identité de James. Elle a aussi aidé Sherlock, il y a 3 ans. Et elle semble être la seule personne en plus de Sherlock à n’avoir jamais douté de la mort de Moriarty. 

“Est-ce que vous voulez que je lui parle ?” demande-t-elle d’une petite voix. 

L’offre le surprend moins que le fait qu’il considère, pendant un moment, dire oui. Qu’il considère utiliser le béguin que James a pour Molly en espérant que cela arrive à le convaincre. Il secoue la tête aussi bien pour chasser son hésitation que pour répondre à Molly. James est déjà assez fragile comme cela en ce moment sans que Sherlock n’essaye de le manipuler. 

“Je lui ai montrer votre texto. Ça n’a pas aidé. Il a besoin d’une preuve concrète. C’est ce que j’essaye d’obtenir ici.” 

Il le dit tellement si sèchement qu’elle bondit sur ses pieds et trouve une excuse pour quitter le labo en vitesse. Dommage; il aurait pu avoir besoin de quelqu’un pour l’assister. 

Les heures qui suivent passent rapidement, Sherlock est tellement occupé qu’il ne fait que jeter un oeil à son téléphone lorsqu’il sonne. 

_ James joue du violon depuis que tu es parti. Je pense qu’il s’inquiète pour toi.  _

Sherlock se demande si James est le seul à s’inquiéter. Il ne répond pas au message de John; rien de neuf à lui apprendre jusque là. 

Il reçoit un second message alors qu’il est sur le point d’abandonner tout espoir d’obtenir quelque chose de concluant à partir de ces échantillons et cela le frustre au plus au point. Cette fois-ci c’est Lestrade. Il lui promet un corps mutilé, ce qui serait être assez intéressant pour lui changer les idées avant qu’il ne commence à son tour à considérer des hypothèses absolument impossibles. Lorsque Lestrade lui envoie l’adresse cependant, elle lui semble vaguement familière et un étrange pressentiment lui comprime les entrailles. 

La décision est facile à prendre. Il est déjà dans le taxi lorsqu’il envoie un message à John. 

_ Lestrade a besoin de quelqu’un avec plus d'une moitié de cerveau. Je ne serai pas long.  _

_ SH _

Comme prévu, John lui répond immédiatement. 

_ Adresse ?  _

Sherlock grimace. Il va sûrement payer pour ça d’une façon ou d’une autre mais il peut difficilement utiliser son mauvais pressentiment pour les faire rester à la maison. 

_ Lestrade dit que ce n’est pas beau à voir. Mieux vaut que j’y aille seul.  _

_ SH _

John ne répond pas mais alors qu’il regarde le soir tomber sur Londres, il n’est pas très rassuré, loin de là. 

Lorsqu’il arrive à destination, le pressentiment de Sherlock se concrétise et il est heureux que James ne soit pas là, lorsqu’il s’approche de l'entrepôt désaffecté et encore davantage lorsqu’il y pénètre. Lestrade l’accueille avec quelques mots et le conduit au fond du bâtiment. 

Un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu saisit Sherlock. La dernière fois qu’il s’est tenu ici, son coeur s’est serré exactement comme maintenant, mais c’était alors avec l’espoir que son exil arrivait finalement à son terme, ce soir c’est avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de l’horreur, et elle menace de le submerger. 

Pourquoi faut-il que lorsqu’il s’ouvre à certains sentiments, d’autres en profitent pour s’engouffrer dans la brèche ?

La mezzanine est exactement la même que dans ses souvenirs, et pendant une seconde il pourrait presque jurer apercevoir un enfant caché là-haut, qui l’observe. 

Le corps n’est pas exactement à l’endroit où Sherlock l’avait laissé, mais il s’en faut de peu. Il sait, avant même d’examiner attentivement le corps, de qui s’agit, tout comme il sait qu’une autre tombe d’un cimetière appartenant au gouvernement a été ouverte. L’odeur l’atteint avant même qu’il n’arrive devant le corps, la même odeur que celle qui l’a suivie toute la journée: celle de la décomposition. 

“On a trouvé le corps aujourd’hui mais je n’ai pas besoin de vous dire qu’il est mort il y a un moment déjà,” dit Lestrade en menant Sherlock jusque devant le corps. Il tient un mouchoir devant son nez et sa bouche. 

Sherlock pourrait lui dire exactement quand Sebastian Moran est mort, comment et grâce à qui mais il ne pense pas que cela impressionnerait Lestrade. Il reste donc silencieux en observant le corps. La décomposition n’est pas encore très avancée mais elle a commencé. Les vêtements sont les mêmes que ceux que portait Moran lorsqu’il est mort. Le visage est a peine reconnaissable, tant la peau est décolorée, les extrémités … 

Les mains ont été sectionnées, peut être pour empêcher l’identification par empreintes digitales mais Sherlock doute que cela soit la raison principale lorsqu’il s’aperçoit qu’un autre organe a été coupé. Le pantalon est descendu sur ses cuisses juste assez pour révéler ce qui aurait dû s’y trouver. 

“Vous trouvez quelque chose ? demande Lestrade.

-Mutilation post-mortem, dit Sherlock lentement alors que son cerveau fonctionne à plein régime. Le corps a été exhumé, mutilé et déposé ici, sûrement pour faire passer un message.” 

Il s’arrête avant de d’en dire plus que ce que la simple observation du corps pourrait révéler, même pour lui. Il est clair que qui que soit la ou les personnes derrière tout cela - c’est forcément lié, prétendre que c’est une simple coïncidence serait naïf et stupide à ce stade - qui qu’ils soient, ils savaient où trouver le corps de Moran tout comme ils savaient où trouver celui de Moriarty. Ils savaient aussi que Moran était mort ici. Et ils étaient au courant des abus, sinon pourquoi auraient-ils mutilé le corps de cette façon ? 

Et cela ne laisse qu’une seule et même question au final, la même qu’il n’a pas arrêté de se poser depuis qu’il a vu le cercueil vide de Moriarty de ses propres yeux: qui était au courant ? Qui aurait pu savoir ? Cette scène lui donne un autre indice: il savait, James savait … Et les agents de Mycroft savaient. 

Les agents de Mycroft on enterré Moriarty dans une tombe anonyme. Ils sont venus retirer le corps après que Sherlock ait téléphoné à Mycroft pour “faire le ménage” et ont également enterré son corps. Ils ont cherché le certificat de naissance original de James avant d’en fabriquer un nouveau et ont sûrement dû réaliser à ce moment de quel enfant il s’agissait. Ils sont allés chez Moriarty, sûrement pour pour glaner des indices à propos de James. Et ils ont réalisé des tests de dépistage sur un enfant, il leur aurait été facile d’en conclure la raison pour laquelle de tels tests étaient nécessaires. 

Un ou plusieurs agents de Mycroft sont soit derrière toute cette histoire, soit travaillent pour la personne qui tirent les ficelles. C’est assez déstabilisant. Plus déstabilisant encore est le fait que Sherlock faisait confiance à ces même personnes pour assurer la sécurité de James et celle de John. 

“Je dois y aller, murmure-t-il en tournant les talons, mais Lestrade le retient par l’avant bras. 

-Non pas encore. Il y a autre chose que vous devez voir.”

Sherlock est partagé; un autre indice peut-être pour résoudre tout cela … Cela vaut-il la peine d’y jeter un oeil ? James n’est pas seul après tout, et John ne laisserait rien leur arriver. 

“Juste une minute, dit-il avant de sortir son téléphone et suivre Lestrade vers l’échelle, en tapant rapidement sur son clavier.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je serai bientôt de retour.  _

_ SH _

“C’est marrant que vous ayez parlé d’un message, dit sèchement Lestrade lorsqu’ils atteignent le haut de la mezzanine où Sherlock a adressé la parole à James pour la première fois, cela lui semble être il y a si longtemps. 

Depuis là-haut, Lestrade indique quelque chose sur le sol. 2 mots, les lettres de plusieurs mètres, peintes en rouge. Un nom. 

“_Sherlock Holmes_, lit Lestrade à voix haute. On dirait bien que ce corps et quelque soit le message qu’il essaye de faire passer vous est adressé. Vous allez me dire que ce que cela signifie et de qui il provient au juste ?

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? claque Sherlock en réussissant à peine à contenir la peur grandissante dans sa voix. J’ai toujours eu horreur des devinettes et je ne vois vraiment pas …” 

Sa voix déraille lorsque la porte de l'entrepôt s’ouvre en grand et qu’y pénètre …

“James ! hurle John à sa poursuite. James ! Arrête-toi tout de suite !”

Mais James ne s’arrête pas. Il court même encore plus vite. Comme s’il savait exactement où aller, comme Sherlock lorsqu’il est entré - droit vers le corps de Moran. 

Sherlock bouscule Lestrade de l’épaule et se précipite vers l’échelle. Il saute sur le sol arrivé au milieu de l’échelle et atteint James une seconde après John mais il a l’avantage d’avoir déjà vu le corps, il ne s’immobilise pas à sa vue contrairement à John et James. 

John sort de sa torpeur lorsque Sherlock saisit l’épaule de James et le fait se retourner et vient se placer derrière Sherlock, barrant la vue à James lorsqu’il veut jeter un regard en arrière. 

Lorsque James lève la tête vers Sherlock, ses yeux sont dénués de toute expression. 

“Dis-moi encore que ce n’est pas mon père,” dit-il froidement.

Sherlock n’a pas le temps de répondre. Les minutes suivantes sont chaotiques tandis que Lestrade et Donovan, ainsi que 5 autres policiers, les escortent dehors. Donovan tente d’expliquer à un Lestrade furieux qu’elle était en train de dire à John qu’il était absolument hors de question que James entre dans l'entrepôt lorsque le garçon s’est faufilé entre eux. Après avoir passé des mois à l’extérieur des scènes de crime sans protester, personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu’il ferait un truc pareil. Par 3 fois elle tente de capter le regard de Sherlock mais les excuses qu’il perçoit dans son regard ne l'intéressent pas. Ce n’est pas elle qui a amené James ici en premier lieu. 

“Comment as-tu su que j’étais ici ? demande Sherlock à John qui marche de l’autre côté de James, comme pour l’empêcher de leur filer entre les doigts une nouvelle fois. 

-J’ai appelé Lestrade quand j’ai vu que tu ne répondais pas, dit John. Tu avais promis que tu ne ferais pas cavalier seul, tu te souviens ?” 

Sherlock pouffe. Il était sur une scène de crime avec la moitié de Scotland Yard; comment peut-on appeler ça faire cavalier seul ?

Une fois dehors, Lestrade insiste pour être barbant et faire la leçon à James, et échoue misérablement en demandant à James, manifestement inquiet, ce qu’il a vu. 

“Pas grand chose, répond James la voix pleine de remords. Je suis désolé Lieutenant. Je ne voulais pas vous causer de problème. Je voulais juste voir mon papa.”

Il lance un sourire contrit à Sherlock et tandis que cela semble satisfaire Lestrade, son sourire n’atteint pas ses yeux et ce “Papa” est dit bien trop facilement pour signifier quoique ce soit pour James. Sherlock n’y croit pas une minute. 

Et John non plus. 

“Il fait semblant ? dit John plus tard, après que Sherlock ait promis d’être de retour à Scotland Yard demain à la première heure et qu’ils sont tous les 3 en route pour Baker Street. 

-Bien sûr qu’il fait semblant, confirme Sherlock. On peut savoir pourquoi James ?”

Entre eux 2, James hausse les épaules. Il est sincère cette fois lorsqu’il répond froidement. 

“Le Lieutenant m’ennuyait. Je voulais qu’ils nous laisse partir et le coup du “papa” marche à tous les coups avec lui.” 

Sherlock vacille malgré lui. James ne s’en rend pas compte mais John lui lance un regard qui en dit long. 

“Cet homme à l'intérieur, commence John mais il ne va pas plus loin. 

-C’était Sebastian, coupe James. Et c’est là que Sherlock l’a tué.”

Ils sont sur le point de rejoindre la rue principale, lorsque John s’arrête net. Sherlock s’immobilise à son tour, tout comme James et ils se tournent vers lui. 

“Tu savais, accuse John. Vous 2, vous saviez avant même d’avoir vu le corps. Vous avez reconnu l’adresse. Et c’est pour ça que tu (il pointe un index accusateur vers Sherlock) ne voulais pas qu’on vienne et c’est pour ça que tu (dit-il en pointant maintenant James) a fait une crise quand j’ai suggéré que tu restes avec Mme Hudson. Ça ne vous est pas venu à l’idée de me le dire ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Parce que c’est toujours bien plus simple quand tout le monde garde ses petits secrets, pas vrai ?

-J’ai reconnu l’adresse, admet Sherlock qui commence à s’énerver, mais je ne savais pas ce que je trouverai ici. Ça aurait pu être sans rapport.”

James explose de rire, un rire qui ressemble davantage à du verre brisé. 

“Sans rapport ? répète-t-il incrédule. Tu ne peux pas sincèrement croire ce que tu dis. John a raison, j’ai reconnu l’adresse. Tu ne voulais seulement pas que je sache. Comme tu ne voulais pas que je vienne au cimetière avec vous ce matin. Tu as dû me dire que le cercueil était vide parce que je savais que Mycroft allait l’exhumer mais tu ne m’aurais pas parlé de Sebastian si je ne l’avais pas vu de me propres yeux. Je me trompe ?”

Il élève la voix et chaque mot est dit plus sévèrement que le précédant jusqu’à ce qu’il soit pratiquement en train de crier. Sherlock ne répond rien. Est-ce qu’il l’aurait dit à James ? Si c’était pour l’empêcher de voir le corps, oui il lui aurait dit. Aucun enfant, et surtout pas _cet enfant_ en particulier, ne devrait jamais garder un tel souvenir ancré en lui. Mais dans l’absolu, c’est vrai que Sherlock aurait préféré cacher cette information à James si cela avait été possible. Il sait déjà la conclusion que James tire de la progression des événements. 

“Et qu’est-ce que tu t’attendais à trouver en débarquant ici ? réplique-t-il le ton tranchant. Ton père t’accueillant à bras ouverts ? Est-ce que tu faisais vraiment semblant en disant à Lestrade que tu voulais voir ton papa ? Tu nous as déjà demandé de ne pas l’en empêcher lorsqu'il viendrait te chercher. Ça m’étonne que tu ne sois pas venu avec une valise. Tu as déjà commencé à faire tes bagages ?”

C’est un tire à l’aveugle mais lorsque James baisse la tête, Sherlock sait qu’il a visé juste. 

Oui, il a préparé sa valise. Oui une part de lui s’attendait à trouver Moriarty dans cet entrepôt - et pas son corps. Sherlock n’est pas le seul à en arriver à cette conclusion; John passe une main sur son visage en soufflant : “Seigneur.” 

L’allée lui semble tout à coup étouffante. Sherlock met les mains dans ses poches, tourne les talons et descend la rue. Lorsqu’il hèle un taxi, la tentation de claquer la porte et de rentrer seul à la maison est grande. Il parvient à se retenir de justesse. Lorsqu’ils le rejoignent, personne ne souffle un mot et cela convient parfaitement à Sherlock. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche et tape furieusement un texto pour Mycroft. Il change d’avis avant d'appuyer sur envoyer. Pour ce qu’il en sait, la personne ou les personnes travaillant pour Mycroft auraient très bien pu mettre son téléphone sous surveillance. En fait, il n’existe qu’un seul endroit à la connaissance de Sherlock où ils ne risquent pas d’être mis sur écoute ou observés. 

Il donne au chauffeur l’adresse de Mycroft en tapant rapidement:

_ Nous arrivons pour venir prendre le thé. _

_ SH _

4 minutes plus tard, Mycroft répond par un simple mot. 

_ Compris.  _

Ce qui veut dire “J’ai reçu ton message” mais aussi “Je serai là” et sûrement “Je comprends pourquoi on se retrouve chez moi.” Peut-être qu’il en sait plus sur cette affaire que ce que pensait Sherlock, mais ce n’est pas grave, il trouvera bien autre raison pour laquelle lui hurler dessus. 


	20. Mises au point

La résidence de Mycroft à Londres est loin d’être aussi élaborée que sa propriété à 1h15 au Nord de la ville, mais elle est tout de même assez prétentieuse pour que Sherlock ait immédiatement envie de lever les yeux au ciel en arrivant. Et en y entrant. Et dans chaque pièce en fait. 

“Où sommes-nous ?” demande John tandis que Sherlock verrouille la porte derrière James et lui. Il à l’air … pas froid exactement mais pas chaleureux non plus. 

“Chez Mycroft.”

Lorsque Sherlock retire son manteau et l’accroche au porte manteau dans l’entrée, John et James font de même avant de le suivre dans le salon, regardant autour d’eux sans cacher leur curiosité. 

“Et pourquoi est-ce qu’on est ici ?” continue John sur le même ton.

S’affalant sur le canapé en cuir, Sherlock prend un malin plaisir à poser ses pieds sur la table basse en bois poli devant lui. 

“Parce que j’ai besoin de lui parler et que j’ai besoin d’être absolument certain que personne n’en profitera pour nous espionner.”

John fronce les sourcils en s’asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de Sherlock. “Tu penses que quelqu’un a mis Baker Street sous surveillance ?” 

Sherlock hausse les épaules en plaçant ses mains sous son menton. “Ç'a été le cas par le passé. Il n’est pas impossible que cela se reproduise.” 

Après tout, ils se sont absentés pendant plusieurs jour et Mme Hudson est loin d’être une personne observatrice la plupart du temps, encore moins après avoir pris ses herbes médicinales. 

“Tu veux dire, dit James visiblement inquiet, qu’ils nous a espionnés chez toi ?”

Sherlock ne saurait dire ce qui l’ennuie le plus; que James se tienne contre le mur près de la porte, de retour à ses vieilles habitudes comme si cela pouvait le rendre invisible, qu’il ait dit “chez toi” alors qu’il n’y a pas si longtemps encore c’était encore “chez nous” ou simplement “la maison”, ou qu’il n’ait aucun doute quant à l’identité de ce “il”. 

James sursaute lorsque Sherlock se lève brusquement, le dos bien droit comme un piquet, la voix tranchante comme une lame lorsqu’il dit: “Non, il n’a pas fait quoique ce soit parce qu’il …

-C’est bon, ça suffit ! interrompt John assez fort pour recouvrir la voix de Sherlock avant de retourner à un volume sonore normal. Aucun de vous ne va réussir à faire changer l’autre d’avis avant qu’on ait des preuves solides confirmant l’une ou l’autre de vos hypothèses alors …” Il s’assied se penche en avant, les mains écartés et les regarde tour à tour. “Appelons ces personnes “ils” ok ? Au pluriel. Est-ce qu’on peut se mettre d’accord là dessus ? James ?” 

James souffle légèrement et c’est une réponse en elle-même, bien avant qu’il n’ajoute: “Le corps de Sebastian n’était une preuve suffisante pour vous ? Qui d’autre aurait pu vouloir faire ça ?”

Sa conclusion est erronée, mais il pose la bonne question. La mutilation n’était pas due au hasard. C’était personnel. Ce n’est pas absolument certain que ce soit lié à ce qu’il a fait à James - il est possible que James n’ait pas été sa seule victime - mais en s’en tenant aux probabilités, étant donné l'endroit où le corps a été trouvé et le message laissé, c’est le scénario le plus probable. Alors qui pourrait tenir autant à James pour vouloir se venger d’un cadavre ?

Tandis que Sherlock cherche une réponse à cette question, John essaye toujours de leur faire faire la paix. 

“James, est-ce que tu pourrais juste …” Il soupire. “Me faire plaisir ? Dire ‘ils’?

-D’accord, dit James en faisant la mauvaise tête et en croisant ses bras. Mais ça ne change rien du tout. 

-Sherlock ? On est d’accord ?” 

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Sherlock marmonne une vague affirmation. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne vient interrompre ses pensées et ensuite …

“Est-ce que je peux utiliser la salle de bain ?”

Sherlock n’entend pas que la question s’adresse à lui, pas avant que John dise son nom avec une pointe d’exaspération. Battant des paupières, Sherlock se tourne vers lui puis vers James. 

“Les escaliers sont au bout du couloir. A l’étage, première porte à gauche.”

James ne fait pas un bruit en quittant la pièce. 

“Encore combien de temps avant que n’arrive Mycroft ?” demande John une fois seuls. 

Un rapide coup d’oeil à l’horloge et Sherlock émet une supposition. “15 minutes environ.” 

John hoche la tête et se lève en croisant les bras. Il baisse la tête vers Sherlock. “Bien. Reprenons alors. Tu te souviens quand ce matin tu as promis de ne plus rien me cacher ? Et promis de ne pas foncer tête baissée Dieu sait où ? Est-ce que tu tiens si peu à ta parole pour briser sa promesse quelques heures seulement après l’avoir faite ? 

L’exaspération submerge Sherlock jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus se retenir et bondisse sur ses pieds. Depuis le temps, John devrait avoir compris que Sherlock n’a pas pour habitude de faire de promesse  _ du tout,  _ et les rares fois où il en a fait, ce n’était pas pour les briser ensuite. 

“Je ne t’ai rien caché, dit-il froidement. Je ne savais pas ce que j’allais trouver. Et je n’étais pas seul non plus. La moitié de Scotland Yard était là. Absolument aucun danger. Aucune raison de t’inquiéter.” 

John émet un petit rire sarcastique dépourvu de tout humour avant de sortir son portable de sa poche et, secouant la tête, fait défiler les messages avec son pouce avant de contourner la table basse et de pratiquement jeter son téléphone au visage de Sherlock. 

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je serai bientôt là.  _

“C’est moi qui l’ai écrit, dit Sherlock. Je sais très bien ce qu’il dit.

-C’est toi qui a l’a écrit, répète John en regardant le téléphone. Tu pensais qu’on était à la maison. Aucun danger là-bas. Aucune raison de t’inquiéter. Si ?” 

A en juger par son expression, il met Sherlock au défi de protester, de dire que bien sûr que non, il n’était pas inquiet. Le simple fait qu’il ait envoyé ce message, et sans avoir signé avec ça, l’en dissuade, Sherlock choisit une autre ligne de défense. 

“Je venais de réaliser que je vous avais laissé sous la protection de personnes qui pouvaient potentiellement avoir quelque chose à voir avec cette affaire. J’avais des raisons d’être inquiet alors que toi …”

John lève une main, les sourcils froncés. “Attends une seconde. Tu veux dire que ... Les agents de Mycroft ? Ce sont eux qui sont derrière tout ça ?” 

Sherlock passe une main dans les cheveux en grimaçant. “S’ils ne sont pas derrière tout ça, ils ont au moins fait fuiter des informations. Qui d’autre savait où étaient enterrés Moriarty et Moran ? Ou que Moran était mort dans cet entrepôt ?”

Il peut voir que John commence à comprendre.

“C’est pour ça qu’on est là, dit lentement John. Tu penses qu’il y a une taupe et qu’ils pourraient avoir mis le téléphone de Mycroft sur écoute si jamais tu lui téléphonais. Ou son bureau au cas où tu irais le voir. 

-Oui,” dit Sherlock en se calmant en même temps que John.

Lorsque John s’assoit sur le canapé, Sherlock en fait autant, en faisant attention de laisser sa main entre eux deux. 

“Ok. “ Les yeux de John, qui étaient perdus dans le vague pendant une seconde reviennent sur Sherlock. “Mais ce n’est pas une excuse pour m’avoir laissé en plan. Je me fiche que tu sois accompagné de Scotland Yard et même de la moitié des services secrets de ce pays. Si tu vas quelque part, j’y vais aussi. Est-ce que tu m’écoutes ?”

L’exaspération de Sherlock refait surface. Il écoute oui; contrairement à John. 

“Tu y vas aussi, oui, dit-il sèchement. Comme tu y a été aujourd’hui, ce qui a permis à James de voir ce qu’il n’aurait jamais dû voir alors même que je t’avais prévenu de ne pas venir.” 

John relève brusquement la tête. 

“Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais pu prévoir qu’il foncerait dans l'entrepôt, proteste-t-il. Qu’est-ce que j’étais censé faire, le laisser tout seul ? Il a fait une crise quand je lui ai demandé si ça le dérangeait de rester avec Mme Hudson. Même si à la réflexion, il devait aussi faire semblant pour ça aussi. Il voulait venir au moins autant que moi. Et il était aussi inquiet que moi. Tu étais parti depuis des heures et tu ne nous as donné aucune nouvelle. Pas un seul message jusqu’à ce que ce soit pour dire que tu allais quelque part et que tu ne voulais pas de nous là-bas.

-Je n’ai pas envoyé de message parce que je n’avais rien à dire. Je n’ai rien trouvé à Barts, c’était une perte de temps.” 

John soupire encore, mais cette fois il sourit légèrement. “Tu aurais pu envoyer un message pour dire que tu étais à Barts. J’ai dû appeler Molly pour savoir si tu y étais.” 

Un déclic se produit dans l’esprit de Sherlock; la raison pour laquelle John a tenu à prouver que Sherlock lui aussi était inquiet prend soudain tout son sens. Il voulait simplement lui montrer qu’ils réagissent de la même façon lorsqu’il s’agit de certaines choses.

“Je … n’avais pas réalisé que tu t'inquiéterais autant,” admet Sherlock, et s’il à l’air un peu embêté, ce n’est pas une chose sur laquelle il s’attarde. “A l’avenir, j'essaierai de me souvenir de t’envoyer un message.

-Quand tu dis ‘à l’avenir’ tu bien veux dire "après qu’on ait résolu cette affaire pas vrai" ? Parce tu ne vas plus nulle part sans moi en attendant. Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois.” 

Sherlock voudrait objecter, vraiment, au moins pour le “encore une fois”, sinon aussi pour le reste, mais c’est difficile d’en faire autant quand les lèvres de John viennent soudainement se presser contre les siennes tandis qu’il l’embrasse désespérément. 

Sherlock ne se serait jamais douté que l’inquiétude avait un goût, mais c’est pourtant là, sur les lèvres de John, sans ses gestes, doux-amer et oh tellement chaud. Il se demande si John ressent la même chose sur ses lèvres. 

“Eh bien, dit soudain Mycroft à l’autre bout de la pièce. Voilà qui me coupe l’appétit.” 

John s’immobilise tout comme Sherlock. Ils s’écartent lentement et se lèvent face à Mycroft. 

“Bonsoir Mycroft, dit John pince-sans-rire, tandis que Sherlock va droit au sujet qui les intéresse. 

-Il faut qu’on parle. L’un de tes agents …

-Je sais,” coupe Mycroft. Dans l’entrée, il retire sa veste en luttant avec les boîtes blanches qu’il transporte. Ses épaules sont affaissées, signe manifeste de son épuisement qui se ressent également lorsqu’il dit: “Passons dans la salle à manger, si vous voulez bien. J’ai pris à manger. Où est … Ah le voilà. Bonjour, James.” 

Quelque part dans le vestibule - depuis combien de temps est-il là, hésitant à interrompre ce qui ressemblait clairement à une dispute ? - James offre un petit: “Bonsoir Monsieur.” 

Ce que Mycroft pense du fait qu’il l’appelle de nouveau “Monsieur” au lieu de “Oncle Mycroft”, il n’en montre rien et ouvre plutôt la voie vers la salle à manger. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire par ‘je sais” ?” demande Sherlock pendant que Mycroft place les boîtes au centre de la table et les ouvre une à une, avant d’en sortir 4 assiettes recouvertes d’un couvercle et de les déposer devant chaque chaise. La dernière boîte contient un assortiment de petits pains qui doivent encore être chauds; ils sentent bons et ont l’air plein de beurre. 

Mycroft ne répond que par un: “Asseyez-vous,” d’une voix fatiguée puis passe dans la cuisine attenante. Lorsqu’il en ressort avec des couverts, des serviettes et des bouteilles d’eau, ils sont encore tous debout autour de la table. Haussant les épaules, il installe les couverts, bouteilles d’eau et serviettes à côté de chaque assiette et s’assoit à l’extrémité de la table, retirant le couvert en métal au dessus de son assiette en regardant tour à tour James et John, avant de se tourner vers Sherlock. 

“De quoi sont-ils au courant ?

-Ils en savent autant que moi, se hérisse Sherlock. Dis-nous ce que tu sais.”

Mais ce que fait Mycroft plutôt, c’est lever un sourcil dans leur direction comme pour leur faire comprendre avec quelle grossière ils refusent son hospitalité. Il prend une bouchée de viande et de légumes de l’assiette en face de lui - une assiette en porcelaine qui ressemble étrangement à celles de son restaurant français préféré. Pour autant que Sherlock sache, ce restaurant ne fait pas de plat à emporter. L’odeur doit leur faire envie car John s’avance et tire une chaise. Il n’est pas encore assis lorsque James fait le tour de la table et vient s’asseoir en face de lui en diagonale, laissant la dernière assiette, à la droite de Mycroft et à la gauche de John pour Sherlock. Ils commencent à manger et Sherlock résiste à l’envie d’en faire autant, même s’il s’est habitué à manger en même temps qu’eux. 

Ce n’est pas pour cela que Sherlock est venu et il montre sa façon de penser en s’asseyant à l’autre extrémité de la table, les 2 mains posées devant lui tandis qu’il se penche en avant. Son regard transperce les yeux de Mycroft et après un moment, Mycroft soupire, dépose son couteau et sa fourchette et s’empare de sa bouteille d’eau. 

“Dès que j’ai su que le cercueil de Jim Moriarty était vide, dit-il après avoir pris une gorgée, j’ai entrepris des recherches parmi mon personnel dans le but de découvrir qui connaissait l’endroit où il était enterré. Cela est devenu bien plus simple lorsque nous avons intercepté le rapport de Scotland Yard à propos d’un corps découvert dans un certain entrepôt, à côté de ton nom.” 

La fourchette de John s’immobilise à mi-chemin de sa bouche et il lance un regard courroucé vers Sherlock. 

“Attends, quoi ? Ton nom ? Tu n’as pas parlé de …”

Se reculant sur sa chaise, Sherlock fait un vague geste de la main. “Lestrade était en train de me le montrer quand vous avez débarqué. Je n’y ai plus pensé. Il était peint sur le sol de l'entrepôt.” 

James d’un autre côté s’est arrêté sur une tout à fait autre chose. 

“Alors vous avez trouvé qui aide mon …” il s’arrête brusquement et garde les yeux délibérément fixés sur Mycroft lorsqu’il se reprend: “qui aide les personnes derrière tout ça ?”

Aussi fatigué que Mycroft puisse l’être, il ne manque rien de ce qui est en train de se jouer autour de lui, notant et analysant chaque micro-expression, chaque tension entre eux 3. Sherlock serre les dents. 

“Nous avons trouvé une personne qui a eu accès à des fichiers classés confidentiels sans y avoir été autorisée, dit Mycroft. Ces fichiers concernaient Sebastian Moran, Jim Moriarty, Sherlock et toi.” 

Si Sherlock ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait pu ne pas se rendre compte que sa voix se radoucit légèrement sur ce dernier mot, ou que ses yeux font de même lorsqu’il se tourne vers James. Ce petit, minuscule, soupçon que Mycroft pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec toute cette affaire s’évanouit. Il avait des doutes lorsque Sherlock a émis le souhait de garder James à ses côtés, et il ne s’est pas gardé de les exprimer, mais peu importe les raisons, il est passé outre. Sherlock suspecte que cela a à voir avec Maman, et la façon dont elle s’est immédiatement attaché à James dès leur première rencontre. 

“Qui est-ce ?" demande James au même moment que Sherlock lorsqu’il dit: “Je veux l’interroger.” 

Mycroft maintient une expression parfaitement neutre alors qu’il retourne à son repas, prenant quelques bouchées avant de répondre, chaque mot soigneusement choisis. 

“C’était une employée située tout en bas de la hiérarchie qui a exploité une faille dans notre système. Une faille qui a été colmatée, si je puis me permettre d’ajouter ceci. Une employée qui a choisi de se donner la mort il y a une heure chez elle lorsque mes agents y sont allés pour l’interroger. Il semblerait qu'elle ait préféré cette alternative plutôt que la possibilité d’être forcée de trahir la personne pour laquelle elle travaillait. Nous recherchons actuellement quelles informations elle a pu obtenir exactement et avec qui elle les a partagées.” 

Tandis qu’il explique tout cela et emboîte chaque détail dans le cours des événements, Sherlock ne peut pas s’empêcher de ricaner. 

“Tu n’arrêtes pas de dire ‘nous’. Mais tu n’es pas en train d’avancer sur cette affaire alors que tu es ici à savourer ton petit dîner, et tes agents ne sont manifestement pas dignes de confiance.” 

Un regard glacial se pose sur Sherlock depuis l’autre bout de la longue table. 

“Je suis debout et je travaille depuis le jour de Noël, répond Mycroft calmement. J’étais supposé me reposer hier, mais manifestement cela ne s’est pas passé comme prévu. Mon dernier vrai repas est celui que nous avons partagé chez Maman et je n’ai pratiquement fait que boire du café et du thé depuis. Je ne vous serai d’aucune aide si je ne mange pas et ne me repose pas. Il y a 3 personnes dans mon bureau à l’heure actuelle, 3 personnes entre les mains de qui je pourrais remettre ma vie, et ce en toutes circonstances.  Elles  travaillent là dessus jusqu’à ce que je les rejoigne plus tard dans la soirée. Anthea est à Baker Street en ce moment même à la recherche de micros et de caméras de surveillance. Elle vous y attendra et tu pourras repasser derrière elle avec son équipement si tu ne lui fais pas confiance.”

Il redresse graduellement son dos tout en parlant et maintenant il pourrait tout aussi bien être un roi assis sur son trône. Même John l’a remarqué et il l’observe, sur ses gardes. 

“Maintenant, continue Mycroft, as-tu fini d’exorciser tes frustrations en mettant mon jugement en question ou as-tu besoin que je te présente mes excuses pour les actions d’une employée à qui je n’ai même jamais adressé la parole mais qui n’en restait pas moins sous ma responsabilité ?” 

La dernière partie et la chose qui se rapproche le plus d’une tentative d’excuse de la part de Mycroft et Sherlock ne prend pas la peine d’en demander davantage. Il est à peu près certain que Mycroft est aussi contrarié que Sherlock de ce qu’il s’est passé sous sa surveillance. 

Tandis qu’ils continuent tous les 3 de manger, Sherlock sort de table, assurant John qu’il ne quitte pas la maison sans eux. James tourne la tête vers lui et Sherlock pourrait voir le même soulagement que dans les yeux de John; difficile à dire alors qu’il évite son regard. 

Dans le salon, il s’assoit et accède à son palais mental, examinant, triant, enregistrant chaque détail, même le plus infime des indices. Le temps que John et James soient prêts à partir, et malgré ses efforts, il n’a pas progressé du tout. 


	21. Les nerfs à vif

Sherlock ne dort pas beaucoup cette nuit-là, tant cette histoire l’obsède. Il ne parvient pas à voir le puzzle en entier, c’est comme s’il lui manquait des pièces. Il se pose de plus en plus de questions auxquelles il n’a pas de réponse. 

Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se demander si les choses auraient été différentes si cela ne le touchait pas personnellement, ou si son cerveau n’était pas ralenti par tant de distractions. Mais il n'effacerait pas James de sa vie même si cela pouvait la lui faciliter, et il n’échangerait pas le bras drapé contre sa taille pour un moment de clarté. 

C’est au petit matin, lorsque la lumière du jour pénètre la chambre, qu’il se sent glisser vers le sommeil. Il est pratiquement endormi lorsqu’il sent John s’étirer contre lui. Une part de lui voudrait se réveiller, se tourner vers John, demander un baiser comme celui qu’ils ont échangé hier soir pour se dire bonne nuit. Ce baiser voulait dire “beaucoup de choses se sont passées aujourd’hui mais ça va aller”, celui là pourrait dire “peu importe ce qui va arriver aujourd’hui, on y fera face ensemble”. 

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, John retire gentiment son bras et dépose un baiser sur la nuque de Sherlock. 

“Endors-toi, murmure-t-il. Je sais que tu n’as pas dormi de la nuit. Dors maintenant.”

Difficile de résister à cette voix, ou à ces doigts qui lui caresse les cheveux ou à ce second baiser, cette fois-ci sur sa tempe. Il garde les yeux fermés et s’endort. 

Il se réveille au milieu de la matinée, et même une douche ne parvient pas à le réveiller complètement. Il commençait à peine à rattraper ses nuits sans sommeil lorsque la vidéo a été diffusée et il se sent déjà de nouveau comme lorsqu’ils venaient de quitter Londres il y a une semaine, les nerfs en vrac. La tasse de café de John presse dans sa main lorsqu’il émerge finalement de la chambre l’aide beaucoup à se sentir mieux; l’assiette de toasts laissée intacte par James, beaucoup moins. 

“Il est descendu il y a 1h30, dit John en s’apercevant du froncement de sourcils de Sherlock. Il a dit bonjour, est passé à la salle de bain puis est remonté dans sa chambre. Je n’ai rien entendu depuis.” 

Sherlock se retient de gémir. James est allé directement dans sa chambre lorsqu’ils sont rentrés hier soir, encore une fois. Il passe son temps là-haut, sans même jouer de piano maintenant. Sherlock devrait faire quelque chose à ce propos, non ? 

“Lestrade a appelé, ajoute John. Je dois te rappeler qu’il veut te voir au plus vite.” 

Encore quelque chose que Sherlock redoute.

“J’imagine que tu vas vouloir venir avec moi, dit-il et ce n’est pas vraiment une question mais John répond quand même. 

-Bien sûr que je t'accompagne. Et j’imagine que James aussi ?”

Sherlock hoche la tête. James ne voudrait sûrement pas rester seul ici, a fortiori si c’était Mme Hudson qui était chargée de le surveiller, mais même si c’était le cas Sherlock préfèrerait pouvoir garder un oeil sur lui. 

Il met la bouilloire en marche et finit son café avant d’étaler de la confiture sur les toasts. 

John le regarde verser le thé dans un mug et y ajouter du sucre et du lait en souriant. 

“Tu comprends maintenant ce que ç’a été pour moi d’essayer de te nourrir toutes les fois où tu faisais la tête ?” 

Sherlock tente de le fusiller du regard - vraiment - mais la main de John qui vient se poser dans à l’arrière de sa nuque avant de l’embrasser furtivement, lui complique la tâche. 

Un peu plus tard, Sherlock amène le mug et l’assiette de toasts à l’étage. Il ne peut pas frapper, ses 2 mains étant occupées, alors il tape 2 fois le chambranle de la porte du pied avant de pousser la porte et d’entrer. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, sa liseuse dans les mains, James lève la tête pour le voir entrer. 

“Ce n’est pas un hôtel, dit Sherlock en lui tendant le mug. Et je ne fais pas room-service.” 

James dépose sa liseuse et accepte le mug. Sherlock place l’assiette sur le lit, et remarque le téléphone de James caché sous sa jambe. Etait-il vraiment en train de lire ? Ou était-il sur internet à regarder cette vidéo ? Non, il ne la regarderait pas sur son téléphone, pas alors qu’il peut le faire sur un plus grand écran, comme celui de son ordinateur. 

“Est-ce que me ramener le petit déjeuner ce n’est justement faire room-service ? demande James avec un minuscule sourire. 

-Un exemple de ce que je ne referai pas, dit Sherlock. T’affamer et te cacher ici ne va pas nous aider à résoudre l’enquête.”

Le minuscule sourire s’évanouit instantanément et James baisse les yeux vers le mug entre ses mains. 

“C’est tout ce que c’est alors ? Une enquête comme toutes les autres ? demande-il avant de boire une gorgée de thé. 

-Non pas comme toutes les autres, concède Sherlock. Nos enquêtes ne t’affectent pas autant d’ordinaire.”

James reporte brusquement son regard sur lui, les yeux vides et sombres. “Parce que _ je _suis celui qui est affecté ? Les cernes sous tes yeux me disent quelque chose de bien différent.” 

Et celles sous ses yeux confirment à Sherlock qu’il n’est pas le seul à avoir passé une mauvaise nuit. Ils font vraiment la paire tous les deux. 

“Mange ton petit déjeuner, dit Sherlock un peu grincheux. Et ensuite descend. Il faut qu’on aille à Scotland Yard.” 

Pendant une seconde avant que Sherlock tourne les talons, il pourrait jurer voir une étincelle de peur dans les yeux de James. Mais pourquoi ? Il n’a jamais eu peur d’aller à Scotland Yard avant cela. 

Ce n’est que 20 minutes plus tard, alors qu’ils sont dans le taxi, que Sherlock en comprend la raison lorsque James demande: “Est-ce qu’ils ont …. Est-ce qu’ils ont trouvé quelqu’un d’autre ? Est-ce que c’est pour ça qu’ils veulent te voir ?” 

Sherlock s’en veut de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Il aurait pu éclaircir cela immédiatement. 

“Non, pas du tout. Rien de tout cela. Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de parler avec Lestrade hier puisque tu as déboulé sur la scène de crime. Il veut me voir pour ça.” 

Il n’a pas non plus eu l’occasion de récupérer des échantillons de la peinture utilisée pour écrire son nom ou s’attarder sur l’écriture pour comprendre comme ils s’y étaient pris. Il voudrait bien y retourner pour examiner les lieux plus attentivement, mais il refuse d’emmener James là-bas encore une fois. Et puisque John ne le laisserait pas aller nulle part sans lui … 

Cela ne le dérangeait pas lorsque John a insisté pour l’accompagner où qu’il aille dorénavant, mais cela va vite devenir contraignant. 

Une fois arrivés cependant, John n’a pas d’autre choix que de laisser Sherlock tout seul, Lestrade ayant insisté pour lui parler seul à seul. Ou presque; Moran est lui aussi dans la salle de conférence, mais seulement en photo, et Sally est là aussi, appuyée contre le mur et silencieuse tandis que Lestrade invite Sherlock a s’asseoir et commence à lui poser des questions. Son ton est bien plus incisif que d’ordinaire. 

“Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous savez à propos de cette enquête que vous avez omis de me dire ?” demande-t-il en étalant les photos de la scène de crime devant eux. 

-Ai-je pour habitude de vous cacher quoique ce soit ? demande distraitement Sherlock en examinant attentivement un photo prise depuis la mezzanine, montrant son nom peint en rouge sur le sol de l'entrepôt.

“Oui. Et même souvent, en fait,” raille Lestrade. Il place une photo de Moran devant Sherlock. “Vous savez qui c’est ?

-Non,” répond calmement Sherlock . 

Lestrade a pu soupçonner Sherlock de lui mentir par le passé, mais il ne l’a jamais pris la main dans le sac et ce n’est pas prêt de changer, même s’il fixe Sherlock comme s’il essayait de lire ses pensées. 

“Étiez-vous déjà allé dans cet entrepôt avant hier ? continue-t-il. 

Sherlock hausse les épaules. “Pas que je me souvienne.

-Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle votre nom était écrit sur le sol ?” 

C’est au tour de Sally de poser la question tandis qu’elle se rapproche de la table. Sherlock lui lance un regard; ses bras croisés et son expression fermée lui font se demander s’il est ici en tant que consultant ou suspect. Cela expliquerait pourquoi John est assis dans le bureau de Lestrade avec James en ce moment plutôt qu’ici avec lui. 

“Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? réplique-t-il avec un sourire qu’il sait pertinemment qu’il irritera Sally au plus au point. 

-C’est Moriarty ?”

La soudaineté de la question efface immédiatement le sourire de Sherlock et il fixe durement Lestrade. De toutes les choses qu’il s’attendait à entendre aujourd’hui … N’y a-t-il personne dans cette maudite ville qui ne pense pas que Moriarty soit de retour ? 

“Etes-vous en train de me demander si Jim Moriarty est en train de me hanter Lestrade ?” demande-t-il avec tout le mépris et la dérision dont il est capable.

Lestrade ne sourcille même pas. 

“Je vous demande s’il est vivant. Il y a 2 jours, cette vidéo. Hier, une scène de crime avec un message qui vous est destiné. Rappelez-moi, qui s’amusait à créer des scènes de crime pour que vous y jetiez un oeil ? Vous avez reçu de mystérieux coup de fil dernièrement ? Doit-on prévenir l’équipe de déminage ?” 

Sherlock ferme les yeux, inspire profondément et soupire. 

“Il est mort, dit-il platement en rouvrant les yeux. Et j’en ai plus qu’assez de devoir le répéter à tout le monde.

-Oui et bien, peut-être que c’est difficile à croire venant de quelqu’un qui est lui-même revenu d’entre les morts, raille Sally. 

-Je ne suis jamais …” Il s’arrête à mi-chemin. Sur la table, ses mains sont crispées sur les photos de la scène de crime, prêt en en faire des confettis. Il lui faut de gros efforts pour se calmer et tourner un regard impassible vers Lestrade. “Si c’est tout ce que vous aviez à me demander, je pense qu’on en a fini.” 

“En fait, Sally voulait vous demander quelque chose.” 

Elle tient une feuille de papier roulée dans sa main depuis qu’il est arrivé. Elle la déroule seulement maintenant pour la placer devant Sherlock. Sherlock baisse les yeux sur le visage inexpressif de Sebastian Moran et se souvient exactement du son que son cou à produit au moment où il lui a brisé. 

“Alors ?” demande Sally avec impatience. 

Sherlock lève un regard froid dans sa direction. “Alors quoi ? Votre programme de reconstruction faciale fonctionne. Comme c’est exaltant. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez au juste, que je vous lance des confettis, que je fasse la danse de la joie ?”

Lestrade tapote la table du bout des doigts. “Vous savez qui c’est.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas qui était votre victime. Combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir vous dire que …

-Ce n’est pas la victime, l’interrompt Sally d’un ton triomphant. On est toujours en train de travailler sur la reconstruction faciale. Mais il lui ressemble, non ?” Son sourire dévoile bien trop de dents à présent. “C’est le portrait que James a réalisé il y a quelques semaines quand je lui ai montré comment fonctionnait le programme. Il a tenté de l’effacer avant que vous ne partiez, mais c’était toujours dans le disque dur.” 

Sherlock ne s’en souvient que trop bien; il se souvient également combien James était bouleversé. 

“Et vous l’avez imprimé ?, demande-t-il en tentant la dérision, mais il a surtout l’air en colère. Comme c’est touchant, Sally. Vous allez lui demander de vous le dédicacer ? L’accrocher sur votre frigo peut-être ?

-Je pensais surtout lui demander qui est cet homme, réplique-t-elle, sans prendre en compte le sarcasme. J’ai vu un tas de monde utiliser ce programme. Il y a ceux qui qui invente un visage, et ceux qui tente de recréer celui de quelqu’un qu’ils connaissent. Ça …” Elle se penche en pour pointer le portrait. “C’est quelqu’un de réel. Quelqu’un qu’il connaissait. Quelqu’un qui est maintenant sur une table à la morgue. Quelqu’un qui est apparu dans notre base de données plusieurs fois comme étant une personne d’intérêt mais sans nom auquel le rattacher.” 

Ce n’est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Avec un peu de temps devant lui, Sherlock pourrait trouver une explication, un mensonge simple et assez raisonnable qu’ils ne viendraient jamais le remettre en question. Mais il n’a justement pas de temps devant lui. 

“Je vais vous le demander encore une fois, Sherlock, dit Lestrade. Savez-vous qui est notre victime ? Et si vous ne le savez pas, je vais devoir amener James ici et lui demander pour le portrait. Je n’en ai pas envie, mais vous ne me laissez pas d’autre choix …”

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend, écartant les mains comme pour indiquer que ses options sont limitées. 

Comme celles de Sherlock. 

Simplement admettre qu’il a menti et qu’il connaît l’identité de Moriarty se suffirait sûrement pas à satisfaire Lestrade. Mais l'alternative est laisser James se faire interroger, et il ne peut pas le permettre et ne le permettra pas. Pour rien au monde. Pas alors que le sujet de ces questions est Moran. 

Il appuie son dos contre le dossier de la chaise, croise les bras et fixe Lestrade droit dans les yeux en répondant, la voix dénuée de toute expression. 

“Sebastian Moran. Du moins c’était l’un des noms sous lequel il était connu. Je suis sûr qu’il avait beaucoup d’alias.”

Il n’y a aucune surprise dans les yeux de Lestrade. Aucun triomphe non plus. Seulement la détermination de tirer cette histoire au clair. 

“Et comment le connaissez-vous ?

-Il travaillait pour Moriarty. Mercenaire, entre autres choses. 

-Et comment James le connaissait ? intervient Sally, avant que Sherlock n’établisse les limites. 

-Vous vouliez son nom, dit-il en gardant les yeux sur Lestrade. Vous l’avez. Laissez James en dehors de ça.” 

Lestrade jette un regard à Sally. Aucun mot n’est échangé mais quoiqu’il se passe entre eux, Sally se retire bientôt de la salle de conférence, en fermant la porte derrière elle. Cela n’a pas l’air de la réjouir mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Lestrade soupire et passe ses mains sur le visage. 

“Sherlock …

-Non. C’est un enfant, je ne vous laisserai pas l’utiliser pour une enquête qui n’a rien à voir avec lui.”

Oh, comme Sherlock aimerait que ce soit vrai. 

“Sherlock, dit encore Lestrade. A qui est cet enfant ?” 

La question lui fait l’effet d’une gifle. Sherlock est sur ses pieds, fusillant Lestrade du regard, avant même de s’en rendre compte. 

“C’est _ mon _fils !

-Vraiment ? dit Lestrade platement, en se levant à son tour. Ah, oui, votre fils adoptif, c’est ce que vous avez dit. Sauf qu’avant ça, vous avez dit que c’était un parent éloigné. Et la presse dit que vous êtes son père biologique. Alors lequel est-ce ?”

Sherlock serre les dents et ne répond pas. 

“Et ensuite, continue Lestrade, il y a le fait qu’il ressemble énormément à Moriarty. Le fait qu’il porte son nom. Qu’apparemment il connaisse assez bien l’un de ses mercenaires pour en recréer le portrait. Et qu’à votre fête de Noël vous avez dit que son père était un, je cite “brillant exemple de paternité”, alors que vous vouliez dire exactement le contraire.” 

Il doit sentir que cette dernière partie en particulier, aurait mieux fait d’être laissée dans le domaine de l’amitié plutôt que d’être utilisée dans le cadre du travail, car il se dépêche de finir. 

“Je vais vous le demander encore une fois, Sherlock. Est-ce que vous en savez plus que sur cette affaire que vous ne voulez me le dire ? Ça concerne James ? C’est son père qui est derrière tout ça ?”

Sherlock considère le fait de répéter qu’_ il _est le père de James mais quelque chose dans le regard de Lestrade l’avertit qu’ils en ont fini de jouer. 

“Non. Je ne sais pas. Son père est mort. Ce sont les réponses à vos questions, dans l’ordre.” Les mains posées sur la table, il se penche vers Lestrade et baisse la voix. “Si vous ne faites ne serait-ce qu’évoquer le sujet en sa présence, je ne travaillerai plus jamais pour le Yard. Pas même si cela signifie laisser brûler tout Londres. Il en va de même pour le sergent Donovan. Assurez-vous qu’elle comprenne qu’elle n’a aucune envie de tenir tête sur ce point.” 

Lorsqu’il tourne les talons, Lestrade lui crie après, la colère pointant dans sa voix. Sherlock l‘ignore et sort de la salle. John se tenait à l’entrée du bureau de Lestrade et lorsque ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Sherlock à l’autre bout de la pièce, il se fige immédiatement. Sherlock tente de se calmer et d’adopter une expression neutre pour ne pas montrer à que point il est furieux lorsque John, James et lui se rencontrent à mi-chemin parmi les bureaux. 

“On s’en va, dit-il gravement, ouvrant déjà la voie vers l’ascenseur. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demande John à voix basse, en allongeant le pas. 

Sherlock pouffe. “Ils ont posé des questions _ stupides _et je me suis retenu de les traiter d’imbéciles. Je ne suis pas sûr d’arriver encore à me retenir si on n’en s’en va pas maintenant.” 

Les portes de l’ascenseur ne se sont même pas encore refermées lorsque James, levant les yeux de sa tablette demande: “Quel genre de questions stupides ?

-Rien qui te concerne,” répond Sherlock certainement un peu trop vite; il est clair que James prend la réponse pour son exact opposé. Il a toujours été trop intelligent pour leur bien à tous, mais cela n’aide sûrement pas que Sherlock soit trop contrarié pour pouvoir mentir de façon convaincante. 

Sur le chemin de la maison, il fait de son mieux pour se calmer et à l’air raisonnablement détendu lorsqu’une fois de retour à Baker Street, il empêche James de se retirer dans sa chambre. 

“James. Est-ce que tu pourrais t’asseoir avec nous une minute ?” 

Bien qu’il leur lance à tous les 2 un regard inquiet, James fait ce qu’on lui demande et va s’asseoir sur le canapé, ouvrant sa veste et lissant distraitement sa cravate. John s’assoit dans son fauteuil mais Sherlock est trop agité pour s’asseoir maintenant. Ce n’est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour lui poser des questions, mais il doute que l’opportunité ne se représente de sitôt. 

“J’aimerais ne pas avoir à te demander cela, dit-il depuis le milieu du salon, en baissant la tête vers James. Mais j’ai besoin de savoir. Tu n’as jamais rencontré ta mère, n’est-ce pas ?” Lorsque James secoue la tête, il continue. “Et-ce que tu sais quoi que ce soit à son sujet ? N’importe quoi ?

-Non, dit James le visage dénué de toute expression. 

-Tu ne lui as jamais posé de question à propos d’elle ?” demande John bien plus calmement que Sherlock. 

James secoue la tête. “Non. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Je me suis dit …” Il avale sa salive, son masque de neutralité sur le point de craquer. “Je me suis dit que soit il l’avait forcée à avoir un bébé et qu’il l’avait sûrement tuée après ça, soit elle était comme lui et était juste … partie. Dans les 2 cas, je ne voulais pas savoir.” 

_ Bien sûr que non il ne voulait pas savoir _, se dit Sherlock la gorge se serrant douloureusement. Une autre personne morte par sa faute - du moins c’est comme cela qu’il l’aurait perçu - ou qui l’aurait laissé entre les mains d’un psychopathe. Quelle est la meilleure alternative ? 

“C’est ça que tu penses ? demande James en fronçant les sourcils. Que c’est elle qui est derrière tout ça ?

-C’est une hypothèse,” marmonne Sherlock, en souhaitant ne pas avoir abordé le sujet. Il aurait dû demander à Mycroft. Il lui demandera. Il va le faire maintenant, en fait. Il sort son téléphone et commence à taper. 

“Quelles sont tes autres hypothèses ?” demande James comme s’il avait peur de savoir. 

Sherlock se demande s’il doit répondre ou pas, et choisit finalement de répondre par une question. 

“Est-ce que tu te souviens avoir rencontré un membre de ta famille ? Grand-parents, oncles, tantes, cousins ?”

James secoue de nouveau la tête. “Personne ne nous rendait jamais visite. Seulement Sebastian. Père dit …” Il fait une grimace avant de se reprendre. “Il disait que ses parents étaient morts et qu’il n’avait aucun frère et soeur.

-Il a peut-être menti, dit John en lançant un regard vers Sherlock. 

-Il ne me mentait jamais, s’offusque James. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il m’aurait à propos de ça de toute façon ?

-Je n’en sais rien, dit John en levant les paumes dans sa direction. Je pensais seulement à voix haute, James. Ne te met pas en colère, s’il te plait.” 

Mais cela semble trop tard pour cela. James se lève et fixe un point entre Sherlock et John lorsqu’il demande: “Est-ce que je peux monter dans ma chambre ?

-Si tu veux, dit Sherlock en réprimant un soupir. Mais cela fait un moment depuis notre dernière leçon de violon. Je pensais qu’on pourrait jouer un peu ensemble. 

-Je suis au milieu d’un livre, dit James, toujours sans le regarder. J’aimerais le finir.”

Sherlock sait lorsqu’il est vaincu. Il s’écarte pour le laisser passer et vient s’asseoir lourdement dans son fauteuil. 

James est pratiquement à la porte lorsqu’il hésite et jette un regard en arrière. “Une autre fois ? demande-t-il tout bas. 

-Quand tu veux,” dit Sherlock sans toutefois parvenir à sourire.

James se retourne de vers la porte mais s’arrête une nouvelle fois lorsque John élève la voix à son tour. 

“Je vais faire réchauffer les restes d’hier. Le déjeuner sera bientôt prêt.

-Je n’ai pas faim.

-Oui j’ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, dit John avec un rictus. Mais tu vas quand même descendre quand je t'appellerai et manger un peu. Tout le monde sait qu'il faut toujours écouter son médecin."

James quitte la pièce sans protester. John ne se lève pas pour aller faire réchauffer le repas. Au lieu de ça, il reste assis, le pied pressé contre celui de Sherlock tandis qu’il l’observe aussi intensément que Sherlock. 

“Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il après quelques secondes. 

-Je vais bien," réplique Sherlock par habitude et grimace intérieurement car utiliser ces mots exactement revient pratiquement à admettre tout le contraire. Sa discussion avec Lestrade le contrarie encore et il lui en parlera plus tard, seulement pas maintenant. Il doit encore analyser tout ce qu’il s’est passé avant d’en discuter. Alors avant que John ne lui pose la question, il change de sujet. 

“Tu ne t’es pas comporté comme un docteur avec lui. Plutôt comme un parent.”

John se fige pendant une seconde; surpris. 

“Tu trouves ?” dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. 

Sherlock hoche la tête. “Pendant des semaines tu as refusé de jouer un quelconque rôle parental dans sa vie mais ça a beaucoup changé ces derniers jours.”

Il y réfléchit pendant un moment, avant d’incliner la tête. “J’imagine que c’est vrai, oui. C’est dur de vous voir disputer alors que vous vous entendiez si bien jusqu’à maintenant. Alors si je peux faciliter un peu les choses … Sauf si tu préfères que je reste en dehors de ça ? 

-Non, dit rapidement Sherlock. Pas du tout. C’est bien. Si tu n’étais pas là j’oublierais sûrement qu’il a besoin de se nourrir et le laisserais s’affamer.”

John lève les yeux au ciel. “Bien sûr que non. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas que je te le dit, mais tu es un bon père. 

-Pas assez bon. 

-Comment ça ?”

Comment John peut-il ne pas s’en rendre compte ? Il ne peut pas être aveugle à ce point …

“En laissant de côté le fait que Moriarty soit mort, James est prêt à retourner avec lui. Il s’éloigne de plus en plus de moi.”

John offre un sourire triste à Sherlock en se levant de sa chaise. “Ou alors il est terrifié à l’idée qu’il t’arrive quoique ce soit si jamais tu te mettais en travers de son chemin et il préfère te quitter sans protester plutôt que d’être la raison pour laquelle tu pourrais te faire tuer.” Il se penche vers Sherlock pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et murmurer. “C’est ce que je ferais aussi.” 

Sherlock le regarde s’éloigner vers la cuisine en se demandant si ce n’est finalement pas finalement _ lui , _Sherlock Holmes, qui pour une fois comprend tout de travers. 


	22. Excuses

“Et si on l’amenait au centre d’équitation ?” 

La suggestion demande une seconde de réflexion de la part de Sherlock qui lève la tête de son ordinateur et de la carte mentale virtuelle sur laquelle il était en train de travailler. D’ordinaire, il aurait imprimé les photos et les aurait épinglées sur le mur du salon mais il n’avait pas besoin que John tousse et lui fasse remarquer que vu l’état dans lequel James est actuellement, il pourrait peut-être s’en passer. En vérité il s’en était rendu compte tout seul bien avant d’avoir fini sa phrase. 

Que ce soit sur un mur ou sur son ordinateur, cela ne l’aide pas à comprendre quoique ce soit, au contraire cela ne fait que renforcer davantage sa frustration. Ou peut-être que c’est seulement l’attitude de James qui est en cause ici. 

Il rencontre le regard de John de l’autre côté de la pièce. James est déjà remonté dans sa chambre. Tout comme pour le déjeuner et le dîner d’hier, il est descendu pour le petit déjeuner ce matin, a mangé suffisamment pour satisfaire le regard attentif de John et a demandé à sortir de table. A chaque fois que Sherlock est monté voir si tout allait bien, il l’a trouvé soit en train de lire un livre, soit sa liseuse en main, même si une fois ou 2 à en juger par son regard perdu dans le vague, il était davantage en train de réfléchir intensément que de lire. 

Il n’arrête pas de répéter qu’il va bien. Il veut juste finir de lire telle histoire ou la suivante. Il n’a pas très envie de commencer une leçon de violon, ou de français mais peut-être plus tard. Il n’a pas envie de regarder la télé, ou d’aller voir un film non plus. N’a pas envie de jouer à un jeu de société ou - et c’est une première - d’aller rendre visite à Molly à Barts pour voir si elle a quoique ce soit d’intéressant à leur proposer. 

Chaque tentative de le distraire que Sherlock et John entreprennent tour à tour a jusqu’ici été un échec, c’est pourquoi Sherlock hésite à essayer de nouveau. Cependant, parmi toutes les choses que James aime faire, l’équitation se situe tout en haut de la liste et il n’est allé au centre équestre qu’une fois ces dernières années …

“On ne l’a jamais vu aussi heureux depuis la diffusion de cette vidéo que la dernière fois qu’il est monté à cheval, continue John. Il ne va pas dire non.” 

Sherlock n’en est pas aussi sûr, mais cela vaut quand même le coup d’essayer. Dieu sait qu’un peu d’air frais leur ferait du bien. 

Par miracle, James ne dit pas non. Il hésite un peu, trouve une ou 2 excuses et demande si Sherlock et John vont l’accompagner ou si c’est un prétexte pour qu’ils aillent quelque part sans lui, mais en fin de compte ils finissent à l’autre bout de la ville devant le bureau d’accueil. 

Sherlock et John restent au centre équestre. Le café au second étage leur offre une vue dégagée sur l’ensemble des pistes ainsi qu’un endroit où les parents peuvent s’ennuyer en attendant leurs enfants. Sherlock s’assoit à une table à côté de la fenêtre mais au lieu de regarder à l’extérieur, il se plonge dans son palais mental et examine la liste des faits, indices, suppositions et questions sans réponse sur laquelle il travaille sans relâche. Lorsque John s’assoit en face de lui, il dépose 2 mugs fumant et un plateau de biscuits sur la table et donne un léger coup de pied à Sherlock sous la table. 

“Il n’est pas le seul à devoir arrêter de penser à tout ça, dit-il sans s’excuser lorsque Sherlock fronce les sourcils dans sa direction. Mycroft y travaille, et ses agents aussi, et Lestrade. Prends quelques heures de repos.” 

Aussi pénible que cela soit pour lui de l’admettre, John marque un point. Et puisqu’il mentionne Lestrade, cela lui fait se rappeler qu’il devait parler à John de son “interrogatoire” d’hier, et c’est ce qu’il fait tout en sirotant son thé. Les biscuits ne sont pas mauvais non plus. 

Lorsqu’est venu pour eux le temps de rentrer, James est beaucoup moins tendu et Sherlock sait exactement l’effet que cela fait. Il sait aussi pourquoi John à l’air si fier de lui, bien qu’il ne puisse pas le lui reprocher. Le taxi les dépose devant chez Angelo pour déjeuner, et ils prennent même un dessert. Angelo sert encore des panettone faites maison pour les fêtes de fin d’année. Ils rentrent à la maison avec une portion supplémentaire à partager ce soir, et trouvent Mycroft les attendant dans le salon. Puisqu’il s’est lui-même invité chez lui il y a de cela à peine 2 jours, Sherlock ravale ses protestations. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de tenter Mycroft cependant, lui offrant un: “Un bout de gâteau ?” servit avec un large sourire. 

Mycroft lève les yeux au ciel, l’exemple même d’un homme souffrant en silence. Au moins, il ne perd pas de temps à délivrer son message. 

“Commençons par la taupe. Elle a travaillé pour nous dans différents services au cours des 25 dernières années. Son compte bancaire indique qu’elle recevait des paiements réguliers provenant d’une source inconnue depuis autant de temps, bien qu’il ne semble pas qu’elle ait transmis des informations aussi régulièrement. Ce qu’elle a divulgué au cours de ces derniers mois semble avoir été ses premières et seules informations depuis au moins 15 ans. 

-Donc … un agent infiltré ?” suggère John. Puisque Mycroft s’est approprié son fauteuil, il s’installe sur l’accoudoir de celui de Sherlock, son bras reposant sur le dossier, assez proche pour que Sherlock n’ait qu’à se pencher légèrement en arrière pour s’appuyer contre lui - non pas qu’il le ferait devant Mycroft. 

“C’est ce qu’il semble, en effet, continue Mycroft en haussant légèrement la tête. Nous tentons toujours de remonter la piste du transfert jusqu’à sa source. Jusqu’à présent, nous avons établi qu’il s’agit d’une banque Suisse. Il s’avère en outre qu’il s’agit de la même que celle dans laquelle Monsieur Lenfant a un compte. Sans doute une coïncidence.”

Il lance un regard en coin vers le canapé et James émet un petit son qui pourrait ressembler à une moquerie. 

“Une coïncidence, répète James. 

-C’est le terme que j’ai utilisé, en effet.” 

Le ton de Mycroft semble plus dur et bien moins patient que lorsqu’ils sont venus dîner chez lui, bien que Sherlock ignore pourquoi au juste. 

“Que j’ai utilisé sciemment d’ailleurs, ajoute-t-il. Etant donné le soin avec lequel Jim Moriarty s’est assuré que rien ne puisse permettre de faire le lien entre ce compte et lui, j’aurais tendance à dire que la ficelle est un peu grosse.” 

Sherlock ne peut qu’acquiescer. Si Moriarty avait payé cette femme, il n’aurait pas choisi la même banque pour le compte de James. Bien sûr l’interprétation de James est toute autre, aucune surprise là dedans. 

“Maintenant, dit Mycroft après une brève pause. L’autre chose sur laquelle tu m’as demandé d’enquêter Sherlock.” Il sort un dossier qui reposait à ses côtés et commence à lire, levant la tête dans la direction de Sherlock de temps à autre. “Angela Peters, 39 ans. Résidant actuellement au Pays de Galles où elle enseigne à des enfants en situation de handicap. Veuve depuis 12 ans et demi. Elle a épousé un homme légèrement plus jeune qu’elle qu'elle a rencontré à l’université tandis qu’elle finissait son doctorat en littérature médiévale. Ils ont eu un enfant dans l’année qui a suivi. Le mari et l’enfant ont péri dans un tragique accident de voiture 6 mois après sa naissance. Elle a commencé à recevoir des paiements conséquents provenant de l’assurance vie de son défunt mari qui lui aurait permis de ne plus jamais avoir à travailler et de vivre confortablement jusqu’à la fin de ses jours si elle en avait décidé ainsi. A la place, elle a ouvert une école primaire et dépense son argent dans divers oeuvres de charité. Elle se rend sur la tombe de son mari et de son enfant 2 fois par mois depuis leur décès. Elle n’a aucune idée que ces 2 tombes sont vides et l’ont toujours été.” Il referme le dossier avant de le tendre à Sherlock. “Tu peux la rayer de ta liste.” 

Sherlock accepte le dossier mais ne l’ouvre pas et jette plutôt un regard vers James, se demandant s’il comprend ce dont Mycroft est en train de parler. A en juger par ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, oui, il comprend. John aussi, puisqu’il prend gentiment le dossier des mains de Sherlock et l’ouvre. 

“Cette … cette femme, dit James. Ce que vous voulez dire ... c’est que … 

-Oui,” dit Mycroft avant que James n’ait pu finir. 

-C’est ma mère ? dit-il dans un murmure. 

-Oui, répète Sherlock. 

-Elle est vivante ?

-Vivante et en pleine santé. 

-Et c’est …. Quelqu’un de bien ?”

Comment Mycroft fait pour rester impassible tout en répondant à la question de James, Sherlock n’en a aucune idée. 

“Il semblerait que cela soit le cas, en effet. 

-Et elle pense que je suis mort ?

-C’est ce qu’on lui a dit.”

Sherlock peut pratiquement entendre les rouages s’enclencher dans la tête de James, bien qu’il serait bien en peine de dire ce à quoi il pense. James avait 2 hypothèses, les 2 le terrifiaient, et aucune ne s’avère être exacte. Cela doit sûrement être une bonne nouvelle. 

“Est-ce que tu voudrais la rencontrer ? demande Sherlock, aussi calmement que possible, non pas parce qu’il veut que James rencontre cette femme mais parce que cela lui semble être la chose à dire, même si la perspective ne l’enchante pas particulièrement. 

La réaction de James n’est pas ce à quoi il s’attendait, ses yeux s’agrandissent encore et il secoue la tête frénétiquement. 

“Non. Non, on ne doit pas attirer son attention vers elle.” Il grimace et se corrige avant que Sherlock ne puisse le faire pour lui. “ _ Leur _ attention. On ne peut pas attirer leur attention vers elle, qui qu’ils soient.” 

Donc pas maintenant. Mais un de ces jours, lorsque l’enquête sera résolue et que la menace sera passée …

“Il y a une photo dans le dossier,” indique Mycroft. 

Les yeux de James s’arrêtent sur le dossier dans les mains de John, et ses doigts s’agrippent à son pantalon. Il veut s’en saisir, ou du moins demander à pouvoir y jeter un oeil, mais il se retient. A la place, il demande à Mycroft: “Est-ce que … Est-ce que le dossier est pour Sherlock ou est-ce que vous allez le reprendre ?” 

Lorsque Mycroft lui assure qu’ils peuvent garder le dossier, il hoche légèrement la tête. Sherlock lui donne 1 journée avant qu’il ne demande à voir la photo. Ou alors, il pourrait laisser le dossier en évidence et laisser James le prendre sans avoir à s’expliquer. 

Lorsque James se lève, Sherlock pense pendant une seconde qu’il a déjà changé d’avis; mais non, il se lève pour aller dans sa chambre. Apparemment il a besoin d’un moment pour digérer l’information. Mycroft en revanche, ne le laisse pas passer la porte avant de dire, sans même un regard dans sa direction: “James. J’aimerais que tu me les rendes, maintenant.

-Te rendre quoi ? demande Sherlock. 

-Il sait pertinemment ce que je veux dire, dit Mycroft froidement. N’est-ce pas James ?” 

James ne répond pas et s’immobilise semble tout à coup avoir oublié comment respirer. Mycroft se tourne dans son fauteuil pour pouvoir le regarder. 

“J’aurais pu fouiller ta chambre avant votre retour. J’ai beaucoup d’expérience dans ce domaine, crois-moi sur parole. J’ai fait preuve de courtoisie en choisissant d’en faire autrement. Maintenant, tu vas en faire autant en tachant de ne pas faire traîner les choses.” 

Avalant de travers, James souffle un: “Oui, monsieur,” avant de monter dans sa chambre à toute vitesse. 

Mycroft se tient assis bien droit dans son fauteuil, le visage impassible. 

“Mycroft …” dit Sherlock comme pour le mettre en garde, en même temps que John demande: “Mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passe au juste ?” 

Mais Mycroft refuse de répondre et attend que James redescende. Cela ne prend pas longtemps. Il redescend avant qu’une minute ne se soit écoulée. Lorsqu’il tend à Mycroft le mouchoir de poche soigneusement replié sur lui-même, son visage est écarlate et son regard obstinément fixé sur le sol. 

Mycroft s’empare du mouchoir sans un mot et l’ouvre dans sa paume pour en révéler 2 petites pilules blanche en forme de losange. 

“Qu’est-ce que c’est ?” demande John sèchement, mais Mycroft continue d'ignorer les questions qui lui sont posées et s’adresse sévèrement à James. “Il en manque.” 

Un frisson parcourt James et il recule d’un pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne se tenait plus hors de portée des adultes et Sherlock est partagé entre l'envie de demander à Mycroft d’arrêter de s’adresser à lui sur ce ton et demander à ce qu’on lui explique ce qu’il se passe ici. 

“J’ai … J’ai pris les autres, dit James dans un murmure, et c’en est plus qu’assez pour Sherlock. 

-Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-il sévèrement en se penchant vers Mycroft. Qu’est ce que c’est ?” 

Mycroft replie le mouchoir avant de le faire disparaître ainsi que son contenant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Son expression est pincée, et pendant une seconde, Sherlock se demande s’il va jamais répondre. Lorsqu’il finit par le faire, c’est d’un ton contrit et dur qui indique qu’il préfèrerait divulguer des secrets d’Etat plutôt que de dire les mots qui sont en train de franchir ses lèvres. 

“Des somnifères. J’ai fait renouveler ma prescription il y a quelques jours. Le flacon était dans la salle de bain. Je l’ai ouvert la nuit dernière. 6 pilules avaient disparu. Vous 3 êtes les seules personnes qui sont venues chez moi depuis que je les ai.” 

Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Sherlock et ce qui passe entre eux est suffisant pour que Sherlock serre fermement les mâchoires. Ce n’était pas des somnifères pour lui, mais cela a quand même commencé par les médicament volés dans l'armoire à pharmacie. 

“Eh bien, dit Mycroft en se levant. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez encore besoin de moi ici et je ne voudrais surtout pas m’immiscer. Bonne journée.” 

Les secondes passent en silence. En bas, la porte d’entrée se referme sur Mycroft un peu plus brusquement que d’ordinaire. James se tourne légèrement vers la porte. 

“Assieds-toi, dit Sherlock et alors qu’il voulait lui crier dessus, sa voix semble totalement vide.

James s’assoit immédiatement sur le fauteuil libéré par Mycroft. Il garde toujours le regard baissé, sur ses mains maintenant, posées sur ses genoux.

La main de John se referme sur l’épaule de Sherlock. Difficile de savoir si c’est pour se donner du courage, ou soutenir Sherlock. 

“Tu as volé 6 somnifères ?” demande calmement John. 

James hoche la tête. 

“Et tu en as pris 4 ?” 

Nouveau hochement de la tête. 

“4 en même temps ?”

Cette fois-ci il secoue la tête. “2 la nuit dernière. Et 2 la nuit d’avant.” Pour la première fois depuis qu’il est redescendu de sa chambre, il lève la tête, le regard suppliant lorsqu’il fixe Sherlock. “Je voulais seulement dormir.” Sa voix n’est plus qu’un murmure lorsqu’il ajoute: “Je ne voulais plus faire de rêve.

-Tu en as pris 2 d’un coup, dit John un peu plus fort. 2 nuits d’affilée. C’était déjà suffisamment grave que tu les aies volés et que tu en aies pris un, mais bon sang ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu en prennes 2 à la fois ?”

James se tourne maintenant vers lui, confus. “Ce n’est pas ce qu’on doit faire ? Quand … quand Sebastian avait des choses à faire et qu’il ne voulait pas s’encombrer avec moi il me donnait 2 pilules et je dormais pendant des heures.” 

Les doigts de John resserrent leur prise sur l’épaule de Sherlock et cette fois Sherlock sait que c’est la même colère qu’ils ressentent tous les 2, bien qu’elle ne soit pas dirigée contre le garçon assis en face d’eux. 

“Non, parvient à dire Sherlock. Ce n’est pas ce que tu es censé faire. 

-Bien. Une chose à la fois, dit John en tâchant de garder la tête froide. Aucun garçon de ton âge ne devrait prendre de somnifère. Point, à la ligne. Ces choses là peuvent devenir addictives, et le mauvais dosage peut être très dangereux. Tu as de la chance de t’être réveillé.”

Cette dernière phrase semble avoir l’effet escompté car les yeux de James s’écarquillent. 

“Tu veux dire que … j’aurais pu mourir ? 

-Je veux dire que ton coeur aurait pu ralentir à tel point qu’il n’aurait plus pompé suffisamment d’oxygène pour alimenter ton cerveau et que oui, tu aurais pu mourir. Prendre ses choses-là alors qu’elles ne t’ont pas été prescrites était mal avisé. En prendre 2 d'un coup était  irresponsable .”

James secoue la tête. “Je ne … Je ne voulais pas. Je n'essayais pas de … Je voulais seulement dormir. 

“D’accord. C’est la deuxième chose. Si tu as des problèmes pour dormir, ce que tu dois faire c’est nous le dire. On peut essayer des choses sans danger. 

-Comme quoi ? demande James d’une petite voix. 

-Comme des infusion de camomille avant d’aller au lit. Comme des herbes médicinales. On peut commencer par ça et voir si ça t’aide avant de passer aux médicaments.”

James hoche la tête et baisse de nouveau les yeux, mais John n’en a pas fini. 

“J’aurais aimé que tu nous le dises. A l’un d’entre nous. Plutôt qu’aller fouiller dans les affaires de Mycroft, de voler et opter pour l’auto médication au périr de ta vie. 

-Je voulais seulement …

-Dormir, oui, interrompt Sherlock. On a compris. Mais je te l’ai déjà dit, tu peux descendre et me réveiller quand tu veux. Tu n’as pas à affronter tes cauchemars tout seul.” 

James vacille. Il déteste ce mot au moins autant que Sherlock mais il est trop tard pour tourner autour du pot maintenant. 

“Je ne veux pas t’embêter, murmure-t-il.

-Ça ne me dérange jamais. John ? 

-Non. Ça ne me dérange pas non plus. J’ai eu mon lot de nuits sans sommeil, je c’est ce que c’est. 

-Cependant, ajoute Sherlock. Le fait que tu sois allé fouiller dans l’armoire à pharmacie de Mycroft pour lui voler ses pilules …  _ Ça  _ ça me dérange.  _ Beaucoup _ .”

Encore plus que ce qu’il peut admettre sans avoir à révéler des choses qu’il préfèrerait que James n’apprenne jamais. C’est sûrement hypocrite de sa part mais il ne voudrait pas ternir l’image que James a de lui en lui parlant d’addiction et d’overdose. _De plus_, dit-il à cette petite voix qui le traite de lâche, _John a déjà abordé le sujet._

“Je ne recommencerai plus,” dit James en levant la tête. Il n’y a rien d’autre dans ses yeux et dans sa voix qu’une véritable sincérité. “Je suis désolé.” 

Sherlock se tourne vers John, obtient un léger hochement de tête tandis qu’il lui presse l’épaule pour toute réponse. Ils ont su gérer la situation, ils peuvent maintenant passer à autre chose, mais avant cela une dernière chose s’impose. 

“Bien. Tu vas écrire une lettre d’excuses à Mycroft pour lui dire exactement combien tu es désolé, en gardant à l’esprit qu’il aurait probablement préféré s’écorcher vif lui-même plutôt que nous avouer avoir des problèmes pour dormir.” 

Et Sherlock sait déjà que c’est un sujet qu’ils n’abordera jamais plus avec son frère, pas même si Mycroft se montrait encore plus insupportable que c'est déjà le cas actuellement. 

“D’accord. 

-Il y a du papier sur le bureau, indique John.” 

James cligne des paupières dans leur direction. “Vous voulez que je fasse ça maintenant ?” 

Ils ne prennent pas la peine de répondre mais le message est assez clair, car il s’extirpe du fauteuil et va s’asseoir au bureau. 

Sherlock lève la tête vers John en souriant, et il lui rend son sourire. Ils seraient passé à côté de cette crise sans l’intervention de Mycroft mais ils ne forment pas une mauvaise équipe. Elle s’est révélée bien moins terrifiante que les précédentes crises de panique de James auxquelles Sherlock a dû faire face tout seul. 

“Je vais faire des courses, dit John en se levant. Je vais acheter des infusions de camomille et de quoi manger. Il n’y a rien dans le frigo à part des plats à emporter. Vous voulez quelque chose ?”

Sherlock n’a besoin de rien et James, déjà penché sur sa feuille de papier, un crayon en main et fronçant les sourcils, ne semble pas avoir entendu. John part tout seul à l’épicerie - bien qu’il sera sûrement suivi par l’un des agents de Mycroft - et Sherlock vient se placer devant la fenêtre, et sort son violon de son étui avant d’appliquer la colophane sur l’archet, l’air absent.

La crise est passée et pourtant … quelque chose ne colle pas. N’aurait-il pas dû s’en rendre compte ? Sherlock ne connaît pas ce type de médicament mais est-ce que 2 pilules n’auraient pas dû mettre James K.O., le faire dormir plus longtemps, le laisser un peu groggy ? A moins que sa réticence à sortir de sa chambre ces derniers jours n’est été le résultat de sa léthargie ? 

“Est-ce que ça va être ma seule punition ?” demande James un peu plus tard. 

Sherlock se tourne vers le bureau. La feuille est déjà à moitié recouverte par la minuscule écriture de James. 

“La lettre ? Tout dépendra du soin que tu mettras à l’écrire.” 

Il voulait que cela soit un avertissement, mais James n’a pas l’air de l’entendre ainsi. Il regarde Sherlock placer le violon sous son cou et en tirer quelques notes. Lorsque Sherlock s’arrête pour accorder quelques cordes, il dit sérieusement: “Tu devrais me priver de quelque chose. Ça serait une meilleure punition que me faire écrire une lettre.” 

Sherlock se souvient soudainement du jour où James l’a attendu seul dans sa chambre pendant des heures, convaincu qu’il méritait d’être battu comme punition pour avoir commis une faute imaginaire. Ils avaient fait des progrès, mais peut être pas autant que ce que pensait Sherlock. 

“Comme d’aller au centre équestre, continue James. Tu devrais m’interdir d’y aller pendant un mois. Ou même 2.” 

Sans voix, Sherlock ne peut que le fixer. Il y a quelques heures à peine, James rayonnait en quittant le centre. Et maintenant ça ? 

“J’ai fait quelque chose de mal, persiste James lorsque Sherlock ne parvient pas à répliquer. J’ai volé et j’ai fait quelque chose qui aurait pu me tuer. Je n’en avais aucune idée, je te le jure. Mais je devrais quand même être puni avec autre chose qu’une lettre.

-Tout le monde fait des erreurs, James. L’important est que tu comprennes que ce que tu as fait était mal et que tu promettes de ne jamais recommencer. Si tu recommençais alors la punition serait plus sévère.”

Privé d’équitation ? De livres ? Sherlock n’est pas sûr de ce qui serait le pire, mais cela serait certainement suffisant pour le dissuader de ne jamais recommencer. Seulement pas aujourd’hui. 

“Mais … commence James et Sherlock l’arrête en secouant la tête et en jouant une note de violon. 

-Ce matin je t’ai vu sourire, dit-il calmement. Vraiment sourire. Tu n’avais pas sourit comme ça depuis la dernière fois que tu es monté à cheval. Je ne vais pas te retirer cela juste parce que tu as fait une erreur. 

-Mais …

-Arrête, James." Sherlock dépose son violon dans son étui et le referme sèchement. "Arrête ça et dit moi vraiment de quoi il s’agit. Tu ne veux pas que je t’interdise d’aller au centre équestre. Alors qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?” 

James baisse la tête vers la lettre, et avale difficilement sa salive. “J’ai peur, murmure-t-il. 

-De quoi ? 

-Il ne va pas s’arrêter là.” Il soupire. “ _ Ils _ . Ils ne vont pas s’arrêter avec Sebastian. Quelque chose se prépare. Quelque chose de pire. J’en suis sûr. Si quelque chose devait t’arriver à toi ou à John …

-Je te l’ai déjà dit. On ne va pas laisser qui que ce soit nous forcer à faire ou ne pas faire quoique ce soit.”

James reste silencieux pendant un moment et Sherlock peut pratiquement voir le dilemme dans les yeux de James. Continuer à argumenter ou laisser tomber ? Ils se sont bien assez disputés à ce sujet, non ? 

Heureusement, James semble penser la même chose car il lui offre un minuscule sourire. “Tu m’obliges à écrire une lettre.”

Sherlock renâcle soulagé. “Oh, oui quelle  _ horrible  _ punition je t’inflige, dit-il en s’emparant de la-dite lettre sous le bras de James avant de se diriger vers le canapé. Ecrire une lettre. C’est vraiment  _ inhumain _ . Tu devrais ajouter un post scriptum pour demander à Mycroft de déclarer les lettres d’excuse illégales car elles sont trop dures et trop cruelles.”

Il scanne la lettre tout en parlant; elle a l’air suffisamment sincère et James a l’air de vraiment regretter son geste. Cela fera l’affaire. Et après des jours de tension, cela fait du bien d’entendre James lui répondre sur le même ton. 

“Il pourrait vraiment faire ça ? demande James, en venant s’asseoir près de Sherlock, étonnamment près en fait; suffisamment pour que leurs épaules se touchent presque. 

-S’il en avait envie, sûrement. 

-Est-ce qu’il pourrait faire passer n’importe quelle loi ?”

Sherlock lui rend la lettre en se retenant de sourire, tout en se demandant où James veut en venir. 

“Probablement. 

-Même une loi qui obligerait tout le monde à toujours transporter un parapluie ?”

Son sourire devient de plus en plus difficile à cacher. “Je suis étonné qu’il ne l’ai pas encore fait.”

James n’en a pas encore fini. “Et une loi qui obligerait tout le monde à parler en faisant des rimes ?

-Il pourrait. Mais je doute qu’il le voudrait. Il déteste la poésie. 

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? 

-Il trouve le langage trop fleuri.”

Il lève un sourcil vers Sherlock. “Est-ce que tu aimes la poésie ? 

-Pas vraiment. Mais je faisais semblant simplement pour l’embêter.”

James rit. Un rire à gorge déployée aurait été bienvenu mais Sherlock accepte tout de même volontiers cette petite victoire. 

“Et une loi qui obligerait les grands frères à être gentil avec leurs cadets ?”

Sherlock secoue la tête en pouffant. “Il la ferait sûrement changer pour obliger les cadets à obéir à leurs aînés. 

-Il n’a pas l’air d’être un si méchant grand frère, dit James plus sérieusement maintenant. Il tient beaucoup à toi. 

-Je sais, admet Sherlock à contrecœur. 

-Est-ce qu’il sait que tu tiens aussi à lui ? 

-Sûrement. 

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dis pas ?”

Cette pensée le fait grimacer. De toutes les personnes présentes dans la vie de Sherlock, Mycroft serait sûrement celui qui aimerait le moins entendre cet aveu de _sentiment_. De plus, Sherlock doit dire ces mots à quelqu’un d’autre avant ça. 

“Seigneur, non, souffle-t-il en se levant. Il serait horrifié si j’exprimais ce genre de chose à voix haute. Tout comme je le serai s’il choisissait de le faire.”

Tandis que Sherlock entreprend de se diriger de nouveau vers son violon, James attrape la manche de sa veste, avant de la lâcher lorsque Sherlock se tourne vers lui. 

“Est-ce que … tu serais aussi horrifié si moi je te le disais ?” demande-t-il sans regarder Sherlock dans les yeux. 

Sherlock lève doucement la main, sans geste brusque, et vient la passer dans les cheveux de James, encore tout ébouriffés depuis qu’il est monté à cheval ce matin. James lève la tête. Sherlock baisse la main. 

“Non, dit-il doucement. Pas le moins du monde. 

-Ok.” James sourit presque, presque. “C’est bon à savoir.” 

Cette fois, il laisse Sherlock passer et pendant un moment, on n’entend rien d’autre dans l’appartement que le son du violon, et c’est bien plus simple à offrir, bien plus simple à entendre que … d’autres choses. Mais tout de même, cela ne semble pas encore être suffisant, et finalement Sherlock abaisse son archet. 

“Tu sais … ce n’est pas parce que je ne suis pas à l’aise pour dire ces choses que je ne …

-Je sais, l’interrompt James, fort heureusement. Vraiment. Ce n’est pas grave. Et je suis aussi vraiment désolé. Pour tout.” 

Le fait qu’il continue de s’excuser semble impromptu, et semble vouloir couvrir plus que l’épisode des somnifères. Sherlock a beau y réfléchir, il ne voit pas pourquoi James pourrait être désolé. Son silence de ces derniers jours ? Sa conviction que son père est vivant ? De futures erreurs ? 

Sherlock continue à jouer en regardant James finir sa lettre et espère qu’aucun d’entre eux n’aura pas plus à s'excuser de sitôt. 


	23. La veille du Nouvel An

Ce soir-là John fait une infusion de camomille. Et remplit 3 mugs. 

Sherlock proteste : il n’aime pas la camomille, cela ne fonctionne de toute façon pas sur lui et même si c’était le cas, il a besoin de réfléchir et non pas de _dormir_. John ne prend même pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit mais lui offre un regard qui en dit long. C’est souvent difficile de refuser quoique ce soit à John. Encore plus lorsqu’il s’avère qu’il a raison. 

Une demi heure après avoir bu son thé, James baille à s’en décrocher la mâchoire et monte dans sa chambre. Son bâillement est contagieux. Et si John tente de ne pas paraître trop fier de lui, il échoue lamentablement. 

Sherlock tente de continuer à travailler sur sa carte mentale virtuelle mais l’écran semble trop étincelant, les mots qu’il tape trop petits et au final il abandonne en marmonnant entre ses dents et baillant encore une fois, tandis qu’il se prépare à aller dormir. Maintenant il se souvient pourquoi il n’aime pas la camomille, pense-t-il en se déshabillant et en enfilant son pantalon de pyjama. 

Le lit semble trop grand et bien trop froid sans John mais cela ne l’empêche pas de dériver dangereusement de l’éveil vers le sommeil tandis qu’il écoute l’eau s’écouler dans la salle de bain, tandis que des images de John sous la douche s’infiltrent dans son esprit, et lorsque Sherlock s’affale sur son oreiller, une part de lui est surpris de le sentir si froid, si  rêche,  si mou, pas du tout comme la peau que ses mains caresse dans son esprit. Mais au moins il sent bon … 

“Bouge de là,” dit John tranquillement, en secouant son épaule. Il a l’air amusé. “C’est mon côté.”

La tête pressée contre l'oreiller, celui de John, Sherlock marmonne une vague protestation. John passe son temps à se plaindre du fait que Sherlock ne dort pas assez, pourquoi le réveille-t-il maintenant ? 

“Allez, fais-moi un peu de place que je puisse …” 

La main sur son épaule arrête de le secouer et s’immobilise. Puis, très lentement, elle commence à descendre le long de son dos, pas vraiment comme une caresse, plutôt comme une exploration. 

Sherlock soupire de plaisir et se demande bêtement pourquoi il a toujours porté un t-shirt de pyjama pour dormir. Il aurait toujours dû dormir torse nu.

“Sherlock ? John n’a plus du tout l’air amusé. Qu’est-ce que c’est sur ton dos ?”

_ Ta main _ , pense Sherlock à moitié endormi, sans prendre la peine de répondre à voix haute.  _ Ta main sur mon dos. Ça fait un bien fou. Attends, non. Reviens … _

Mais la main de John quitte son dos pour allumer la lampe de chevet. Sherlock gémit et se recouvre la tête de l’oreiller. Trop tard. Il est réveillé maintenant. Et il se souvient soudain pourquoi il a toujours fait attention à toujours couvrir son dos. 

Ce n’est pas comme s’il pensait qu’il pourrait les cacher à John pour toujours; il n’était juste pas pressé d’avoir la conversation qu’ils sont sur le point d’avoir, la conversation qui commence par le retour des doigts de John dans son dos, maintenant tremblants tandis qu’ils repassent doucement les cicatrices qui lui couvrent le dos et quelques mots dit d’une voix étranglée. 

“Qu’est-ce … qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Sherlock … pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit …”

Sherlock attrape la main de John avant de se retourner sur le dos. John est à genoux sur le matelas à côté de lui, son expression aussi angoissée que si les cicatrices étaient encore toutes fraîches. 

“Je t’en ai parlé, dit Sherlock en pressant gentiment la main tremblante dans la sienne avant de la relâcher. Je t’ai dit que j’avais été capturé en Serbie et que j’étais resté entre leurs mains pendant un bout de temps”.

John lui lance un regard encore plus dur. “Mais tu n’as pas dit que … Seigneur !” Il se passe une main sur le visage. “Tous ces mois, à vivre avec toi … une semaine à partager ton lit … Comment est-ce que j’ai pu passer à côté ?

-John, ce n’est rien,” tente Sherlock mais John ne semble pas prêt à l’entendre. 

Il se lève et commence à faire les cent pas près du lit, se parlant à lui même aussi bien qu’à Sherlock. 

“Une semaine après ton retour tu étais torse nu sur ma table de salle à manger ! Je t’ai _recousu_ pour l’amour du ciel ! Comment est-ce que j’ai fait pour ne pas m’en rendre compte ?” 

Il élève la voix avec son exclamation et Sherlock ne peut pas s'empêcher de lever la tête vers le plafond. Il sait bien que les murs sont fins. James n’est pas directement au dessus d’eux, mais si John continue d’élever la voix, cela ne fera plus beaucoup de différence. 

“Tu n’avais aucune raison de regarder mon dos, ni à ce moment là, ni après,” indique-t-il en gardant la voix basse. Il se lève pour aller chercher un tee-shirt qu’il enfile en vitesse. “Ce ne sont que des cicatrices, John. Ni les premières que j’ai eues et sûrement pas les dernières non plus. Ça ne veut rien dire.” 

Lorsque John vient se placer en face de lui, il est certain qu’il va lui demander pourquoi il les a couvertes maintenant, si “cela ne veut rien dire”. 

“Ça veut dire qu’ils t’ont fait du mal, dit plutôt John. Ça veut dire que tu as été … _torturé_.” 

Sherlock est presque fier de ne pas vacillé en entendant ce mot et est immédiatement écœuré. C’est vraiment stupide d’être fier pour ça. Il retourne vers le lit, s’assoit sur le bord et regarde John au milieu de la pièce, le dos bien droit, les muscles si tendus qu’ils semblent sur le point d’éclater. 

“Ça ne veut plus rien dire _maintenant_, insiste-t-il. C’est du passé.” 

Le fin sourire de John est froid et tranchant comme une lame. “Vraiment ? Rappelle-moi, hormis les quelques nuits chez ta mère, quand as-tu passé une bonne nuit de sommeil pour la dernière fois ? 

-Ça n’est pas … Ça ne veut pas dire que …”

John secoue la tête. “Es-tu vraiment en train de me dire que tu n’en fait pas des cauchemars ? Y a-t-il encore quelque chose de pire que cela et dont tu ne m’as pas parlé ?”

Les yeux de Sherlock se rétrécissent tandis qu’ils examinent les indices en face de lui - bras croisés, poings serrés, la distance que John maintient entre eux, les mâchoires serrées … 

“Tu es en colère contre moi,” déclare-t-il calmement, bien qu’un peu agacé. De toutes les raisons pour lesquelles John pourrait être en colère, il fallait que ce soit celle-ci, _vraiment_ ? “Pourquoi ? Parce que je t’ai caché quelques cicatrices ? Tu ne m’as jamais montré ton épaule. En quoi est-ce différent ?” 

Lorsque John lève la main sur son épaule, cela semble être inconscient car son attention reste fixée sur Sherlock. 

“Je suis en colère contre moi pour ne m’a m’en être aperçu plus tôt, dit-il. Je suis en colère contre la ou les personnes qui t’ont fait ça. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, mais je suis déçu que tu ne me fasses pas assez confiance pour m’en parler.”

Si Sherlock était agacé, maintenant il est stupéfait. “Ne pas te faire confiance ? Mais où es-tu allé chercher une idée aussi ridicule ?” 

Il lui fait assez confiance pour lui confier sa vie, son cœur même, aussi défectueux qu’il soit. Est-ce qu’il ne le prouve pas tous les jours ?

Très, très lentement, John fait un pas en avant. Puis un second. 

“Ça aide de parler de ces choses-là, Sherlock.”

Il doit voir que Sherlock est sur le point de protester, prêt à dire le nom d’Ella, sa thérapeute, c'est pour ça qu'il enchaîne :  “Lorsque tu fais confiance à la personne à qui tu te confies, ça aide.” 

Et c’est maintenant le nom d’une autre femme qui plane entre eux, lui aussi tut. La gorge de Sherlock se serre douloureusement. 

“J’ai passé beaucoup de temps à tenter d’effacer ces souvenirs, parvient-il à dire. Je ne pense pas qu’être forcé à en parler m’aiderait à m’en débarrasser.

-Je ne pense pas que j’arriverai jamais à te faire dire quelque chose si tu n’as pas envie d’en parler, dit John avec un sourire. Mais je sais qu’il y a une raison si tu n’arrives pas à les effacer. Peut-être que tu as besoin de t’en libérer.”

Il se tient tout près maintenant; aussi proche qu’il puisse l’être, entre les jambes légèrement écartées de Sherlock. Lorsqu’il tend la main pour écarter les cheveux de son front, Sherlock se retient de ne pas s'appuyer contre sa main. 

“Ou peut-être que je ne peux pas effacer la Serbie, dit Sherlock la voix étranglée, parce que c’est là que j’ai compris ce que je ressentais pour toi. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que peux facilement oublier, même si cela doit s'accompagner de souvenirs moins agréables.”

La main de John s'immobilise et il fronce les sourcils. “Alors quoi tu … Tu te faisais torturer et pendant ce temps-là tu t’es dit : ‘Oh tiens, je pense que je ressens quelque chose pour John’? Comment est-ce ça fonctionne ?” 

Malgré le sombre sujet, les lèvres de Sherlock s’arquent en un fin sourire. “Pas exactement comme ça.” 

John recommence à caresser les cheveux de Sherlock, maintenant avec les 2 mains. “Ok, pas comme ça. Comment alors ? Je t’ai dit comment je m’en étais rendu compte. A ton tour.” 

Est-ce que c’est du chantage ? Ça ressemble un peu à du chantage. Ou peut-être que Sherlock voudrait croire que c’est du chantage pour avoir une bonne raison de ne pas répondre. Mais il devrait répondre, non ? John a le droit de savoir. Cela n’a pas d’importance si Sherlock a l’impression de s’ouvrir la poitrine et de montrer à John ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur, tout le sang, toutes les choses que tout nu tas de gens auraient peur de voir. John a fait la même chose avant lui, et Sherlock chérit chaque aperçus de ce qu’il lui a offert. Chacun son tour. 

Ce qu’il ne peut pas faire en revanche, c’est regarder John dans les yeux pendant qu’il lui dit ce qu’il à demandé à entendre, alors il se penche en avant, petit à petit, jusqu’à ce que son front repose contre l’estomac de John, et que ses mots lui parviennent à demi étouffés par son t-shirt. 

“J’étais prêt à abandonner.” Il peut pratiquement sentir la bile au fond se sa gorge, l’eau teintée de son sang. “Ils … Je ne pense pas qu’ils essayaient de me noyer. C’était seulement un autre moyen pour essayer de me faire parler.” 

Ce qu’il y a de plus drôle là-dedans c’est que Sherlock ne leur a jamais menti. Il leur a dit qu’il travaillait seul, ils ont simplement refusé de le croire. Ils étaient sûrs qu’il faisait partie d’une plus grande organisation qui venait de leur déclarer la guerre. 

John continue de lui caresser les cheveux, lentement et de façon presque hypnotique. 

“Je me suis dit qu’il serait facile de me laisser me noyer, continue Sherlock. Mais alors que j’étais en train de penser à cela, une seconde pensée m’est apparue. Si je faisais ça, si j’abandonnais, si je mourrais, alors je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Tu es la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas mort ce jour là, et une douzaine d’autres fois après celle-ci. Je devais rentrer pour toi. Il n’y avait rien de plus important que ça, hormis le fait lorsque viendrait pour moi le temps de rentrer, tu serais en sécurité. J’étais terrifié à l’idée de rentrer à Londres, de tout te dire, de ne serait-ce qu’imaginer que tu puisses ressentir la même chose pour moi, mais l’idée de ne pas rentrer du tout, n’a jamais été une option. Tu m’as sauvé la vie tant de fois, John. Et de biens des façons.” 

Sherlock s’arrête là, avant que sa voix ne se brise. Il n’aime pas ce genre de choses, il n’aime pas la façon dont il se sent vulnérable maintenant. Se balader nu, ou sans rien d’autre qu’un drap n’est rien, ce n’est que de la peau et de la chair qu’il montre au monde. Mais ça …

S’il croyait que les âmes existent, il pourrait dire qu’il vient de mettre son âme à nu devant John, mais il n’y croit pas et ne dirait jamais une chose aussi stupide à voix haute. 

Là encore, il ne se serait jamais attendu et n’aurait jamais prévu dire ce qui vient de passer ses lèvres. 

“Seulement après que tu m’aies sauvé,” murmure John.

Il s’arrête de lui caresser les cheveux, et tire doucement, très doucement, sa tête en arrière et la lui soulève afin que leurs bouches se rencontrent facilement une fois qu’il se penche en avant. Sherlock ferme les yeux et soupire alors que John l’embrasse -  _ soupire _ , rien d’autre, et surtout pas  _ sanglote _ . John se presse un peu plus fort contre lui, les mains de chaque côté de la tête la maintenant en place tandis que sa langue passe une fois, deux fois le long des lèvres de Sherlock. La troisième fois, elle s'infiltre lentement dans la bouche de Sherlock pour rencontrer sa langue. 

Les choses sont un peu floues après ça. 

Allez savoir comment, le t-shirt de Sherlock finit par terre. Celui John le suit rapidement, si bien que lorsque John finit à califourchon sur ses genoux - quand et comment Sherlock a-t-il fini sur le dos au milieu du lit, il n’en a aucune idée- la cicatrice en forme d’étoile de John dont Sherlock n’avait eu jusque là que quelques aperçus, est pleinement visible. 

Sans y penser, Sherlock lève la main dans sa direction mais John vacille avant que Sherlock ait pu la toucher et il redépose sa main. 

“Elle te fait encore mal, dit-il et ce n’est pas une question; il a déjà vu John grimacer lorsque le temps change brusquement. 

-Parfois, oui. Et les tiennes ?”

Sherlock secoue la tête. “Purement esthétique. Pas de dommage persistant.”

Il lève de nouveau la main, cette fois pour attraper la nuque de John et l’attirer vers lui. Leurs bouches se rencontrent de nouveau et cette fois ce n’est plus avec la même timidité que tout à l’heure. La chaleur inonde Sherlock partout où John le touche - leurs bouches, sa main sur la nuque de John, la main de John sur sa joue, leurs torses, et aussi plus bas, là où leurs bas de pyjama commence à ne plus pouvoir cacher leur désir mutuel. 

Et ensuite Sherlock baille dans la bouche de John. 

John s’écarte en souriant, mais avant qu’il n’ait pu dire un mot pour renforcer ou soulager l’embarras de Sherlock, il lève la main pour se couvrir la bouche tandis qu’il baille à son tour. 

“C’est entièrement ta faute, dit Sherlock toujours gêné, mais lorsque ses yeux rencontrent ceux de John, ils sourient tous les 2. 

-Je pensais que la camomille n’avait aucun effet sur toi.”

Sherlock soupire, bien qu’il ne sache pas si c’est pour répondre à John ou au fait qu’il s’écarte de lui et tirent les couvertures. 

“Approche, dit-il. Tâchons de dormir un peu.” 

Dormir - même s’il baille - est la dernière chose à laquelle Sherlock peut penser alors qu’il se glisse sous les couvertures. C’est sûrement vrai pour John également, car lorsqu’il se presse derrière Sherlock et éteint la lumière, il ne fait pas autant attention que d’habitude à maintenir ses hanches - et son érection - aussi loin de Sherlock que possible. Il presse un baiser à l’arrière de sa nuque, puis un second juste en dessous, sur l’une des plus longues cicatrices. 

“Bonne nuit,” dit-il. 

Et si aucun d’entre eux ne mentionne que dans à peine plus de 24 heures l’horloge sonnera les douze coups de minuit et qu’une nouvelle année commencera, Sherlock est certain que cette pensée est inscrite au fer rouge dans leurs 2 esprits - le Nouvel An, et la date que John a fixé pour eux. 

*

Le dernier jour de l’année est particulièrement calme. Il y a quelques années, ou même quelques mois, Sherlock aurait pu trouver cela particulièrement ennuyeux; aujourd’hui, il accepte volontiers cette tranquillité nouvelle car John et James sont auprès de lui. Tous 2 semblent assez heureux malgré toutes les choses, nouvelles et plus anciennes, qui pourraient leur peser sur la conscience. 

Ils s’asseyent ensemble pour le petit déjeuner - Sherlock consent même à relocaliser temporairement son microscope sur le plan de travail pour qu’ils puissent avoir un peu plus d’espace. Ils partagent la confiture et le miel qu’ils ont ramené du Sussex et Sherlock pourrait presque penser que c’est encore meilleur lorsque c’est partagé. 

Ils redonnent sa chance au Cluedo et peu importe ce que James et John peuvent en dire, Sherlock n’a absolument pas besoin de tricher pour gagner 3 fois d'affilée. Il commence simplement à se faire la main, c’est tout. 

Il joue du violon après ça et après l’avoir écouté pendant un moment, James le rejoint. Ils se tiennent près de la fenêtre baignée d’un soleil rare pour le mois de décembre et jouent des chansons que James connait déjà puis Sherlock lui apprend _Auld Lang Syne_. Depuis son fauteuil, John prend quelques photos; Sherlock prétend ne pas s’en rendre compte mais note mentalement de demander son téléphone à John et de s’emparer des photos dès qu’il en a l’occasion. 

Après le déjeuner, il travaille sur son ordinateur, lit ses mails, efface les enquêtes barbantes, en résout quelques unes pendant qu’il y est et en met certaines autres de côté sur lesquelles il pourra se pencher dans quelques jours si tout se passe bien. 

Pendant ce temps John fait … quelque chose dans la cuisine en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps avec Mme Hudson qui est montée à l’étage avec une assiette de biscuits. 

James, et c’est une bonne surprise, n’est pas encore remonté dans sa chambre. Affalé sur le canapé, il lit un livre sur sa liseuse, bien qu’il surveille occasionnellement son téléphone malgré le fait qu’il ne sonne pas. Son expression ne dévoile pas grand chose mais Sherlock suspecte qu’il doit attendre un message de bonne année sûrement de la part de Molly. 

Une autre heure passe et James éteint sa liseuse en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des stupides cliffhangers et des sequels. A ce train là, il aura fini tous les livres que Sherlock a téléchargé dans la liseuse avant qu’un mois ne se soit écoulé, quoiqu’il n’aura sûrement pas le temps de lire autant lorsqu’il aura repris l'école dans quelques jours. 

“Tu peux en commander d’autres si tu veux, offre Sherlock. 

-Oh. Merci. Mais tu ne veux pas que je te demande avant d’en télécharger ? 

-Je reçois les reçus dans ma boîte mail. A moins que je ne t'en dise autrement, tu peux commander ce que tu veux.” 

Un autre mot de remerciement, un autre rapide coup d’oeil sur son téléphone, bien que cette fois il grimace brièvement. Peut-être que Sherlock pourrait envoyer un message à Molly pour lui dire que James serait content d’avoir de ses nouvelles. 

James retourne à sa lecture et dans les quelques minutes qui suivent, un mail apparaît dans la boîte mail de Sherlock. Le 2ème tome d’une trilogie est maintenant disponible dans la bibliothèque virtuelle de James. Sherlock en profite pour commander le 3ème tome. 

Le livre, cependant, ne semble pas retenir complètement l’attention de James. Depuis ce matin, ses yeux sont attirés, de temps à autre, vers le bureau et le dossier placé là bien en évidence. Plus le temps passe, plus les coups d’oeil se font insistants. Sherlock considère lui demander s’il veut le regarder, mais au final John le devance. Il s’approche du bureau, passant brièvement la main sur la nuque de Sherlock tandis qu’il ramasse le dossier de l’autre. Il lève un sourcils dans la direction de Sherlock, qui lui répond en hochant la tête. La seconde suivante, le dossier se retrouve sur les genoux de James. 

Il pose sa main dessus mais ne l’ouvre pas immédiatement, le regard passant de Sherlock à John de retour dans son fauteuil. 

“Vas-y, dit John. Tu as voulu le lire toute la journée.” 

James ne nie pas. Il ouvre le dossier et commence sa lecture. Sherlock garde les yeux sur son ordinateur mais l’écoute tourner les pages et relit mentalement le dossier en même temps que lui. 

La première page est un bref résumé de la vie d’Angela Peters de sa naissance à il y a un mois et quelques, dans les grandes lignes. Les 2 pages suivantes sont les certificats de décès de son mari et de son enfant. Ensuite il y a la brochure de son école. La copie d’un article de journal à propos de son travail auprès d’enfant en situation de handicap. Et à la toute fin, à la dernière page, une photo d’elle. James ne lui ressemble pas beaucoup, sauf pour son sourire. 

Ce n’est qu’à la fin de leur dernier dîner de l’année, préparé par John pour l’occasion et étonnamment bon, que James pose la question qui le taraude manifestement depuis le début qu’il a ouvert le dossier. 

“Tu crois que …” Il fronce les sourcils vers les derniers petits pois qu’il reste dans son assiette et joue avec avec sa fourchette. “Il n’avait pas besoin de l’épouser pour avoir un bébé. Tu crois que peut-être qu’il … qu’il l’aimait ? Même juste un peu ?”

_ “Tu crois … Tu crois qu’il m’aimait ? Même juste un peu ?”  _

C’est la même question qu’il lui a posée il y a des mois sur le toit de Barts et comme alors, Sherlock est réticent à l’idée de répondre par la négative. Il ne peut pas honnêtement dire oui, non plus. 

“Je n’en sais rien," c’est la meilleure réponse qu’il peut apporter. "Plus le temps passe, plus je réalise que je ne connaissais de lui que ce qu’il voulait bien me laisser voir, ses masques. Je pense que seules très peu de choses que je savais de lui sont vraies.”

James semble y réfléchir pendant un moment, puis il lève la tête et demande à John: “Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?” 

John semble un peu surpris d’être intégré à cette conversation, mais il répond volontiers après avoir pris une gorgée de vin. 

“Je ne l’ai rencontré que 2, non 3 fois et 2 fois pendant lesquelles il a fait semblant d’être quelqu’un d’autre. Mais, pour ce que ça vaut … Si tout ce qu’il voulait de ce mariage était de toi, alors pourquoi avoir souscrit une assurance vie à son nom ? Il devait au moins s’en soucier un peu.”

James hoche la tête, il est clair qu’il y a pensé aussi. Sa prochaine question est plus délicate, et posée dans un murmure. 

“Ce que je ne comprends pas c’est que … Je pensais qu’il aimait les hommes. Je sais qu’il aimait beaucoup Sebastian. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il se souciait d’elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il l’a même épousée ?”

Ce n’est pas la question en elle-même qui déstabilise Sherlock, c’est la façon dont la voix de James reste absolument neutre lorsqu’il dit le nom de Moran. Pas d’hésitation, pas même un soupçon de colère ou de peine. 

“Les choses ne sont pas toujours toutes blanches ou toutes noires, James,” dit John avec l’ombre d’un sourire.

James bat 2 fois des paupières et ses joues deviennent de plus en plus rouges à mesure qu’il réalise à qui il s’adresse. 

“Oh. Je ne voulais pas dire que …

-Je sais bien que tu ne pensais pas à mal. Je veux juste dire que … Pour certaines personnes, le fait de s’entendre avec quelqu’un est plus important que leur genre. Peut-être qu’il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle. Quelque chose d’extraordinaire. Ce dossier suggère en effet que c’est quelqu’un de spécial.”

A la mention du mot “extraordinaire”, John lance un regard vers Sherlock. Cela ne dure pas plus d’une seconde, mais c’est assez pour que Sherlock souhaite qu’il soit déjà minuit. 

“Tu penses …” commence encore James, mais la sonnerie du téléphone de Sherlock l’interrompt. 

L’inquiétude dans ses yeux est aussi limpide que dans ceux de John. 

Sherlock sort son téléphone de sa poche et jette un coup d’oeil à l’écran. C’est Lestrade. Il sait avant même de décrocher, que cela ne présage rien de bon. Et il a raison. 

“Sherlock, j’ai besoin de vous. On a trouvé un autre corps. Et un autre message.” 


	24. Avertissement

“Je m'enfuirai.” 

La menace - bien sûr que c’en est une; qu’est-ce que ça pourrait être d’autre ? - est délivrée d’une voix parfaitement calme. Pas de cris, pas même le début d’une crise de panique. James est debout dans le salon et regarde Sherlock lacer ses chaussures en parlant sur le même ton que s’il commentait la couleur du ciel. 

Sherlock lève lentement les yeux vers lui, partagé entre la colère et la plus complète perplexité. De retour dans le salon après avoir été cherché un pull, John est tout aussi confus que Sherlock. Après tout ce dont ils ont discuté, tout ce qu’ils ont vécu ces derniers jours, le fait que James pourrait ne serait-ce que penser à faire une telle menace est incompréhensible. 

“Si tu penses que menacer de faire quelque chose de si _stupide_ va me faire changer d’avis, dit froidement Sherlock, j’ai bien peur que tu ne me connaisses pas du tout.

-Ce n’est pas une menace, dit James toujours aussi calmement. Juste un avertissement. Si tu me laisses ici, je ne serai plus là quand tu reviendras. 

-Si c’est à cause de Mme Hudson, commence John mais il se tait lorsque James pouffe. 

-Tu penses vraiment qu’une vieille femme les arrêtera lorsqu’il viendra me chercher ?”

Sherlock serre ses lacets tellement fort que c’est à se demander comment à fait pour ne pas les casser. 

“Personne ne vient te chercher, dit-il en se relevant. Et même s’ils essayaient, toute la rue est sous surveillance.”

Cela ne semble pas impressionner James. 

“Il a infiltré les agents de ton frère par le passé. Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire qu’il n’y avait qu’une seule taupe ? Et si tu penses que je ne peux pas leur filer quand même entre les doigts …

-Attends une minute, dit John en levant une main. Tu penses que quelqu’un est sur le point de te kidnapper alors tu comptes aller te balader dehors tout seul, là où il serait très facile pour eux de te kidnapper si c’était vraiment leur intention ? Ça n’a pas le moindre sens.”

James tourne la tête vers lui, impassible. “Si je suis dehors tout seul, il n’aura pas besoin de faire de mal à qui que ce soit pour me récupérer.” 

L’absolue conviction qu’il place dans ses mots resserre les entrailles de Sherlock comme une vis. Ces derniers jours, James a fait très attention à dire “ils” et à utiliser le passé. Sherlock aurait dû se rendre compte que c’était trop facile et que James optait seulement pour la facilité en tentant de ne pas se le mettre à dos. 

Mais c’est terminé. 

L’image de sa paire de menottes, cachée quelque part au fond de son armoire, traverse brièvement son esprit, avant de ressentir un profond dégoût. Bien sûr que non il ne va pas menotter James, pas plus qu’il ne lui ferait ingérer un sédatif pour lui rendre la tâche plus facile. 

Et James en est parfaitement conscient, réalise Sherlock alors qu’ils continuent à se regarder en chiens de faïence. Il pense ce qu’il dit, son avertissement, mais il sait aussi qu’il n’aura pas à en arriver là, parce que sa menace est crédible et que Sherlock n’est pas prêt à prendre ce risque. 

En passant devant James pour prendre son manteau, Sherlock considère sa dernière option: ils pourraient déposer James chez Mycroft avant de rejoindre Lestrade. Mais après l’incident des somnifères, il n’est pas sûr que Mycroft serait enclin à jouer les baby-sitter même pour seulement une heure ou 2. Il va lui falloir du temps pour passer à autre chose, même avec la lettre que Sherlock a scanné et lui a envoyée aujourd’hui. 

“Je veux ta parole, dit Sherlock en enfilant son manteau, que ça ne va pas être une répétition de la dernière fois à l'entrepôt. Quand je te dis de t’arrêter, tu t’arrêtes et tu ne fais pas un pas de plus à moins que je ne t’y autorise.”

Le haussement d’épaules de James ne lui inspire pas particulièrement confiance, pas plus que son: “Ok, je te le promets,” dit sur un ton nonchalant. 

Toujours réticent, Sherlock lance un regard à John, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu’il en pense, mais John a l’air tout aussi incertain. Sherlock attrape le manteau de James et le lui tend, bien qu’il ne lui donne pas tout de suite lorsque James s’en saisit. 

“Ne me le fait pas regretter, s’il te plaît,” dit-il et après seulement il lui donne son manteau.

James ne répond rien, mais pendant une seconde son expression change; sa détermination de fer craque légèrement lorsqu’il lui répond par un minuscule hochement de tête. 

Aucun d’entre eux ne souffle un mot du trajet jusqu’à l’adresse qu’à envoyé Lestrade à Sherlock. Le chauffeur de taxi est incroyablement bavard en revanche, mais il se tait voyant que personne ne répond à ses questions. 

Lestrade n’a pas dit si la victime était un homme ou une femme et Sherlock sur le moment, n’a pas pensé à demander. Pour que Lestrade ait fait le lien avec la première scène de crime, même avec un message, il doit y avoir quelque chose en commun. Peut-être un autre corps exhumé ?

Non, Lestrade lui aurait sûrement dit si c’était le corps de Moriarty qu’ils avaient retrouvé. 

Alors qui ?

La première scène de crime était un message directe pour Sherlock et James, mais lorsqu’ils arrivent devant l’immeuble de leur destination, il est évident vu l’expression de James que l’adresse est plus familière pour lui qu’elle ne l’est pour Sherlock.

Donovan se tient à la porte, les bras croisés et la mine sombre. Elle lève son talkie-walkie avant qu’ils n’arrivent à sa hauteur. 

“Lestrade. Holmes est là.” 

Un grésillement au bout de la ligne et Lestrade lui répond. “Le gamin aussi ?

-Oui. Et Watson. 

-Amenez-les moi.” 

Sherlock n’avait pas l’intention de laisser James à l’extérieur, avec ou sans escorte policière mais il est tout de même un peu surpris de voir Lestrade si arrangeant. Dans l’escalier qui les mène au 2ème étage, il lance un regard en coin vers Sally. Elle s’en rend compte et lui rend la pareille, sans sourire. 

“Est-ce que Lestrade vous a dit de quoi nous avons … discuté lorsque vous avez quitté la salle de conférence ?” demande-t-il à voix basse en espérant que James n’entende pas.

Donovan renâcle. “Est-ce qu’il m’a dit que vous aviez fait votre petite crise, vous voulez dire ? Oui, il me l’a dit.

-Et ?”

Ils atteignent le palier du 2ème étage. Elle s’arrête une seconde avant de lui lancer un regard dur. 

“J’ai reçu des ordres,” est tout ce qu’elle dit et fait un geste pour tous les laisser entrer dans l’appartement dont la porte est recouverte d’un ruban de police.

“James va rester dehors, dit Sherlock mais Donovan secoue la tête. 

-La première pièce est clean. Je vais rester avec lui. Lestrade vous attend dans la chambre. Dernière pièce par là.”

Elle indique le couloir. John passe devant mais Sherlock se tourne vers James.

“Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te rappeler que tu m’as donné ta parole. 

-Que tu aies besoin de le faire ou non, dit platement James, tu viens de le faire.”

Il s’assoit sur le canapé et sort son téléphone. Sherlock le regarde pendant un moment, regrettant déjà la facilité avec laquelle ils s’adressaient la parole il y a encore quelques heures. Il se rend bien compte que Donovan l’observe mais se moque de savoir ce qu’elle doit bien pouvoir penser. Tournant les talons, il dévale le couloir, en jetant des coups d’oeil par les portes ouvertes, notant les faits et tirant déjà quelques conclusions, de telle façon qu’il sait avant même d’entrer dans la chambres encombrée, que la victime est une femme, entre 40 et 50 ans, vivant seule, ne s’étant jamais mariée et sans enfant. 

Dès qu’il entre dans la chambre, Lestrade renvoie ses hommes et il ne reste bientôt que Sherlock, John et lui - et la victime. Ses poignets et chevilles sont ligotées à une chaise et elle fait face au mur sur lequel 3 mois ont été écrit avec ce qui semble être du vernis. En rouge foncé sur le mur blanc, les mots ressortent d’autant plus.

_ Il est à MOI.  _

Sherlock avale douloureusement sa salive et s’approche du mur, en écoutant à peine Lestrade expliquer comment elle a été retrouvée. Une lanière de cuir est accrochée à la chaise et lui maintient la tête bien droite. Ses yeux sont toujours ouverts. Des larmes ont coulé sur ses joues. Ses ongles, peints du même rouge que le vernis sur le mur, sont cassés à force d’avoir agrippé les accoudoirs de la chaise. Elle porte une robe de chambre au dessus d’une jupe simple et d’une blouse. Une minuscule tache de sang dans son cou indique l’endroit où a été faite l’injection. Sherlock l’examine encore un peu, puis le mur et l’armoire à portée de main avant de se tourner vers John. 

“Est-ce que tu veux jeter un oeil.” 

John secoue la tête. “C’est déjà fait. On lui a injecté quelque chose. C’est peut-être l’arme du crime mais on en saura plus une fois qu’on aura les résultats du labo. Morte depuis au moins 6 heures, je dirais.

-C’est ce qu’on pense aussi, dit Lestrade. Vous voyez quelque chose, Sherlock ? Quoique ce soit ? Vous n’avez pas dit un seul mot. Vous savez ce que j’en pense lorsque vous me cachez des informations. 

-Mais apparemment ça ne vous gêne pas de retirer des indices qui pourraient m’être utiles, réplique Sherlock. Il y avait quelque chose au dessus de la commode. Le flacon de vernis et quelque chose d’autre. Vos agents l’ont retiré et y ont cherché des empreintes. Qu’est-ce que c’était ?”

Lestrade ne sourcille même pas. Il laisse tomber les bras le long du corps et tend un sac hermétique vers Sherlock, qui s’en saisit immédiatement. 

“On a trouvé une seringue, dit Lestrade, et ceci. On va le faire analyser et en chercher dans son sang mais qui que ce soit, ils ont été assez aimables pour nous faciliter la tâche.” 

Le petit flacon transparent à l’intérieur du sac est étiqueté, de fines lettres cursives inscrites sur un long sticker blanc. 

Sherlock a soudain la bouche sèche. Il tend le sac à John, qui lit à voix haute. 

“_Clostridium botulinum_. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dit quelque chose ? 

-Carl …” commence Sherlock et John comprend et termine en même temps que lui. “Powers.”

De toutes les façons possibles de tuer quelqu’un, tous les poisons possibles …

Secouant la tête, Sherlock tente d’ignorer le rire de l’homme mort résonnant au plus profond de son esprit. Quelqu’un se joue d’eux. Ce n’est pas nouveau - et ce n’est pas Moriarty. 

“Il y a autre chose, dit-il brusquement. Elle a été positionnée près du mur et on l’a forcée à regarder quelque chose. Pas cette inscription.” Parce que ces mots lui sont destinés à lui, pas à elle. “Il y a un trou dans le mur, celui d’une épingle. Qu’avez-vous retiré du mur ?

-Je vais vous le montrer dans une minute, dit froidement Lestrade. Mais avant ça j’ai besoin que vous répondiez à ceci. Et cette fois je veux la vérité, pas comme la dernière fois que je vous ai posé la question. Est-ce que vous la connaissez ?” 

Cette fois la vérité est plus facile à fournir que lorsque qu’il s’agissait de Moran. 

“Non,” dit-il simplement. 

Lestrade l’observe pendant un moment, puis se tourne vers John. “Et vous, John ? Est-ce que vous la connaissez ?” 

John secoue la tête. “Je n’ai jamais vu cette femme de ma vie. Qui est-ce ?

-Elle s’appelait Carol Sanders. 52 ans. Elle était actuellement engagée comme gouvernante pour un ribambelle de frères et soeurs. Elle a pris quelques jours de congés et était censée revenir aujourd’hui pour que les parents puissent aller fêter le nouvel an. C’est comme ça qu’ils l’ont trouvée, lorsqu’ils …

-Lestrade, coupe Sherlock. Le mur. Qu’avez-vous retiré ?” 

Il avait déjà des soupçons, depuis le mot “gouvernante” en fait, il n’est donc pas du tout surpris lorsque Lestrade sort un second sac hermétique se la poche intérieure de sa veste et lui montre la photo qu’il contient. 

La victime est assise sur un banc dans un parc, les jambes croisées. A côté d’elle, un jeune garçon est assis bien droit, vêtu d’un costume qui le fait paraître plus âgé que qu’il ne l’est en réalité, 8 ou 9 ans sans doute. Elle sourit mais le garçon a l’air aussi sérieux sur cette photo qu’aujourd’hui, alors qu’il est assis dans le salon d’une femme morte. 

“Je vais vous le demander encore une fois, commence Lestrade en montrant maintenant la photo à John. Est-ce que vous … 

-Oh, ne soyez pas stupide, aboie pratiquement Sherlock. Faites marcher votre cervelle. Vous avez dit vous-même qu’elle était gouvernante. Vous avez une photo d’elle et de James lorsqu’il était plus jeune. Elle était sa gouvernante. Est-ce que vous avez vraiment besoin de moi pour vous l’apprendre ? 

-Est-ce que c’est quelque chose que vous savez, demande Lestrade, ou quelque chose que vous avez déduit.”

Sherlock comprend la question, même si elle n’est pas posée clairement. 

“Non, dit-il. 

-Non ? répète Lestrade. 

-Non vous n’allez pas l’interroger. Il ne l’a pas vue depuis des années. Comment voudriez-vous qu’il ait quoique ce soit à vous apprendre au sujet de sa mort ?”

Pendant un long moment, Lestrade le fixe comme pour soupeser ses arguments, et Sherlock a la nette impression qu’il tente de décider s’il doit insister ou non. 

“Donc, dit finalement Lestrade. Je suis censé ignoré le fait que cet enfant connaissait les 2 victimes. Et pendant qu’on y est, je vais prétendre que ces mots sur le mur ne font pas référence à ce même enfant et qu’ils ne vous sont pas destinés. Et je vais aussi faire l’impasse sur le fait que l’homme qui a employé la dernière victime, d’après ce que vous m’avez dit, a aussi employé celle-ci à un moment donné. Le même homme qui a déjà tué avec le botulinum. 

-Il ne sait rien du tout. 

-Je n’en saurai rien avant de l’avoir interrogé.”

Un horrible pressentiment gagne Sherlock. Lestrade a demandé à Donovan de faire entrer James. Elle a dit qu’elle avait reçu des ordres. Elle est assise avec lui en ce moment même. …

Il fonce vers la porte. Lestrade lève une main pour l’en empêcher, mais Sherlock le dépasse, ouvre la porte en grand et se dépêche de regagner le salon - où James et Donovan sont assis en silence. Mais alors pourquoi les yeux de James sont-ils aussi tristes ? 

“ _ Est-ce qu’elle t’a posé des questions _ ?” demande rapidement Sherlock en français.

James cligne des paupières, surpris, avant de répondre en français également. 

“ _ Non. Est-ce que Mademoiselle Carol est morte _ ?

-Hey ! intervient Lestrade, visiblement en colère. En anglais ! 

-James vient de dire son nom, s’exclame Donovan. J’en suis presque sûre.”

Sherlock les ignore tous les 2. 

“_Oui, elle est morte. Comment sais-tu que c’est elle ?_”

James pointe un pêle-mêle au mur. Une photo manque à l’appel. 5 autres photos montrent la victimes avec différents enfants. 

“James, je sais que tu connaissais cette femme,” dit Lestrade bien plus gentiment qu’il y a un instant. John pose une main sur son bras comme pour l’arrêter, mais Lestrade continue tout de même. “Est-ce que tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu l’as vue ?” 

James tourne la tête vers lui, mais c’est à Sherlock qu’il s’adresse, toujours en français. 

“ _ Est-ce que tu veux que je réponde ou pas ?  _

-En anglais ! s’exclame de nouveau Lestrade," et oh, comme c’est satisfaisant de continuer à l'ignorer. 

" _ Tu peux répondre si tu veux. Mais peu importe ce qu’il demande, ne dit pas un mot au sujet de ton père.”  _

James tourne brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. _“Il est au courant ?_

- _ Il pense avoir compris. Je ne lui ai rien dit.”  _

James hoche la tête et se tourne de nouveau vers Lestrade. “Je ne l’ai pas vue depuis plus de 3 ans, dit-il calmement.

-C’était ta gouvernante ? demande Donovan et ce n’est qu’à moitié une question. 

-Oui, pendant quelques mois. 

-Seulement quelques mois ? demande Lestrade qui semble choisir ses mots soigneusement. Est-ce que quelqu’un était mécontent avec la façon dont elle faisait son travail ?”

Quelques secondes passent avant que James ne réponde. “Je ne sais pas. Elle était gentille. Comment est-ce qu’elle est morte ?”

C’est au tour de Lestrade d’hésiter à répondre. Sherlock est sur le point de le faire, lorsque John le devance. 

“Elle a été empoisonnée. Ç'a été très rapide.” 

Ce n’est pas nécessairement vrai, mais James a l’air content de cette précision. Lestrade a l’air de vouloir poser d’autres questions, mais il aperçoit le froncement de sourcils de Sherlock et se ravise. 

“Sherlock. Assez joué. Avez-vous une idée de la personne qui se cache derrière tout ça ?

-Non. Mais je vais vous dire qui ce  _ n’est pas _ . Ce n’est pas un homme mort.” 

Alors qu’il observe la pièce, il est évident que tout le monde sait quel nom il se refuse à prononcer. Et personne, pas même John, ne semble le croire complètement. Et en vérité, il les comprend. 

_ Il est à MOI _

Combien de temps avant que lui aussi ne commence à douter ? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment de temps avant que vous aussi, chèr-e-s lecteur-ice-s ne commenciez à douter ? ;)


	25. Des raisons de pleurer

Le retour à la maison est une sombre affaire. Le taxi se fraye un chemin parmi les rues de Londres, résonnent des rires et de la joie des habitants, tout excités à l’approche du nouvel an, même si minuit n’est que dans 3 heures. À l'intérieur du taxi en revanche, le silence règne. L’esprit de Sherlock est à l’image des rues, la joie et les rires en moins: le chaos le plus complet. 

Certains parallèles entre l’affaire de Moran et celle-si sont assez évidents pour que même Lestrade les ait remarqués, dans l’ensemble elles n’ont rien en commun. Il n’aurait pas pu prévoir que cette femme était en danger. 

Si ?

Est-il passé à côté d’un signe, quelque chose pointant dans sa direction, qui indiquerait le prochain mouvement ? Pas plus tard qu’hier, James a dit qu’il pensait que quelque chose se préparait; Sherlock a tenté de le rassurer, mais en fin de compte il avait raison, et cela ne va sûrement pas s’arrêter là. 

De retour à Baker Street, il ouvre la voie dans les escaliers, plongé dans ses pensées, tentant de faire s’emboîter les pièces du puzzle, mais il n’arrive pas à comprendre le  _ pourquoi  _ du comment, encore moins  _ que va-t-il se passer ensuite _ . Le corps de Moran a été mutilé à cause de ce qu’il a fait à James, mais pourquoi la gouvernante est-elle morte ? Elle n’a sûrement pas fait subir à James la même chose que Moran. 

L’estomac de Sherlock se retourne à cette pensée. Est-ce que James lui aurait dit s’il n’y avait pas eu que Moran ? Son père a tué une gouvernante parce qu’elle l’avait frappé une fois; il se serait sûrement rendu compte si une gouvernante avait fait pire que cela et l’aurait empêchée de recommencer, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Et à quel point est-il désespéré pour qu'il choisisse maintenant de placer sa confiance en Moriarty ? 

“Est-ce que ça va ?” 

La voix de John interrompt la cacophonie qui règne dans son esprit et Sherlock se détourne du porte manteau sur lequel il vient d’accrocher son écharpe et son manteau. La question ne s’adresse pas à lui cependant, mais à James. Il se tient sur le pas de la porte, le manteau encore sur les épaules, les doigts immobilisés sur son échappe qu’il n’a pas encore retirée. Il regarde droit devant lui, sans regarder quoique ce soit en particulier et ne sort de sa torpeur que lorsque Sherlock l’appelle doucement par son prénom. 

“James ? Est-ce que ça va ?”

James bat des cils et tourne la tête vers John avant de finir de retirer son écharpe et son manteau. 

“Je vais bien,” dit-il.

John doit entendre la même chose que Sherlock, car il ne lâche pas l’affaire si facilement. 

“Vraiment ? Tu en es sûr ?

-Pourquoi ça n’irait pas ? demande James la voix dénuée de toute expression. Je suis en bonne santé, j’ai chaud, je n’ai ni faim ni soif. Tu vois ? Tout va parfaitement bien.

-Il en faut plus que cela pour aller bien, avance Sherlock avant d’écoper d'un mauvais rictus. 

-Je suis sûr que tu en sais quelque chose”, marmonne James avant de se diriger vers l’escalier et de murmurer: “Je vais me préparer pour aller me coucher.” 

Les mots de James sont d'autant plus difficiles à entendre que la journée avait vraiment bien commencé.  John vient poser sa main dans le bas du dos de Sherlock et y trace 2 cercles avant la rabaisser. Sherlock considère le fait de lui demander de continuer, mais se mord les lèvres et ne dit rien. Il n’est plus un enfant. Il n’a pas besoin d’être traité comme tel.

Il s’installe devant son ordinateur et sa carte mentale virtuelle tandis que John fait du bruit dans la cuisine, débarrassant ce qu’il reste de ce qui avait été un agréable repas, jusqu’à sa fin prématurée. Bientôt, de petits pas se font entendre dans l’escalier; de l’eau coule dans la salle de bain, puis d’arrête. Quelques mots de bonne nuit et des pas plus lourds qui remontent l’escalier. 

Ce n’est que lorsque John referme l’ordinateur en face de lui que Sherlock réalise qu’il n’a pas prêté attention aux mots et aux photos en face de lui depuis un moment, trop préoccupé qu’il était par quelque chose de complètement différent. 

_ Je suis en bonne santé, j’ai chaud, je n’ai ni faim ni soif.  _

Il a dit cela tout d’un coup, sans une pause entre chaque mot. Cela sonne comme quelque chose qu’il a dû se répéter souvent, un mantra, quelque chose que James a dû dire pour se convaincre que tout allait bien, sûrement même lorsque les choses étaient loin d’aller bien. Qu’il ait besoin de dire ça maintenant jette un froid dans le coeur de Sherlock. 

“Oui, dit sombrement John lorsque Sherlock abandonne ses réflexions pour lever un regard interrogateur vers lui. 

-John ? 

-Oui tu dois aller lui parler. Maintenant. Sans attendre.”

Comment John peut savoir ce à quoi il était en train de penser, Sherlock n’en a aucune idée. Et ce n’est pas la seule chose qu’il ne sait pas. 

“Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.”

Son aveu fait sourire John. 

“Tu ne sais jamais quoi lui dire, dit-il avec une infime trace d’humour dans la voix. Mais tu arrives quand même toujours à trouver ce qu’il a besoin d’entendre au final.” 

Sherlock n’en est pas si sûr mais la confiance de John lui donne le courage dont il a besoin pour se lever de sa chaise. Sa main qui se pose brièvement dans son dos ne lui fait pas de mal non plus. 

Lorsqu’il arrive derrière la porte à moitié fermée de James, il n’a toujours pas trouvé ce qu’il va dire mais un léger coup sur la porte et un faible : “Est-ce que je peux entrer ?” semblent être un bon début. 

Il n’obtient pas de réponse affirmative. Pas de refus non plus. Tout ce que James lui répond est un : “Tu es chez toi,” dit sur un ton plat. 

Fronçant les sourcils, il pousse la porte et entre. 

“C’est chez toi aussi, dit-il en observant James. Du moins c’est comme ça que tu appelais cette maison.” 

Assis bien droit contre la tête de lit, les couvertures remontées sur lui et un livre entre les mains, James hausse les épaules et évite soigneusement de croiser le regard de Sherlock. Il continue sa lecture, ou du moins fait semblant, mais ses yeux ne bougent pas aussi vite que lorsqu’il est pris dans l’intrigue. 

Sherlock se déplace jusqu’à la fenêtre tandis qu’il tente de trouver les bons mots et pousse le rideau avec son index. Il jette un coup d’oeil à l’extérieur, mais il n’y a pas grand chose à voir, pas même des étoiles. Il laisse retomber le rideau et se retourne, captant le regard de James lorsqu’il reporte précipitamment ses yeux sur son livre. Il a réarrangé sa bibliothèque encore une fois. Elle se remplit à vue d’oeil, mais ils vont sûrement pouvoir en installer une à côté de celle-ci. La maudite peluche qu’il a reçue pour son anniversaire occupe l’étagère tout en bas, coincée dans un coin, la tête face au mur du fond de la bibliothèque. Ce que cela veut dire, Sherlock n’est pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Ce que veut dire la poussière qui s’entasse sur le piano en revanche, est facile à deviner. James n’en a pas joué depuis des jours, depuis qu’ils sont revenus à Londres. 

Il tire la chaise du piano et vient s’asseoir en travers, reposant les bras sur le dossier. 

“Parle-moi. 

-Pour dire quoi ? demande James sans lever la tête. C’est toi qui est monté ici. 

-J’ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin de parler.” 

Il lève finalement la tête vers Sherlock, mais son regard est glacial. 

“Le premier jour qu’on a passé ensemble, dit-il froidement, tu m’as dit que je n’avais pas besoin de voir un thérapeute. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes comme ça maintenant ?”

Le premier instinct de Sherlock et de répondre qu’il essaye de se comporter en tant que père, mais peut-être qu’il vaut mieux éviter d’employer ce mot maintenant.

“Parce qu’à l’époque, je n’aurais jamais imaginé que tu reverrais Moran un jour, ou que tu apprendrais que l’une de tes gouvernantes a été assassinée.”

Il ne sait pas si c’est la mention de Moran ou à cause du mot “assassiner”, mais James vacille, premier indice qu’il n’est pas aussi indifférent qu’il ne veut le laisser croire depuis le coup de fil de Lestrade. 

“Tu as dit qu’elle était gentille avec toi”, tente Sherlock.

James avale sa salive et hoche la tête, sa façade finissant de se fissurer. 

“Elle l’était, dit-il calmement. Je l’aimais bien. Je suis désolé qu’elle soit morte mais ce n’est pas la première personne à mourir à cause de moi. Je ne peux rien y faire.” 

Et voilà la résignation que Sherlock craignait d’entendre, mais il s’y attendait. 

“Elle n’est pas morte à cause de toi,” dit-il en s’efforçant de garder une voix calme malgré la colère qui bout en lui. Il ne peut pas laisser James penser qu’il est en colère contre lui, ce n’est pas le cas. Il est furieux contre quelqu’un d’autre, et cette personne paiera pour avoir joué avec les nerfs d’un enfant si fragile. 

“Bien sûr que si, soupire James. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il l’a tuée ? Ils _l'ont_ tuée. Peu importe la façon dont tu veux appeler le ou les meurtriers. Tu ne vois pas ? 

-Ils nous manipulent James, c’est …”

James referme brusquement son livre et se penche en avant. “Non. Ce n’est pas pour ça qu’elle est morte. _Réfléchis_.” 

Son ton est loin d’être aimable, mais Sherlock choisit de ne pas le rabrouer. 

“Elle ne t’a pas … fait de mal, si ? demande Sherlock après une hésitation. 

-Non, elle n’a jamais levé la main sur moi, dit James, passant complètement à côté de la question, ce qui est un soulagement tout de même. Mais tu ne comprends pas ce qu’elle a fait ?”

Sherlock est sur le point de secouer la tête lorsqu’une pensée lui vient à l’esprit et il comprend. 

“C’était ta dernière gouvernante, n’est-ce pas ? Celle qui t’a laissée partir avec Moran.”

James hoche la tête et s’appuie de nouveau contre la tête de lit, pressant l’épais livre contre sa poitrine comme une armure. 

“Il a dit que Père était mort et qu’il allait s’occuper de moi, dit-il toujours sur le même ton, bien qu’il s’affirme peu à peu. Elle a rassemblé ses affaires, m’a serré dans ses bras et ensuite elle est partie. Comme ça. Elle ne connaissait même pas Sebastian si bien que ça. Elle ne l’avait seulement vu que quelques fois. Mais elle a quand même fait ce qu’il lui a dit de faire et m’a laissé avec lui. Et c’est pour ça qu’elle est morte maintenant.”

Lorsqu’il termine, il ressemble au petit garçon qui lui a dit, il y a des mois de cela, le premier jour lorsque Sherlock l’a emmené faire du shopping, qu’il aurait voulu avoir tué Moran lui-même. Sherlock doit avaler sa salive avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit. Il ne croit pas une seconde que James aurait voulu que cette femme meure ou qu’il aurait pu la blâmer pour quoique ce soit avant ce soir. Mais il en revient doucement à ce qui était autrefois un mécanisme de défense: comprendre comment les psychopathes fonctionnent, ce qui pourrait les mettre en colère, de façon à ne jamais les provoquer. Mais à quel prix ? 

“Elle a fait une erreur, dit Sherlock. Les gens n’aiment pas penser que les adultes sont capables de maltraiter les enfants de cette façon.” 

James pouffe. “Les gens sont stupides. 

-Souvent, oui,” offre Sherlock avec un léger sourire. 

James lui répond par l’ombre d’un sourire, qui disparaît rapidement. Il se penche sur le côté pour mettre son livre sur la table de chevet, à côté de son téléphone. Il le replace de façon à ce qu’il soit aligné avec le bord de la table de nuit et le triture bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. Lorsqu’il se rassoit, il ne regarde pas Sherlock dans les yeux, et garde la tête baissée sur ses mains tandis qu’il serre la couverture. 

“Il n’a pas commencé tout de suite, murmure-t-il. Sebastian. Au début il ne … Les cigarettes oui, mais pas l’autre chose. La première fois qu’il m’a vu pleurer … J’étais triste parce que je pensais à Père et j’ai pleuré. Je ne voulais pas, je n’aurais pas dû …

-Bien sûr que si,” l’interrompt Sherlock en s’étranglant pratiquement. Il déteste devoir interrompre James maintenant, encore moins alors qu’il ne sait pas ce qui lui fait dire tout ça, si peu de temps après que James ait accusé Sherlock de vouloir jouer au thérapeute, mais il ne peut pas laisser James penser cela. “Bien sûr que tu étais triste, c’est normal. Qu’il ait été un bon père ou non, c’était quand même ton père.” 

Il y a longtemps, Sherlock aurait donné n’importe quoi pour que quelqu’un, n’importe qui, lui dise ses mots exacts, bien qu’il ne s’en soit rendu compte seulement lorsque James est entré dans sa vie. 

“Sebastian n’était pas de cet avis, dit James en fronçant maintenant les sourcils tandis que ces mains serrent davantage les couvertures. Il n’aimait pas les larmes. Père ne les aime pas non plus. Il se mettait toujours très en colère quand je pleurais. Et Sebastian … La première fois, il a pris sa cigarette et m’a brûlé. Et à chaque fois que je pleurais après ça. Il disait que comme ça … comme ça j’aurais une bonne raison de pleurer.” 

Le changement de temps n’échappe pas à Sherlock, mais il laisse passer pour cette fois. Il a d’autres choses plus importantes à gérer maintenant. 

“Il n’y a pas de honte à pleurer, James. Ce n’est que la façon qu’ont nos corps de se libérer du stress, de la tristesse, de la peur. De toutes sortes d’émotions.”

Toujours en fronçant les sourcils, James lève la tête vers lui.

“Toi tu ne pleures jamais. Même quand tu pensais avoir perdu John … Même là tu n’as pas pleuré.

Sherlock se souvient très bien de cela, et du vide qui l’a envahi alors. Il se souvient aussi, de combien James s’est donné du mal pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. 

“Ce n’est pas parce que tu ne m’as jamais vu pleurer que je n’ai jamais pleuré, dit-il. Et ça ne veut pas dire non plus que tu vas baisser dans mon estime si tu pleures.”

Bien au contraire, en fait. Sherlock s'émerveillera toujours du fait que James soit toujours capable de ressentir quoique ce soit après tout ce qu’il a enduré. 

“Mais je n’ai plus envie de pleurer, dit James en pressant si fort les mains sur son visage que les mots en parviennent étouffés. Je ne veux plus que qui que soit meure à cause de moi.” 

Sherlock se lève, range la chaise en face du piano et se rapproche de la tête de lit. Là, il pince la manche droite de James entre 2 doigts et tire gentiment dessus. 

“James. Regarde-moi.” 

Il tire une nouvelle fois sur sa manche et James laisse tomber ses mains, révélant des yeux rouges mais pas de larmes - pour l’instant. 

“Ce n’était pas ta faute, dit Sherlock avec toute la conviction dont il est capable sans crier. Rien de tout cela n’est ta faute. Je me fiche tu penses que c’est lui qui est derrière tout ça. Ne crois pas une minute que tout ce qui arrive est de ta faute. S’il te plaît. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?” 

James bat des paupières plusieurs fois et prend 2 profondes inspirations avant de finir par hocher la tête. Il s’allonge dans son lit, les couvertures montant si haut maintenant que seuls son nez et ses yeux sont encore visibles. 

“Merci, dit Sherlock avant de retourner vers la porte. 

-Je suis désolé d’avoir dit que je fuguerai, explose James tandis qu’il a le dos tourné. Mais je devais venir. J’avais besoin de savoir. 

-Je comprends,” Sherlock tourne la tête vers lui. Et c'est vrai, et il comprend aussi que James ait eu besoin de savoir. “Je ne suis pas particulièrement heureux que tu m’aies manipulé comme tu l’as fait, mais je comprends pourquoi tu l’as fait.”

Debout près de la porte, les doigts passant sur l’interrupteur, Sherlock hésite. 

“Est-ce que ça va ? demande Sherlock parce que même si c’est une question idiote qui se voit bien trop souvent offrir une réponse idiote, c’est aussi une question importante. 

-Est-ce que tu vas l’arrêter ?” demande James au lieu de répondre. 

Sherlock donnerait n’importe quoi pour lui répondre un “oui” retentissant mais ce n’est ni le moment de frimer, ni le moment de mentir, même si cela part d’une bonne intention. 

“Je fais de mon mieux, offre-t-il en éteignant la lumière. 

-Est-ce que tu pourrais ... est-ce que tu voudrais bien jouer un peu de violon pour moi ?” demande James depuis le dessous de sa couverture. 

Cette simple question a pour effet de dissiper toutes les tensions de Sherlock. Ça, oui, il peut le faire. 

“Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu vas descendre ? 

-Non, je vais rester ici. Si tu laisses la porte ouverte, je t’entendrai d’ici.Tu n’es pas obligé de jouer toute la nuit, juste un morceau c’est tout.” 

Sherlock ne peut jamais jouer qu’un morceau, mais il ne dit rien. 

“Un morceau en particulier ?” 

James répond immédiatement. “La chanson de John s’il te plait ?” Après une seconde il ajoute: “C’est le premier morceau que je t’ai entendu jouer.” 

N’était-ce seulement qu’il y a quelques mois ? Parfois Sherlock a du mal à se souvenir de comment était sa vie sans ce garçon. 

“Très bien. Bonne nuit, James.

-Bonne nuit, Sherlock.” 

En redescendant, Sherlock essaye de se dire que c’est stupide d’être déçu que James ne l’ait pas appelé “Papa”. Ils ont bien discuté, c’est le principal, non ?

Il trouve John assis dans son fauteuil, un verre de whiskey à la main. Un second verre l’attend sur le bureau, 2 doigts d’un liquide doré qui pourrait juste être ce dont à besoin Sherlock maintenant. Il prend une petite gorgée avant d’ouvrir son étui à violon. 

“Est-ce qu’il va bien ?” demande doucement John.

Sherlock place le violon sous son cou, mais il ne lève pas encore l’archet. 

“Non, il ne va pas bien, dit-il tout aussi calmement en veillant à ce que James ne puisse pas l’entendre depuis sa chambre. Mais il ira bien. Je vais tout faire pour.” 

John lève son verre dans sa direction en un toast silencieux. Sherlock garde les yeux braqués sur lui et commence à jouer. 


	26. Depuis longtemps acquis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : sexe (enfin !)
> 
> J'espère que le confinement se passe bien si vous habitez en France ou en Belgique !  
Prenez bien soin de vous !

_ “On n’est pas obligés de … _

_ -Sherlock ? Ferme-la.” _

_ Alors Sherlock la ferme. Il accueille la bouche de John contre la sienne, se presse contre la main qui caresse son torse et essaye de ne pas trop penser à la façon dont ils ont pu en arriver là, à cet instant. _

*

Lorsque Sherlock arrive à la fin de son premier morceau, John finit ce qui reste de son verre de whisky et se lève. Il offre à Sherlock un léger hochement de tête comme pour l’encourager à continuer de jouer et se dirige vers la cuisine. Là, il place la théière sur la gazinière avant de remplir de nouveau son verre, ce qui semble d’abord étrange, mais lorsque Sherlock perçoit l’odeur de camomille, il comprend que le mug de thé est pour James, que John ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à aller lui porter. Il est bientôt de retour dans le salon, son verre en main et retourne s’asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Sherlock joue encore quelques morceaux avant de faire une pause. Lorsqu’il s’arrête, John demande: “C’était ma chanson, n’est-ce pas ? La première que tu as jouée? C’était le morceau que tu as écrit pour moi.” 

Sherlock va s’asseoir dans son fauteuil en face de John en jouant quelques notes disparates. 

“Oui, dit-il entre 2 notes lentes et calmes qu’il tire du violon. James m’a demandé de le jouer.” 

John s’affaisse un peu dans son fauteuil. Il remue le liquide dans son verre en bougeant le poignet. 

“Oh. Je pensais …” 

La lueur dans ses yeux s’estompe un peu tandis qu’il baisse les yeux vers son verre, sans toutefois en prendre une gorgée. 

“Tu pensais ? demande Sherlock, parce qu’il n’a vraiment aucune idée de ce à quoi pouvait bien être en train de penser John.

-Je pensais que peut-être tu la jouais pour moi, dit John.” Il sourit l’air un peu gêné. “Tu sais. Pour me rappeler que tu .... tiens à moi. Te montrer romantique.”

*

_ Très, très doucement, Sherlock sort de la salle de bain et entre dans la chambre plongée dans l’obscurité. Si John est endormi, il ne veut pas le réveiller. Et c’est une bonne chose qu’il soit le seul à entendre son cœur battre, car il bat si fort qu’on dirait qu’il essaye de s’échapper de sa cage thoracique. _

_ Il met son bas de pyjama après avoir pris une douche rapide, mais pas de t-shirt. Il n’a plus rien à cacher. Il ne veut plus rien cacher. Pas à John. _

_ “Sherlock ? marmonne John à moitié endormi. Je pensais que tu allais travailler toute la nuit.” _

*

Ce que Sherlock tire de l’instrument ne peut pas décemment être appelé une note: c’est un cris perçant, comme ceux que Sherlock jouait intentionnellement pour énerver Mycroft. Ce soir, le glissement de l’archet sur son violon est accidentel et cela le révulse, il dépose le violon par terre. 

“Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment faire … ça, balbutie-t-il. Si c’est ce que tu attends de moi … “

Il s’arrête à mi-chemin lorsque John secoue la tête, Dieu merci.

“Non, non, Sherlock. Je n’attends rien du tout. Je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu te montre romantique. Seigneur, je ne m’attends même pas à ce que tu viennes te coucher ce soir. Je sais que tu vas travailler sur cette affaire toute la nuit. Et je sais aussi que tu ne serais même pas à la maison si ce n’était pas pour James et moi.”

Il … n’a pas tort. Si Sherlock ne devait penser qu’à lui, il serait resté sur la scène de crime plus longtemps, aurait obtenu des échantillons du botulinum et serait allé directement à Barts après ça. Est-ce que cela aurait été d’une quelconque utilité, c’est une autre question. De la même façon, il n’est pas certain que retourner cette affaire dans tous les sens soit d’une quelconque aide en fin de compte, mais Sherlock doit quand même essayer non ? 

*

_ “Je n’arrête pas de dire à James qu’on ne va laisser personne nous dire comment vivre nos vies, dit-il doucement. Je viens de prendre conscience que ça s’applique à moi aussi.” _

_ Il fait trop sombre pour qu’il puisse distinguer quoique ce soit de plus que la forme du corps de John, mais oh, qu’est-ce qu’il ne donnerait pas pour voir son visage à ce moment … _

_ “Ce que j’essaye de dire c’est que ... on n’a pas à faire quoique ce soit, mais si tu en as envie …” _

*

“Il va s’en prendre à toi ensuite, n’est-ce pas ?”

John parle tellement bas que Sherlock doit se repasser sa phrase dans sa tête. Et même comme ça, ces mots ne veulent pas dire grand chose. 

“Pourquoi est-ce que tu pourrais penser une chose pareille ?

-Parce que c’est ce qui relie Moran et Carol Sanders, non ? Ils se sont tous les 2 occupés de James. Ce n’est pas ce qui vient en premier à l’esprit dans le cas de Moran, je te l’accorde, mais il était quand même censé s’occuper de lui. Et maintenant c’est ton tour.” 

Il fronce les sourcils lorsque Sherlock secoue la tête. 

“Bien tenté, dit-il, mais non. Ils n’ont pas été ciblés pour ça mais en raison de ce qu'ils ont fait. De leurs fautes. La mutilation du corps de Moran était clairement pour le punir de ce qu’il avait fait subir à James. En ce qui concerne la femme, c’est elle qui a laissé Moran partir avec James. La façon dont elle a été ligotée, forcée à regarder une photo de lui, les larmes … Je ne serai pas surpris si son meurtrier lui avait dit ce qu’elle avait laissé se produire avant de la tuer.”

Ce qui pose la question : de quoi cette personne est-elle au courant au juste ? Mycroft a envoyé le dossier concernant James qui avait été réalisé par ses agents et divulgué par son employée. Les résultats du test de dépistage ajoutés à un rapport expliquant le genre de comportement qu’il faut s’attendre à trouver chez un enfant victime d’agressions sexuelles ... Il n'aurait pas été difficile pour les personnes derrière tout cela de tirer leurs propres conclusions. Etant donné la nature possessive du message sur le mur de la femme, si le meurtrier avait eu connaissance de la nature des abus, il serait intervenu plutôt. Alors, il n’était pas au courant, pas avant d’avoir eu l’information par l'intermédiaire de la taupe. Mais pourquoi demander ces informations maintenant, pourquoi commencer cela maintenant, alors que James vit avec Sherlock depuis 4 mois. 

La réponse lui vient comme un flash. A l’étage, épinglée sur le mur de sa chambre, comme sa photo était épinglée chez sa gouvernante …

“Les journaux,” souffle-t-il tandis que ses yeux s’agrandissent. 

Il cligne des paupières et en face de lui John fronce davantage les paupières. 

“Les journaux ? répète John. 

-L’affaire Daven en octobre, dit Sherlock parle de plus en plus vite lorsqu’il examine cette nouvelle piste. La presse en a parlé. Ils ont imprimé une photo. Toi, moi et James. Tu te souviens que cet article faisait un résumé de toutes mes enquêtes passées, y compris Moriarty ? Si quelqu’un était à l'affût du nom de Moriarty dans la presse, ils seraient forcément tombés sur cet article. Et la photo. Il n’aurait pas été difficile pour toutes les personnes à avoir vu James et Moriarty d’en déduire leur lien de parenté. La taupe dans le bureau de Mycroft a commencé à divulguer des informations début novembre, après que cet article et cette photo aient été largement diffusés. Fin novembre, la taupe a envoyé les résultats d’analyse de James …” 

_Et c’est à ce moment là que les responsables ont décidé de passer à l’acte_, se doute Sherlock. Lorsqu’ils ont compris ce qui été arrivé à un enfant qu’ils considéraient comme le leur et qu’ils ont décidé de faire quelque chose, même tardivement. 

“S’ils tenaient tant que cela à James, dit John pensivement, si ce qu’ils veulent c’est le récupérer, pourquoi n’ont-ils pas tenté de le kidnapper ? Ça serait plus logique que de lui envoyer une peluche ou le venger ou encore te laisser des messages.” 

Sherlock grimace. “C’est pour ça que James est si sûr qu’il va être enlevé.

-Mais tu n’y crois pas, pousse John. Si tu y croyais, tu ne le laisserais pas aller au centre équestre tout seul. Et on ne serait même pas ici, si ? Alors que tout le monde sait où on habite. On serait cachés quelque part.

-Si leur objectif était de le kidnapper, dit Sherlock en hochant la tête, pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait alors qu’on ignorait l'existence de cette ou ces personnes ? Pourquoi nous avertir qu’ils viennent le réclamer ? Ils auraient pu mutiler le corps de Moran et tuer la gouvernante tout en ayant James. Non, ils veulent le récupérer mais ils ne veulent pas utiliser la force. Ils veulent …

-Qu’il se rende de son plein gré,” finit John avec un soupir. 

Et c’est la raison pour laquelle la menace de James a si bien fonctionné sur Sherlock plus tôt dans la soirée. 

“Il semble que ce soit la seule explication logique, oui. S’il les rejoint de son plein gré, il sera moins enclin à tenter de s’échapper que s’il était kidnappé.”

John prend une gorgée de whisky avant de murmurer: “Seigneur.” 

*

_ “Seigneur, Sherlock …” _

_ Sherlock lève immédiatement la tête et retire la bouche de la cicatrice de John dont il était en train de tracer les contours avec la langue, et un peu avec les dents aussi. _

_ “C’est pas bon ? dit-il contrit. Je suis désolé, je …” _

*

“Est-ce que c’est pour ça qu’ils se donnent tant de mal pour faire croire que c’est Moriarty qui est derrière tout ça alors ? demande John après quelques secondes de silence. Pour qu’il veuille le rejoindre ?”

Sherlock renâcle. “Si c’est l’objectif derrière tout ça, alors ils ne le connaissent pas du tout.

-Tu ne penses pas qu’il le fera, alors ? Il avait pourtant l’air sérieux quand il a dit qu’il fuguerait aujourd’hui.”

La gorge de Sherlock se serre rien qu’à y penser. 

“Il ne le pensait pas vraiment, il savait que j’allais céder, réplique-t-il en espérant plus que tout avoir raison. Mais s’il pensait qu’on était en danger … Je ne sais pas ce qu’il ferait. Ou ce qu’il ne ferait pas.”

Un fin sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de John et il le cache derrière son verre. Sherlock sait exactement de quoi il s’agit. John, il le sait, il ferait n’importe quoi pour protéger les personnes qu’il aime. Y compris tuer pour elles. 

Et c’est la même chose pour pour Sherlock. Il l’a prouvé par le passé, à John plus qu’à quiconque, et il n’hésiterait pas à refaire la même chose s’il le fallait. 

Il commence de plus en plus à se dire qu’il va devoir en passer par là avant que tout cela ne se termine. 

“On a quelque chose de prévu pour demain ?” demande John en posant son verre vide sur la table. 

L’attention de Sherlock, pendant une seconde ou 2, s’attarde sur ce verre. Un simple réconfort après un soirée difficile, ou est-ce plus que ça ? 

Demain on sera le 1er janvier, et John avait des projets pour eux. S’il a besoin d’alcool pour se donner du courage en revanche …

“On n’est pas obligés de faire quoique ce soit, dit Sherlock brusquement. Ces derniers jours ont été très déstabilisants et sûrement pas propices aux genre de prédispositions que tu pourrais vouloir avoir en tête et je comprendrais parfaitement si jamais tu n’étais pas tenté de faire …”

Il hésite et finit sa tirade par un piètre: “ça” 

*

_ “Doucement, Seigneur, ralentit je t’en supplie. _

_ -C’est pas bon ? _

_ -Trop bon. Je ne veux pas que ça s’arrête si vite.” _

*

En face de lui, John conserve une expression parfaitement neutre. Il a les mains posées contre son ventre et il aurait l’air parfaitement détendu si ce n’était pas pour le regard intense qu’il braque sur Sherlock. 

“Si par ‘_ça_’ tu veux dire ‘_faire l’amour_’, dit-il d’une voix basse qui semble très différente de celle qu’il a utilisé il y a seulement quelques instants, alors laisse-moi t’assurer que mes hésitations ont disparu.” Il sourit amèrement. “Il n’y a rien de mieux que de voir la mort de près pour se souvenir que la vie est courte et qu’il faut profiter de chaque instant. Mais si ce que tu veux dire c’est que tu n’en as pas envie maintenant, après tout ce qu’il s’est passé, alors tu as raison. On n’est pas obligés de faire quoique ce soit. Pas ce soir, pas demain, pas avant d’avoir résolu cette affaire, si c’est ce que tu veux.” 

Alors que Sherlock ouvre la bouche pour répondre, et dire qu’encore une fois John n’a pas tort; Sherlock veut partager cela avec lui depuis très longtemps, mais pas comme ça, pas alors qu’ils sont tous les 2 si préoccupés, si inquiets à propos de ce qu’il va se passer ensuite, l’horloge sonne les 12 coups de minuit. 

“Bonne année, Sherlock,” dit John en se levant. 

Il se penche pour offrir un baiser à Sherlock, juste assez long pour que Sherlock puisse sentir le goût du whisky sur sa langue, avant qu’il ne s’écarte. 

“Bonne nuit, ajoute-il. Essaye de donner un peu de répit à ce brillant cerveau quand même.” 

Sherlock ne parvient pas à dire un mot. Tandis que John s’éloigne, il lève de nouveau son violon et son archet et joue calmement, pour lui-même plus que pour n’importe qui, Auld Lang Syne. La musique l’a toujours aidé à s’éclaircir les idées, et c’est exactement ce dont il a besoin maintenant. 

*

_ John. _

_ C’est plus qu’une pensée. Plus que l’addition de tout ce qu’il ressent dans son corps, le goût de sa peau, son odeur, les gémissements et soupirs qui passent ses lèvres, les expressions qu’il connaît si bien que Sherlock pourrait les deviner même dans le noir. _

_ John. _

_ A cet instant, il est tout pour lui. _

*

Longtemps après que la dernière note se soit évanouie dans le vide du salon, Sherlock reste assis là, le regard fixé sur le fauteuil en face de lui, l’esprit un peu plus clair. Il aimerait que John soit encore là, à lui parler. Sherlock a enfin mis des mots sur ce qui devait être là, une réalisation tapit dans son esprit, et il a le sentiment qu’il lui aurait fallu plus de temps pour y parvenir sans John. 

Sherlock a dit un jour qu’il pouvait toujours compter sur lui, et il en a la preuve aujourd’hui encore. Peut-être que s’il était resté plus longtemps, Sherlock aurait pu mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, comme un mot qu’il aurait sur le bout de la langue sans qu’il parvienne à s’en souvenir. Il ferme les yeux à moitié et se repasse mentalement leur conversation, mais réalise bien vite que c’est une erreur. Son esprit s’attarde sur la fin, sur ce qui n’était pas vraiment une invitation mais aurait quand même pu entre une; une invitation qu’il ne peut pas accepter maintenant, pas alors que quelque chose continue de lui échapper. 

Il rembobine le film encore un peu, jusqu’à l’appartement de la gouvernante pour examiner chaque détail, chaque mot prononcé par James, même Lestrade …

_ "L’homme qui a employé la dernière victime et celle-ci" _

Voilà, c’est ça. C’est ça qui taraude Sherlock depuis que John a établit que le lien entre les 2 victimes était qu’il s’étaient tous les 2 occupé de James. Non, le lien c’est qu’ils ont tous les 2 travaillé pour Moriarty. 

Il le savait, bien sûr, mais il est mort, alors qui d’autre pouvait le savoir ? Qui, des années après les fait, aurait pu retrouver la trace de la gouvernante ? Pas n’importe quelle gouvernante, celle-ci en particulier, la dernière ? 

_ Employé _

Employé veut dire _payé_. 

Un compte en suisse. Des transferts impossibles à tracer. Le compte bancaire de James. Son refus de laisser Moran y accéder. La maison à Londres, des factures, des taxes et tout ce qu’il y avait à payer dont s’occupait quelqu’un à sa place. Les absences prolongées de Moriarty. 

Les pièces du puzzles commencent enfin à s’emboîter. 

Moriarty n’était pas toujours là pour s’occuper des transactions financières, il devait déléguer. Mais à qui ? 

Moran, un tueur à gage, a bringuebalé un enfant tout autour du monde avec lui alors qu’il lui aurait été bien plus facile de voyager seul. Et si ce n’était pas seulement pour avoir quelqu’un sous la main dont il pouvait abuser comme bon lui semblait ?

Sherlock est sur ses pieds et se précipite vers l’escalier avant même de s’en rendre compte. Il n’a pas pris la peine de déposer son violon et son archet. 

Il s’arrête en posant le pied sur la première marche. Peut-être que réveiller James en pleine nuit pour lui poser des questions sur Moriarty et Moran n’est pas une si bonne idée en fin de compte. 

Il retourne dans le salon, dépose son instrument et s’assoit devant son ordinateur pour ajouter de nouvelles informations, de nouveaux indices à sa carte mentale. 

Et ensuite … Il n’y a plus rien à faire à part attendre le matin pour confirmer sa théorie et trouver que faire à partir de là. 

Plus rien à faire à part repenser à cette _pas-tout-à-fait_ invitation.

Rien à faire à part se demander si John dort. 

Rien à faire à part se souvenir de ce qu’il a dit, ces derniers mois. Il a dit à Sherlock qu’il n’avait pas besoin de changer. Qu’il n’attendait rien de lui. 

Mais il a aussi dit que la vie était courte, et qu’il fallait profiter de chaque instant. 

Pour la deuxième fois ce soir, Sherlock est sur ses pieds avant de s’en rendre compte. Cette fois, il ne s’arrête pas. Il passe à la salle de bain tandis que sa nervosité augmente. Il en sort rapidement. 

Très, très doucement, Sherlock sort de la salle de bain et entre dans la chambre plongée dans l’obscurité. Si John est endormi, il ne veut pas le réveiller. Et c’est une bonne chose qu’il soit le seul à entendre son cœur battre, car il bat si fort qu’on dirait qu’il essaye de s’échapper de sa cage thoracique. 

Il met son bas de pyjama après avoir pris une douche rapide, mais pas de t-shirt. Il n’a plus rien à cacher. Il ne veut plus rien cacher. Pas à John. 

“Sherlock ? marmonne John à moitié endormi. Je pensais que tu allais travailler toute la nuit.”

Sherlock se glisse dans le lit et s’allonge sur son côté pour faire face à John, assez loin de lui pour éviter tout contact physique.

“Je n’arrête pas de dire à James qu’on ne va pas laisser qui que ce soit nous dire comment vivre nos vies, dit-il doucement. Je viens de prendre conscience que ça s’applique à moi aussi.” 

Il fait trop sombre pour qu’il puisse distinguer quoique ce soit de plus que la forme du corps de John, mais oh, qu’est-ce qu’il ne donnerait pas pour voir son visage à ce moment … 

“Ce que j’essaye de dire c’est que ... on n’a pas à faire quoique ce soit, mais si tu en as envie …”

Il s’éclaircit la gorge. Cela semblait être bien meilleur quand il a répété ce qu’il allait dire dans sa tête. 

“On n’est pas obligés de …

-Sherlock ? Ferme-la.” 

Alors Sherlock la ferme. Il accueille la bouche de John contre la sienne, se presse contre la main qui caresse son torse et essaye de ne pas trop penser à la façon dont ils ont pu en arriver là, à cet instant. Mieux vaut réfléchir aux endroits où il pourrait embrasser et goûter John. 

Le long de sa mâchoire d’abord; il s’est rasé. Il se rase le matin d’habitude. Il ne pensait pas que Sherlock allait le rejoindre, mais peut-être qu’il l'espérait. 

Dans son cou; son pouls bat rapidement, aussi rapidement que celui de Sherlock. 

Pas de t-shirt; encore un indice qui laisse à penser qu’il espérait ne pas dormir seul - voire pas dormir du tout. 

Sur son épaule; un goût de savon et de sueur, et la chaise de poule sous la langue de Sherlock. 

La même chair de poule qui court tout le long du dos de Sherlock tandis que John caresse sa peau, ses tétons pendant une seconde avant de descendre le long de ses côtes puis de son dos. Il caresse les longues marques qui le traversent tandis que Sherlock se penche en vers la cicatrice de John. 

“Seigneur, Sherlock …”

Sherlock lève immédiatement la tête et retire la bouche de la cicatrice de John dont il était en train de tracer les contours avec la langue, et un peu avec les dents aussi. 

“C’est pas bon ? dit-il contrit. Je suis désolé, je ne …”

John le pousse sur le dos et s’allonge à moitié sur lui, réclamant un baiser qui coupe le souffle de Sherlock, un baiser qui silence son esprit et lui commande de rouler des hanches et de les presser contre celles de John. 

“Je ne me plains pas, souffle John contre la bouche de Sherlock. Du tout.” 

Et ses hanches, répondant à l’appel de celles de Sherlock, le lui font bien comprendre. 

Sherlock le repousse de nouveau et ils se retrouvent sur leur côté, mais plus proches cette fois, torse contre torse, sexe contre sexe, et même 2 couches de tissu ne peuvent plus cacher leurs érections respectives. Ils en ont tous les 2 autant envie. 

Ils ont la même idée en même temps, et lorsque Sherlock attrape doucement, presque timidement le sexe de John, John en fait de même. Ils se caressent, soupirent de plaisir et retirent mutuellement leur bas de pyjama. L’instant d’après ils sont peau à peau et Sherlock doit doit se mordre les lèvres pour empêcher un gémissement trop bruyant de lui échapper. Il laisse cependant échapper un soupir immédiatement happé par la bouche de John, sa langue courant avidement contre la lèvre qu’est toujours en train de se mordre Sherlock. 

Le cerveau comme court-circuité par des sensations qu’il n’a pas ressenti depuis … il ne se souvient même plus quand, Sherlock semble ne pas pouvoir faire plus que tenir le sexe de John entre ses doigts, tandis que John … John ... 

“Doucement, implore Sherlock tandis que son corps se tend au contact de la main de John. Seigneur, ralentit je t’en supplie.”

John ralentit mais ne s’arrête pas. Le contact de ses doigts le faisant bouillir de désir, il en veut davantage, même s’il le supplie du contraire. 

“C’est pas bon ? 

-Trop bon. La voix de Sherlock tremble tellement qu’il en serait embarrassé si seulement il arrivait à penser. Mais il ne peut pas penser maintenant, ou plutôt ne peut penser qu’à une seule chose. 

_John_. 

C’est plus qu’une pensée. Plus que l’addition de tout ce qu’il ressent dans son corps, le goût de sa peau, son odeur, les gémissements et soupirs qui passent ses lèvres, les expressions qu’il connaît si bien que Sherlock pourrait les deviner même dans le noir. 

_John_. 

A cet instant, il est tout pour lui. 

“Je ne veux pas que ça s’arrête si vite, ajoute-t-il se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas bégayer. Je veux … Je veux que tu prennes du plaisir aussi. Il y a … du lubrifiant dans la table de nuit. Tu devras y aller doucement parce que je ne me suis jamais retrouvé de ce côté mais ....” 

Une fois encore, John l’arrête d’un baiser; celui-là est si violent que leurs dents s’entrechoquent. La main de John s’est arrêté à la base du sexe de Sherlock et elle s’attarde là, chaude et serrée. 

“Si tu n’as jamais … pourquoi ?” John avale sa salive. “Je ne l’ai jamais fait non plus. Au moins toi tu saurais ce que tu fais.”

La suggestion lui fait l’effet d’un électrochoc, qui descend le long de sa colonne vertébrale et droit jusqu’à son sexe. Sa main chaude et serrée. Chaud et étroit. Qu’il puisse pénétrer pour la première fois quelqu’un qui serait plus qu’une expérience. Plus qu’une donnée. 

Mais c’est aussi la première fois qu’il fait assez confiance à quelqu’un pour être pénétré, après tout, il l’a déjà laissé pénétrer toutes ses pensées et même son coeur. 

“Je me suis dit …” Sa bouche est sèche et il se lèche les lèvres avant de continuer. “Je me suis dit que tu serais plus à l’aise à donner qu’à recevoir.”

Pendant de longues, interminables secondes, John reste immobile et silencieux. Finalement, il relâche Sherlock et roule sur le côté. Sherlock se retient de toutes ses forces de lui agripper le bras et de le ramener vers lui. Mais John est bientôt de retour face à lui, Dieu merci, après avoir refermé le tiroir de la table de nuit et ouvert le flacon de lubrifiant. 

“Donne-moi ta main,” murmure-t-il, et pendant un moment, Sherlock est confus, ne voit pas pourquoi John verse du lubrifiant sans sa paume et se rapproche de lui de façon à ce que leurs sexes se touchent plutôt que de lui dire de se mettre à quatre pattes. 

Lorsque John s’empare de leurs 2 sexes et le presse: “Ta main, mon amour,” alors tout devient plus clair. Leurs doigts s’entremêlent et encerclent leurs sexes. Leurs corps ne font plus qu’un, tout comme leurs bouches quelques instants plus tôt. Ce n’est pas ce que Sherlock avait en tête pour leur première fois mais ce n’est pas grave. C’est très bien. C'est mieux que très bien. Purement et simplement parfait, jusqu’à l’orgasme final qui les laissent tous deux à bout de souffle et heureux plus que les mots ne pourraient l’exprimer. 

Excepté pour quelques mots qui sonnent horriblement cliché à cet instant mais que Sherlock ne parvient plus à retenir. Ça non plus ce n’est pas grave; il lui sont depuis longtemps acquis. 

“Je t’aime,” murmure-t-il contre la tempe de John qui lui répond par un autre long baiser passionné.


	27. Pas de promesse

Il est encore très tôt lorsque Sherlock se réveille. Il refuse de réveiller John alors il tente de rester immobile contre lui, mais du bruit dans la cuisine l'informe qu'il n'est pas le seul réveillé; difficile de résister à l'envie de se lever. Très, très précautionneusement, il s’extirpe de dessous le bras de John. Ce dernier marmonne dans son oreiller et se retourne sans se réveiller. Ramassant ses vêtements dans le noir, Sherlock se dirige vers la salle de bain en jetant un coup d’oeil, et un demi-sourire, vers le lit et son occupant. 

Beaucoup de choses se sont passées hier. Certaines qu’il effacera dès qu’il le pourra et d’autres …

D’autres qu’ils gravera sur des feuilles de titane dans son palais mental pour qu’elles restent intactes jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. 

Lorsqu’il sort de la salle de bain un moment plus tard, la bouilloire est en train de fumer mais la cuisine est déserte. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour trouver James, debout devant la fenêtre, un mug de thé à la main. Il porte une robe de chambre de Sherlock au dessus de son costume, remarque-t-il lorsqu’il s’approche de lui. 

“Ça ne te dérange pas ? demande-t-il immédiatement en levant une main engloutie par les manches trop longues de la robe de chambre. J’avais froid. 

-Pas du tout. On t’en trouvera une à ta taille.”

Il se dirige vers la cheminée et s’agenouille. Lorsqu’il se relève à nouveau, un bon feu brûle dans la cheminée, bien qu’il faudra encore un moment avant que la pièce ne se réchauffe. Il a effectivement l’air de faire plus froid de d’habitude. Un regard vers la fenêtre et il comprend pourquoi: la vitre est couverte de givre si bien que la rue n’est plus qu’une vague forme floue. Et pourtant, James se tient juste devant comme s’il pouvait voir au travers. 

“Pourquoi tu ne t’assois pas près de la cheminée ? demande doucement Sherlock. Tu te réchaufferais en un rien de temps.” 

James ne répond pas. Il ne semble pas avoir entendu Sherlock. Il sursaute lorsque Sherlock pose sa main sur son épaule, mais le laisse le guider jusqu’au fauteuil et lui prendre le mug des mains. Sherlock remplit son mug dans la cuisine et en remplit un second pour lui. 

Lorsqu’il revient dans le salon, il prend le temps d’examiner attentivement l’expression de James - ses yeux - et une chose lui saute immédiatement aux yeux. 

“As-tu dormi un peu ?” demande-t-il en tendant son mug à James avant de s’asseoir en face de lui. 

James presse le mug entre ses mains et hausse légèrement les épaules.

“Un peu.” 

Grimaçant intérieurement, Sherlock s’éclaircit la gorge avant de demander: “Est-ce qu’on … Est-ce que le bruit t’as dérangé ?” 

James cligne brièvement des yeux. “Le bruit ? Tu veux dire le violon ? Non, c’était très bien. Merci.”

Rien dans son expression ou dans sa voix ne laisse penser qu’il a compris le sous-entendu de Sherlock à propos d’un genre de bruit bien différent. Tant mieux. Ouf. Sherlock est pratiquement certain qu’ils ont été relativement silencieux la première fois, mais il n’en est pas si sûr concernant la deuxième. Il est soulagé de savoir que ce n’est pas ce qui a empêché James de dormir, même si l’alternative n’est pas meilleure. 

Sirotant son thé, il repense à ce qu’il voulait demander à James la veille. En voyant le regard fatigué de James, cela ne lui semble plus aussi important. Mais sans cette information et l’avancée qu’ils pourraient faire à partir de là, James pourrait encore passer de nombreuses nuits d’insomnie. 

“Il faut que je te demande quelque chose, dit-il après un moment de silence. Je n’ai pas envie de te perturber, mais je pense que c’est ce que je vais faire quand même. Je suis désolé.”

Ses yeux cernés se posent sur lui sans expression. James ne dit rien mais hoche la tête.

“J’ai pensé à quelque chose. Tu as dit que Moran voulait accéder à ton compte en banque mais que tu lui as dit avoir oublié le numéro. Est-ce qu’il avait des problèmes d’argent ?” 

Quelques secondes s’écoulent avant que James ne réponde d’une voix froide et dénuée de toute expression. 

“Parfois. Il y avait des endroits où il avait du mal à recevoir l’argent.

-De l’argent de la part de qui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire … Quelqu’un qui travaille pour Père, mais je ne sais pas qui exactement. 

-Est-ce que ça pourrait être la même personne qui s’occupait des factures de la maison ?”

James hausse les épaules. “Peut-être.” Il prend une longue gorgée de thé avant de baisser les yeux vers son mug et de continuer. “Tous les 2 ou 3 mois, il prenait une photo de moi avec un journal du pays dans lequel on était sur lequel on pouvait voir la date. Et quelques jours plus tard il allait retirer de l’argent.” 

Il lève brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. 

“Et s’il les envoyait à Père ? Et si c’était pour lui montrer que j’étais vivant et que j’étais son … son otage ou je sais pas quoi, et que c’est pour ça que Père devait lui envoyer de l’argent ?” 

Sherlock secoue la tête avant que James n’ait terminé. 

“Même si je pensais que ton Père était en vie, je ne pourrais pas croire qu’il t’ait volontairement laissé entre les mains de Moran. S’il avait su où envoyer l’argent, il aurait également su où te trouver. 

-Mais s’il ne savait pas que Sebastian … S’il pensait que j’étais en sécurité …” 

James se tait et baisse de nouveau les yeux vers son mug. Il lève une main et se caresse distraitement la clavicule, où ses cicatrices sont encore visibles. Il n’ajoute pas un mot, et Sherlock n’essaye pas de le convaincre. Il n’arrivera à le convaincre de quoique ce soit sans une preuve concrète. Se le mettre à dos ne sert à rien. 

“J’ai une autre question, ajoute-t-il calmement. Est-ce que tu sais comment tes gouvernantes étaient payées ? Si elles recevaient de l’argent liquide ou des chèques ou …”

Il s’arrête avant lorsque James hausse les épaules. 

“Je n’en sais rien. Et quelle importance ?” James lève la tête et observe Sherlock, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. “Tu vas essayer de remonter jusqu’à la personne qui les payait.”

Sherlock se lève, dépose son mug sur la table basse et sort son téléphone de sa poche. 

“Oui et non. Si j’avais le temps, j’irai traquer cette personne moi-même. Mais il se trouve que ce sera bien plus rapide de demander à Mycroft.”

C’est ce qu’il fait en envoyant un rapide message à Mycroft tout en répondant à James.

_ Est-ce que tu as cherché qui payait les taxes, l’électricité etc. pour la maison de Moriarty à Londres ?  _

_ Je pense que c’est la même personne qui a payé Moran pendant 3 ans et les gouvernantes avant ça, y compris Carol Sanders, retrouvée morte hier. Meurtre.  _

_ SH _

Après avoir appuyé sur envoyer, Sherlock hésite un moment avant de finalement envoyer un second message.

_ Bonne année.  _

Il n’a pas vu Mycroft depuis plusieurs jours, se montrer cordial ne pourra pas faire de mal. 

“Est-ce que Mycroft va aider ? demande James visiblement sur la même longueur d’onde que Sherlock. Et s’il est encore fâché ? Est-ce qu’il a dit quelque chose à propos de ma lettre ?

_ Mycroft n’était pas fâché _ , ce dit Sherlock en se remémorant sa dernière visite. _ Il était embarrassé, ce qui, pour Mycroft est bien plus préoccupant. Même s’il est toujours contrarié, il ne nous refusera pas son aide.  _

“Il n’en a pas fait mention, dit-il. Mais Mycroft a des années d’expériences en ce qui concerne le fait de passer à autre chose. Pourquoi ne lui téléphonerais-tu pas pour lui souhaiter une bonne année ?”

James bat lentement des cils. “Oh. J’avais oublié. Bonne année.” 

Il dit ces mots mécaniquement, comme s’il ne pensait pas une minute que cette année puisse effectivement être bonne. 

“Bonne année, répète Sherlock avec plus de conviction. Et elle sera bonne, James. Je sais que ça ne semble pas bien parti mais je te prom ….

-Ne fais pas de promesse, l’interrompt James en bondissant pratiquement sur ses pieds. S’il te plaît ne fais pas de promesse.”

_Ne fais pas de promesse que tu pourrais briser_, supplie ses yeux et Sherlock ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça. 

*

Le temps que John rejoigne Sherlock dans le salon, le feu a depuis longtemps réchauffé la pièce, mais ce ne sont pas les flammes qui réchauffent le coeur de Sherlock. Il pensait que le matin suivant pourrait être bizarre, mais John c’est sûr de lui que John s’approche du bureau où Sherlock est en train de travailler pour lui dire bonjour et l’embrasser. 

Enfin … Cela commence par un rapide baiser pour se prolonger un peu plus longuement que leurs baisers ordinaires. Si c’est le début d’une nouvelle habitude, Sherlock ne se plaint pas exactement. Mais il lui faudrait plus de données. 

“Tu es tout seul ? demande finalement John en posant brièvement sa main sur l’épaule de Sherlock avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Je pensais t’avoir entendu parler à quelqu’un. 

-James était en bas. Il est remonté dans sa chambre.”

Les yeux de Sherlock sont fixés sur l’écran, bien qu’ils ne voient plus sa carte mentale. Il en connaît chaque détail, des dernières informations qu’il a rajouté hier soir à la vidéo qui a tout déclenché. Mais maintenant, l’important est ce qu’il n’y a pas encore sur la carte. Mycroft n’a pas encore répondu à ses messages, ce qui pourrait simplement vouloir dire qu’il est occupé. Ou que James a raison et que ….

Non. Sherlock refuse de croire que Mycroft pourrait leur refuser son aide, pas pour quelque chose d’aussi important. Aussi compliquée que soit leur relation, Mycroft n’a déçu Sherlock qu’une seule fois, lorsque cela concernait Moriarty. Il ne va pas répéter la même erreur avec la personne qui se fait passer pour Moriarty.

“Sherlock ? Est-ce que tu entends ce que je te dis ?”

Clignant des yeux, Sherlock s’extirpe de ses pensées pour trouver John assis en face de lui avant un mug et une assiette de toasts. Depuis quand est-il là, Sherlock n’en a aucune idée. 

“A quoi est-ce que tu penses aussi intensément ? demande John avant de se corriger immédiatement. L’enquête, évidemment. Quelque chose en particulier ?”

Sherlock sort son téléphone et vérifie ses messages. Rien. 

“J’ai demandé l’aide de Mycroft pour qu’il trouve quelqu’un mais il ne m’a pas encore répondu. 

-Trouver qui ?”

Sherlock est sur le point de répondre lorsque la sonnette retentit 2 fois. Sherlock est sur ses pieds en un instant et dévale les escaliers. Il s’attend à trouver son frère sur le pas de la porte, mais est particulièrement  mécontent  de découvrir Lestrade. Tellement mécontent en fait, qu’après lui avoir lancé un coup d’oeil pour s’assurer qu’aucun autre corps n’avait été découvert - _vêtements frais, rasé de près, yeux reposés, traces de sucre provenant d’un donut sur sa chemise: Lestrade a eu le temps de rentrer chez lui et de dormir, rien de neuf donc_ \- Sherlock lui claque la porte au nez et remonte à l’étage sans un mot. Sa mauvaise humeur redouble lorsqu’il entend la porte s’ouvrir de nouveau et Lestrade le suivre dans l’escalier. 

“Bonjour à vous aussi, dit-il au dos de Sherlock. Et bonne année. C’est toujours un plaisir de recevoir un accueil si chaleureux.”

Sherlock pouffe et l’ignore. De retour dans le salon, il s’affale dans le canapé sous le regard amusé de John. 

“J’aimerais dire que ça fait du bien de voir que certaines choses ne changent jamais, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Mais on ne peut pas dire que tes petites crises soient ce que je préfère chez toi. 

-Lestrade est ici pour se montrer _ennuyeux_, dit Sherlock. Pourquoi devrais-je m’en réjouir ?

-Qui a dit que je n’étais pas venu vous présenter mes meilleurs voeux ? demande Lestrade en entrant. Bonjour John. Bonne année.”

Soit John ne voit pas le subterfuge, soit il s’en moque. Il se lève pour venir serrer la main de Lestrade et lui présenter ses vœux à son tour. Sherlock se retient de gémir de frustration. 

“Voilà, dit-il à la place en se redressant et en jetant un regard mauvais à Lestrade. Vous avez présenté vos vœux. Vous pouvez partir.”

Mais, comme s’y attendait Sherlock, Lestrade n’en fait rien. Pire, il retire son manteau, s’assoit et accepte l’offre d’une tasse de café venant de John. Sherlock fusille John du regard, qui lève les yeux au ciel.

“Sois gentil, le réprimande John en revenant dans le salon avec la tasse de Lestrade, car quelque chose me dit que dans le cas contraire, la prochaine fois que tu parleras à Greg pourrait bien être à Scotland Yard et de façon bien plus officielle. Je me trompe Greg ?”

Lestrade grimace en guise de réponse. Alors comme ça John est devenu plus observateur. Bien. Très bien. Même si Sherlock n’a aucune intention de se montrer “gentil”, quelque soit ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire. 

“Vous ne voulez pas que je parle à James, dit Lestrade après avoir pris une gorgée de café. J’ai compris et je l’accepte. Pour le moment. Mais vous devez me parler, vous, Sherlock. Je sais qu’il y a des choses que vous ne me dites pas. Je ne suis pas un idiot.”

Sherlock ricane. A voix haute. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

“Vous est-il venu à l’esprit qu’il se pourrait que je ne veuille pas vous perturber avec tout ce que je sais, _précisément_ parce que vous êtes un idiot ?” 

Assis sur le canapé à côté de lui, John secoue la tête. 

“On sait tous qu’à tes yeux nous sommes tous des idiots, Sherlock. Pas la peine d’en rajouter. Peut-être que Greg et toi pouvez vous entraider. Cette chose dont tu voulais que Mycroft s’occupe ? Est-ce que Greg pourrait s’en occuper à sa place ?”

Sur le bureau, le téléphone de Sherlock est toujours silencieux. Cela fait plus d’une heure maintenant, depuis que Sherlock a envoyé son message à Mycroft. Presque 2 heures en fait. Il n’a jamais mis si longtemps pour répondre à un message. Même s’il avait besoin de temps pour trouver la personne qui avait accès à l’argent de Moriarty, il lui aurait répondu que ses agents étaient sur le coup. 

Une idée lui traverse soudainement l’esprit et il se lève brusquement. C’est une idée ridicule, se dit-il en tapant le numéro de téléphone de Mycroft. Complètement ridicule. Mycroft n’a jamais fait de mal à James.

_ Il est à MOI. _

Il n’a rien fait, à part faire en sorte que James devienne le fils de Sherlock. 

Les doigts de Sherlock se mettent à trembler et il doit taper le numéro une nouvelle fois. 

Non. C’est n’importe quoi. Même si le meurtrier en avait après Mycroft en raison du nouveau certificat de naissance de James, il est constamment sous protection. Il ne risque rien.

_Et si j'avais tort_, ne peut s’empêcher de se demander Sherlock tandis que le téléphone sonne. Et sonne et sonne. Sans que personne ne décroche. 


	28. Pourquoi

Le téléphone sonne 7 fois. 

Cela semble être 7 heures. 

Et Sherlock, de façon totalement incompréhensible, a l’impression d’avoir de nouveau 7 ans. 

Il agrippe le dossier de la chaise d’une main, conscient que Lestrade et John ont les yeux braqués sur lui, que John est en train de lui poser une question mais les mots n’ont aucun sens maintenant, ni la sonnerie de ce maudit téléphone qui continue de retentir.

Au moment où Sherlock est sur le point d’abandonner pour tenter de joindre Anthea, un numéro qu’il n’a jamais appelé mais qu’il a gardé malgré tout au cas où, quelqu’un décroche enfin. 

“Quoi ?” claque Mycroft, sur ton impatient qui contraste avec son calme habituel. 

Sherlock laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. La colère et le soulagement le submergent en même temps et il doit s’asseoir pour ne pas chanceler sur ses pieds.

“Je t’ai envoyé un message il y a 2 heures, dit-il de sa voix la plus glaciale. Ça t’aurait tué de me répondre ?

-J’étais occupé. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?”

_ Savoir que tu vas bien, ce qui est manifestement le cas, maintenant va te faire foutre.  _

“Est-ce que tes agents ont trouvé …

-Il est en face de moi, l’interrompt Mycroft. Tu avais vu juste. Le même homme qui a payé Carol Sanders il y a 3 ans et qui payait les factures de la maison de Knightsbridge Street. Il a aussi une douzaine de photos de James dans ses emails, chacune d’elles correspondant à un transfert d’argent vers différents alias, dont certains sont connus pour avoir été utilisés par Sebastian Moran.”

Sherlock est sans voix. Il ne s’attendait pas à avoir raison sur toute la ligne. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’ils trouvent l’homme si rapidement et obtiennent ces informations si rapidement. Et il ne s’attendait définitivement pas à ce que Mycroft se déplace en personne. 

“Tu fais du travail de terrain maintenant ? dit-il sarcastiquement. C’est ta nouvelle bonne résolution ?

-C’est une regrettable nécessité lorsque mon personnel est infiltré, ma famille menacée et que notre seule piste pour remonter au meurtrier était employée par 9 députés actuellement en fonction, 2 anciens Premier ministres et 4 membres de la famille royale. En plus d’un génie du crime, bien sûr.” 

Plusieurs choses devraient retenir l’attention de Sherlock, pourtant tout ce qu’il retient dans tout ça, c’est: “_Était_ ? Il est mort ?” 

Il regrette sa question dès que Lestrade lève brusquement la tête, renonçant à prétendre qu’il n’écoute pas la conversation. 

“En effet, dit Mycroft. Il doit couvrir le combiné du téléphone avec sa main, car les prochains mots lui parviennent étouffés, sûrement adressés à quelqu’un d’autre. “Au moins 2 jours, dit-il après quelques secondes. Peut-être 3.

-Où es-tu ? demande Sherlock en se levant brusquement. Je peux …

-C’est inutile. Mes agents sont déjà en train de relever les indices sur la scène de crime. 

-Mycroft …

-C’est inutile, Sherlock. Tout ce qu’il y a à trouver, nous le trouverons.”

Sherlock connaît ce ton. Et sait que Mycroft se montrera inflexible, malgré le chantage et les crises que serait tenté de faire Sherlock. Il change de stratégie.

“Comment est-il mort ?

-Difficile à dire, dit Mycroft en soupirant. Empoisonné a priori, mais on en saura plus après l’autopsie.”

Du poison. Bien sûr. Sherlock parie que c’est le même que celui utilisé dans l’affaire “Une étude en rose”. 

“Et … Le message ?”

La pause avant que Mycroft ne réponde en dit plus long que ce qu’il ne veut laisser paraître. 

“Le message ? De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-N’essaye même pas, s’enflamme Sherlock. Le _message_ Mycroft. Que dit-il ?”

Une autre pause, et Mycroft capitule. 

“Il dit: ‘_Laisse-le venir à moi_’.” 

Sherlock inspire péniblement. 

“En effet, dit sèchement Mycroft. Si tu n’as pas plus de question, je vais raccrocher maintenant. Je passerai à Baker Street dans l’après-midi.”

Lorsque Sherlock raccroche et range son téléphone, il s’assoit immédiatement devant son ordinateur et complète sa carte mentale, passant en revue toutes les informations rassemblées jusqu’à maintenant, y compris le nouveau message qu’il ajoute à la liste, dans l’ordre chronologique. 2 ou 3 jours d’après Mycroft, donc avant la gouvernante.

_ Sherlock Holmes _

_ Laisse-le venir à moi. _

_ Il est à MOI.  _

Le message est limpide. Après la menace de James hier, il est encore plus glaçant. 

Mais il y a encore plus intéressant concernant la dernière partie: _Laisse le venir à moi,_ pas _revenir_. 

“Sherlock.” 

A en juger par le ton de John, c’est au moins la 3ème fois qu’il tente de le faire réagir. Sherlock cligne des paupières et lève la tête vers lui. 

“Qui est mort ?” demande-t-il calmement. 

Sherlock hausse les épaules. “L’homme de main de Moriarty. Mycroft n’a pas dit son nom. Sûrement la personne qui a aidé le tueur à trouver Carol Sanders. Il a été tué avant elle. Moran, puis lui et ensuite elle.” 

C’est seulement lorsque Lestrade se lève que Sherlock se souvient qu’il ne sont pas seuls, et qu’il en a trop dit. 

“Ok, ça suffit comme ça,” dit Lestrade les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les pieds solidement ancrés dans le sol. Il parle fort, crie presque, comme si cela avait déjà fait Sherlock se plier à ses ordres. “Je veux tout ce que vous avez et tout de suite où nous en avons fini. Vous avez dit que vous ne travaillerez plus avec moi si j’interrogeais James. Ça marche dans les 2 sens, vous savez. Je ne travaillerai plus avec vous à moins que vous ne commenciez à parler. Et sur le champ.”

Sherlock l’étudie froidement. “Techniquement, vous l’avez interrogez hier, malgré mes objections.”

Lestrade pouffe. “Comme s’il allait dire quoique ce soit sans votre accord.” 

Ils s’observent pendant quelques secondes. Le feu crépite gentiment dans la cheminée derrière Sherlock. L’escalier craque. John brise finalement le silence avec un soupir exagéré. 

“Dis-lui, Sherlock. On se fiche de savoir qui résout l’affaire. L’important c’est qu’elle soit résolue avant qu’il n’arrive quoique ce soit à qulequ’un. Tu ne crois pas ?”

Il lève les yeux vers le plafond en disant cela et Sherlock comprend le sous-entendu. 

Avant qu’il n’arrive quoique ce soit à James. 

Avant que James ne soit enlevé, ou avant qu’il ne se livre plus ou moins de son plein gré. 

Sherlock grince des dents et pousse son ordinateur dans la direction de Lestrade. 

“Vous savez lire ? Ou avez vous besoin de mon aide pour vous expliquer chaque petit détail ?” 

En fin de compte, Sherlock finit quand même par lui expliquer chaque petit détail parce qu’apparemment ses abréviations et sa logique n’ont de sens pour personne à part lui. Il remarque que Lestrade fait bien attention à ne pas trop investiguer lorsqu’il s’agit de James; peut être qu’il n’est pas aussi stupide que Sherlock le pensait, alors. Pour cela au moins, Sherlock lui en est reconnaissant. 

“Et ce banquier, ou homme de main ou peu importe qui il était, dit finalement Lestrade en écrivant dans son petit carnet, où a-t-il était retrouvé ? 

-Aucune idée.”

Lestrade vérifie son téléphone, mais il n’a aucun nouveau message ou appel manqué. 

“J’aurais dû être informé pour quelque chose comme ça. Votre frère va alerter les autorités, n’est-ce pas ?”

Sherlock montre plus les dents qu’il ne sourit. “J’ai bien peur que vous ne compreniez pas. Mon frère  _ est  _ les autorités. Pourquoi appellerait-il Scotland Yard quand ses agents peuvent faire un bien meilleur travail que votre équipe de pseudo-scientifiques ?” 

Lestrade est toujours offensé lorsqu’il quitte l’appartement un peu plus tard. John lève les yeux au ciel mais son léger sourire réduit à néant son expression de reproche. Il passe à autre chose et demande plutôt: “Tu vas le dire à James ? A propos de l’homme de main, je veux dire.” 

Sherlock secoue la tête. “C’est inutile. Il écoute aux portes depuis que Lestrade a exigé de savoir tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir.” 

John a l’air surpris, même s’il devrait savoir maintenant que James a l’habitude d’écouter aux portes lorsqu’il est concerné. 

“Tu le savais ? demande John en se dirigeant vers le palier et en revenant dans le salon James sur ses talons. 

-Tu le savais, répète James, et tu m’as laissé écouter quand même ? 

-Quand t’ai-je jamais caché quoique ce soit ?” rétorque Sherlock. 

James s’assoit sur le canapé. Il ne porte plus la robe de chambre. Sa cravate est noué parfaitement. 

“Alors tu allais me le dire ? A propos de l’homme de mains ? défie-t-il. 

-Si j’avais eu envie de te cacher quoique ce soit, j’aurais commencé il y a longtemps. Cela semble bien inutile maintenant.”

Le silence tombe entre eux. Pendant un moment, James semble sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais c’est finalement John debout à mi-chemin entre eux 2, qui met fin à la tension qui règne dans la pièce, de la seule façon qu’il connaisse. 

“C’est bientôt l’heure du déjeuner. Une préférence ?”

*

Comme promis, Mycroft arrive à l’appartement en début d’après-midi. Cependant, il n’est pas là pour parler de la dernière victime comme le pensait Sherlock; il n’a rien de plus à dire que ce qu’il lui a déjà dit au téléphone. 

La raison pour laquelle il est là laisse Sherlock sans voix pendant une seconde. Un rapide regard vers John lui apprend qu’il est tout aussi stupéfait. Mycroft les regarde tour à tour avant de soupirer. 

“J’en conclue qu’il n’en a pas parlé avec vous, dit-il lentement.

-Quand en a-t-il parlé avec  _ toi  _ ? demande Sherlock, parvenant à peine à former une phrase cohérence tandis que son cerveau fait la liste des raisons pour lesquelles tout cela une  _ très  _ mauvaise idée. 

Mycroft lisse un pli de son pantalon avant de répondre tout à fait sereinement. 

“Ce matin. 

-Il vous a appelé ? demande John. 

-Il a envoyé un message, en fait.”

Sherlock pouffe. “Et tu as eu le temps de lui répondre ?” demande-t-il toujours contrarié par le fait qu’il se soit ridiculement inquiété lorsque Mycroft ne lui répondait pas.

Mycroft hausse les épaules. Ses lèvres pincées en un presque sourire laissent à penser qu’il sait exactement ce à quoi est en train de penser Sherlock. 

Se levant de sa chaise, Sherlock appelle James depuis le bas des escaliers. Lorsqu’il entend la porte s’ouvrir, il retourne dans le salon et viens s’asseoir sur le canapé, près de John. Ils attendent que James descende. Il s’arrête sur le seuil en apercevant Mycroft, comprenant manifestement ce quoi il s’agit, avant de baisser la tête et se diriger vers le fauteuil de Sherlock. 

“Mycroft nous a dit que tu voulais aller à l’école demain,” dit John bien plus calmement que l’aurait pu Sherlock. 

James hoche la tête. 

“Comme je l’ai dit à James, l’école est déjà sous surveillance en raison des élèves qui s’y trouvent et …

-Tu n’es quand même pas sérieux, claque Sherlock. Hier, tu menaçais de fuguer. Tu disais que tu pensais que quelqu’un voulait te kidnapper …

-Et tu as dit que personne n’allait le faire, le coupe James. Tu as dit que j’ai des gardes du corps qui veillent sur moi. Et Mycroft a dit qu’il y en aurait sur tout le chemin jusqu’à l’école et que l’école était sous surveillance, alors pourquoi pas ?”

Du point de vue de Sherlock, la question n’est pas pourquoi pas. Depuis que Mycroft lui a mis cette idée en tête, James est déterminé à aller à l’école et Sherlock n’arrive simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi. 

“Pourquoi, c’est que je veux savoir, dit Sherlock. Avec tout ce qu’il se passe, tu penses vraiment que tu arriveras à te concentrer sur tes cours ?”

James le regarde sans flancher. 

“Ce que je pense c’est qu’avec tout ce qu’il se passe, j’ai besoin de me concentrer sur autre chose. Pourquoi tu crois que j’ai passé tout ce temps à lire ? Si j’y pense, si je pense à lui …”

Sa voix se brise et il avale sa salive. 

“J’ai besoin de me concentrer sur autre chose”, répète-t-il doucement en baissant la tête sur ses mains crispées sur ses genoux. 

Toutes les objections de Sherlock s’évanouissent. Comment pourrait-il dire non ? Il sait combien James a souffert depuis son anniversaire. Assez pour voler des somnifères, se distancier de Sherlock et John et faire des menaces. 

Même s’il déteste cette idée, déteste le fait que James sera parti pendant des heures. Aller au centre équestre était une chose; les agents de Mycroft étaient avec lui tout le temps. Mais il ne pourront pas l’accompagner dans chaque cours, si ? 

“Les mesures de sécurité, dit Sherlock en s’adressant à son frère. Sur le chemin de l’école. Je veux tout savoir.” 

Alors Mycroft lui explique. Combien d’agents, s’ils seront armés ou non, leurs instructions, la voiture qui conduira James à l’école, les caméras de surveillance positionnées à tels et tels coins de rue, le système de sécurité au sein de l’école. Sherlock pose quelques questions, et John aussi, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tous les 2 satisfaits, ou aussi satisfaits qu’ils puissent l’être étant donné les circonstances. Pendant tout ce temps, James écoute attentivement, sans dire un mot. 

Sherlock pense qu’il essaye de se convaincre qu’il ne risque rien; qu’il veuille vraiment aller à l’école ou non, il doit appréhender sa rentrée, de la même façon qu’il appréhendait le fait d’aller au centre équestre pour la première fois. 

Ce n'est que 24 heures plus tard que Sherlock réalise que l’attention avec laquelle James écoutait Mycroft avait un but totalement différent et à ce moment là il est trop tard pour faire quoique ce soit, mis à part se maudire intérieurement d’avoir été un tel imbécile. 

James n'essayait pas de se rassurer. Il écoutait pour savoir exactement comment échapper à la surveillance de Mycroft. 


	29. La rentrée

Le petit déjeuner se passe dans le calme. C’est si calme en fait, que ç'en est presque étrange. Sherlock, debout près de la table de la cuisine une tasse de café en main, tripote les boutons de sa veste de l’autre. 

“Tu as pris tout ce dont tu avais besoin ? demande-t-il, les yeux s’arrêtant rapidement sur le cartable en cuir aux pieds de James. 

-Oui,” dit James en prenant une bouchée de toast. Il avale sa tartine, avant de froncer les sourcils dans la direction de Sherlock. “Attends, non. Je n’ai pas d’affaires de sport. J’ai complètement oublié.” 

John répond tandis que Sherlock sirote son café. Il est assis en face de James, toujours en robe de chambre tandis que James porte l’uniforme de son école, sa cravate parfaitement nouée. Le contraste est saisissant. 

“Tu n’as pas cours de sport.”

James fronce les sourcils dans sa direction. “Si, c’est sur mon emploi du temps. C'est le dernier cours de la journée.

-C’est ma faute, dit Sherlock. J’ai oublié de te le dire. Lorsque j’ai envoyé tous les papiers pour ton inscription, j’ai dit que tu avais un problème de santé qui t’empêchait de faire de l’exercice physique. Tu devras contacter l’administration pour voir par quoi tu pourras remplacer ce cours.”

Plus que de surprise, les yeux de James s’écarquillent de stupéfaction. 

“Pourquoi tu leur à dit ça ?

-J’ai pensé …” commence Sherlock avant de se reprendre en jetant un œil vers John. 

C’est John qui en a eu l’idée, et Sherlock a immédiatement acquiescé. 

“Nous avons pensé que tu n’apprécierais peut-être pas d’avoir à te changer devant tes camarades de classe.”

Pendant 3 secondes interminables, James fixe Sherlock. Lorsqu’il baisse finalement la tête vers son petit déjeuner, il n’a toujours pas dit un mot. John tourne la tête vers Sherlock, aussi décontenancé par la réaction de James que Sherlock.

“Si nous avons eu tort …”

James l’interrompt mais toujours sans lever la tête. 

“Non. Vous avez raison”, dit-il avant d’ajouter: “Merci.”

Sherlock se dirige vers la fenêtre du salon et jette un coup d’oeil dehors. Il fait sombre, les rayons du soleil cachés par d’épais nuages. Quelques voitures passent dans la rue mais aucune ne s’arrête. 

“Envoie-moi un message si tu as le moindre souci, dit Sherlock en retournant dans la cuisine. Ou si tu décides que tu ne veux plus aller à l’école en fin de compte.” 

A cela, James esquisse un demi-sourire. “Je ne vais pas changer d’avis maintenant. Et je n’ai pas le droit de garder mon téléphone en classe, je dois le laisser dans mon casier. C’est écrit dans le règlement.”

Sherlock pouffe et lève les yeux au ciel en passant derrière John pour déposer sa tasse dans l’évier. 

“Qui se préoccupe du règlement ? Garde le téléphone. 

-Sherlock, dit John sur un ton de reproche. Tu vas lui attirer des ennuis dès le premier jour.”

Levant de nouveau les yeux au ciel, Sherlock traverse de nouveau la cuisine pour retourner à la fenêtre. 

“Mais enfin _discrètement_, évidemment, dit-il en pouffant de nouveau. 

-N’écoute pas ce qu’il dit, dit John. Respecte le règlement.” 

Contrarié d’être contredit, Sherlock fusille John du regard par dessus son épaule. John ne fait que lever un sourcil pour toute réponse. James les observe à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité. Sherlock ravale un commentaire désobligeant et jette un coup d’oeil dehors encore une fois. Son cœur se serre en voyant la voiture noire garée devant chez eux tandis qu’au même moment son téléphone sonne dans sa poche. Il y jette un œil, bien qu’il sache déjà ce que cela signifie. Le nom de code de ce matin est “Mercure.” 

“La voiture est là, dit-il en attrapant son manteau dans l’entrée. John, j’imagine que tu ne viens pas ?”

A en juger par la façon dont il est habillé, cela semble plutôt évident. Tout comme devrait être évident le fait que Sherlock va accompagner James, puisqu'il enfile son manteau. Et pourtant James demande, horrifié : “Tu ne vas pas m'accompagner, si ?

-Bien sûr que je viens, dit Sherlock froidement. C’est ton premier jour d'école et je veux être sûr que …”

Mais James se fiche de savoir que Sherlock veuille inspecter lui-même les mesures de sécurité de l’établissement qui vont le protéger. Il le dépasse et enfile son manteau en soupirant bruyamment. 

“C’est bon, je ne suis pas un bébé. Je vais avoir la honte devant tout le monde.

-Je n’avais pas réalisé que ma compagnie te faisait honte,” réplique Sherlock. 

Il n’a pas l’air de parvenir à cacher combien il trouve sa remarque blessante, car John lui adresse un sourire réconfortant depuis la cuisine tandis que James soupire de nouveau.

“Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire. C’est juste que … ce n’est pas en primaire que les parents accompagnent leurs enfants jusqu’à la grille de l’école ? Je ne veux pas que tout le monde croit que je suis un bébé. Surtout pas pour mon premier jour.” Après une seconde, il ajoute, en regardant Sherlock droit dans les yeux: “S’il te plaît, Papa.” 

L’estomac de Sherlock se contracte de nouveau, de façon tout aussi déplaisante que tout à l’heure. Très, très lentement, il défait son écharpe et l’accroche sur son porte manteau, suivit de son Belfast. 

“J’aimerais beaucoup, dit-il calmement mais d’une voix grave, que tu arrêtes d’utiliser ce mot simplement parce que tu penses qu’il te permettra d’obtenir tout ce que tu veux.”

Il ne regarde pas James et retourne près de la fenêtre. La voiture est toujours là, garée sur le trottoir. 

“Ton chauffeur t’attend, dit-il sans un regard en arrière. 

-Sherlock … Je ne voulais pas …

-Je sais parfaitement que tu ne voulais pas dire _ça_, coupe Sherlock. Vas-y. Va apprendre ... quelque chose. Essaye de ne pas trop t’ennuyer.”

Mais il n’y a toujours aucun bruit dans son dos. Espérant que son expression est assez neutre, Sherlock se retourne, près à rappeler à James que c’est lui qui avait envie d’aller dans cette stupide école. 

“Ce que voulais dire c’est que ne voulais pas que tu te fâches,” explose James.

Il a l’air peiné. N’a-t-il pas imaginé l'effet qu’aurait ce mot sur Sherlock ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas de parler sans réfléchir. Peut-être qu’il pensait qu’il pourrait faire semblant mieux que cela. Il n’a jamais essayer d'amadouer Sherlock, alors pourquoi essaierait-il maintenant ?

Sauf s’il l’a déjà fait sans que Sherlock ne s’en rende compte ? 

“Je ne suis pas fâché, dit-il. Et tu vas être en retard.” 

Mais James, debout près de la porte son sac en main pourtant prêt à partir ne bouge toujours pas. A quelques mètres de lui toujours assis à table, John les regarde tour à tour, les lèvres pincées. 

“Je ... Je garderai mon téléphone avec moi, ok ? dit James comme une offre de paix. Comme ça tu pourras m’envoyer un message si tu veux et j'essaierai de répondre sans me faire prendre.” 

Lorsque Sherlock hoche la tête, James tourne finalement les talons, avant de faire demi-tour. 

“Je suis vraiment désolé,” murmure-t-il. 

Sherlock hoche de nouveau la tête. “Ce n’est rien. Vas-y. Ne sois pas en retard. Fais-toi des amis.” 

Après une autre brève hésitation et un petit: “Bonne journée,” James s’en va. Sherlock le regarde monter dans la voiture à travers la fenêtre. Il retire sa veste et la dépose sur le dossier de la chaise après avoir sorti son téléphone de sa poche. Il le garde en main en s’affalant sur le canapé, visualisant mentalement le trajet de la voiture à travers les rues de Londres. 

“Menteur."

A l’autre bout du canapé, John retire les chaussures de Sherlock avant de soulever ses jambes pour pouvoir s’asseoir. Il garde une main sur les chevilles de Sherlock lorsqu’il dit de nouveau. “Menteur. Tu _es_ fâché.” 

Sherlock ricane. “Ne soit pas ridicule, John. Pourquoi est-ce que je serai fâché ?” 

C’est une question rhétorique, mais John y répond quand même. “Parce que tu voudrais qu’il t’appelle ‘papa’ et qu’il le pense.

-Ce n’est qu’un mot.”

Le bouche de John se fend d’un étrange sourire, légèrement tordu qu’il réserve à Sherlock lorsqu’il se montre particulièrement difficile. Sherlock n’aime pas beaucoup ce sourire. 

“Les mots ont un sens. S’ils n’en avaient pas tu ne l’aurais pas présenté comme ton fils le jour de son anniversaire. Ou moi comme ton compagnon. N’est-ce pas ?”

Au lieu de répondre, Sherlock jette un coup d’oeil à son téléphone. Il a perdu la trace de la voiture dans son esprit, mais il ne devrait pas arriver avant encore quelques minutes. 

“Il ne m’a plus appelé comme ça depuis que tout ça a commencé, s’entend-il dire sans trop savoir pourquoi. Pas à moins de vouloir obtenir quelque chose de Lestrade ou de moi.” 

John grimace et caresse les chevilles de Sherlock distraitement.

“Il est bouleversé, dit-il calmement. Et terrifié. Il se donne beaucoup de mal pour nous faire croire que non, mais c’est le cas. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne plus savoir où il en est. 

-Je sais. Je ne lui en veux pas.” _ Mais ce n’est pas pour cela que ça ne me fait pas de la peine _. “J’aimerais juste pouvoir le rassurer mais je ne fais aucun progrès dans mes recherches.” 

Il regarde de nouveau son téléphone. L’école commence dans 7 minutes. Il se demande si James y arrivera à temps. A cette heure-ci, la circulation doit être saturée. Peut-être que la voiture devrait venir le chercher plus tôt. 

“J’ai une idée, dit soudain John. Les scènes de crime. On pourrait retracer le chemin du meurtrier aujourd’hui. On a quitté l'entrepôt précipitamment, on n'est pas restés longtemps non plus chez la gouvernante et tu n’as même pas vu où l’homme de main était mort. On pourrait peut-être découvrir quelque chose.”

C’est une idée intéressante … et pourtant. La conviction de John est peut-être injustifiée. 

“Je doute que cela soit si simple.

-Moi aussi, dit John avec un étrange sourire. Mais si on reste ici, je passerai la journée à imaginer des stratagèmes pour t'attirer dans mon lit." 

Il lui faut une ou 2 secondes avant que Sherlock ne comprenne - et à peine plus pour qu’il se souvienne que John a aussi fait un sous-entendu de ce genre hier soir, et que Sherlock a fait semblant de ne pas comprendre. C’est plus difficile de faire semblant maintenant. Et encore plus difficile de dire non et de voir la déception sur le visage de John à la lumière du jour. Sherlock devrait lui donner … quelque chose au moins. 

“Et ça serait un problème ?” demande-t-il la voix légèrement plus grave, qu’il sait que John adore. 

John secoue la tête. “Oui, dit-il. Quand tu n’es clairement pas intéressé en ce moment mais fait semblant de l’être pour me faire plaisir, alors oui. C’est un problème.

-Qui a dit que je n’étais pas intéressé ?” demande Sherlock en pressant son pied à l’intérieur de la cuisse de John. 

John immobilise son pieds avec ses 2 mains. 

“Tu es blessé par ce qu’a dit James, dit-il calmement. Tu es frustré à cause de l’enquête. Et tu n’arrêtes pas de regarder ce téléphone, sûrement parce que tu dois recevoir un message lorsqu’il sera bien arrivé. Tu vas t’inquiéter toute la journée, c’est certain. Si tu me dit que malgré tout ça tu veux quand même faire l’amour alors d'accord. J’accepterai volontiers. Mais je préférerais que tu sois sincère."

Sherlock pourrait mentir, et John ne s’en rendrait pas compte - ses mots ne le trahiraient pas du moins. Mais son corps … ça serait autre chose. Et John a raison. Sherlock aurait été nerveux le premier jour d’école de James dans tous les cas, mais avec tout ce qu’il se passe en ce moment c’est encore pire. 

“Je doute que je j’arrive à te satisfaire si tu m’emmenais dans la chambre, admets dit-il à contrecœur et contrarié de décevoir John. 

Mais John ne semble pas troublé le moins du monde. Il hoche la tête, et dit d’une voix neutre. “Bien. Alors, les scènes de crime ?” 

Il est bien possible que, même si ce ne sont que des mots, Sherlock ressente le besoin de lui dire combien il l’aime. Il ne doit pas y avoir d’autre moyen d’exprimer à quel point il est surprenant, fantastique et parfait. 

Même si Sherlock n’est sûrement pas très objectif de ce point de vue. 

*

Ils vont d’abord à l'entrepôt. Ils entrent tellement facilement qu’on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça une “effraction”. Les marques à la craie délimitant l’endroit où le corps à été retrouvé et les mots inscrits à la peinture sont toujours là. Sherlock monte sur la mezzanine pour en avoir un meilleur aperçu et prendre une photo de son nom. A ses côtés, John ponce les lèvres mais ne dit rien. 

“C’était sûrement juste pour attirer ton attention, dit-il ensuite. 

-La mienne, ou celle de James. Voire les 2, acquiesce Sherlock. Le message était pour moi mais Moran … C’est davantage un message pour James. 

-A moins que cela ne soit un avertissement pour toi aussi. Ne t’avises pas de faire la même chose que Moran, ou tu finiras de la même façon.”

Sherlock grimace. Cette pensée le révulse à un point tel qu’il n’avait même jamais pensé que quelqu’un pourrait le soupçonner de faire une chose pareille. 

Mais John n’a pas nécessairement tort. Ayant réalisé que James avait été entre les mains d’un violeur, le meurtrier aurait pu commencer à suspecter n’importe qui d’être capable d’en faire autant. 

Ils procèdent par ordre chronologique, et arrivent au bureau du comptable. Sherlock obtient l’adresse de Mycroft, qui le prévient qu’il n’y a plus rien là-bas, et en effet. C’était une pure perte de temps. 

Shrelock aurait trouvé un moyen de pénétrer dans l’appartement de Carol Sanders, mais John insiste pour qu’ils téléphonent à Lestrade. Au lieu de leur envoyer un officier pour leur ouvrir, Lestrade se déplace en personne. Il prend des nouvelles de James et semble étonné que Sherlock l’ai laissé quitter son champ visuel. Dans la poche de Sherlock, son téléphone paraît soudain plus lourd. Il est midi passé, et James ne lui a pas envoyé un seul message. Est-ce qu’il attend que Sherlock fasse le premier pas ? 

Ils n’apprennent rien de nouveau dans l’appartement, et Lestrade n’a pas non plus eu de révélation après que Sherlock lui ait partagé toutes ses informations. Ils se quittent un peu après 13h et John insiste pour que Sherlock et lui aillent manger un morceau. 

James n’a toujours pas envoyé de message. Sherlock se décide enfin à faire le premier pas en attendant leur repas, qu'il ne terminera pas pas de toute façon. 

_ Tout va bien ? _

_ SH _

Il attend la réponse seulement quelques secondes. 

_ Oui _

_ Maths = barbant _

_ Pe osi me dispenser 2 ce cours ? _

Il montre le message à John, qui sourit, avant de taper une réponse. 

_ La journée n’est même pas encore finie et ton orthographe est déjà catastrophique. _

_ Je ferais aussi bien de te dispenser de toute cette stupide expérience avant que ton cerveau ne s'atrophie. _

_ SH _

Le message suivant met plus longtemps à lui parvenir. 

_ J’aimerais bien te voir taper un message d’une seule main sous un bureau avec une prof à 6 mètres de toi. _

_ Je crois qu’elle m’a repéré. _

_ A toute. _

John lève les yeux au ciel. “Qu’est-ce que j’avais dit au sujet de lui attirer des ennuis ?” 

Sherlock n’envoie plus de message après ça. 

Après manger, ils vont jusqu’au bureau de Mycroft pour voir ce qui a été trouvé sur la scène de crime du comptable. Il se trouve qu’il n’était en fin de compte pas un simple “comptable”: il était le responsable de l’une des plus grande banque d’Angleterre. Ce qui rend le fait qu’il ait des photos de James dans son ordinateur encore plus perturbant. En les regardant les unes après les autres, Sherlock remarque une progression. Les yeux rouges et une expression de détresse sur le visage, James se transforme peu à peu en un mannequin, le visage dénué de toute expression, tandis que ses vêtements deviennent de plus en plus élimés, ses ongles rongés alors qu’il tient le journal en face de lui sur chaque photo. Sur 4 clichés, des ecchymoses sont clairement visibles sur son visage, son cou et ses mains. 

“Il savait, murmure Sherlock en tentant de maîtriser la colère qui monte en lui. Ce salaud savait que Moran battait James, à tout le moins, et il a quand même continué à lui envoyer de l’argent.”

Si John et Mycroft pense quoique ce soit de l’insulte, aucun d’entre eux ne souffle mot.

L’ordinateur révèle encore quelques choses, mais rien d’important. Le banquier était bien bien payé pour ses services et touchait un salaire mirobolant provenant du même compte que celui qui payait Moran, quelques gouvernantes et plusieurs factures de la maison. Le tout depuis au moins 11 ans. 

11 ans au service de Moriarty, dont 3 post-mortem, et après que Moriarty ait été reconnu comme un criminel. Loyauté ou appât du gain ? S’il avait pleinement accès au compte de Moriarty, pourquoi ne l’a-t-il pas vidé ? Pourquoi a-t-il continuer à payer quelqu’un une fois Moriarty mort ? A moins que ce ne soit par peur, peur que quelqu’un vienne un jour lui réclamer chaque centime dérobé. 

Ce ne sont que des spéculations et l’homme étant mort, cela n’aide en rien. 

Sherlock jette aussi un œil au message laissé pour lui, dont une copie a été imprimé par Mycroft. Il est tout aussi glaçant qu’au téléphone. Il le prend en photo lorsque le téléphone de Mycroft sonne et qu’il s’excuse pour passer dans l’autre pièce et répondre. 

“On devrait rentrer maintenant, dit John. James sera bientôt de retour non ?”

Alors que Sherlock est sur le point d'acquiescer, la voix de Mycroft s’élève, anormalement élevée lorsqu’il répond à son interlocuteur. 

“Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous avez laissé un garçon de _13 ans_ vous échapper ?”

Le pire dans tout cela, c’est que Sherlock n’est même pas surpris. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre suivant c'est mon pré-fé-ré : c'est un roller coaster émotionnel, clairement vous n'êtes pas prêt-e-s   
A vendredi prochain !


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW : suicide] Bon courage !

Mycroft est toujours au téléphone, promettant à son agent incapable une nouvelle affectation au fin fond de l'Arctique pour aller veiller sur des pingouins, lorsque John pose sa main au milieu du dos de Sherlock. 

“Ce n’est pas ta faute,” dit-il fermement.

Occupé à saisir le numéro de téléphone de James, Sherlock ne lève pas la tête vers lui. Inutile de confirmer ses soupçons. 

“Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?” demande-t-il en portant le combiné à l’oreille. 

Il tombe directement sur la messagerie. Il raccroche et envoie plutôt un message. 

_ OU ES-TU ? _

_ SH _

Il ne pense pas recevoir de réponse de la part de James, mais John lui en offre une. 

“Je dis ça parce que je te connais et que maintenant tu es en train de penser aux derniers mots que vous avez échangé ce matin. Ce n’est pas ta faute.”

_ Eh bien. 2 affirmations correctes sur 3. Pas mal.  _

Le téléphone de Sherlock demeure silencieux. 

“Il avait l’air d’aller quand tu lui a envoyé un message tout à l’heure; dit John, optant maintenant pour un ton rassurant. 

-Ou il essayait d’endormir mes soupçons,” répond Sherlock sombrement en s’écartant de la main de John.

Il ne veut pas être rassuré maintenant. Il n’a pas besoin d’être cajolé. Il a besoin de réponse et que James soit retrouvé, sain et sauf. 

Mycroft finit enfin sa tirade inhabituelle; il est affecté, _très_ affecté, et aboie quelques ordres à ses assistants avant de revenir dans la pièce. Sherlock croise son regard, un millier de questions et 2 fois plus de récriminations sur le bout de la langue, mais Mycroft le devance. 

“Où aurait-il pu aller ?” demande-t-il sur un ton cassant, comme la détonation d’une arme automatique. 

Sherlock le fusille du regard. “Si je le savais tu penses que je serai encore ici ?”

Mycroft se dresse devant lui, mettant à profit les 2 centimètres qu’il a de plus que Sherlock pour parfaire son effet. “Réfléchis, Sherlock,” le somme-t-il comme s’ils étaient encore des enfants. “Qu’a-t-il fait ou dit qui pourrait expliquer cela ?” 

Sherlock recule d’un pas, puis un deuxième et s’assoit sur un fauteuil, les mains jointes sous son menton. Il ne va pas dire qu’il ne sait pas. Il ne va pas donner à Mycroft cette satisfaction. Ils ne sont plus des enfants, et ce n’est pas un jeu. 

Lorsque de trop nombreuses secondes s’écoulent dans le silence, John s’éclaircit la gorge doucement et dit: “Il est convaincu que Moriarty est vivant et qu’il attend une occasion de le kidnapper. Il a dit qu’il croyait que s’il sortait dehors tout seul, il serait enlevé immédiatement et en pleine rue.”

Du coin de l’oeil, Sherlock peut voir que John l’observe, mais il ne tourne pas la tête. Il ne peut pas le regarder dans les yeux maintenant, pas alors que son esprit tourne à plein régime, analysant les mots exacts de James lorsqu’il a menacé de fuguer, ses paroles ce matin, chacune de ses expressions. 

Sherlock aurait-il pu le voir venir ? 

Peut-être. 

Sans doute. 

Oui. 

Bien sûr. Bien sûr qu’il aurait dû le voir venir. Son inquiétude ce matin, l’uppercut verbal qu’il lui a adressé sans le vouloir, Sherlock a dû passer à côté d’un indice, quelque chose. Il aurait dû le savoir. 

“Est-ce ce qu’il veut ? demande Mycroft en retournant s’asseoir derrière son bureau. Être avec son … père biologique ?

-Non, claque Sherlock. Non. Mais il irait n’importe où s’il pensait pouvoir nous protéger.” 

John fait les cent pas dans la pièce pendant un moment avant de s’asseoir sur la dernière chaise libre. Sherlock ne peut toujours pas le regarder, il ferme à demi les yeux, essayant de se concentrer. Les ongles de Mycroft qui tapent sur le bois massif du bureau lui donnent envie de briser quelque chose. 

“C’est trop aléatoire, dit soudain Mycroft. Courir les rues jusqu’à ce qu’il se fasse enlever ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Et pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi aujourd’hui ? Ce n’est sûrement pas un hasard.

-C'était sûrement planifié, dit John. C’est la première fois qu’il quitte la maison sans nous. La première occasion qu’il a eue.

-Non, réplique Sherlock. S’il avait voulu s’enfuir, il n’aurait rien dû dire lorsque que l’on a voulu qu’il reste à la maison il y a 2 jours lorsqu'on allait enquêter sur le meurtre de la gouvernante. Il aurait pu partir juste après nous.

-Pas si aléatoire que cela en fin de compte, dit Mycroft. Quelque chose a changé ces 2 derniers jours. 

-Il a pu être en contact avec quelqu’un, dit John. Avec le meurtrier. S’il nous a menacé, c’est peut-être pour ça qu’il est parti.”

Sherlock pince les lèvres. Il a aussi considéré cette possibilité, il y a quelques minutes mais cela lui fait physiquement mal ne serait-ce que d’imaginer James lui cacher des choses. 

“Son ordinateur, continue John. Il a passé des heures dans sa chambre. 

-Non, coupe Mycroft. Il n’a rien fait de tout cela sur son ordinateur.” 

De façon tout à fait inattendue, Sherlock sourit. “Tu as installé un système de surveillance.” 

Mycroft ne prétend même pas être embarrassé. “Bien sûr que oui. C’est un  _ adolescent _ . Je m’attendais à devoir lui faire la leçon au sujet de la pornographie ou les risques de parler à un inconnu en ligne, mais j’ai mis son ordinateur sous surveillance pour une raison tout à fait différente.” 

Il n’ajoute pas “Et  _ tu  _ aurais dû le faire,” mais le reproche est dans ses yeux, sur le bout de sa langue. Sherlock détourne le regard. Il sait qu’il a échoué en tant que père. Ce qu’il se passe aujourd’hui le lui montre plutôt clairement. Il n’a pas besoin de Mycroft pour le lui rappeler, verbalement ou non. 

“Son téléphone, dit-il à voix basse. 

-Qui pourrait-il appeler ?” demande John. 

Sherlock hausse les épaules. “Il a mémorisé un compte en banque de 19 chiffres et un numéro de téléphone tout aussi long. Pour ce que j’en sais, ce ne sont pas les seuls chiffres qu’il a en tête. Des personnes qui ont travaillé pour Moriarty. De la famille. Qui sait ?

-Sa mère …”

Mycroft interrompt John d’une voix glaciale. 

“Sa mère est retourné travailler aujourd’hui après avoir passé une semaine à skier dans les Alpes Suisse avec un couple d’amis. Elle y va apparemment chaque année. C’est là qu’elle et son mari ont passé leur lune de miel.” 

Il offre un petit rictus à John, et Sherlock comprend aisément pourquoi. L’idée que quelqu’un puisse se souvenir de Moriarty avec une quelconque forme de tendresse est déconcertant, même si l’homme que cette femme connaissait et celui qui est mort sur le toit de Barts étaient 2 personnes très différentes. 

“Et James n’a pas d’autre famille, continue Mycroft. Les parents de Jim Moriarty étaient tous les 2 enfants uniques. Les 4 grands-parents sont décédés. La mère de Moriarty est morte en couche. Il avait un frère aîné qui est mort durant son adolescence dans des circonstances inexpliquées. Son père était un professeur de littérature émérite à Dublin. Son certificat de décès indique qu’il s’est barricadé à l’intérieur de chez lui avant de mettre le feu à la maison après avoir été accusé de détournement de fonds, entre autres choses.” 

Les yeux de nouveau sur Mycroft, Sherlock se demande jusqu’où Mycroft a-t-il cherché, à la recherche d’informations. Il est remonté jusqu’à 2 générations dans l’arbre généalogique de Moriarty, a gardé un œil sur la mère de James même après l’avoir mise hors de cause … Il a déduit la même chose que Sherlock au vu des messages sur les scènes de crime : la personne à qui ils ont affaire croit que James leur revient de droit; un membre de la famille pourrait coller, mais il n’a plus de famille restante … 

“Seigneur, souffle John en courbant l’échine. Le père de Moriarty s’est suicidé. Moriarty a fait la même chose. Tu ne penses pas que James …

-Ne dis plus un mot.” Sherlock bondit sur ses pieds sans mêmes s’en rendre compte. “N’y pense même pas.”

John lui lance un regard peiné. L’idée continue de flotter, menaçante, au dessus d’eux. James n’est pas au courant pour son grand-père, du moins il ne l’a jamais mentionné, mais il sait comment son père est mort et Sherlock ne se souvient que trop bien combien la nouvelle l’a dévasté. 

Tout à coup, l’esprit de Sherlock lui rappelle quelque chose qu’il aurait préféré oublier: une étude danoise sur le suicide. Des antécédents familiaux de suicide et de maladies mentales sont 2 facteurs susceptibles d’accroître le risque de suicide chez une personne. Cette étude était glissée dans le dossier réalisé par Mycroft à propos de James. John l’a lue et Sherlock aussi, mais aucun d’entre eux n’y a fait allusion jusqu’à maintenant. 

Lorsque le téléphone de Mycroft sonne, la tension au sein du bureau se renforce encore. Il décroche et Sherlock retient son souffle. L’appel ne dure que quelques secondes. 

“Nous l’avons trouvé sur les caméras de surveillance,” dit Mycroft en raccrochant. Il tire son ordinateur portable vers lui et tape furieusement. “Il est sur Basil Street.

-C’est près de … commence Sherlock.

-Knightsbridge, finit Mycroft pour lui. Il se dirige vers sa vieille maison.” 

John les rejoint sur le côté du bureau lorsqu’après quelques clics de Mycroft, 4 angles de caméras de surveillance apparaissent à l’écran. Emmitouflé dans son manteau, son cartable en main, James marche d’un pas rapide, comme s’il tentait d’échapper au froid. Lorsqu’il traverse la rue, il lève la tête, les yeux braqués sur la caméra de surveillance en face de lui. Même sur une si petite image, on voit qu’il fronce les sourcils et il a l’air de marcher un peu plus vite après cela. 

“Il sait qu’on l’a trouvé,” dit Sherlock sur un ton neutre. 

Il n’y a pas de temps à perdre. Il fonce vers la chaise et récupère son manteau et son écharpe. John en fait de même et demande: “Est-ce que quelqu’un pourrait l’attendre là-bas ?

-Non, réplique aussitôt Mycroft. Si qui que ce soit y était entré, je l’aurais su. Cette maison est vide depuis que mes agents l’ont fouillée. 

-Il faut qu’on y aille, dit Sherlock. Et vite.

-Tu voiture vous attendra dehors.” Mycroft décroche son téléphone et leur fait signe de quitter la pièce. “Je vous tiendrai au courant s’il change d’itinéraire.” 

*

C’est sûrement le plus long trajet de la vie de Sherlock. Le fait qu’il puisse sentir les yeux de John posés sur lui ne l’aide pas. 

“Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? demande finalement John après quelques minutes. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour que tu ne veuilles même plus me regarder ?”

Sherlock secoue la tête. “Tu n’as rien fait du tout. 

-Alors pourquoi …

-Tu me distrais, dit Sherlock sans ménagement. J’ai besoin de te sortir de ma tête pour pouvoir penser clairement. Je n’arrive pas à …

-Non, coupe John. Ce n’est pas comme ça que tu fonctionnes. Ce n’est pas comme ça que l’on procède. Tu penses à voix haute, tu m’apprends des choses, tu les simplifies pour que je comprenne, et ça t’aide à résoudre le problème. C’a toujours été comme ça. Ça n’a pas à changer maintenant.”

Sherlock voudrait bien dire que les choses ont changé, que tout est différent maintenant mais la voiture ralentit et s’arrête et le temps de la discussion est terminé. Il ouvre la portière en grand et bondit à l’extérieur. John est sur ses talons tandis qu’il se dirige vers la porte d’entrée. Un coup d’oeil au boîtier de sécurité lui montre qu’il a été désactivé. Il ouvre la porte en grand et se met à hurler le nom de James qui résonne pratiquement dans toute la maison. Le cartable de James et contre le mur mais il n’y a aucun signe de lui, et pas de réponse. 

Cela ne leur prend que quelques minutes pour aller vérifier la salle de musique, la bibliothèque et la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu’ils reviennent dans l’entrée, James apparaît sur le palier au dessus d’eux. Le cœur de Sherlock menace de s’arrêter l’espace d’une seconde. Il a une douzaine, une centaine de questions à lui poser, mais il ne parvient pas à dire un mot, ni à faire un pas de plus. 

“Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? demande James.

-Qu’est-ce qu’ _ on _ fait ici ? répète John, indigné. La question est plutôt qu’est-ce que  _ tu  _ fais ici ? Pourquoi t’es-tu enfuis ?”

James les regarde tour à tour. Il a déboutonné son manteau mais son écharpe est toujours nouée autour de son cou. 

“Je ne peux pas rester avec vous,” dit-il.

Sherlock retrouve sa voix et sa mobilité en même temps. Il agrippe la rambarde de l’escalier si fort que ses phalanges en sont blanches et se dirige vers James.

“Si tu penses que je vais te laisser seul ici - où n’importe où d’ailleurs - alors tu ne sais vraiment pas à qui tu as affaire.” 

James secoue la tête et soupire. 

“Mais tu ne comprends pas ? Il tue les gens qui sont entrés en contact avec moi, même indirectement. Qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’il va te faire à toi ? Ou à John ? Tu ne connais pas mon père aussi bien que moi mais tu dois bien comprendre qu’il va chercher à te tuer aussi. A vous tuer tous les 2. Tu crois que je vais rester là bien sagement à attendre qu’il le fasse ?”

Chaque once de peur, de colère et de remords que Sherlock a ressenti aujourd’hui fusionnent et demandent à être libérées. 

“Ton père ne va rien faire du tout parce que ton père est MORT !” crie-t-il et sa voix résonne dans toute la maison de Moriarty.

James vacille, sûrement plus en raison du volume sonore de Sherlock que ses mots. Il se maîtrise rapidement et réplique sur un ton tranchant. 

“Comment est-ce que tu peux encore penser ça après tout ce qu’il s’est passé ? 

-Je l’ai vu mourir sous mes yeux !”

Il ne crie plus cette fois-ci, mais il n’en est pas loin. James fait un pas en avant et lève la tête. Ils sont presque à la même hauteur avec Sherlock à quelques marches du palier. 

“Il a fait semblant, comme toi ! claque James. 

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Comment peut-on faire semblant de se tirer une balle dans la tête ?

-Comment peut-on faire semblant de sauter d’un toit ? 

-J’avais tout prévu. On m’a aidé. 

-Et tu penses  _ qu’il  _ n’avait pas tout prévu ? Ce que tu dis est stupide. 

_ -Je  _ suis stupide ? Ce n’est pas moi qui …

-Ok, ça suffit, les interrompt John sévèrement; pendant une seconde Sherlock en aurait presque oublié qu’il était là. Calmez-vous. Tous les 2. Vous avez tout les 2 peur qu’il arrive quelque chose à l’autre. Cela ne sert à rien de recourir aux injures.”

James tourne la tête vers un tableau accroché au mur. Peu à peu, sa respiration ralentit et ses joues deviennent moins rouges. La colère de Sherlock s’estompe en en même temps que la sienne. Il regarde James retirer son écharpe, mettre les mains dans les poches et les en ressortir immédiatement. Quelque chose ne va pas, et ce n’est pas seulement à cause de leur dispute. Cela ne ressemble pas aux précédentes crises de James, ni ce qui vient ensuite. Cela semble presque … contrôlé. 

_Planifié_. 

Comme si tout ça avait été planifié. C’est ce que John a dit dans le bureau de Mycroft: que James avait tout planifié. James qui a insisté pour aller à l’école malgré tout ce qu’il se passe, ses questions à propos de la surveillance de Mycroft … Il savait qu’il avait été repéré sur les caméras de surveillance et il n’a pas tenté de se cacher ni de changer de destination. 

“Je suis désolé,” murmure James en fixant Sherlock. 

Ce sont les mêmes mots qu’il a utilisé ce matin, la même intonation … la même raison. Il s’excusait par avance, pour rendre son retour plus facile - alors il avait prévu de revenir. Encore quelques secondes et Sherlock comprend. Il comprend tout. 

“Moi aussi,” dit-il malgré sa gorge serrée. Il monte encore une marche et tend la main vers James. “Maintenant donne-moi ton pistolet et rentrons à la maison.” 

Un infime haussement de sourcils trahit James l’espace d’un instant avant qu’il ne reprenne contenance et demande faussement surpris: “Quel pistolet ?” 

Une autre marche et Sherlock est si proche qu’il pourrait le toucher. Il sait que John est quelques marches derrière lui et peut imaginer son étonnement. Il répond aussi bien pour lui que pour James. 

“Je ne suis pas stupide, James. Tu savais que jamais nous ne t’aurions laissé partir. Tout cela n’était rien d’autre qu’une distraction. Tu prévoyais de revenir à Baker Street avec nous. Tu n’es pas venu ici pour rester seul dans une maison vide, tu es venu chercher quelque chose. Tu as peur pour notre sécurité, donc c’est quelque chose dont tu penses qu’elle pourra nous protéger. Tu m’as parlé de ton pistolet mais tu ne l’avais pas lorsque tu étais avec Moran, donc il devait être ici. Donne-le moi maintenant.” 

L’expression de James se referme peu à peu et il plonge la main droite dans sa poche. Sherlock devine qu’elle s’agrippe à la crosse de l’arme cachée là. 

“Non, dit James froidement.

-James … commence John, mais James l’empêche de poursuivre. 

-Il est à moi. Je vous protégerai. Même mieux que les agents de Mycroft. Je suis un meilleur tireur que toi. Que vous 2.”

John est maintenant à la même hauteur que Sherlock, à une marche du palier, bien que lui aussi semble penser que s’approcher davantage de James ne soit pas une très bonne idée pour l’instant. 

“Je n’en serai pas si sûr si j’étais toi, dit sombrement Sherlock. Mais cela n’a pas d’importance. Donne-moi. Ton arme.”

James secoue la tête. Tout son corps tremble. “Non. Je ne vais pas le laisser vous tuer.

-Il ne va pas nous tuer, peu importe qui est ce “il”. L’arme. Maintenant.” 

James finit par sortir le pistolet de sa poche, ses phalanges blanches agrippées à la crosse tandis qu’il le pointe vers le sol. Un automatique, note Sherlock. Chargé. Cran de sûreté enclenché. Il a l’air énorme dans la petite main de James, ou alors c’est son esprit qui lui joue des tours. 

“3 ans, dit James la voix rauque et les yeux remplis de larmes. Il m’a laissé avec Sebastian pendant 3 ans et n’est jamais venu me chercher. Et maintenant que j’étais heureux, c’est maintenant qu’il revient pour tout détruire.” 

Le cran de sûreté que James déclenche retentit comme un coup de canon dans la maison vide. 

“Je ne le laisserai pas faire, dit-il en baissant les yeux vers son arme.

-James, dit John très lentement. Baisse ton arme s’il te plaît. Maintenant.”

Mais James ne semble pas l’entendre. 

“Je le tuerai d’abord, dit-il sur un ton déterminé mais finissant en un sanglot. 

-Tu ne vas tuer personne,” dit doucement Sherlock alors qu’il considère se jeter en avant pour lui arracher le pistolet des mains. Mais sans le cran de sûreté, cela semble être une très mauvaise idée. “Encore moins ton père parce qu’il est déjà mort.” 

Ni protestation, ni déni cette fois. Mais quelque chose de bien pire. 

“Oui, mort, murmure-t-il les joues ruisselantes de larmes. C’est une meilleure idée. On verra ce que ça lui fait d’être de l’autre côté de la barrière cette fois.”

Sa main tremble tandis qu’il lève son arme et vient presser le canon contre sa tempe. 

“Oh mon Dieu,” souffle John.

Il fait un pas en arrière et Sherlock sait, sans l’ombre d’un doute, ce qu’il se passe maintenant dans sa tête, ce qu’il voit - ce dont il se souvient. 3 ans plus tard et c’est seulement maintenant que Sherlock comprend vraiment ce qu’il a fait subir à John, en se tenant sur le bord de ce toit, le téléphone en main. C'est seulement maintenant qu’il comprend la peur, l’horreur, l’incrédulité et qu’il prend conscience du terrible dilemme qui s’offre à lui: il doit absolument faire quelque chose, mais tout ce qu'il pourrait faire risquerait de tout précipiter vers une terrible, terrible fin. 

“James, dit-il surpris par le calme de sa voix alors que son cœur menace de s’échapper de sa poitrine, que des millions d’éclat de verre réduisent son esprit en lambeaux. James, regarde-moi.”

2 battements de paupières, 2 autres larmes et James ouvre les yeux vers lui. 

Sherlock avale sa salive. “S’il te plait. S’il te plait baisse ton arme. Je sais que tu ne veux pas faire ça. Tu as survécu à ces 3 dernières années et tu vas survivre à cela aussi. Tu vas faire mieux que survivre. Tu vas vivre. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse et …

-Non c’est faux, explose James. Je ne suis pas courageux. Je ne l’ai jamais été. Jamais assez fort pour père. Je n’étais jamais assez.”

Sherlock essaye de garder les yeux fixés sur lui plutôt que sur la main tremblante tenant une arme chargée. 

“Si tu l’es. Tu es courageux et tu es fort et tu es aimé et si tu fais ça -” La bile remonte dans la gorge de Sherlock et il déglutit de nouveau. Il peut presque sentir la poudre et le sang, entendre la détonation et le craquement des os. “ J’en mourrais aussi.” 

Le pistolet vacille dans la main de James et Sherlock retient sa respiration. Très, très lentement, James baisse son arme jusqu’à ce qu’il ait les bras ballants le long du corps tandis qu’il pleure à gros sanglots. Sherlock fait un pas sur le palier et s’approche doucement de lui pour lui prendre l’arme des mains. Il remet le cran de sûreté et tend l’arme derrière lui, sans tourner la tête. John s’en empare immédiatement et Sherlock peut entendre le bruit du chargeur que l’on retire, les balles éjectées de la chambre, mais rien de tout cela n’a d’importance maintenant. Il n’y a qu’une seule chose qui compte. 

Un autre pas le rapproche de James. Ses yeux remplis de larmes se lèvent vers lui et peut-être que Sherlock pourraient y voir quelque chose, la peur ou la culpabilité ou le désespoir ou Dieu sait quoi d’autre, mais c’est difficile à dire quand ses propres yeux sont remplis de larmes. Il ouvre les bras mais n’a pas le temps de les refermer autour de l’enfant tremblant en face de lui. James se jette dans ses bras, le visage pressé contre sa poitrine, s’accrochant désespérément à son manteau. 

“Je ne veux pas partir, dit-il entre 2 sanglots. Je t’en supplie.”

Sherlock resserre son étreinte et ferme les yeux. 

“Tu ne vas nulle part, dit-il avec toute la conviction dont il est capable. 

-Ne le laisse pas m’emmener. 

-Je ne laisserai personne t’emmener.”

Une autre main, plus forte que celle de James, vient se poser sur son épaule et Sherlock s’appuie contre elle, reconnaissant. 

“Je voulais …” Étouffés contre le manteau de Sherlock, les mots de James se brisent en un murmure désespéré. “Je voulais qu’il soit toujours vivant. Mais c’était avant. Avant que tu ne deviennes mon Papa.”

Il ne fait pas semblant cette fois lorsqu’il offre à Sherlock les mots qu’il voulait tellement entendre et depuis si longtemps. Les entendre maintenant lui laisse un goût doux-amer. 

“Je sais, James, murmure Sherlock, en le tenant un peu plus fort contre lui. Je sais. Ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer.”

Il n’a jamais menti à James. Il n’a pas prévu de commencer maintenant. 


	31. A vif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: suicide 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Petit à petit, les sanglots de James diminuent puis s’arrêtent mais il ne s’écarte toujours pas. Sherlock non plus. John caresse le dos de Sherlock en petits cercles et Sherlock fait de même dans le dos de James, en espérant que ce geste soit aussi réconfortant pour James que pour lui. 

Il faut encore quelques minutes avant que James ne desserre son étreinte et lâche le manteau de Sherlock. Il fait un petit pas en arrière, puis un 2ème et Sherlock laisse retomber ses bras.

“Je suis désolé, dit James la voix rauque et en baissant la tête. 

-Ce n’est rien, répond Sherlock.

-Non. Non ce n’est pas rien,” objecte John.

Sherlock se tourne vers lui, dit son nom calmement, mais John secoue la tête. 

“Ne lui dis pas que c’est rien alors qu’il a menacé de se tuer. Ce n’est pas rien.

-Je suis désolé, dit de nouveau James étouffant un sanglot. Je te jure que suis vraiment désolé. 

-Je te crois, dit John plus gentiment. Mais je préférerais que tu promettes de ne plus jamais faire quelque chose comme ça.”

James n’hésite même pas une seconde. “Je vous le promets.” Il avale sa salive. “Je ne le referais plus. Plus jamais.” 

John hoche la tête, et parvient même à sourire difficilement avant de tourner les talons et descendre les escaliers. 

“Est-ce que … Est-ce qu’on peut rentrer chez nous ?” demande James en le regardant descendre. 

C’est bon de l’entendre dire “chez nous” de nouveau; encore mieux de réaliser que tout bouleversé qu’il est, il le pense vraiment, il pense tout ce qu’il a dit, et ne dit pas seulement les mots que John et Sherlock ont envie d’entendre. 

“Dans un moment, dit Sherlock. Tu veux peut-être aller te rafraîchir avant ?”

Les yeux rouges et humides de James se tournent vers lui, et celui-ci fronce les sourcils l'espace d'un instant. Il hoche ensuite la tête et monte les escaliers en direction de la salle de bain. Sherlock, pendant ce temps, descend rejoindre John qui s’est assis sur la dernière marche de l’escalier. Il ne s’effondre pas exactement à côté de lui, mais est quand même content de pouvoir s’asseoir un moment, l’épaule pressée contre celle de John. Cela n’aide pas de le voir tourner le pistolet entre ses mains. Il est déchargé et inoffensif mais il retourne quand même l’estomac de Sherlock. 

“Je vais le garder, dit John calmement. Il est clair que les agents de Mycroft ne sont pas infaillibles. Je me sentirai mieux si l’un d’entre nous avait une arme.”

La voix de Lestrade résonne dans l’esprit de Sherlock. 

_ 2 semaines après votre mort, je lui ai confisqué son arme.  _

Il lui a dit il y a des mois. A l’époque, Sherlock pensait comprendre pourquoi. Il avait tort. Il ne comprenait rien du tout. 

“Je suis désolé, dit-il incapable de garder ces mots en lui plus longtemps de peur qu’ils ne réduisent son cœur en cendres.” 

John lui lance un regard en coin. 

“Tu es désolé que je garde le flingue ?” 

La gorge de Sherlock menace de se serrer mais il l’en empêche. “Je suis désolé de t’avoir obligé à me regarder sauter. Ce n’est pas une excuse, mais je n’avais aucune idée … aucune idée de combien cela serait difficile … douleureux …” 

La même main qui agrippait l’arme il y a quelques secondes attrape maintenant son cou et le rapproche de lui jusqu’à ce que les lèvres de John se posent sur les siennes, désespérées et cherchant du réconfort, exactement la façon dont se sent Sherlock à cet instant. 

3 battements de cœur plus tard, John met fin au baiser mais garde le front pressé contre celui de Sherlock au lieu de s’écarter, et Sherlock lui en est reconnaissant. Ses yeux semblent aussi sombres que le fond d’un océan, où tout est à la fois très calme et infiniment dangereux. 

“Excuses acceptées.” 

Sa main quitte le cou de Sherlock et vient se poser sur sa joue, où il essuie une larme de son pouce. 

“Va chercher ton fils, murmure-t-il. Et peut-être que tu voudrais te rafraîchir aussi un peu avant qu’on s’en aille d’ici. 

Sherlock porte une main à sa joue et s’étonne de la trouver humide. Il n’est pas sûr de savoir quand cela est arrivé, mais il comprend soudain pourquoi James a froncé les sourcils lorsqu’il a levé les yeux vers lui. 

Sherlock se lève et rejoint James dans la salle de bain, pour voir ce qui lui prend si longtemps. Il trouve la porte de la salle de bain ouverte et James assis sur le bord de la baignoire, une épaisse serviette éponge dans les mains. Ses larmes sont séchées, ses yeux ont un peu dégonflés, ses cheveux sont humides et il s’est recoiffé avec les doigts. 

“Tu es prêt ? demande Sherlock,” en s’appuyant sur le pas de la porte. 

James lève brièvement les yeux vers lui avant de retourner à l’observation de la serviette éponge. 

“Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai fait ça, murmure-t-il. Quand j’étais … quand j’étais avec Sebastian, j’ai souvent pensé que … je pourrais juste mettre fin à tout ça. J’aurais pu utiliser un couteau ou un rasoir ou me jeter sous une voiture ou …” 

Il avale sa salive et le bruit est comme magnifié dans la petite pièce. 

“J’avais toute une liste de façons dont je pourrais procéder, continue-t-il encore plus bas. Et je voulais en finir. Mais je n’ai jamais essayé. Jamais.” 

Une autre pause et Sherlock ne sait pas s’il va encore dire quelque chose ou s’il a fini de parler. Dans tous les cas, il n’a aucune idée de quoi répondre et reste silencieux. 

“Je n’y pensais pas quand je suis venu ici, continue finalement James, toujours en regardant la serviette entre ses mains. Je voulais juste récupérer le pistolet pour te protéger toi, et John. Pas pour faire … quoique ce soit d’autre. Je ne me souviens même pas pourquoi j’ai … pourquoi je l’ai pointé sur ma tête.” 

D’un côté, Sherlock est soulagé, au moins cela ne fait pas partie du plan de James. D’un autre côté, si cela s’est passé si rapidement, sans que James ne sache pourquoi, cela veut-il dire que cela pourrait se reproduire malgré la promesse qu’il a faite à John ?

“Tu étais bouleversé, dit Sherlock même s’il pointe l’évidence. Cela fait une semaine que tu es bouleversé par tout ce qu’il se passe.” Cela semble bien plus long qu’une semaine. “Cela a réveillé des souvenirs que tu essayais peut-être d’oublier.” Il n’y a pas de “peut-être”, c’est certain; James a clairement établi qu’il détestait parler de Moran, et Moran et ce qu’il a fait ont été littéralement déterrés et exposés à la vue de tous. “Et ensuite je t’ai crié dessus et …”

James relève brusquement la tête. “Non. Que tu me cries dessus … Je ne l’ai pas fait pour ça. Je veux dire, je n’aime pas que tu me cries dessus, mais je m’attendais à ce que tu le fasses. Je me suis enfuis. Mais je comptais revenir.” 

C’est ce que Sherlock avait déduit, mais c’est bon de l’entendre le confirmer. 

La voix de James redevient un murmure et il baisse de nouveau la tête en demandant: “Tu es fâché que je me sois enfuis ?” 

Sherlock prend le temps d’examiner ses sentiments pendant une seconde. Il est en colère, oui. Il a des envies de meurtre contre la personne qui met James dans cet état depuis qu’elle l’a déclaré sien. Également furieux contre l’homme mort qui a placé une arme entre les mains de James. Exaspéré contre les soit-disant “experts en sécurité” qui ont laissé un garçon de 13 ans leur filer entre les doigts et les ridiculiser. Profondément irrité contre Mycroft parce que ce sont ses employés et parce qu’il a suggéré que James aille à l’école en premier lieu. Et par dessus tout, en colère contre lui-même, parce qu’il n’a pas encore résolu cette affaire et parce qu’il aurait dû savoir que James établirait un plan pour les protéger. 

“Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, dit-il parce que c’est vraiment ce que James veut ou a besoin d’entendre. Peut-être que je devrais l’être, mais je ne le suis pas parce que je comprends pourquoi tu l’as fait. Je comprends que tu pensais que c’était nécessaire. J’ai fait des choses par le passé parce que je pensais que c’était nécessaire sans prendre en compte les conséquences. Ça serait hypocrite de ma part de t’en tenir rigueur.”

James redresse la tête vers lui et l’observe pendant un moment. Il semble sur le point de dire quelque chose mais fronce les sourcils, secoue la tête et se lève avant de reposer à la va-vite la serviette éponge sur le portant. 

“On peut rentrer à la maison,” dit-il et rien n’indique dans sa voix n’indique que cette maison à un jour était la sienne.

Sherlock lui suggère de rejoindre John tandis qu’il utilise la salle de bain. Avec la porte fermée, la pièce lui paraît plus petite, même si elle ne l’est pas. Elle fait la taille de 2 salles de bain du 221B. Mais le 221B est la maison et ici ce n’est seulement la maison d’un homme mort, remplie de souvenirs qu’il vaudrait mieux oublier. Alors qu’il regarde l’eau couler du robinet avant de s’asperger le visage, Sherlock se demande qui paiera les factures maintenant et qui s’occupera de la maison, comme attendant que ses occupants réintègre les lieux. 

Après avoir essuyé son visage et s’être regardé dans le miroir - satisfait de constater qu’il donne l'impression d'aller bien, bien qu’un peu fatigué - il sort son téléphone de sa poche avec l’intention d’envoyer un message à Mycroft pour lui demander à qui seront envoyées les factures maintenant que le banquier est mort. 

Il est un peu étonné de découvrir que ses doigts ont leur volonté propre et tapent un message bien différent. 

_ Mes 2 overdoses étaient des accidents. Je n’ai jamais tenté de me suicider.  _

_ SH _

7 ans depuis la dernière. 12 pour la première. Il ne sait vraiment pas pourquoi il se sent obligé de le lui dire maintenant alors qu’il a bien fait comprendre à Mycroft qu’il ne voulait plus jamais reparler de ces expériences. Aucune idée de ce que pourrait être la réponse de Mycroft non plus. Mais il appuie quand même sur envoyer. 

La réponse arrive à peine quelques secondes plus tard. 

_ Est-ce que James va bien? _

_ Il va bien oui, mais il est bouleversé. Et plus terrifié que ce qu’il ne veut laisser paraître, je pense. Il faut que l’on résolve cette affaire.  _

_ SH _

_ J’y travaille autant que toi. Nous allons y arriver.  _

Sherlock espère plus que tout que cela sera le cas, mais le lui dire serait redondant. Il est sur le point de quitter la salle de bain lorsque son téléphone sonne de nouveau. 

_ Merci de me l’avoir dit.  _

Bien qu’il soit impossible de lire les émotions qui transparaissent de 5 petits mots, Sherlock imagine quand même le soulagement qui doit se cacher derrière eux, le même soulagement que lorsque James lui a dit qu'il n’avait pas prévu et ne voulait pas s’enlever la vie. Peut-être qu’il sait pourquoi il a envoyé ce message après tout. 

Au pied de l’escalier, John et James sont assis côte à côte. Le pistolet n’est pas visible - caché à l’arrière du pantalon de John, devine Sherlock, ils parlent doucement et s’interrompent lorsque Sherlock les rejoint. Il se demande de quoi ils pouvaient bien être en train de discuter mais décide de ne pas leur demander, ni d’essayer de le déduire. John a pris une place plus importante dans la vie de James ces derniers temps, et Sherlock n’a aucune raison de s'immiscer dans leur relation. 

Le chauffeur les a attendu et les reconduit à Baker Street. Ils sont accueillis par une Mme Hudson très bavarde qui a fait des biscuits pour célébrer le premier jour d’école de James et qui lui demandant comment s’est passé sa journée et ce qu’il a pensé de ses cours et ses camarades de classe. James lui répond avec la réticence d’un adolescent de son âge et pendant un moment cela pourrait être un jour comme tous les autres, un jour de rentrée ordinaire. Sherlock aimerait que cela soit vrai. 

Mais ça ne l’est pas et une fois Mme Hudson partie, la réalité les rattrape. James est assis au bureau, un cahier et un livre devant lui. John fronce les sourcils et lance un regard interrogateur vers Sherlock avant de se diriger vers la chambre, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Sherlock sait exactement ce qu’il va faire là dedans - trouver une cachette pour le pistolet - tout comme il sait ce que voulait dire cette question dans son regard, et pour une fois, il n’a aucune hésitation quant à la réponse. 

“Tu fais tes devoirs, remarque-t-il en prenant son violon.

-Des maths, réplique James. A moins que tu ne me dispenses de ce cours aussi finalement ?”

Sherlock note la tentative d’humour - ou la tentative de revenir à ce qui était plus tôt dans la journée, avant l’escapade de James - mais il ne rit pas du tout. 

“Oui, dit-il en accordant son violon. Je te dispense du cours de maths, et de tous les autres.”

Le stylo de James s’immobilise sur son cahier. Sherlock continue d’accorder son violon, tirant parfois sur une corde pour en tirer une note ou 2 mais il ne manque pas une seules des micro-expressions qui passent sur le visage de James, tentant de suivre son cheminement de pensée bien qu’il demeure silencieux. 

Oui, Sherlock le retire de l’école. 

Oui, c’est à cause de ce qu’il s’est passé aujourd’hui. 

Non, en débattre n’y changera rien du tout. 

Non, Sherlock n’en a que faire des frais de scolarité et du fait qu’ils sont déjà payés pour le reste de l’année. 

Oui, il sait que James a besoin de quelque chose pour s’occuper l’esprit et fera de son mieux pour lui offrir des distractions. 

En fin de compte, tout ce que James demande est: “Lorsque tout sera fini … si je suis toujours …

-Il n’y a pas de “si”, coupe Sherlock. Lorsque ce sera fini, tu y retourneras.”

Il aimerait dire que cela ne prendra pas longtemps, mais malheureusement il n’en sait rien. Mais il veut y croire, plus que tout autre chose. 

James prend son livre et monte dans sa chambre et Sherlock s’attend à ce qu’il reste là-haut. Il redescend cependant avec son violon, et même s’il ne demande rien, ce qu’il veut est évident. Ils commencent une leçon improvisée, jouent les 4 Saisons de Vivaldi parce que Sherlock sait que John aime ce morceau et John les rejoint bientôt, s’assoit dans son fauteuil avec une tasse de thé et un des biscuits de Mme Hudson. 

Ce qu’il reste de l’après-midi et de la soirée se passe tranquillement. Un repas à emporter, un stupide film à la télé, Sherlock et John qui partagent le canapé tandis que James se pelotonne dans le fauteuil de Sherlock comme si rien ne s’était passé. Et pourtant, si effectivement rien ne s’était passé aujourd’hui, James n’aurait pas descendu son oreiller et sa couverture pour s’y emmitoufler lorsque vient l’heure d’aller au lit. 

“Tu n’es pas obligé, dit-il depuis dessous la couverture lorsque Sherlock s’empare de nouveau de son violon. Tu peux juste … aller te coucher.” 

Sherlock lance un regard à John qui prépare les infusions de camomille dans la cuisine. Il sourit à demi et hoche la tête en ce qui pourrait être une réponse à la question que Sherlock ne sait pas très bien comment poser. 

James accepte sa tasse de thé avec un timide remerciement et la boit jusqu’à la dernière goutte. Sherlock joue pour lui des morceaux calmes et des berceuses en total contraste avec ce qu’il se passe dans son esprit. Les mêmes faits s’y rejouent encore et encore sans qu’il ne puisse distinguer quoique ce soit de nouveau tandis que simultanément des images de la journée se rejouent en boucle, toujours aussi péniblement même s’il sait comment cela s’est terminé. John l’écoute pendant un petit moment avant d’aller se coucher en souriant à Sherlock. 

Il est tard lorsque James s’endort. Les nerfs de Sherlock sont à vif, encore plus que ses doigts lorsqu’il range son violon dans son étui. Une douche brûlante ne parvient pas à le calmer, mais les bras ouverts de John lorsqu’il grimpe dans le lit, si. 


	32. Théories

Les rideaux ne sont pas complètement fermés et un rayon de lumière s’infiltre dans la chambre. Il a déjà atteint le lit et Sherlock le regarde remonter le long de la couverture qui recouvre John. Il est arrivé en haut de son torse maintenant, bientôt il lui arrivera sur le visage et le réveillera. 

Sherlock pourrait se lever et fermer le rideau pour que John puisse dormir plus longtemps. Peut-être que c’est ce qu’il devrait faire; John n’a pas passé une nuit reposante et il pourrait avoir besoin de rattraper ses heures de sommeil en retard. Mais s’il reste dans le lit, Sherlock voudra aussi y rester, continuer à le regarder, respirer en même temps que lui, observer les mouvements de ses yeux derrière ses paupières, cataloguer absolument  _ tout _ . Cette pensée lui plait beaucoup et un jour - bientôt, avec un peu de chance - il pourra faire ça pendant des heures. 

Mais pas aujourd’hui. 

“Tu m’observes ?” marmonne soudain John.

Ses yeux sont encore fermés. Le rayon de soleil lui arrive dans le cou. 

“Possible, dit Sherlock. Comment tu le sais ?

-J’ai deviné.” Il baille et ajoute. “Tu n’as pas dormi du tout ?” 

Il a encore vu juste. 

“Trop occupé pour dormir.” 

Ouvrant finalement les yeux, John roule sur son côté pour faire face à Sherlock. 

“Tu réfléchissais, dit-il en un demi sourire. Tu as découvert quelque chose ?”

Malheureusement, cette fois-ci il se trompe. 

“Rien.” Cet aveu lui est physiquement pénible. “Je ne peux rien tirer des scènes de crime. Elles sont toutes tellement différentes c’est comme si …” 

Soudain une idée lui vient. Moriarty ne s’est salit les mains qu’une fois: lorsqu’il voulait être arrêté pour réaliser son faux procès. Toutes les autres fois, il tirait le ficelles dans l’ombre. La personne à qui ils ont affaire aujourd’hui a imité son style en laissant des messages et utilisant les mêmes poisons que ceux que Moriarty avait utilisés. Ce pourrait-il qu’elle l’imite de cette façon également ? Et si les scènes de crime étaient différentes et les messages de différentes écritures tout simplement parce qu’il s’agit d’une personne différente à chaque fois ? Cela ne sert à rien de trouver le meurtrier. Il faut qu’ils trouvent l’araignée au centre de la toile. 

“Comme si quoi ? demande John.

-Pas comme si. Les scènes de crime sont différentes parce que la personne derrière tout ça agit dans l’ombre, tire les ficelles. On ne va pas l’arrêter en trouvant le meurtrier de chaque victime. Il faut que l’on trouve où ils vont frapper ensuite, les devancer. On a un mode opératoire, il faut que l’on trouve où cela mène. 

-On sait où cela mène, dit sombrement John. A James. Ce qui veut dire qu’il a raison à propos d’une chose et que tôt ou tard, c’est nous qui serons pris pour cible.”

Sherlock secoue la tête et sort du lit pour se diriger vers l’armoire. 

“_Laisse-le venir à moi_, énonce-t-il. Souviens-toi, ils ne veulent pas prendre James par la force. Si c’était ce qu’ils voulaient, ils auraient pu tenter leur chance hier lorsqu’il parcourait Londres à pieds sans escorte. Ils veulent qu’il les rejoignent de son plein gré. Ce qui veut dire qu’il y aura d’autres scènes de crime. Et qu’on aura une chance d’y arriver avant qu’elles ne deviennent effectivement des scènes de crime.” 

Le temps qu’il se retourne, il est habillé. John est toujours dans le lit, à le regarder. 

“Tu vas interroger James, dit-il calmement. Tu penses qu’il est prêt pour ça ?”

La vérité c’est que Sherlock ne sait pas. Il s’est montré réticent à questionner James jusqu’à présent et il s’est assuré que personne d’autre ne le fasse. Mais il ne voit pas d’autre solution. 

“Je pense que si quelqu’un d’autre venait à mourir, il penserait qu’il est responsable d’une certaine façon. Cela pourrait lui faire du bien de nous aider. 

-Peut-être,” concède John mais il a toujours l’air inquiet. 

Sherlock sort de la chambre tout aussi inquiet. S’il avait pu épargner tous les détails de cette enquête à James, il l’aurait fait sans hésiter. Un mensonge par omission n’est pas vraiment un mensonge après tout. Mais quelqu'un l’a privé de ce choix en diffusant cette vidéo. 

Lorsqu’il entre dans la cuisine, il peut voir James encore emmitouflé dans sa couverture sur le canapé. Il essaye de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller tandis qu’il met en route la bouilloire et sort les mugs, mais James ne tarde pas à s’étirer et à s’asseoir. Il ne bouge pas du canapé et après un moment Sherlock lui apporte un mug ainsi que quelques biscuits de la veille. 

“Je pensais que tu ne faisais pas le room-service,” dit James en étouffant un bâillement et en clignant des paupières comme une chouette. 

Il sort les bras de sa couette pour s’emparer du mug et de l’assiette de biscuits. Sherlock s’assoit dans son fauteuil et souffle sur son thé. 

“Ce n’est pas ta chambre, alors ça ne compte pas vraiment, réplique-t-il en réprimant un sourire. Tu as bien dormi ?”

James hoche la tête et baille de nouveau. “Quelle heure est-il ?

-Presque 10h.”

Il cligne davantage des paupières. Peut-être que Sherlock aurait dû le laisser dormir plus longtemps. 

“Je ne dors jamais aussi tard, proteste James. Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas réveillé ?

-Pour quoi faire ? Ce n’est pas comme si tu avais quelque part où aller. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu avais du sommeil à rattraper, si ?”

Bien qu’il n’ait pas l’air content, James ne répond rien et prend son petit déjeuner. Il a presque fini lorsque John les rejoint et s’assoit devant Sherlock. Il lève un sourcil dans sa direction comme pour lui demander s’il a déjà commencé son interrogatoire. Sherlock finit son thé et dépose sa tasse. Rien ne sert de reporter cela à plus tard. 

“James, il faut que je te demande quelque chose.” 

James relève brusquement la tête et une expression d’inquiétude lui traverse brièvement le visage. Sherlock continue. 

“Est-ce que tu te souviens d’autres personnes que ton père aurait mentionné, comme pour le comptable ? Ou des personnes qui sont venues vous rendre visite peut-être. D’autres gouvernantes. N’importe qui.” 

James le fixe pendant un moment. Sherlock peut pratiquement entendre les rouages dans son cerveau. 

“Ce n’est pas une question à propos de ‘n’importe qui’, dit-il finalement. Tu te demandes s’il y a d’autres personnes qu’il pourrait avoir une raison de tuer. C’est ça ?”

Sherlock ne voit pas l’intérêt de nier. 

“Oui. Je pense qu’il faut s’attendre à ce qu’ils frappent de nouveau, et je pense que ce sera quelqu’un qui aura un lien avec toi, même distant, parce qu’ils veulent te faire réagir.”

James hoche la tête distraitement et prend une gorgée de thé avant de se pencher en avant et déposer son assiette sur la table basse. 

“La gouvernance avant Mlle Carol …” Il resserre la couverture sur ses épaules et la serre fort dans son poing. “Il lui est arrivé la même chose qu’à celle dont je t’ai parlé.”

A l’autre bout de la pièce, John remue dans son fauteuil et se positionne de façon à mieux voir James sur le canapé. Il se demande évidemment ce qu’il est arrivé à ces femmes; Sherlock pourra lui dire plus tard comment elles sont mortes. 

“Je me souviens, dit-il tranquillement. Tu vois quelqu’un d’autre ?” 

James hausse les épaules. 

“Personne ne venait à la maison. Seulement Sebastian. Père faisait parfois mention des personnes qui travaillaient pour lui mais il utilisait des noms de code je pense et je ne me souviens pas très bien d’eux. Même si c’était le cas, je ne les ai jamais rencontrés et s’ils mourraient ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid.” Il tourne la tête vers John en ajoutant: “Ce n’était pas des gens biens.” 

Lorsque Sherlock hoche la tête, il continue. 

“Il parlait beaucoup de toi. Mycroft et John aussi, mais surtout de toi.”

John laisse échapper rire froid.

“On ne peut pas dire que je sois surpris, dit-il sombrement. Et toi Sherlock ?” 

L’étrange regard qu’il jette à Sherlock ravive des souvenirs à sa mémoire. Il l’a déjà regardé comme ça, il y a longtemps, lorsqu’ils parlaient de Moriarty. Pas exactement de la jalousie. Plus comme … Est-ce que John est possessif ? Est-ce que c’était cela aussi à l’époque ? Ce n’est pas le moment pour y réfléchir, mais c’est définitivement intriguant. 

“Oh, dit soudainement James donnant à Sherlock une excuse pour ne pas répondre. Il a parlé d’une femme aussi. Une journaliste. Il l’appelait ‘chaton’. 

-Kitty Riley,” dit immédiatement Sherlock. Il sort son téléphone et fait une rapide recherche sur internet en demandant: “Que disait-il à son propos ?”

Elle travaille actuellement dans un tabloïd londonien et rapporte les écarts de conduite des célébrités sous un pseudonyme. Toujours aussi charmante. 

“Elle n’a pas de rapport avec toi, dit-il en envoyant un texto, mais il vaut peut-être mieux garder un œil sur elle.”

C’est d’ailleurs ce qu’il dit à Mycroft. 

“Tu as dit que ça serait quelqu’un que je connais, dit James après quelques secondes. Quelqu’un dont la mort me ferait de la peine.”

Sherlock lève la tête vers James qui fronce les sourcils. 

“C’est ma théorie, oui. J’imagine que dans le cas Kitty Riley c’est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais nous verrons cela bien assez tôt.”

Mais James n’a pas l’air de s’en soucier plus que cela. 

“John et toi êtes sous protection, n’est-ce pas ? demande-t-il. 

-Probablement par plus d’agents que Mycroft n’a voulu me dire. 

-Et ils gardent un œil sur Baker Street lorsqu’on n’est pas là “

D’abord Sherlock se demande s’il s’inquiète du fait que quelqu’un puisse pénétrer par effraction dans l’appartement pour les y attendre, mais il lui vient une autre idée. 

“Oui, dit-il. Et sur Mme Hudson.”

James hoche la tête, Sherlock a correctement répondu à sa question implicite. 

“Et j’imagine que Mycroft est plus qu’en sécurité,” dit-il. 

C’est l’euphémisme de l’année. 

“Evidemment.

-Et ta maman ? demande ensuite James, et Sherlock comprend qu’il dresse la liste de toutes les personnes qu’il connaît.

-Mycroft a engagé la domestique. Mais je doute que cuisinière et infirmière soient les principales qualifications sur son CV.”

James fronce les sourcils. “Seulement une personne ?

-Tu as vu comme il est protecteur lorsqu’il s’agit de sa famille, ajoute John. Tu penses qu’il laisserait sa mère sous la surveillance d’une seule personne seulement ?” 

James hoche de nouveau la tête et reste silencieux un moment. Il rougit soudain et demande d’une petite voix: “Molly ?” 

Sherlock reprend son téléphone et peste mentalement de ne pas avoir pensé à elle plus tôt. Il savait que Moriarty lui avait parlé d’elle mais ce n’est pas pour cela que c’est une possible candidate dans le jeu macabre qui se déroule ici. C’est parce qu’elle a aidé Sherlock il y a 3 ans et a réalisé l’autopsie de Moriarty que c’est une cible potentielle. 

_ As-tu mis Molly Hooper sous surveillance ? _

_ SH _

Il se met presque à espérer que, dans ce cas précis, Mycroft y ait pensé avant lui. 

“Tu as raison, dit-il en appuyant sur envoyer, peut-être que Molly aurait besoin d’être placée sous protection.”

Mycroft répond en quelques secondes. 

_ Surveillance activée pour K. Riley et M. Hooper dès maintenant. _

_ Il faut vraiment que nous résolvions cette affaire au plus vite, mon budget ne va pas supporter ce déploiement d’effectifs très longtemps. _

Sherlock est sur le point d’écrire une réponse cinglante à propos de ses “effectifs” clairement surpayés alors qu’ils ne sont même pas capables de garder un œil sur un enfant mais quelques mots de l’enfant en question, à peine plus hauts qu’un murmure, tire son attention de son téléphone. 

“Est-ce que ma mère aussi est sous protection ?” 

Dans son cas, c’est davantage une surveillance pour s’assurer qu’elle n’a rien à voir dans cette histoire mais Sherlock ne voit pas l’intérêt de faire la distinction maintenant. 

“Oui, dit-il à la place et cela semble satisfaire James. 

-Je ne vois personne d’autre. Je veux dire, j’aime bien le Sergent Donovan et le Lieutenant Lestrade mais ils ne sont pas ... “ James hoche de nouveau les épaules et cherche le bon mot. “Spéciaux.” 

Spéciaux ou non, ils ont fait une telle impression sur James qu’il n’y a même pas 2 semaines il voulait fêter Noël en leur compagnie. Sherlock envoie un autre message. 

“Bien, dit-il une fois le message envoyé. Merci. C’est tout.”

Le soulagement sur visage de James et immanquable - et compréhensible. Cela doit être un calvaire de se demander lequel de ses amis pourrait mourir ensuite. Il y a 3 ans, Sherlock était à sa place. 

“Je vais m’habiller,” dit James en s’extirpant de sa couverture avant de la ramener à l’étage avec son oreiller. 

Toujours en réfléchissant à la personne qui pourrait être la prochaine victime, Sherlock remarque le regard perdu dans le vague de John et son froncement de sourcils. 

“Quelque chose ne va pas ?”

John cligne des paupières et tourne la tête vers lui. 

“Non, dit-il avant de se reprendre. Si. Enfin, ce n’est pas que ça ne va pas mais …” Il soupire. “Je me disais seulement qu’il avait rencontré plus de personnes ces derniers mois que dans les 12 années avant ça. Et qu’ils les apprécient toutes, sincèrement et qu’ils s’inquiète pour elles. Comment un homme comme Moriarty peut-il élever un enfant et finir avec un enfant comme James ?” 

Il y a plus; Moriarty l’a élevé, oui, mais Moran a passé 3 ans avec lui - un quart de sa vie jusqu’à présent. Comment James peut-il être celui qu’il est après cela ne cessera jamais d’étonner Sherlock. 

“N’esttce pas la vieille question de la nature et de la culture ? demande-t-il au lieu d’invoquer le spectre de Moran. Qu’héritons nous à la naissance et que gagnons de nos influences extérieures ?”

Tout en disant ses mots, l’étincelle d’une idée surgit dans son esprit, faible et fragile. Il la récupère, souffle gentiment dessus jusqu’à ce que la flamme prenne et entend à peine la question de John. 

“C’est vrai. Même si je pense … Sherlock ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?” 

Les yeux de Sherlock s’écarquillent et il expire tandis que l’idée prend forme. Ce n’est qu’une première étape cependant, il peut pratiquement sentir qu’il y a encore d’autres choses à découvrir, cachées dans l’ombre. 

“Il a appelé son fils comme lui, souffle-t-il. 

-Moriarty ? dit John perplexe. Et alors ? Des tas de gens le font. 

-Et il lui a tout appris,” continue Sherlock en se parlant à lui-même plus qu’à John. Il se lève brusquement, et commence à faire les cent pas dans la pièce suivant le fil de son idée. “Depuis qu’il est tout petit, il l’a façonné pour qu’il devienne comme lui. Qu’il pense comme lui. Qu’il ait les mêmes compétences. 

-Encore quelque chose que des tas de parents font, réplique John. D’accord, ils n’entraînent pas à leurs enfants à devenir des meurtriers mais …” 

Sherlock se tourne vivement vers John et l’interrompt. “Qui l’a fait pour Moriarty ?”

John secoue la tête lentement. Il ne voit pas où il veut en venir, si ? 

“Pourquoi tu penses que quelqu’un lui a appris quoique ce soit ?” demande-t-il. 

Sherlock recommence les cent pas. “C’était un enfant lorsqu’il a tué Carl Powers. Lorsqu’il l’a tué de façon à ce que personne ne le soupçonne.

-Personne sauf toi,” dit John mais Sherlock essaye de ne pas se laisser distraire. Il ne s’agit pas de lui maintenant. Il sait exactement comment il est devenu celui qu’il est aujourd’hui et le rôle que ses parents, Mycroft - seigneur, même Moriarty - ont tous joué pour façonner ce qui était déjà. L’important maintenant, c’est Jim Moriarty, aussi agaçant que cela puisse paraître. 

“Il avait une vingtaine d’années lorsqu’il a mis en scène sa propre mort et celle de son enfant, continue-t-il conscient que l’enfant en question est à l’étage à jouer des notes de violon pas exactement agréables. C’a dû demander des ressources considérables. Ne serait-ce que pour l’assurance que sa femme reçoit toujours aujourd’hui. Donc des ressources intellectuelles, logistiques et matérielles.”

John finit par comprendre. “Tu veux dire qu’il ne l’a pas fait tout seul ?

-Quelqu’un l’a aidé. Quelqu’un qui savait ce dont il était capable. Quelqu’un qui aurait pu l’aider à découvrir ce dont il était capable. Il a rapidement pris son envol mais quelqu’un à dû l’aider au départ. 

-Quelqu’un qui réclame James maintenant,” murmure John. 

Pas plus tard qu’hier, ils ont écarté l’idée qu’un membre de la famille de James pourrait être derrière tout ça. Il semble clair maintenant qu’ils ont écarté cette idée trop vite. 

“Un frère qui meurt dans d’étranges circonstances, dit Sherlock en se souvenant des informations prodiguées par Mycroft, ou un père qui s’est suicidé de telle façon que son corps a pu être difficile à identifier.”

Il sort de nouveau son téléphone et envoie rapidement un nouveau message, lorsqu'une nouvelle idée lui vient. Cela ne prouverait rien, mais s’il a raison, si James ne porte pas seulement le nom de son père … 

_ Comment s’appelait le père de Moriarty ? _

_ SH _

“Je penche pour le père, dit-il en rangeant son téléphone. Ça expliquerait aussi le “Jamie” et les références au  _ Petit Prince _ . L’édition de James est ancienne, vieille de 30 ans au moins. Le livre aurait pu être celui de Moriarty, offert par un professeur de littérature, tout comme le surnom. 

-Alors … Hier on pensait que ce qu’ils avaient en commun était le fait qu’ils s’étaient tout les 2 suicidés alors qu’ils auraient pu tout les 2 se faire passer pour morts ?”

Sherlock hoche la tête. “Cela ne nous aide pas beaucoup si j’ai raison. S’il est vraiment toujours en vie, il a sûrement acquis une nouvelle identité, a sûrement fait de la chirurgie esthétique, même avec une photo on pourrait ne pas le reconnaître.

-Qu’est-ce qu’on fait alors ? 

-On attend de voir ce qu’il fait ensuite. S’il s’en prend à quelqu’un qui est sous surveillance maintenant, qu’il s’en charge lui-même ou qu’il envoie quelqu’un …”

Il est interrompu par son téléphone qui sonne. Pas un texto, un appel et il doit faire taire son appréhension. Les appels n’ont jamais été de bonnes nouvelles dernièrement.

“Je t’ai juste demandé un nom, dit-il en décrochant. Tu aurais pu envoyer un texto.”

Mycroft semble bien trop tendu lorsqu’il répond. 

“_Philip_, mais ce n’est pas pour cela que j’appelle. Quand as-tu parlé à Mlle Hooper pour la dernière fois ?”

D’abord Sherlock pense triomphalement qu’il avait raison, James porte les noms de son père et de son grand-père mais sa satisfaction est rapidement éteinte par la question de Mycroft. Il se tourne vers John et quelque chose doit transparaître sur son visage parce qu’il se lève brusquement. 

“Je l’ai vue à Barts il y a quelques jours, dit-il difficilement. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle est ... morte ?”

Ce n’est pas tant ce que sa mort pourrait signifier pour lui mais pour James qui font que ces mots sont si difficiles à dire. Un homme qu’il haïssait, une femme qu’il n’avait pas vue depuis des années et un homme qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré … c’est autre chose que quelqu’un pour qui il a le béguin depuis le jour de leur rencontre. 

“Je ne sais pas, répond Mycroft qui aime dire ces mots au moins autant que Sherlock. Je ne pense pas. Elle n’est pas allée travailler ce matin. Nous avons inspecté son appartement. La porte était déverrouillée et il y avait un message sur le mur mais aucune trace d’elle et pas de trace de lutte.” 

Ce qui est … pas exactement bon signe mais cela aurait définitivement être pire. 

“Que dit le message ? s’entend dire Sherlock. 

-Consulte ta boîte mail. Je t’ai envoyé une photo. Je te rappelle si j’ai du nouveau.”*

Ils raccrochent sans ajouter un mot et Sherlock bondit sur son ordinateur. 

“Molly ? dit John d’une voix inquiète. Elle est morte ?”

A l’étage l’archet de James ripe sur les cordes et produit un horrible son qui correspond tout à fait à l’état d’esprit de Sherlock. 

“Elle a été kidnappé. Au moins. On n’en sait pas plus.”

John laisse échapper un juron, tandis que Sherlock ouvre la pièce jointe que Mycroft lui a envoyée. Les mots écrits sur le miroir de Molly à côté de la porte d’entrée, sûrement au rouge à lèvres bien ce que soit difficile à dire à partir d’une photo. L’écriture, encore une fois, est différente de celle des autres messages. 

_ Il n’est pas de ta famille et tu le sais.  _

“Sherlock ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer encore une fois comment on fait ... ?” 

Sans réfléchir, Sherlock ferme le clapet de l’ordinateur avant de se tourner vers James. Il sait immédiatement qu’il a fait une erreur. James pâlit visiblement et abaisse le violon qu’il tenait sous son cou. 

“Qui est mort ? demande-t-il d’une voix morne. 

-Elle n’est pas morte, dit Sherlock en grimaçant. Pour autant qu’on sache.”

James ne réagit pas. 

“Qui a été kidnappé alors ?” 

Lorsque Sherlock ne parvient pas à le dire, John répond à sa place: “Molly.” 

James tourne les talons et dépose son violon et son archet sur le canapé avant de se diriger vers le palier, où il attrape son manteau. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?” demande Sherlock alarmé. 

James ne le regarde pas et met son manteau. “On va là où elle a été enlevée, non ?” 

Si Sherlock était tout seul, ou s’il n’y avait eu que John et lui, la réponse aurait été clairement oui. Bien sûr. Mais il n’aime pas le regard de James et il doute que cela s’arrange en allant chez Molly. 

“Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée,” dit-il prudemment. 

James continue de boutonner son manteau et met son écharpe comme s’il n’avait pas entendu. 

“Comment vas-tu résoudre cette enquête si tu ne vas pas chez elle ? 

-James …” John commence sur son ton le plus patient. 

James l’interrompt. “Non. On y va et tu vas résoudre cette enquête et la sauver. Il le faut.”

Il lève enfin les yeux dans sa direction. Les larmes auxquelles Sherlock s’attendait ne sont pas visibles, mais il n’y a plus aucune étincelle de vie dans son regard. 

“S’il te plaît,” ajoute-t-il sur un ton morne. 

Sherlock ne peut pas lui dire non, mais il ne peut pas non plus poser à haute voix la question qui lui taraude l’esprit. Et s’il n’arrivait pas à résoudre l’enquête avant qu’il ne soit trop tard pour sauver Molly ?


	33. Je suis désolée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis VRAIMENT désolée

La porte de l’appartement de Molly se referme doucement derrière eux. Les chats sortent de leurs cachettes pour venir voir les nouveaux arrivants mais Sherlock ne leur prête aucune attention, pas plus qu’à John et James à ses côtés. 

Il n’a jamais eu autant besoin de résoudre une enquête. Le temps joue contre lui. 

Les agents de Mycroft, que Sherlock vient de faire sortir de l’appartement, lui ont assuré que rien n’avait été déplacé. Ses yeux passe la pièce en revue, prenant en note le moindre petit détail, avant qu’il ne se dirige vers la cuisine. Un regard lui suffit avant qu’il ne quitte la pièce et ne se dirige vers la chambre. Il ne trouve pas grand chose là non plus. Il fait rapidement demi-tour pour retourner dans l’entrée menant au salon, quand soudain John lui barre la route. 

“Sherlock,” dit-il la voix aussi douce que ses yeux; le premier mot qu’il prononce depuis qu’ils ont quitté Baker Street. James s’est tenu tout aussi silencieux et Sherlock n’a adressé la parole qu’au chauffeur de taxi et aux agents de Mycroft. 

Sherlock secoue la tête, coupant John dans ce qu’il s'apprêtait à dire. 

“Laisse-moi faire,” demande-il plus sèchement qu’il ne le voulait, avant d’ajouter plus gentiment “S’il te plaît.” 

John effleure la manche de Sherlock avant de laisser retomber sa main. 

“Tu n’as pas à faire ça tout seul.” 

Sherlock grince des dents mais, bien qu’il essaye de garder son calme, il est à cran et ses mots sont de glace. 

“Et vers qui devrais-je me tourner pour demander de l’aide ? claque-t-il. C’est _ma_ responsabilité. Qu’il s’agisse de Moriarty ou non, ça me concerne _moi_. Tous ses messages sont pour _moi_.” 

Et c’est sa faute s’il a été trop distrait pour faire quoique ce soit. 

“Ok, dit John sèchement. Je vais rendre ça aux chats pour qu’ils puissent jouer avec alors, hum ?” 

Il ouvre la paume et montre à Sherlock un petit bout de plastique. 

“Le capuchon d’une seringue,” murmure Sherlock en le prenant dans sa main. 

Il l’approche de son nez mais ne distingue aucune odeur particulière. 

“Montre-moi où tu l’as trouvé” ordonne-t-il avant de repasser au salon. 

James est assis sur le canapé, un chat roulé en boule sur ses genoux. Il le caresse distraitement, son attention intensément fixée sur le miroir à l’autre bout de la pièce, et sur ce qui y est écrit. 

“Il était là, dit John en pointant l’entrée. Les chats jouaient avec.” 

Sherlock a remarqué quelque chose en entrant, une marque sur le sol. Il y retourne à présent, s’accroupit et sort sa loupe pour la regarder de plus près. 

Lorsqu’il ouvre la porte d’entrée les 2 hommes plantés là lui lancent un regard mauvais. Il ne pourrait pas s’en moquer davantage. 

“Les caméras de surveillance, Sherlock leur aboie dessus. Il a dû y avoir une ambulance devant cet immeuble ce matin, entre 7h50 et 8h05. Ils sont entrés avec un brancard, c’est comme ça qu’ils l’ont faite sortir d’ici. Trouvez cette ambulance. Trouvez-là _tout de suite _!

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça ? demande l’un des 2 hommes. 

-Ça va prendre un peu de temps, dit l’autre. Aucune caméra ne pointe directement dans cette direction. Il va falloir qu’on compare les images … “

Il leur claque la porte au nez avant de retourner dans le salon. Il est sur le point de dire qu’ils en ont fini lorsque James demande, les yeux rivés toujours rivés sur le miroir : “Comment tu le sais ?

-Molly a ses petites habitudes. Les dernières choses qu’elle fait avant de partir travailler sont nourrir les chats et remplir son thermos de café. Les gamelles sont pleines. Son thermos est sur la commode près de la porte avec son sac et ses clés. Son manteau et son écharpe ont disparus. Elle était prête à sortir, a ouvert la porte mais quelqu’un l’attendait à l’extérieur. Ils sont entrés avec un brancard, ç’a laissé une trace sur le sol. Molly est obsédée par le ménage, elle aurait nettoyé le sol si la tâche avait été plus ancienne. Ils ont sorti la seringue. Elle a dû se débattre autrement ils n’auraient pas perdu le capuchon. Ils l’ont droguée, mise sur le brancard et l’ont emmenée. Les voisins de Molly sont les mêmes qu’il y a 3 ans. Des personnes âgées, ils ne sortent pas souvent avant au moins le milieu de la matinée. Les kidnappeurs ont évité de se faire remarquer en se faisant passer pour des membres du personnel médical.” 

C’est bien trop évident, mais il ne prend aucun plaisir à étaler ses déductions. Aucun plaisir, ni dans la façon dont les yeux de John s’illuminent un peu tandis qu’ils rencontrent ceux de Sherlock. James réagit à peine et demande : “Qu’est-ce qu’il se passera lorsqu’ils auront trouvé les caméras ?” 

Ensuite ils devront trouver où l’ambulance est allée. Si elle y est toujours. Trouver Molly, si elle est toujours vivante. Et de là aviser. 

Jusque là, il n’y a pas grand chose à faire. 

Lorsqu’ils rentre à la maison, l’heure du déjeuner est passée, et John ne se prive pas pour le faire remarquer. Cela n’empêche pas James de monter dans sa chambre sans un mot. 

“Laisse-le,” dit Sherlock lorsque John s’apprête à le rappeler. 

John se passe la main sur le visage. 

“Il a 13 ans. Il a besoin de manger, Sherlock. Ce n’est pas parce que tu peux t’en passer lorsque tu es sur une enquête que lui oui.” 

Allongé sur le canapé, Sherlock ferme à demi les paupières. 

“Il mangera quand il aura faim. Laisse-le tranquille. 

-Est-ce qu’on parle toujours de James ?” 

Sherlock ne répond pas. Il est est à peu près certain qu’aucune réponse ne satisferait John. A la place, il passe en revue une nouvelle fois tous les indices dont il dispose, quasiment convaincu qu’il ne trouvera rien de neuf, mais incapable de rester sans rien faire. 

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps s’écoule avant que John ne dise son nom au dessus de lui. Ça n’a pas l’air d’être la première fois, vu le ton qu’il emploie. 

“Je vais faire un tour,” dit-il lorsque Sherlock ouvre enfin les yeux. 

Le coeur de Sherlock fait un bon dans sa poitrine avant que les mots ne commencent à prendre sens. 

“Un tour ? demande-t-il brusquement. Comment ça un tour ? Un tour où ça ? Pour quoi faire ? Tu ne peux pas sortir faire un tour. Ils pourraient te kidnapper aussi. Ce n’est pas une bonne idée. 

-Je suis armé, dit John sèchement. Je serai surement suivi par des gardes du corps employés par Mycroft et je peux t’assurer que je peux sortir et que c’est ce que je vais faire” Après quelques secondes, il ajoute: “J’ai besoin de prendre l’air.” 

Cela fait un moment que Sherlock n’a pas entendu cette phrase. Il sait exactement ce qu’elle signifie : il a contrarié John, d’une façon ou d’une autre. 

“Je suis désolé,” explose-t-il, à peine conscient qu’il y a de cela 3 ans - ou même il y a seulement quelques mois - il ne lui serait jamais venu à l’esprit de dire ces mots, mais qu’ils sont maintenant devenus sa première ligne de défense. 

Un demi-sourire étire les lèvres de John. 

“Désolé de quoi ?”

Et c’est bien là tout le problème, parce que Sherlock n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il a bien pu faire. 

“Désolé pour ce que j’ai fait ou dit et qui t’oblige à quitter la maison.”

John inspire et retient sa respiration une seconde de plus que d’ordinaire. Lorsqu’il expire, il secoue la tête. 

“Ça n’a rien à voir avec toi, dit-il gentiment. C’est que … Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas allé au cimetière.” 

Et que peut-il répondre à ça ? 

“Je serai de retour dans quelques heures, ajoute John. Envoie-moi un message si tu vas quelque part, je te rejoindrai là-bas, ok ?” 

Sherlock hoche la tête, désespérant trouver un bon, très bon argument pour retenir John tout en se disant que se serait probablement une erreur. Mary ne voyait pas d’inconvénient à ce que John lui rende visite; il lui doit bien ça. 

Après avoir fait quelques pas vers la porte, John s’arrête brusquement et fait demi-tour. Il attrape le visage de Sherlock dans ses mains et l’embrasse fougueusement. 

“Je ne suis pas fâché, dit-il en s’écartant. Ça ne veut pas dire qu’il n’y a pas certaines choses dont il faut que l’on discute, mais elles peuvent attendre que tout ça soit fini. D’accord ?” 

Il attend que Sherlock hoche la tête avant de partir. Sherlock se lève et le regarde s’éloigner par la fenêtre, suivit par 2 hommes, en espérant que ce ne soit pas les mêmes idiots qui ont réussi à se faire distancer par James hier. 

Lorsque John disparaît au coin de la rue, Sherlock se retourne pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec James, au milieu du salon, se rongeant l’ongle du pouce. Il laisse tomber sa main et demande : “John est sorti ? Il revient bientôt ?

-Il a dit qu’il reviendrait dans quelques heures. Il ne risque rien.” 

Après une seconde, James murmure : “Ok,” mais ne semble pas vraiment convaincu. 

“Tu devrais manger quelque chose,” dit Sherlock lorsque le silence se fait pesant. 

James semble hésiter mais finit par dire : “Je prendrai une tasse de thé si tu en prends une aussi.” 

Sherlock pense d’abord décliner, mais l’expression de James semble pleine d’espoir, alors il cède. 

“Je m’en occupe,” dit James avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. 

Sherlock se rassoit et se demande s’il devrait dire quelque chose à propos de Molly. Il n’a pas encore eu de nouvelle de Mycroft, ce qui veut dire qu’il n’a rien de neuf; peut-être qu’il vaut mieux laisser ça de côté pour le moment, et attendre que James en parle le premier - ce qu’il fait lorsqu’il ramène les 2 mugs dans le salon et en tend un à Sherlock. 

“Je crois en toi, dit-il avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil de John. S’il y a bien une personne qui peut résoudre cette enquête, je sais que c’est toi. J’aimerais juste savoir  combien temps on a devant nous."

Sherlock est touché parce qu’il dit, bien qu’il aurait dû mal à le dire à voix haute. Il espère qu’il ne finira pas pas décevoir James. Il prend une gorgée de thé et essaye de ne pas grimacer en sentant tout le sucre que James a mis dans sa tasse. James doit s’apercevoir de quelque chose car il s'exclame tout à coup : “Est-ce que j’ai mis trop de sucre ? Je ne me souviens plus de la façon dont tu bois ton thé. Je peux t’en servir une autre tasse si tu veux. 

-Il est très bon,” ment Sherlock en avalant une grande gorgée pour le lui prouver.

James se détend et sirote tranquillement son thé en jetant de temps à autre un regard à Sherlock, comme pour s’assurer qu’il finit bien sa tasse, ce qu’il fait, jusqu’à la dernière goutte. 

“Est-ce que tu veux …”

_ Jouer un morceau de violon _ , c’est ce qu’il comptait dire, mais il baille soudain à s’en décrocher la mâchoire, submergé par la fatigue. Ces nuits sans sommeil doivent se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Peut-être qu’une petite sieste …

Cette pensée le fait froncer les sourcils. Une sieste ? _Maintenant_ ? Alors qu’il attend des nouvelles de Mycroft, alors que John est dehors, alors que James cherche sa compagnie ? Comment peut-il penser à faire une sieste ? Et comment peut-il être aussi fatigué d’un seul coup ? Même la camomille n’agit pas aussi rapidement, se dit-il en jetant un coup d’oeil distrait au mug qu’il tient toujours en main. Mais ce n’était pas de la camomille qu’il a bu. 

Quelque chose attire son attention, et il se concentre pour regarder le fond de son mug. Il n’en est pas certain mais il pense qu’il y a quelque chose au fond, un espèce de résidu. Pas du sucre. Il cligne rapidement des paupières, et cela devient chaque fois un peu plus difficile de les garder ouverts. 

“Qu’est-ce que …” Sa langue ne semble pas vouloir coopérer, mais il réessaye quand malgré tout. “Qu’as-tu fais ?”

Alors que le mug est sur le point de lui glisser des mains, James le lui retire gentiment des mains. Il le dépose sur la table basse et face à Sherlock. 

“Ce que j’avais à faire, dit-il calmement. Je pense ce que j’ai dit. Je crois en toi. On n’a juste pas assez de temps. Et tu ne risques rien. J’ai vérifié le dosage. Tu vas juste dormir pendant un moment, c’est tout.” 

Le cerveau de Sherlock qui tourne au ralenti commence enfin à faire le rapprochement. Sommeil. Sédatifs. Somnifères. Mycroft. James a dit qu’il les avait utilisés, mais il les a gardé. Pendant tout ce temps, il a menti à Sherlock et préparé ça, peu importe ce que c’est. 

“Pourquoi …” 

Se rebellant contre la léthargie qui menace de le submerger, Sherlock se met sur ses pieds. De l’eau. Il faut qu’il s'asperge le visage d’eau. De l’eau glacée, s’il le faut. Pour le réveiller. Il doit …

Avant qu’il puisse faire ne serait-ce qu’un pas, James se met aussi debout et plaque ses 2 mains sur les épaules de Sherlock. Il n’a pas besoin de faire beaucoup d’effort pour repousser Sherlock sur le canapé. Se tenir debout lui a pompé toute son énergie et il n’arrive même plus à se tenir assis. La gravité l'entraîne de côté vers les coussins du canapé. 

“Je suis désolé,” dit James. Il s’assoit de nouveau sur la table basse, les poings serrés sur ses genoux. “Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne peux pas laisser arriver quoique ce soit à Molly. Et je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive quoique ce soit. Ou à John. Je sais que tu comprends ça. Tu as sauté du haut d'un toit pour protéger les personnes que tu aimes. Tu as mis ta vie de côté pendant 3 ans. Et ensuite tu as renoncé à John parce que tu pensais qu’il serait plus heureux avec Mary.” 

_ John … Si John rentrait … Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ? Pas depuis très longtemps. Il ne doit pas être loin.  _ Si seulement Sherlock pouvait lui envoyer un message …

“Je ne fais rien de tout ça,” continue James et sa voix semble plus basse maintenant - ou bien est-ce Sherlock qui sombre dans le sommeil ? 

Il y a quelque chose qu’il voulait faire, quelque chose … Oui. Message. John. Téléphone. Dans sa poche. 

“Je renonce seulement … Je renonce seulement à ça. Ma vie avec toi. Mais tu as John. Tu n’as pas besoin de moi.” 

Avec des mouvements hésitants, Sherlock parvient à atteindre l’intérieur de sa veste pour récupérer son téléphone. Il doit s’y reprendre à 2 fois pour le sortir de sa poche, mais il l’a finalement en main et … Et James se penche en avant pour le lui confisquer. Il n’y a rien que Sherlock puisse faire pour l’en empêcher, ou pour empêcher ses yeux de se fermer. 

“J’ai vraiment aimé tout ça, tu sais.” La voix de James semble venir de très, très loin maintenant. “Vivre ici. Je sais que ça n’a pas toujours été facile.  J’ai essayé de ne pas être trop difficile à vivre mais parfois je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher. Je suis désolé. Quand il est revenu, j’étais sûr que tu m’avais menti et j’étais tellement en colère … Je pensais que je te punissais en te cachant ses messages. Mais hier quand tu m’as crié dessus j’ai compris que tu ne m’avais pas menti. Tu y croyais vraiment. Tu pensais vraiment qu’il était mort. J’aurais dû te montrer ses messages à ce moment là, mais j’ai eu peur que tu te mettes en colère contre moi. Encore plus en colère que tu ne l’étais déjà. Je n’ai jamais voulu te mettre en colère. J’ai fait une erreur et c’est trop tard pour la réparer maintenant. Je suis désolé.” 

Sherlock sursaute, se raccrochant au peu de conscience qu’il lui reste pour ouvrir les yeux, tandis que James lui tourne la tête pour ne pas qu’il s’étouffe dans l’oreiller. Il soulève aussi les jambes de Sherlock, l’une après l’autre, pour les mettre sur le canapé, de façon à ce qu’il soit couché sur le côté, et non plus affalé sur le ventre. Lorsque James se détourne, Sherlock tente de lui agripper la main, mais le manque complètement. Il ne le voit plus maintenant, mais il parvient à entendre quelques mots qui ne semblent pas avoir le moindre sens. 

“Bonjour, ici James Holmes. J’aurais besoin d’une voiture. Pour aller au centre équestre, oui. Quand pouvez-vous être là ? Super, merci.” 

Il revient vers Sherlock et se rassoit. Il n’est plus qu’une ombre informe, avec quelque chose dans ses mains. Bleu … son téléphone. Il a passé un coup de téléphone. Le centre équestre. Il va au centre équestre ? Mais pourquoi ? Non, non Mycroft ne le laissera jamais y aller, il comprendra que quelque chose cloche, il n’enverra jamais de voiture pour venir le chercher.

Une faible sonnerie et James laisse tomber son téléphone pour saisir celui de Sherlock. Mycroft. Il envoie un texto. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne téléphone pas ? 

James tape rapidement une réponse. Sherlock ne peut qu’espérer qu’il en faudra davantage pour tromper Mycroft. 

“Tu sais, commence James, la première nuit, quand je t’ai demandé de m’emmener avec toi, j’espérais juste … J’espérais juste que tu serais plus gentil que Sebastian. Je n’avais pas placé la barre très haute. Mais tu as été bien mieux que ça. Bien mieux que Père, aussi. J’aurais dû te le dire plus souvent. Tu étais le meilleur papa que tout ce que j’aurais pu imaginer.”

Sherlock tente, du mieux qu’il peut, de dire le nom de James, d’arrêter tout ce qui est en train de se passer, mais si ses lèvres bougent, aucun son n’en sort. Ses yeux se ferment une nouvelle fois. 

“J’ai adoré résoudre des enquêtes avec toi. Et aller à Barts. Et au musée. Et chez ta maman. Et j’ai aimé que tu ne me parles jamais comme à un enfant. J’étais vraiment fier que tu sois mon papa. Vraiment. A l’école … Je ne te l’ai pas dit mais, le premier jour quand j’ai passé l’examen … un élève a reconnu mon nom et m’a demandé si je te connaissais. J’ai dit que tu étais mon papa. Je pensais que je me sentirais mal, comme si je mentais, mais pas du tout. Je me sentais comme … comme à Noël. Ou à mon anniversaire, avant la vidéo. J’aurais dû t’appeler 'papa' plus souvent.” 

Avec les dernières forces et la détermination qui lui restent, cette petite voix qui lui crie de ne pas abandonner et qui l’a aidé 2 fois dans le passé, qui lui a fait téléphoner à Mycroft alors qu’il aurait été si simple de tout laisser tomber, Sherlock oblige sa main à bouger vers James. S’il n’y arrive pas avec des mots, peut-être qu’il peut lui faire comprendre par le geste, lui monter qu’il ne veut pas que James s’en aille, qu’ils peuvent arranger ça. Ensemble, ils peuvent y arriver. Mais pas si James s’en va. 

Peut-être que James comprend ce qu’essaye de faire Sherlock, car bien avant que sa main ne l’ait atteint, James la lui prend et la serre entre les siennes. Sherlock tente de la lui serrer mais son message semble n’avoir aucun effet sur James. 

“Tu vas vraiment me manquer.” Sa voix n’est plus qu’un murmure maintenant, et Sherlock au bord de l’inconscience. “Et John aussi et Mycroft et tout le monde, mais surtout toi. Mais s’il te plaît ne vient pas me chercher. Je pense qu’il s’en prendrait à toi si tu essayais de me retrouver, alors j’aurais fait tout ça pour rien. Je lui ferai promettre de ne pas te faire de mal du moment que tu restes à l’écart. Je t’en prie. Prends soin de toi et de John. Veille sur lui, je sais qu’il veillera sur toi.” 

Le murmure est de moins en moins compréhensible, comme obscurci par de gros nuages noirs chargés de pluie qui s’apprêtent à le laisser engourdi et glacé. 

“Et un jour, quand je serai plus grand et qu’il ne pourra plus me retenir, je … je passerai vous dire bonjour, d’accord ? Et tu me raconteras les enquêtes que j’ai manquées et … et plein d’autres choses. En attendant, tout ira bien. Je te le promets. Ne t’en fais pas pour moi. Je le connais, je sais comment éviter les ennuis. Je ne suis plus un enfant, je ne ferai plus les mêmes erreurs.” 

Les nuages s’épaississent, s’assombrissent encore tandis que le tonnerre retentit au loin. 

“Et il m’en doit une. Je m’assurerai qu’il s’en souvient. Même si je dois lui dire dans les moindres détails tout ce que m’a fait subir Sebastian parce qu’il m’a laissé avec lui, je ferai en sorte qu’il ne l’oublie jamais. Et pour moi tout ira bien. Du moment qu’il ne t’arrive rien, j’irai bien. S’il te plaît, fais attention à toi. Veille sur les autres. Au revoir.” 

L’ancre qui retenait Sherlock l’abandonne finalement et il se sent dériver, à la merci des vents, le nom de James flottant dans son esprit une dernière fois avant que le sommeil ne l’enveloppe tout entier. 


	34. Parti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicide dans ce chapitre une nouvelle fois   
Bonne lecture !

Sherlock ne peut pas bouger et ce ne sont pas seulement les chaînes autour de ses poignets qui le retiennent, les bras tellement écartés que s’en est douloureux, quoique pas aussi douloureux que la chair à vif dans son dos. Son corps entier est plongé dans une sorte de léthargie, comme tout endormi - mais non c’est impossible, il n’a pas dormi depuis des jours, pas depuis qu’il a mis les pieds en Serbie. Drogué, alors ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils ont pu lui administrer ? 

Son cerveau fonctionne au ralenti, tellement lentement qu’il ne remarque pas que son tortionnaire a quitté la pièce, et qu’une ombre l’a remplacé. 

“Vous vous êtes bien bien amusé à jouer à la petite famille parfaite ?” raille quelqu’un.

C’est cette voix qui le fait se réveiller d’un bon et lever la tête, les yeux scrutant la pénombre. 

“Vous pensiez vraiment pouvoir me le prendre ?” 

Des pas lents résonnent dans la pièce et l’ombre, qui n’en est maintenant plus une, vient se planter devant Sherlock et l’observe d’un regard noir. Son costume est parfaitement taillé, sa cravate parfaitement nouée est retenue par une épingle en argent, ses cheveux impeccablement peignés; il a davantage l’air habillé pour se rendre au tribunal que pour se rendre dans un repère de malfrats miteux. 

“Il n’aurait jamais pu être votre fils, Sherlock. Vous ne voyez pas ? C’est le mien. Chaque parcelle de son corps. Il est moi.” 

La main de Moriarty s’écarte de son côté et Sherlock se raidit, s’attendant à recevoir un nouveau coup. Mais le geste, réalise-t-il bientôt, se destine en fait à quelqu’un d’autre, une personne qui sort à son tour de l’ombre. Et James se tient à présent aux côtés de son père, habillé d’un costume lui aussi sur mesure et les yeux tout aussi sombre, dénués de toute expression. 

“Et je n’aime pas beaucoup quand vous vous mêlez de mes affaires,” continue Moriarty, la voix soudain plus grave. 

Il glisse une main nonchalante à l’intérieure de sa veste et en sort un revolver. 

“Vraiment ? parvient à dire Sherlock. Allez dire ça à Sebastian Moran. Oh non attendez, vous ne pouvez pas. Je l’ai tué.”

James vacille imperceptiblement à la mention de Moran et Sherlock se maudit intérieurement d’avoir dit son nom. Pendant une seconde ou 2, la même main qui tient l’arme, vient se poser sur l’épaule de James, bien qu’il ne lui lance même pas un regard. Ses yeux glacés ne quittent pas Sherlock, tandis qu’il s’approche de 3 pas et le frappe avec son arme. 

La douleur envahit Sherlock, à commencer par sa mâchoire. Sa tête se renverse en arrière, son corps entier secoué, bien que retenu par les chaînes. Il grince des dents pour réprimer un gémissement. 

“Je m’occuperai de Moran, aboie Moriarty en empoignant les cheveux de Sherlock de sa main libre, le forçant à le regarder. J’irai droit en enfer pour lui faire payer chaque supplice de ses 3 dernières années. Avec des intérêts. Et je le ferai bien plus souffrir qu’un coup brisé, croyez-moi. Mais d’abord …” 

Il relâche Sherlock et retourne vers James, qui se tient maintenant quelques pas derrière lui. Il tend la main et tend le pistolet à James, se penchant juste assez pour souffler à son oreille : “Tu n’as pas oublié comment t’en servir, n’est-ce pas, Jamie ?” 

Pour toute réponse, James lui prend l’arme des mains. Il la pointe droit devant lui - droit vers Sherlock. Rien dans ses yeux ou dans ses gestes n’indique qu’il sait qui est Sherlock. 

“James …” 

Ce mot lui râpe la gorge comme du papier de verre. James ne réagit même pas, ne bat même pas un cil lorsque Moriarty, jetant un regard noir à Sherlock lui hurle “Ne vous adressez pas à lui !” 

La seconde suivante, il retrouve sa voix mielleuse. 

“Le cran de sûreté.” 

James désactive le cran de sûreté. 

“Maintenant choisis l’endroit. La tête est une cible privilégiée, mais au final cela se termine trop vite. Le cœur aussi. Dans l’estomac il vivra plus longtemps et c’est très douloureux. C’est la même chose pour les genoux et les coudes, mais ils sont plus difficiles à atteindre du premier coup et tu devras utiliser une seconde balle pour finir le boulot.” 

James soulève le pistolet, l’abaisse, le pointe sur les côtés tout en écoutant Moriarty avant de s’arrêter sur un point précis. Moriarty se baisse encore, les yeux au même niveau que ceux de James tandis qu’il regarde l’endroit où pointe le canon. Il sourit. 

“Le cœur. Ça c’est bien mon fils. Souviens-toi, inspire, bloque, place ton doigt sur la gâchette, expire.

-James, répète encore Sherlock, cette fois-ci dans un murmure. Ne fais pas ça. Je t’en prie.

-J’adore quand ils se mettent à supplier pour qu’on leur laisse la vie sauve, se délecte Moriarty. Pas toi Jamie ?” 

Mais ce n’est pas pour sa vie que Sherlock implore James. Il vient de reconnaître l’expression dans les yeux de James, ou plutôt cette absence d’expression. Il sait très bien ce que cela signifie, ce que James s’apprête à faire. 

“Ne fais pas ça,” répète-t-il en même temps que Moriarty dit “Fais-le.” 

Et James s’exécute. En un rapide mouvement fluide, il retourne l’arme contre lui et ouvre la bouche. Sherlock ferme et yeux et se met à hurler. 

Il n’entend pas le coup de feu.

Il n’entend rien. 

Il tente d’ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières refusent de lui obéir, et il reste piégé dans le noir, comme dans un mauvais rêve. 

Quelque chose lui touche la joue. Une petite tape, rien de plus. Sans douleur. 

“Monsieur Holmes ? Vous m’entendez Monsieur Holmes ?” 

La voix semble très, très lointaine. 

On le touche encore. Ses paupières cette fois. Quelqu’un pointe un faisceau de lumière dans son œil. 

“Monsieur Holmes.” Plus fort maintenant. “Pouvez-vous ouvrir les yeux pour moi ? Vous m’entendez Monsieur Holmes ?” 

Oubliant que ses poignets sont attachés, Sherlock tente de remuer la main pour écarter cette lumière aveuglante de son visage. Sauf que les chaînes ont disparues. Ses bras remuent péniblement et manquent complètement la source de lumière, mais elle finit quand même par disparaître. 

“Voilà, c’est ça, dit la voix. Ouvrez vos yeux maintenant.” 

_Une femme. La trentaine. Habituée à donner des ordres._ Sherlock n’a aucune idée de qui cela peut-être, mais n’en soucie pas particulièrement à l’instant. 

Ses paupières pèsent une tonne mais doucement, très doucement, elles finissent par s’ouvrir, révélant un monde trouble et une silhouette se pencher vers lui. Parler est tout aussi difficile, mais il fait de son mieux. 

“J-Jay … James … où …” 

SI la femme comprend sa question, elle n’en laisse rien paraître et demande à la place : “Avez-vous été drogué ? Vous savez avec quoi ? Est-ce qu’on vous a fait une injection ?” 

Sherlock tente de secouer la tête; elle bouge à peine. Son corps est tout engourdi. 

“Médicaments, parvient-il à dire. Somnifères. Où est James ?” 

L’image de la femme au dessus de lui devient plus nette quand il cligne des paupières. Elle ne répond toujours pas à sa question et sort de son champ de vision. Avec un grognement, Sherlock plaque ses mains sur le canapé et pousse de toutes ses forces. Son corps se soulève, mais pas assez pour qu’il parvienne à s’asseoir. Il est sur le point d’abandonner, lorsque la femme revient. Elle dépose un verre d’eau sur la table basse à côté d’un téléphone bleu et saisit les épaules de Sherlock pour l’aider à se redresser. Elle porte ensuite le verre d’eau à ses lèvres. 

“Buvez doucement, dit-elle. Je suis en train de faire du café, ça va vous réveiller mais en attendant l’eau devra suffire.” 

Il prend quelques gorgées de l’eau glacée et ça l’aide effectivement à éclaircir son esprit. Il lève une main et parvient à s’emparer du verre. Elle le lui laisse et fait un pas en arrière pour l’observer. Il lui rend son regard, et se souvient l’avoir déjà vue plusieurs fois autour de Baker Street ses derniers jours. 

“Vous travaillez pour Mycroft ?” demande-t-il avant de prendre une autre gorgée. 

Elle hoche la tête. “Oui. Monsieur Holmes m’a demandé de passer. Vous vous sentez bien ? Pas de douleur, vertige, inconfort de quelque nature que ce soit ?” 

Il secoue la tête. Son corps semble enfin lui répondre. 

“Où est James ? demande-t-il encore. Vous l’avez arrêté ?” 

Encore une fois, elle ne répond pas. Elle sort son téléphone de sa poche et s’approche de la fenêtre pour passer son coup de fil. Il devient rapidement évident qui est la personne à laquelle elle s’adresse. 

“Il va bien, monsieur. Drogué, des somnifères apparemment.” Une pause puis. “Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Il a seulement besoin d’un peu de temps pour émerger complètement. La caféine va l’aider. J’ai mis la cafetière en route. Il a demandé des nouvelles du garçon. Qu’est-ce que je dois ....” Une autre pause. “Oui, monsieur.” 

Elle raccroche et traverse la pièce pour se diriger dans la cuisine, sans même un regard vers Sherlock. 

“Que vous a-t-il dit de me dire ?” demande Sherlock. Il sert dans ses mains son verre d’eau, bien plus fort que nécessaire. 

Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle revient dans le salon, un mug de café à la main qu’elle se décide à répondre, et ce n’est même pas pour dire ce que Sherlock voulait entendre. 

“Votre frère est en route, il sera bientôt là. Tenez, buvez. Faites attention, c’est brûlant.” 

Il lui rend le verre d’eau et accepte le mug en échange mais le dépose sur sa cuisse avant d’en prendre une gorgée. Mycroft veut lui parler de James en personne. Ça ne présage rien de bon.

Pendant un moment, il reste immobile, le regard perdu dans le vague, sans même toucher au mug de café. Il tente de se souvenir de ce qu’à dit James avant de partir. Il se souvient de quelques bribes et sa demande de ne pas venir le chercher. Il se souvient des mais de James pressant la sienne, comme s’il ne voulait pas la lâcher alors même qu’il lui faisait ses adieux. Il se souvient aussi d’autres choses.

Les messages. 

James a reçu des messages. 

Et son téléphone, l’Iphone bleu que Sherlock lui a acheté le premier jour de leur rencontre et juste là. 

Il sort de sa torpeur et attrape téléphone sur la table basse, oubliant le mug dans sa main. Le café se renverse sur son pantalon, lui brûlant la cuisse. Il laisse échapper un juron et la femme semble sur le point d’en faire autant. Elle va chercher un torchon dans la cuisine et secoue la tête le le voyant lire les messages de James. 

“Buvez. le. café”, dit-elle avec force en épongeant le café renversé. Ça vous éclaircira les idée et ensuite vous pourrez appeler qui vous voulez.” 

Elle tente de lui prendre le téléphone des mains et écope d’un regard meurtrier de la part de Sherlock. 

“Essayer encore, dit-il froidement, et je ne vous ferai pas seulement virer. Je ferai en sorte qu’il vous envoie moisir en _putain de Sibérie_.” 

Elle lui rend son regard et ses doigts remuent comme pour se saisir de son arme, ou simplement serrer son poing. Elle lui tourne le dos et retourne dans la cuisine déposer le torchon. Quand elle en ressort, elle se place derrière le fauteuil de John et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Sherlock ne lui paye aucune attention. 

Il finit par prendre une gorgée de café. Il est chaud, et amer et comme promis, l’aide plus que l’eau froide, mais il dépose quand même le mug sur la table basse pour se concentrer sur le téléphone. Il découvre bientôt une série de messages envoyés par un numéro inconnu. 

Il lit les derniers messages en premier, serrant les dents en lisant voyant que James propose de se rendre en échange de la libération de Molly. Ces messages ont été envoyés hier, après qu’ils soient allés chez elle. Lorsque James était dans sa chambre et que Sherlock a dit à John de le laisser tranquille. 

En remontant le fil de la conversation, Sherlock arrive au tout premier message envoyé depuis ce numéro. Un message d’anniversaire pour James. Même si au départ James refusait de répondre, son silence n’a pas duré bien longtemps. Son cœur se serre un peu plus dans sa poitrine en lisant chacun des 68 messages que James a reçu - et les 22 réponses qu’il a envoyées. Sherlock les relit ensuite 2 fois. 

_ Tous les jours.  _

James a reçu des messages tous les jours depuis son anniversaire. Presque à chaque fois, les échanges ont été initiés par ce numéro inconnu, que James a rapidement pris pour son père. Et Sherlock peut voir pourquoi maintenant il y croyait tellement. C’était bien joué. Vraiment très bien joué. Il est facile de lire chacun de ces messages s’imaginant la voix de Moriarty. Mais à aucun moment dans leurs échanges le correspondant de James ne signe ses messages, ni avec ses initiales ni avec son nom. James a pensé que cette personne ne pouvait être que Jim Moriarty et lui a parlé comme tel, son correspondant à simplement joué le jeu. 

Si James avait montré ces messages à Sherlock, il lui aurait été facile de lui expliquer tout ça, suggérer des questions pièges, quelque chose que seul le père de James aurait pu savoir. Mais James n’a rien dit, trop en colère qu’il était contre Sherlock, pensant qu’il lui avait menti à propos de la mort de son père et Sherlock ne s’est aperçu de rien. Ni de la profondeur de sa colère, ni du fait qu’il recevait des messages.

Ce n’est seulement qu’hier, lorsque James a fugué, que Sherlock a pensé que quelqu’un pourrait avoir téléphoné ou envoyé des messages à James. Il comptait vérifier son téléphone mais au milieu de tout ce chaos, cela lui a échappé. 

Et maintenant …

Il serre le téléphone dans ses mains jusqu’à ce qu’elles lui fassent mal. 

Maintenant c’est trop tard. James est parti. Si les agents de Mycroft l’avaient arrêté, la femme le lui aurait dit. 

La fureur s'infiltre sinueusement dans le corps de Sherlock jusqu’à ce qu’il en tremble de rage. Il s’apprête à lancer le téléphone à l’autre bout de la pièce lorsqu’il se met à sonner. Il y jette un œil, espérant bêtement voir le nom de James apparaître sur l’écran, mais comment pourrait-il l’appeler alors que c’est son téléphone qu’il tient en main ? 

C’est John. Sherlock prend l’appel, même s’il ne sait pas quoi dire, mis à part son nom. 

“Sherlock ? Est-ce que ça va ? Où est James ? Mycroft a envoyé une voiture mais il n’a rien voulu me dire !” 

Les mots ne lui viennent pas facilement, tant sa gorge est serré par la honte et la colère. 

“Il m’a drogué, est-il forcé d’admettre. Des somnifères dans mon thé. Et ensuite il est parti.

-Il a fait  _ quoi  _ ?” Lorsqu’il est évident pour John que Sherlock ne va pas se répéter, il continue. “Je suis presque arrivé, je serai là dans quelques minutes. On va le récupérer, tu entends ? Tout va bien se passer.” 

Sherlock ne parvient pas à dire quoique ce soit, alors il raccroche, juste à temps pour voir Mycroft entrer dans le salon et renvoyer son agente d’un simple hochement de tête. La femme a l’air plutôt contente d’être autorisée à enfin quitter les lieux. Elle se dépêche de sortir. 

“Dis-moi que tu l’as retrouvé,” demande Sherlock sans regarder Mycroft.

Le silence de Mycroft en dit long. Sherlock n’est pas surpris. 

“Dis-moi que tu n’as pas sincèrement cru que je l’enverrai faire du cheval _aujourd’hui_," dit-il plus sèchement. 

Mycroft fait un pas vers lui. Il lui tend son téléphone. 2 messages. 

_ James vient d’appeler pour aller au centre équestre. Tu penses vraiment que c’est la meilleure chose à faire maintenant ?  _

_ MH  _

_ Si j’avais besoin de conseils parentaux, je peux t’assurer que tu serais la dernière personne à laquelle je m’adresserai.  _

_ SH _

“Je crois pouvoir en déduire que tu n’as pas écrit ce message ?” 

Sherlock ne prend pas la peine de répondre. A la place, il lui montre à son tour l’écran du téléphone de James. 

“Tu as mis son ordinateur sous surveillance. Bonne idée. Mauvais appareil.” 

Mycroft prend le téléphone et recule de quelques pas. Il s’assoit plutôt lourdement sur la chaise de Sherlock et passe un moment à dire les messages, comme Sherlock l’a fait plus tôt. 

“J’ai demandé à mettre son téléphone sous surveillance, dit-il finalement. Mais seulement hier, après qu’il ne se soit enfuit. Le premier rapport devrait arriver plus tard dans la journée.” 

Sherlock soupire et se met sur ses pieds. Il commence à faire les cent pas dans le salon, les poings serrés. Il veut maudire Mycroft, lui rire au nez, lui faire remarquer de tous ses pouvoirs ne lui ont absolument servis à _rien_ dans cette affaire. Mais sa colère serait mal placée, et il le sait. C’est à lui qu’il en veut. Il s’en veut et il est en colère de ne pas avoir suspecté l'existence de ces messages plus tôt. De ne pas s’être rendu compte que James et son téléphone étaient soudainement devenus inséparables et qu’il passait bien trop de temps tout seul dans sa chambre. En colère ne pas avoir réalisé que l’insistance de James concernant le prétendu retour de son père pouvait provenir d’autre chose que d’un mélange d’espoir et de crainte. En colère que James ait cru bon devoir sauver Molly, devoir les protéger tous, alors que c’était le devoir de Sherlock. 

En colère d’avoir pu pensé une minute qu’il pourrait être un bon père pour ce garçon. Ce n’était manifestement pas le cas. 

La colère finit par éclater. Il attrape le mug sur la table avant de le lancer contre le mur entre les fenêtres. Le café éclabousse le mur et dégouline sur le bureau et sur le sol, tandis que des éclats de porcelaine se répandent absolument partout dans la pièce. 

“Mais enfin Sherlock ! s’exclame John derrière lui. Qu’est-ce que …” 

Il se tait immédiatement lorsque Sherlock se retourne pour lui faire face. 

“Si ta petite crise est passée, dit sèchement Mycroft, peut-être que tu aimerais entendre ce qu’il s’est passé ?” 

Sherlock fait volte-face, furieux. 

“Ce qu’il s’est passé ? répète-t-il. Je vais te dire ce qu’il s’est passé. James a perdu espoir. Il nous a regardé patauger pendant une semaine sans jamais, ne serait-ce que s’approcher de la résolution de cette affaire, alors il a décidé de s’en occuper lui-même. Et moi …” Sa voix monte dans les aigus, tout comme son envie de casser quelque chose de nouveau. Il serre les poings jusqu’à ce que ses ongles s’enfoncent dans ses paumes. “Je n’ai rien vu venir. Je me suis laissé surprendre par un adolescent. Et maintenant il est parti parce qu’il ne me croyait pas capable de le protéger !”

Il donne un coup de pieds dans la table basse, qui se renverse sur son côté. 

Tout ce remu ménage finit par ameuter Mme Hudson. Elle monte les escaliers en maugréant contre le bruit, tempête contre les dégâts fait à son mur et Sherlock est prêt à lui hurler de ficher le camp d’ici lorsque John exprime la même idée, de façon bien plus courtoise. Elle quitte la pièce en marmonnant et en soupirant, et le silence se fait de nouveau dans l’appartement. 

“Bien,” dit John après un moment et maintenant Sherlock veut lui hurler dessus parce que non, tout ne va pas “bien”, c’est même tout le contraire. “Moi je veux savoir. Mycroft ? Que s’est-il passé ?” 

Mycroft leur raconte tout, la voix parfaitement neutre et maîtrisée. Chacun de ses mots sape un peu plus la force de Sherlock et il finit par se rasseoir, la tête baissée, les mains agrippants ses cheveux. 

“James a appelé une voiture, demandant à être conduit au centre équestre. Il est arrivé à 15h15 et s’est rendu au vestiaire. 10 minutes plus tard, toutes les caméras de surveillance à 30km à la ronde du centre ont été désactivées. Un de mes agents affecté à la surveillance de James s’est rendu dans les vestiaires. Tout ce qu’il a pu trouver ont été ses vêtements, y compris son manteau et ses bottes, un sac à dos vide et un téléphone en pièces. Nous avons d’abord pensé qu'il s'agissait du sien, mais j’imagine qu’il s’agissait en réalité de celui de Sherlock. D’après ce que l’on en a pu en déduire, il a laissé derrière lui tout ce qu’il avait pris avec lui, changé de vêtements et est sorti par la sortie de secours du centre équestre.” Une pause, puis il finit plus doucement. “Nous sommes toujours à sa recherche, mais nous n’avons pour le moment, aucune trace de lui.” 

Cela revient exactement à la même chose que ce qu’a dit Sherlock : James est parti. 

Sauf que non, c’est encore pire que ça. Ils l’ont fait se déshabiller. Un inconnu - “_mes hommes_” disait le message que James a reçu - ont fait se déshabiller James. Sherlock ne peut qu’imaginer la crise de panique qui a dû suivre. 

“Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils l’ont fait changer de vêtements ? demande John, visiblement bloqué sur le même détail que Sherlock. S’ils voulaient le faire changer d’apparence, son manteau aurait été suffisant.

-Pour la même raison qu’ils ont détruit le téléphone qu’ils pensaient être le sien, répond platement Sherlock. Pour s’assurer qu’il n’était pas placé sous surveillance. Parce qu’on aurait pu placer un traqueur GPS dans une couture, même sans qu’il le sache.” 

Et parce qu’au final, la ou les personnes qui voulaient le récupérer ne savent rien de lui, et certainement pas assez pour éviter de lui faire du mal ou provoquer chez lui des crises de panique même par accident. 

“Alors comment on va faire pour le retrouver ?” demande John. 

Le silence est la seule réponse qu’il obtient. 


	35. Bien sûr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vraiment désolée pour le retard ! Pour tout vous dire j'écris mon mémoire de fin d'études, ça me prend pas mal de temps ^^'  
Le point positif c'est que ça fait moins longtemps à attendre jusque vendredi !  
Bonne lecture :)

Le palais mental de Sherlock était autrefois le temple de l'ordre et de la logique. Sherlock choisissait méticuleusement les éléments à placer dans chaque pièce et rien n’apparaissait ni ne disparaissait sans qu’il ne l’ait décidé ainsi. 

Et puis …

Et puis les choses ont changées. 

Sherlock a changé. 

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi au début, ni comment. Mais maintenant, avec le recul, il pense avoir compris. 

Le premier changement apparu de lui-même est une cellule capitonnée, perdue au plus profond de son palais mental et habitée par un occupant en camisole de force. Cette première addition est apparue après l’incident de la piscine et, à l’époque, Sherlock pensait qu’elle était liée au choc d’être confronté à un adversaire si intelligent, si dangereux … si fascinant. Et qui lui ressemblait autant. 

Il avait tort, mais il s’en est rendu compte plus tard, lorsque d’autres changements se sont opérés - lorsque John a commencé à s’immiscer dans ses pensées, à semer le désordre dans l’esprit si bien ordonné de Sherlock. De petits détails, des souvenirs, des images … des petites choses qui constituaient leur vie à Baker Street. Tout ce à quoi Sherlock ne pouvait arrêter de penser durant son exil. 

C’est à ce moment là que Sherlock a commencé à vraiment comprendre, lorsqu’il a réalisé que la toute première addition involontaire dans son palais mental remontait au jour où il a trouvé John emmitouflé dans une parka cachant une ceinture d’explosifs. Quand John complètement calme et en pleine possession de ses moyens a bravé le danger pour tenter de lui sauver la vie - lui sauver la vie à _lui_, Sherlock, au péril de la sienne. Quand John lui a donné la permission, avec seulement un regard, de faire exploser la bombe pour tuer Moriarty, même si ça voulait dire les tuer tous les 2. Quand l’inconscient de Sherlock a dû réaliser qu’il fallait qu’il devienne meilleur, qu'il soit un peu moins comme Moriarty et un peu plus comme l’idée que John avait de lui. 

Etre affecté n’est pas un avantage selon Mycroft, et en voici encore la preuve pour Sherlock : ses sentiments ont aménagé une place pour John Watson en plein milieu de son esprit, sans que Sherlock ne puisse rien y faire, sinon l'accepter et s’assurer qu’ils ne fassent pas trop de désordre.

Lorsqu’une autre pièce a commencé à se remplir avec un mouton, un renard, des mégots de cigarettes, une collection de cravates en soie et un immense piano à queue scintillant et le souvenir d’un sourire ou d’un rire attaché au tiers des notes … eh bien cette fois Sherlock savait qu’il était totalement impuissant. Et il savait aussi ce que cela signifiait. 

Mais il y a pire que cela, pire que le désordre qui s’est installé dans son palais mental. Les sentiments ont endormi son esprit, l’ont ralenti. L’ont aveuglé. 

La tête penchée en avant, les yeux fermés, il se sent vaciller sous le poids des souvenirs, comprenant enfin ce dont il aurait dû se rendre compte bien plus tôt. 

James qui trouve qu’écrire une lettre d’excuse n’est pas suffisante et demande à être puni plus sévèrement, suggérant être privé d’équitation; à ce moment, il savait que quelqu’un l’avait observé au centre équestre. 

James, son téléphone toujours en main et complètement silencieux; soit il avait retiré la sonnerie de son téléphone pour ce numéro en particulier, soit il a installé une sonnerie à ultrason, inaudible pour les adultes. 

Le refus de James d’être laissé tout seul; était-ce vraiment par peur d’être enlevé ou pour garder un œil sur Sherlock et John ?

Les questions de James, il y a de cela des semaines, sur l’état de santé mentale de son père lorsqu’il a pressé la détente, sa culpabilité de ne pas avoir détecté une éventuelle dépression; bien sûr qu’il voulait croire que Moriarty était toujours vivant. C’était toujours mieux que d’accepter l’alternative. 

Tout fait sens maintenant, la pièce révèle des secrets dont Sherlock ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, mais il est trop tard à présent. Tout ce que Sherlock peut faire c’est regretter de ne pas compris avoir tout cela plus tôt. 

De ne pas avoir mieux compris James. 

Est-ce que James serait resté s’il l’avait mieux compris ? 

“Sherlock, arrête,” dit John très doucement, en plaçant ses mains sur celles de Sherlock, l’empêchant ainsi de s’arracher les cheveux. 

“Ce n’est pas ta faute,” ajoute-t-il encore plus gentiment, et Sherlock ne peut pas supporter d’entendre cela, pas plus qu’il ne peut supporter la tendresse avec laquelle John lui prend les mains. 

Si, c’est sa faute, et si John ne peut pas le voir maintenant, c’est parce qu’il est aveuglé par ses propres sentiments. Tout comme Sherlock. Combien de temps avant que John ne revienne à la raison et ne le quitte à son tour ? Souffrira-t-il autant que maintenant ?

Libérant ses mains, il se met sur ses pieds. John s’écarte pour le laisser passer et Sherlock se dirige vers la fenêtre, avant de revenir vers Mycroft lorsque lui vient une idée. 

“Le numéro, dit-il tandis qu’il parle de plus en plus rapidement. Le numéro depuis lequel James recevait des messages. Tu peux le tracer ?”

Mycroft lui lance un long regard avant de lui passer le téléphone. 

“Nous n’avons pas réussi à tracer l'émetteur de la vidéo, dit-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Mais je suppose que cela ne coûte rien d’essayer. Donne-moi une minute.” 

Il passe un rapide coup de téléphone, donne quelques ordres, avant de hocher la tête dans la direction de Sherlock. 

“Vas-y. Appelle le numéro.” 

Sherlock s’exécute, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il dira si quelqu’un lui répond, mais il devra bien dire quelque chose et maintenir la conversation assez longtemps pour que les agents de Mycroft tracent l’appel. 

Dans son oreille, le téléphone sonne, sonne et sonne, mais personne ne décroche et il n’est pas transféré sur la boîte vocale. 

Il raccroche rageusement et passe aux textos, martelant furieusement le clavier tactile. 

_ Si vous touchez ne serait-ce qu’à UN SEUL de ses cheveux, une balle vous traversant la tête sera le cadet de vos soucis.  _

_ SH _

Immédiatement après avoir appuyé sur envoyer, un message d’erreur apparaît : message non délivré. Une colère sourde bouillonne au fond de lui. Il pense à réduire en miettes le téléphone, mais il se retient. C’est celui de James. Il l’a laissé derrière lui, mais peut-être qu’il voudra le reprendre lorsqu’il reviendra. 

Si jamais il revient. 

Il n’y a rien que Sherlock ne donnerait pas pour que James revienne, et vite, pas dans quelques années comme il a dit qu’il le ferait. 

Mais aura-t-il toujours envie de revenir dans quelques années ? En a-t-il envie maintenant ? 

S’écartant de Mycroft et John, il passe une nouvelle fois en revue les messages, s'efforçant de trouver quelque chose, un indice, n’importe quoi qui puisse l’aider, qu’il aurait manqué à cause ses maudits sentiments. 

Mais il ne trouve rien de neuf. 

Il en est à sa deuxième relecture lorsqu’un téléphone sonne. Pas celui qu’il tient en main; celui de Mycroft. Sherlock lui lance un regard perçant tout en écoutant Mycroft répondre. 

“Amenez-la. Interrogez le chauffeur de taxi. Faites-moi savoir si vous trouvez quelque chose.” 

“La”, explique Mycroft en raccrochant, c’est Molly, qui vient juste d’être déposée au 221B en taxi. Un des agents l’aide à monter les escaliers en la soutenant par la taille, tandis qu’elle proteste faiblement. 

“Je vais bien, n’arrête-t-elle pas de répéter. Vraiment. Vous pouvez me lâcher.”

Mais lorsque l’homme finit par lui obéir, elle vacille et manque de tomber sans l’intervention de John, qui l’aide à s’asseoir sur le canapé. 

“Vous avez des vertiges ? demande-t-il en prenant son pouls. La tête qui tourne ?”

Elle secoue la tête. “Je suis juste endormie. Ils m’ont mise sous sédatifs depuis ce matin.” 

John lui tourne délicatement le visage maintenant, effleurant du bout des doigts l'ecchymose qu’elle a sur la joue et qui menace devenir un œil au beurre noir.

“Et ça alors ? Vous avez mal ?” 

Avant qu’elle ne puisse réponde, Sherlock lui pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis qu’elle est entrée dans la pièce. 

“Vous avez vu James ? Vous lui avez parlé ?”

Lorsqu’elle tourne la tête vers lui, ses yeux sont remplis de larmes. 

“Sherlock, siffle John. Elle est blessée. Ça peut attendre une minute ...

-Non, rétorque Sherlock. Une minute pourrait faire la différence entre le trouver et …

-Il est parti, l'interrompt Molly. Je ne sais pas où il est, je sais juste que quand ils m’ont fait monter dans le taxi, il est monté dans une autre voiture avec les hommes qui m’ont enlevée. Il avait l’air d’aller bien. Ils ne lui ont pas fait de mal. Je pense qu’ils avaient peur de lui.” Elle fronce un peu les sourcils. “Il a menacé l’un d’entre eux en voyant qu’ils m’avaient fait ça.” Elle pointe son visage. “Il a dit … il a dit qu’il le dirait à son père et que cet homme aurait de la chance de s’en sortir vivant. Mais il ne parlait pas de vous, si ? Mais son père ne peut pas être en vie. C’est impossible.” 

Sherlock ne répond pas et demande plutôt : “Qu’a-t-il dit d’autre ? Il vous a dit quelque chose ?” 

Elle hoche la tête et murmure un mot de remerciement tandis que John lui tend un torchon contenant une poche de glace. 

“J’étais encore à moitié droguée, dit-elle en pressant le torchon sur son visage. Mais je pense qu’il a dit … il a dit qu’il était désolé, et que c’était de sa faute si j’avais été kidnappée mais que j’irai bien maintenant. Il m’a aussi dit de vous dire …” 

Le cœur de Sherlock s’emballe alors qu’elle fait une pause pour avaler sa salive, et il se retient se la secouer pour qu’elle crache le morceau. 

“Il m’a demandé de vous dire de ne surtout pas essayer de le retrouver.” 

Sherlock ricane et fonce vers la sortie. 

“Où vas-tu ? demande John tandis que Sherlock enfile son manteau. 

-Essayer de le retrouver, dit sèchement Sherlock. Ce chauffeur de taxi va m’emmener à l’endroit où il a pris Molly.

-Il n’est plus là, dit Molly derrière John. Je vous l’ai dit.”

Sherlock ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Il est presque en bas des escaliers quand John le rattrape. 

“J’aimerais autant y aller seul,” dit-il même s’il sait que John n’en fera qu’à sa tête, ce qu’il fait en effet. 

Les agents de Mycroft viennent de finir d’interroger le chauffeur de taxi, qui a l’air passablement agacé, sûrement parce qu’il perd son temps, et de l’argent. La promesse de doubler le montant de la course en dédommagement semble le calmer un peu et Sherlock et John montent bientôt dans son taxi à destination d’une petite rue à proximité du centre équestre. Sherlock envoie un message à Mycroft, en utilisant le téléphone de James, lui demandant de demander à Molly de décrire l’endroit où elle a été gardée captive. L'immeuble vide dont elle se souvient vaguement est facile à trouver, tout comme la pièce dans laquelle elle a passé la journée : un brancard et un tas de seringues ont été laissées sur place. Il n’y a pas grand chose à voir dans la pièce, hormis quelques chaises éparpillées dont l’une d’elle en face d’un bureau sur lequel un ordinateur a été installé récemment. 

Sherlock fait quand même le tour de la pièce, examinant chaque détail, observant avec plus de précision qu’il n’en a jamais démontrer, tâchant d’ignorer John qui le suit comme son ombre. Il ne peut pas se permettre de distraction maintenant, et John ne l’aide pas en lui demandant s’il a trouvé quelque chose. 

La vérité c’est qu’il n’a rien trouvé d’un tant soit peu utile. Le tapis est propre, hormis pour un bout de coton blanc qu’il place dans un petit sac en plastique. Pas de poussière, rien qui sorte de l’ordinaire, aucun indice que les criminels laissent généralement derrière eux. Comme s’ils avaient été prévenus que toutes les traces qu’ils pourraient laisser derrière eux seraient non seulement trouvées mais exploitées contre eux. 

“Sherlock, dit John sur un ton légèrement exaspéré, qui indique qu’il a déjà dû l’appeler au moins 2 fois, viens voir par ici.” 

Il se tient près du mur. Sherlock le suit à contrecœur. Il a bien noté la feuille de papier sur le tableau en liège en arrivant mais il a peur de savoir ce qu’elle signifie. 

C’est écrit en rouge, encore une fois. Sans signature. L’écriture pourrait être la même que celle de la deuxième note, mais il faudrait que Sherlock puissent les comparer pour en être sûr. La note est plus longue que celle des messages précédents. 

_ Il m’a demandé de ne pas vous faire de mal, alors je ne vous en ferai pas. N'essayez pas de le retrouver. Je n’aimerais pas être obligé de revenir sur ma promesse.  _

Sherlock en a vu assez. Il sort de la pièce en coup de vent, il a besoin d’air. Mycroft doit avoir envoyé une équipe de scientifiques car quelques personnes enfilent une combinaison en dehors du bâtiment. Le chauffeur de taxi les a attendus, comme le lui avait demandé Sherlock. Il les ramène à Baker Street. John, heureusement, ne dit pas un mot. 

L’appartement est vide lorsqu’ils y arrivent. John demande quelque chose à Sherlock mais il n’y fait pas attention. Sortant le sac en plastique de sa poche, Sherlock retire son manteau et monte les escaliers 4 à 4 jusqu’à la chambre de James. 

Est-ce encore sa chambre, maintenant qu’il est parti ? Ses affaires sont là mais d’une certaine façon, sa chambre semble déjà froide et vide; abandonnée. Tout comme Sherlock. 

Sherlock trouve un autre bout de coton, identique à celui que Sherlock a trouvé dans le bureau, sur le lit de James, à côté de quelques fils blancs. Sherlock roule le bout de peluche entre ses doigts. Lorsqu’il s’approche de l’étagère et jette un œil à l’étagère du bas, il sait déjà que la peluche ne s'y trouvera pas. 

Il lève ensuite la tête mais encore une fois, il n’est pas surpris de découvrir que l’exemplaire du  _ Petit Prince _ n’est plus à sa place au milieu de l’étagère. 

Tous les autres livres sont là, du moins autant que Sherlock puisse en juger, tout comme son piano et l’étui de son violon dans un coin de la pièce. Son ordinateur est posé sur l’appui de fenêtre. Le tube à moitié utilisé de crème pour ses cicatrices est sur la table de nuit. Si Sherlock ouvrait son armoire, il trouverait aussi tous les vêtements de James. 

Pour autant qu’il sache, James n’a donc pris que 2 choses avec lui en partant : la peluche et le livre. Mycroft n’a pas dit qu’ils avaient été retrouvés au centre, donc James a dû être autorisé à les garder. C’est en tout cas ce que semble indiquer le morceau de coton retrouvé dans le bureau. Craignait-il que tout ce qu’il emporterait d’autre lui soit retiré ? Ou bien ne voulait-il emporter que ces 2 choses ? Était-il pressé d’oublier les quelques mois qu’il a passé ici ? Il a dit qu’il avait aimé vivre avec Sherlock, mais peut-être qu’il disait cela pour ne pas lui faire davantage de peine ? C’est un garçon plein de ressources, très intelligent, qui a prévu son départ des jours à l’avance en volant les somnifères, qui a tenu secrètes des informations pourtant très importantes, qui a laissé derrière lui James Holmes pour redevenir James Moriarty. 

Qui a répété plusieurs fois que Sherlock ne devait pas tenter de le retrouver. 

Il avait l’air d’aller bien, d’après Molly. Il a menacé l’homme qui a blessé Molly, tout comme l’aurait fait son père ...

Sherlock ne sort de ses pensées seulement lorsqu’une main lui effleure la joue et qu’il réalise que John se tient devant lui. Il ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps John est à ses côtés et n’a aucune idée de combien de temps lui-même se tient là, immobile au milieu de la chambre, perdu dans ses pensées. 

“Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, demande doucement John. Tu n’as pas dit un mot depuis presque 2h.” 

Sherlock secoue la tête. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne sait pas comment expliquer à John ce qu’il lui semble maintenant évident. 

Bien sûr que James est parti. 

Pourquoi serait-il resté ? 

Ce n’est pas comme si qui que ce soit avait jamais eu envie de rester avec Sherlock. 

Combien de temps avant que John aussi ne finisse par le quitter ? 


	36. Point de rupture

Les jours suivants, toutes leurs connaissances semblent se sentir obligés de leur rendre visite. C’est extrêmement pénible. 

Lestrade passe 3 fois sans apporter aucune nouvelle intéressante. Il accepte le thé que John lui propose et discute à voix basse avec lui ou se tient à proximité de Sherlock, tandis qu’il se concentre sur sa carte mentale, recensant tous les indices accumulés jusqu'ici, maintenant imprimée et accrochée sur le mur du salon. La deuxième fois, il vient avec avec Donovan et elle aussi jette un œil à la carte mentale et à l’ensemble des données qui ne les mène absolument nulle part. Au moins, elle a le bon sens de ne rien dire du tout. 

Molly leur rend visite aussi, maintenant pleinement réveillée, son œil au beurre noir s’évanouissant déjà, mais elle semble toujours très choquée. La façon dont elle se tord les mains a le don d’agacer profondément Sherlock. 

Mycroft passe quant à lui 5 fois, chaque fois sous le prétexte de leur délivrer une minuscule bribe d’information qu’il aurait tout aussi bien envoyer par mail ou par texto. 

Mme Hudson n’arrête pas de faire des allers retours entre son appartement et le leur, parfois avec un plateau de biscuits, se proposant de faire du thé ou un peu de ménage. Une fois, elle entreprend de monter l’escalier pour faire le ménage dans la chambre de James. Sherlock lui hurle dessus si fort que la pauvre Mme Hudson se sauve pratiquement en courant, ce qui laisse John très en colère contre Sherlock. 

Cela lui prend du temps, mais Sherlock finit par réaliser pourquoi tout le monde semble soudain vouloir venir passer le temps en silence dans son salon. Ils ont fait la même chose pour John il y a quelques mois et d'autres aussi. Ils se comportent comme si James était mort, comme si Sherlock était en deuil et avait besoin de réconfort. Cette pensée est particulièrement déplaisante. Après ça, chaque fois que Sherlock entend quelqu’un monter les escaliers, il s’enferme dans la salle de bain jusqu’à temps qu’ils s’en aillent. Si John remarque quelque chose, il n’en dit rien. 

Au lieu de sermonner Sherlock chaque fois qu’il se montre désagréable envers Mme Hudson, John reste étrangement silencieux. Il n’arrête pas de lui proposer de la nourriture, du thé, du whisky et même de l’eau plate, ne se plaint jamais de la vaisselle salle, des verres ou des tasses de thé qui n’ont pas été touchées. Le soir, il demande à Sherlock de venir se coucher, ou au moins de faire une sieste sur le canapé et soupire lorsque Sherlock décline, mais n’insiste pas davantage. La journée, il lui suggère de s’habiller, de sortir prendre l’air, même de retourner sur les scènes de crime comme si cela allait provoquer une révélation magique. 

Il a toujours placé trop d’espoir en Sherlock. Si Sherlock était ne serait-ce qu’à moitié aussi intelligent que John semble le penser, il aurait retrouvé James et il serait de retour à la maison depuis longtemps. 

A supposer qu’il veille effectivement revenir à Baker Street. 

Mais Sherlock a beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces sur les photos épinglées sur le mur, ou sur les messages sur le téléphone de James, il ne trouve rien, parce qu'il n’y a rien à trouver. Rien du tout, mis à part davantage de questions qui demeurent sans réponse. 

Il a mémorisé tous les messages maintenant, mais il continue de les lire - il continue aussi d’envoyer des messages à ce numéro, sans succès. 

_ Je sais que c’est ton numéro, James.  _

Le numéro de téléphone de James était dans le dossier que Mycroft avait sur lui, celui que la taupe a fait fuiter, ainsi que d’autres documents. Sherlock aurait dû s’en rendre compte.

_ Je n'ai jamais supporté la grossièreté.  _

Ce n’est pas une menace, pas exactement, mais cela semble être un avertissement. Jim Moriarty et son idée de la discipline qui ont laissé des marques sur James; l’éducation s’hérite souvent des parents. Si le père de Jim Moriarty détient James - si Sherlock avait raison à propos de ça alors qu’il est passé à côté de tant d’autres choses - comment punira-t-il James lorsqu’il commettra une erreur ? En a-t-il déjà fait une ? Lorsqu’il est parti, il a dit qu’il savait comment éviter les ennuis, mais il pensait retrouver son père, pas un étranger. 

_ JM _

A chaque fois que Sherlock voit ses 2 petites lettres, une affirmation de l’identité de James, il a envie de détruire quelque chose. 

_ D’ailleurs, tu peux montrer ces messages à Sherlock si tu en as envie.  _

Mais James n’en a pas eu envie. Pas avant qu’il ne soit trop tard pour faire quoique ce soit. 

_ Je pense que tu aurais aimé cela aussi.  _

Vraiment ? Est-ce que James aurait aimé voir Moran - toujours vivant - se faire torturer en châtiment pour ce qu’il lui a fait subir ? Il n’a pas répondu à ce message. 

Sherlock ne pense pas que cela soit vraiment le cas, ne veut pas penser que cela puisse être vrai. Mais même si c’était faux, est-ce que James pourrait y prendre goût ? A la torture, au crime ? 

_ Le violon ? Vraiment ? Qu’est-il arrivé au piano ?  _

Est-ce que James a un piano sur lequel jouer, où qu’il soit ? Est-ce que jouer du violon lui manque, même juste un peu ? 

_ Si tu t’en prends à quelqu’un à qui je tiens JE TE TUERAI.  _

James a fait cette menace quelques heures seulement après avoir pointé le canon de son pistolet sur sa tempe et alors qu’il était de toute évidence toujours perturbé, mais Sherlock croit qu’il pensait ce qu’il a écrit. Et il n’est pas le seul. Personne n’est mort depuis que James a envoyé ce message et Sherlock ne croit pas aux coïncidences. 

Sherlock éteint le téléphone de James après avoir relu tous les messages une énième fois, met le téléphone dans sa poche et lève la tête vers le mur couvert de photos à l’autre bout de la pièce. Ou bien le ferait-il si John ne se tenait pas dans son champ de vision. Depuis combien de temps est-il là d'ailleurs ? 

Sans un mot, il tend à Sherlock une fine boîte, qu’il prend par réflexe. Il sait ce qu’elle contient avant même de l’ouvrir. N’importe qui reconnaîtrait le logo de la marque en son centre. Il l’ouvre et en sort un téléphone flambant neuf, levant un sourcil perplexe vers John. 

“Regarde au dos,” dit gentiment John.

Sherlock retourne le téléphone dans sa main et passe son pouce sur l’inscription au dos du portable tout en la lisant. 

_ Sherlock Holmes _

_ De la part de John _

_ XXX _

Bien sûr qu’il se souvient. Un autre téléphone, un autre nom, mais la même inscription. Un rappel peut-être, de la façon dont tout a commencé - comme si Sherlock avait besoin qu’il le lui rappelle. 

Il est sur le point de lui demander ce que cela signifie lorsque John dit : “Joyeux anniversaire.” 

Sherlock se contente de le fixer. Après quelques secondes, il retrouve l’usage de la parole. 

“Ce n’est pas mon anniversaire. 

-Non, ton anniversaire était la semaine dernière. Et ça fait aussi une semaine que cette boîte est posée sur la table. Je me demandais si tu allais l’ouvrir un jour.” 

Jetant un œil au téléphone, Sherlock fronce les sourcils. 

“Je n’ai pas besoin d’un téléphone, dit-il. J’ai celui-là.”

Il sort le téléphone bleu de sa poche et le place à côté du nouveau téléphone. Ils ont l’air identiques … et pourtant.

“Il me manque aussi,” dit brusquement John. 

Il serre les poings, les bras le long du corps. Il se tient bien droit, les pieds solidement plantés dans le sol comme lorsqu’il s’attend à une dispute. La bouche pincée et une expression lugubre sur le visage, il répète un peu plus fort: “Il me manque aussi, d’accord ?” 

Sherlock secoue la tête. Il n’a aucune idée de ce sur quoi il devrait être “d’accord”, ni pourquoi John se sent obligé de dire ça maintenant. Avant qu’il ne puisse lui demander de quoi il s’agit, John croit qu’il secoue la tête car il refuse de le croire. 

“Quoi, tu penses être la seule personne qui tient à lui ? Tu penses être le seul à t’être rendu compte à quel point ce gamin est formidable ? Tout le monde le sait, Sherlock. Toutes les personnes qu’il a rencontrées tiennent à lui et se font du souci pour lui. On veut tous qu’il revienne. Je veux qu’il revienne. Pas parce que c’est ce que tu veux, pas parce que tu souffres et que ça me tue de te voir dans cet état, mais parce qu’il. me. manque. AUSSI !” 

Sherlock entend bien tout ce que dit John mais ne comprend toujours pas ce qui lui fait dire tout cela. 

“Alors tu comprends pourquoi j’ai besoin de … 

-Pourquoi tu te coupes du reste du monde ? l’interrompt John, la colère pointant dans sa voix. Pourquoi tu ne t’alimentes pas correctement ? Pourquoi tu as à peine dormi en plus d’une semaine ? Pourquoi tu n’arrives pas à prononcer son nom ? Est-ce que c’est ça que je suis censé comprendre, Sherlock ? Parce que non, je ne comprends pas. Rien de tout ça - rien de tout ça ne va nous aider à le récupérer.” 

John s’est approché tout en disant ces mots et Sherlock commence à se sentir pris au piège. Il se lève de son fauteuil et s’écarte de quelques pas, rangeant le téléphone bleu dans sa poche et déposant l’autre sur le bureau. 

“C’est comme ça que je fonctionne, dit-il entre ses dents. Tu m’as déjà vu enquêter.”

John secoue la tête. “Pas comme ça, dit-il plus calmement. Jamais comme ça.

-Mais ça n’a jamais été ainsi, n’est-ce pas ?” dit Sherlock en élevant la voix et il ne sait pas pourquoi il a besoin de lui expliquer, comment John fait pour ne pas s’en rendre compte. “Ça n’a jamais concerné quelqu’un que je … quelqu’un …

-Quelqu’un que tu aimes, finit John pour lui, les lèvres retroussées en quelque chose de bien trop triste pour être appelé un sourire. 

-Quelqu’un que j’ai laissé tomber ! s’écrie Sherlock. J’étais censé veiller sur lui. Le protéger. N’est-ce pas ce que font les parents ? Et je ne me suis jamais aperçu qu’il était en contact avec un meurtrier. Nuit après nuit, cauchemar après cauchemar, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que c’était de pire en pire. Je n’ai pas _observé_, John. _Moi_. Voir ce que les autres ne voit pas c’est mon travail, c’est la seule chose que je sache faire, ça et me mettre à dos les gens qui m’entourent, mais je n’y arrive plus maintenant, les sentiments m’ont aveuglés et Mycroft m’avait averti. Tout ça …” Il traverse le salon en 2 enjambées, se retrouve devant le mur et arrache toutes les photos épinglées là, faisant s’envoler feuilles de papiers et épingles dans toute la pièce. “... Tout ça ne sert strictement à rien parce qu’il est parti et il ne veut pas que je le retrouve et il ne veut pas revenir et bientôt toi aussi …” 

Il s’arrête juste avant d’en dire davantage, avant de donner l’idée à John de le quitter, s’il n’y a pas déjà pensé. 

Il fixe le mur et les photos déchirées mais sans les voir. 

Pendant des jours, il a tenté de ne pas y penser, mais maintenant la vérité a éclaté et il ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Si James avait voulu qu’il le retrouve, il aurait laissé un indice qui lui permette de retrouver sa trace, comme il l’a fait avec Moran même s’il ne savait pas qui était à leurs trousses. Sherlock pensait que le bout de coton de la peluche pourrait le mener quelque part, mais il s’est trompé. Alors voilà : à quoi bon peuvent bien servir toutes les photos, tous les indices, toutes les preuves accumulées ces dernières semaines et accrochées sur ce maudit mur ? James est là où il a envie d’être et que peut bien faire Sherlock contre ça ? 

Une main se pose sur son bras avec une douceur qui le fait sursauter. Il a évité tout contact avec John pendant des jours, s’efforçant de rester à distance en prévision de son départ. Pourtant, maintenant il laisse John le tourner vers lui lentement et le laisse placer ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. 

Est-ce que ça y est ? Est-ce que c’est maintenant que John va lui dit adieu et le quitter à son tour ? Sherlock cligne des paupières et se prépare au pire en rassemblant le peu de dignité qui lui reste. 

“Moi aussi quoi ? demande John. Moi aussi je vais te quitter ? C’est ça que tu penses ?”

Sherlock se tient immobile, réprimant l’envie de hocher furieusement la tête. 

“Tu sais ce que je pense moi ? demande John doucement. Je pense que tu es un imbécile. Je ne vais pas m’en aller, tu peux te sortir cette idée ridicule du crâne. Et aimer quelqu’un, que ce soit lui ou moi, être  _ affecté  _ ne te rend pas moins intelligent, au contraire. Tu as toujours été un frimeur, on te donne seulement une raison de plus de vouloir te surpasser. La vérité c’est qu’aussi intelligent que tu sois, tu as été battu.”

Le soulagement de Sherlock s’évanouit en entendant cette dernière phrase.

“On a tous été dupés, continue John. Toi, moi, Scotland Yard et même ton frère malgré toutes ses ressources. On s’est fait avoir par quelqu’un qui a pris son temps, qui a planifié son coup des mois à l’avance et qui nous a tous manipulés. Y compris James. Pourquoi sinon avoir envoyé la vidéo de jour de son anniversaire ? Pour te faire douter, ou du moins pour faire douter James. Pareil pour les meurtres. La façon dont ç’a été orchestré, les messages, le mode opératoire … il nous a mené en bateau pour qu’on ne voit pas ce qui était pourtant sous nos yeux, pour qu’il puisse continuer de communiquer avec James sans que l’on suspecte quoique ce soit. Et il a gagné cette manche. Il a eu ce qu’il voulait et maintenant James est avec lui. C’est vrai. Mais ne croit pas une seule seconde que c’est ce que James voulait. Cet enfant _t’aime_, Sherlock. Je ne sais pas s’il te l’a déjà dit mais il n’y a rien de plus évident à mes yeux, excepté combien tu l’aimes en retour. Et si ces photos et ces messages ne sont pas suffisants, alors il faut que l’on trouve d’autres indices, parce qu’il y a là, dehors, un petit garçon qui attend que tu viennes le chercher, et on ne voudrait pas le décevoir, pas vrai ?” 

Les pouces de John caressent doucement les joues de Sherlock et sont trempés pour une raison incompréhensible. A un moment, Sherlock a dû lui saisir les poignets mais il au lieu de le repousser, il s’y accroche comme si sa vie en dépendait. 

“Tu n’en sais rien, s’entend dire Sherlock, sans pourtant reconnaître sa propre voix. Il a dit de ne pas essayer de le retrouver.

-J’en suis sûr, dit John sans hésiter. Je pensais que tu étais mort et j’attendais quand même que tu reviennes. Bien sûr qu’il …”

Sherlock presse sa bouche contre celle de John, sans même y réfléchir, avalant ses derniers mots et comme pour absorber les certitudes de John. 

Après avoir gardé ses distances pendant des jours, les lèvres et les mains de John sont loin d’être suffisants, Sherlock a besoin de plus, meure d’envie d’aller plus loin et espère chasser ses idées noires, même si ce n’est que pour un petit moment. Il ne s’arrête pas de l’embrasser tandis qu’il défait les boutons de la chemise de John et la lui retire, obligeant John a retirer ses mains de son visage. John s’écarte, bat des cils et fronce les sourcils. 

“Qu’est-ce que … ?” 

Sherlock ne le laisse pas finir et l’embrasse de nouveau. Lorsque ses doigts déboutonnent son jeans, John sort enfin de sa torpeur. Il ne lui faut que quelque secondes pour faire glisser la robe de chambre de Sherlock de ses épaules. Il glisse ensuite ses mains sous son t-shirt, leurs bouches ne se séparant que le temps de le lui faire passer au dessus de sa tête. Les lèvres de John retrouvent bientôt sa peau, mordillant sa mâchoire, léchant son cou, mordant son épaule lorsque Sherlock passe la main dans son jeans. 

Sherlock halète tandis qu’il s’empare du sexe de John. John lui agrippe les fesses jusqu’à ce que leurs corps soient pressés l’un contre l’autre, les couches de vêtements les séparant une délicieuse torture. Sherlock s’écarte, pas pour s’éloigner de John mais pour s'asseoir sur le canapé avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous lui. John vient le chevaucher après s'être débarrassé de son jeans et de son caleçon et d’avoir retiré le bas de pyjama de Sherlock. 

Ils sont à présent enlacés, peau contre peau, et si Sherlock s’accroche à John de toutes ses forces quitte à lui faire mal c’est pour le serrer contre lui, pas parce qu’il a eu peur de le perdre. S’il enfouit son nez dans son cou, c’est pour sentir l’odeur de sa peau, pas pour le supplier silencieusement de ne jamais l’abandonner. 

Ou peut-être que si, car John répond à ses prières et murmure hors d’haleine à l’oreille de Sherlock pressant leur 2 sexes dans sa main. 

“Je ne vais nulle part, promet-il. Pas même si tu tentait de me chasser. Jamais.”

Sherlock se presse encore un peu plus fort contre lui. 

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu’ils se sont un peu nettoyés et sont allongés sur le canapé, John recouvrant le corps de Sherlock comme une couverture, il lui répète encore, plus bas cette fois mais ses mots résonnent d’autant plus dans l’esprit de Sherlock. 

“Je ne vais pas te quitter et tu es un imbécile si tu penses que c’est ce que je vais faire.”

Sherlock grogne pour toute réponse, mais son esprit un peu plus tranquille. 

“Dors, dit John dans un murmure. Et quand tu te réveilleras on trouvera un moyen de récupérer ton fils.” 

Sherlock ne sait toujours pas comment ils vont s’y prendre, mais c’est difficile de ne pas croire John sur parole alors il fait ce qu’il dit et, pour la première fois depuis des jours, il laisse le sommeil le réclamer. 


	37. La piste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On en arrive presque à la fin ! Le dernier chapitre sera mis en ligne vendredi :)

Sous les doigts de Sherlock, la peau de John est chaude et un peu rugueuse au niveau de sa cicatrice, qui s’étend comme une tache d’encre. Il en trace ses contours avec 2 doigts, mémorisant sa forme, sa texture et laissant ses pensées dériver entre la conscience et le sommeil. 

C’est cette blessure qui a ramené John à Londres et l’a placé sur le chemin de Sherlock. Sherlock n’aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher cette balle d’atteindre John, pas alors qu’il n’était qu’un étranger à l’autre bout de la Terre, mais le ferait-il aujourd’hui, sachant tout ce qu’il sait, s’il pouvait remonter le temps comme dans cette stupide série que John et James l’ont obligé à regarder ? En toute honnêteté, Sherlock est bien forcé d’admettre que non, probablement pas. Cette blessure et cette souffrance sont le prix à payer pour qu’ils se rencontrent et aussi égoïste que puisse paraître, il ne changerait pas cet épisode du passé de John. Non, s’il devait changer quelque chose, il ne lui ferait pas croire qu’il était mort pendant 3 ans. C’est ça qu’il changerait. C’est tout aussi égoïste mais il n’a jamais prétendu être quoique ce soit d’autre. 

Cette cicatrice lui fait penser à une autre blessure par balle, celle-ci fatale, mais qui a aussi amener quelqu’un d’autre dans sa vie. Il n’a jamais regardé de près la tête de Moriarty après qu’une balle la lui ait traversée mais il a vu assez de blessures dans ce genre pour se la représenter parfaitement dans son esprit. Il se pose alors la même question. S’il pouvait remonter le temps, empêcherait-il Moriarty de se tuer ? Cette fois la réponse est oui. Pas pour sauver l’homme, pas parce qu’il pense qu’il puisse se repentir mais parce que s’il n’était pas mort James n’aurait pas eu à endurer 3 ans d’abus et une vie entière de souvenirs terribles et de cauchemars. Il ne l’aurait peut-être jamais rencontré et James n’aurait peut-être pas eu une vie facile non plus, mais en fin de compte ç’aurait été un mal pour un bien … non ? 

Ses pensées passent ensuite de la mort au suicide. Le grand-père de James a utilisé le feu plutôt qu’une arme … mais est-il vraiment mort ? Les probabilités semblent indiquer que non, même si cela ne reste qu’une hypothèse à ce stade. Mycroft n’a pas trouvé quoique ce soit qui puisse affirmer ou infirmer l’une ou l’autre des hypothèses. D’accord il lui est plus difficile d'interférer dans ce qu’il se passe en Irlande, mais tout de même pas à ce point. 

Penser à Mycroft lui fait se souvenir de son employée, de la taupe qui a préféré s’enlever la vie plutôt que de subir les conséquences de ses actes. Sherlock ne sait pas comment elle est morte et s’en moque mais il trouve intéressant le fait qu’elle ait choisi cette fin. Elle a dû penser que l’alternative était pire, mais quel employeur craignait-elle le plus ? Le gouvernement Britannique a bien acquis une certaine expérience avec la torture mais ses crimes n’étaient pas graves au point qu’elle risquait d’être torturée, ou pire. Alors elle devait craindre son autre employeur. Ce qui signifie qu’elle en savait plus sur lui que le montant qu’il était prêt à lui verser en échange de ses informations. Elle savait de quoi il était capable. 

Elle le connaissait. 

“Ok, dit John encore endormi, les mots à moitié étouffés contre l’épaule de Sherlock. Dis-moi ce que tu viens de réaliser.” 

Sherlock ouvre les yeux sur le plafond et fronce les sourcils. 

“Comment sais-tu que je viens de réaliser quelque chose ?” 

John laisse échapper un petit rire moqueur. 

“Je l’ai _ déduis _au fait que tu t’es soudainement arrêté de caresser ma cicatrice après l’avoir fait pendant plus d’une demi-heure. Et à la façon dont tu as arrêté de respirer au même moment. J’ai raison ?” 

C’est toujours étrange pour Sherlock de voir ses méthodes d’analyse utilisées contre lui, avec succès qui plus est. 

“Est-ce que ça te dérange ? demande-t-il au lieu de répondre. Le fait que je fasse ça ?”

Il passe de nouveau les doigts sur l'épaule de John, plus timidement maintenant qu’il sait que John n’est pas endormi. 

“Je ne sens pas grand chose mais non, ça ne me dérange pas. Et tu n’as pas répondu à la question.” 

Il se redresse, privant Sherlock de sa chaleur mais en lui offrant un sourire en échange. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu as découvert ?

-Par où commencer, dit Sherlock. Je n’ai jamais parlé à l’employée de Mycroft, celle qui a fait fuité le dossier contenant les informations sur James. 

-Tu ne peux pas lui parler, indique John. Elle est morte. 

-Mais je peux aller chez elle. Fouiller son passé, interroger les personnes qu’elle connaissait.” 

Tout ce qu’ont probablement déjà fait les agents de Mycroft mais ce n’est pas comme s’ils étaient irréprochables et, à ce stade, Sherlock est prêt à faire n’importe quoi pour trouver la piste qui puisse le mener à James. 

“Ok, dit John après quelques secondes. Mais tu vas commencer par aller prendre une douche et te raser, parce qu’avec cette barbe James ne te reconnaîtra jamais quand on le retrouvera …” 

Passant la main sur son visage, Sherlock proteste - ce n’est qu’une barbe de 3 jours. John s’en moque et continue imperturbable, si ce n’est pour un une lueur taquine dans l’oeil, prouvant qu’il a eu ce qu’il voulait. 

“... et je vais passer un coup de fil à Mycroft pour obtenir son adresse et toutes les infos qu’il a sur cette femme. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?” 

Si cela veut dire que Sherlock n’aura pas à téléphoner lui-même à Mycroft et se retenir, encore une fois, de le blâmer pour le piètre choix dans le recrutement de ses agents, alors cela lui convient tout à fait. C’est inutile de toute façon, Mycroft s’en veut déjà bien assez, pourquoi sinon serait-il venu lui rendre visite si souvent ces derniers jours ? 

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sherlock s’est douché, rasé de près et habillé et est prêt à sortir. John en revanche est seulement en train de boutonner sa chemise tandis qu’il s’assoit sur la chaise du bureau devant l’ordinateur de Sherlock, une expression perplexe sur le visage. 

“Mycroft a dit qu’il enverrait un dossier et j’allais l’imprimer, dit-il alors que Sherlock s’approche avant de poursuivre par une question a priori sans rapport. Est-ce que James a laissé sa liseuse à l’étage ?” 

Sherlock se raidit devant le changement abrupt de sujet. 

“Oui, sûrement, dit-il un peu sèchement. Il n’a pris que la peluche et son livre.”

Molly le lui a confirmé quand elle est passée, non pas qu’il avait un doute à ce sujet. 

“Est-ce que tu l’as vue à l’étage ?” presse John.

Sherlock doit reconnaître que non, il ne l’a pas vue. Il s’approche de l’ordinateur en face de John et comprend immédiatement d’où lui vient son expression perplexe. Une douzaine de mails lui ont été envoyés, le félicitant pour l’achat d’un ebook, tous datant d’il y a 2 jours. 

“Ça part dans tous les sens, dit John en pointant la souris sur les titres. Ça c’est un roman pour adolescents. Ça un ouvrage sociologique. Ici et là des romans d’horreur. Plusieurs classiques de la littérature française et d’autres dont je n’ai jamais entendu parler. C’est comme si quelqu’un achetait des livres de façon aléatoire. Tu penses que quelqu’un aurait pu trouver sa liseuse quelque part ?”

Sherlock ne répond pas, trop occupé à lire les titres à son tour. Le premier sur la liste, le plus récent, le fait sursauter lorsque ses yeux se posent sur le nom de James. 

“C’est lui, souffle-t-il. C’est James. C’est forcément lui. Il sait que je reçois les factures des livres qu’il achète. C’est un message.

-Ils ont détruit ton téléphone, dit John, ils l’ont obligé à laissé derrière lui tout ce qu’il avait emmené. Pourquoi aurait-il eu le droit de garder la liseuse ? 

-Ils ne devaient pas savoir qu’il l’avait. Il l’a cachée à l’intérieur !” Sherlock parcours une nouvelle fois la liste, à la recherche du message. “Tu te souviens des morceaux de coton qu’on a trouvé dans le bureau de l’immeuble ? J’ai trouvé le même sur son lit. La peluche, John. Elle est assez grande pour contenir la liseuse. Il n’a eu qu’à l’ouvrir, la cacher à l'intérieur et la recoudre. Pourquoi autrement un adolescent se promènera avec une peluche géante ?”

_ La trousse de secours _ , pense-t-il distraitement. _ Les points de suture. _ La première fois qu’ils se sont parlés, James lui a dit qu’il n’était pas très doué avec les points de suture. Il a pratiqué sous la supervision de John, un peu plus tard. Des points de suture pour recoudre la peluche après y avoir caché la liseuse, mais assez lâches pour qu’il puisse la sortir quand il en aurait eu besoin. 

“Ok, dit John, mais où est le message alors ? Qu’est-ce que _ Cher Oncle Sam _ et _ Le père Goriot _sont censés vouloir dire ?” 

Sherlock pince et lèvres et s’efforce de réfléchir, réfléchir comme un garçon de 13 ans bien trop intelligent pour leur bien à tous, qui lit tout ce qui lui passe sous la main et qui a passé son enfance élevé par un génie du crime. 

Un génie du crime qui lui a aussi appris à utiliser le code par fraction. 

Son cœur bat à tout rompre quand la solution lui apparaît - brillante, tellement astucieuse et élégante - Sherlock attrape un bloc-note et un stylo sur le bureau, les mains fébriles. 

“Lis-moi les titres, demande-t-il. Commence par le bas de la liste, le premier qu’il a acheté.” 

John lui lance un regard confus mais faut ce qu’il lui demande. Sherlock écrit les titres des livres si vite qu’ils en deviennent indéchiffrables, mais ça n’a pas d’importance parce qu’il commence à voir où James veut en venir. 

Il écrit : 

_Cher Oncle Sam_

_Papa_

_Rue du Pardon _

_Phèdre_

_Sans pitié ni remord _

_Trouve-moi _

_ Le paradis perdu _

_Anna Karénine_

_En attendant Godot_

_Irlande 2019/2020_

_Le manoir_

_Good Omens_

_A jamais _

_Dracula _

_La nuit_

_La campagne d’Italie_

_Tout près d’ici_

_L'ombre d’un père_

_Le lac_

_Riche, pourquoi pas toi ?_

_Misery_

_Mon amour_

_Le père Goriot_

_Twilight_

_Le maquis_

_Éternellement sien _

_Te souviendras-tu_

_Ça_

_Je me suis tue_

_Manque_

_La peste_

_James Bond n’existe pas : mémoire d’un officier traitant_

“C’était le dernier,” dit John mais Sherlock le savait déjà et commence déjà à compter et à rayer les mots superflus. 

Il dépose le bloc notes sur le bureau près de l’ordinateur pour que John puisse voir ce qu’il est en train de faire. 

“Un code par fraction, explique-t-il rapidement. Tu gardes le premier mot, tu supprimes les 2 suivants et ainsi de suite.”

Cela ne lui prend que quelques secondes puis ça y est. L’indice, la piste que cherchait Sherlock. Et bien, bien plus que cela encore. 

Avec quelques marques de ponctuation ici et là, cela donne :

_Cher Papa,_

_Pardon. Pitié trouve-moi. Perdu en Irlande. Manoir à la campagne, près d’un lac. _

_Pas mon père. Le sien. _

_Tu me manques. _

_James. _

Pressant une main dans le dos de Sherlock, John souffle un : “Seigneur.” 

Mais il ne connaît pas encore la meilleure. 

“La liseuse, dit Sherlock tout en s’emparant de l’ordinateur et tapant rapidement les identifiants reliés à la liseuse. C’est une technologie sans fil. 3G. Elle utilise les antennes-relais de téléphonie mobile …

-Donc on peut tracer son signal,” finit John.

Sherlock rayonne. 

“Donc on peut tracer son signal,” répète-t-il en s'emparant de son téléphone sur le bureau pour passer l’appel le plus important, peut-être de toute sa vie.

S’il avait le temps, il connaît quelques personnes qui lui doivent une faveur et pourraient tracer le signal pour lui, même depuis un pays étranger. Mais ça devrait être bien plus rapide avec l’aide de Mycroft. 

2 heures, lui dit Mycroft. 

Il rappelle 1h et 22 minutes plus tard. Les plus longues 82min de la vie de Sherlock. 

Il a une adresse. C’est un manoir près d’un lac, comme l’a dit James, à 2 heures de Dublin. 

Il a aussi d’autres informations à lui communiquer. Il a contacté son homologue en Irlande et ils ont mis au point un plan d’action. S’ils ont vraiment affaire au père de Jim Moriarty, il ne s’agit pas seulement d’un grand-père ayant kidnappé son petit fils pour revendiquer sa filiation mais d’un homme qui s’est fait passer pour mort pendant des décennies pour échapper à la prison. Les autorités pourraient s’en charger dans 1 jour ou 2. 

Sherlock jette un regard à John, qui écoute attentivement Mycroft tandis que Sherlock a placé le téléphone entre eux 2. Son froncement de sourcils et son léger mouvement de tête correspond en tout point au sentiment de Sherlock. 

“Non. On ne va pas rester ici pendant que des étrangers s’occupent de récupérer James pour nous.”

Mycroft soupire. Longuement. Mais Sherlock n’est pas dupe, il connaît ce soupir. Il sait qu’il ne veut pas dire “Mon frère est impossible et fait de ma vie un enfer,” mais plutôt “Tu es tellement prévisible, je savais exactement ce que tu allais dire.” 

“Je vous envoie une voiture pour vous conduire à l’aéroport. Je vous enverrai les détails le temps que vous arriviez à Dublin.”

Les préparatifs ne prennent pas longtemps. John et Sherlock se changent pour des vêtements sombres, au cas où la discrétion serait requise. John retire son pistolet de sa cachette, vérifie qu’il est chargé et le met dans la poche de son manteau. Pendant ce temps, Sherlock achète des livres pour la liseuse. 

_Je suis Pilgrim_

_Viens avec moi_

_Te revoir _

_J’irai chercher mes enfants _

_La nuit _

_à bientôt_

_Frankenstein_

_Un papa pour Noël_

Penché au dessus de l’épaule de Sherlock, John parcours la liste et déchiffre le message. Il pose sa main sur la nuque de Sherlock et la caresse doucement. 

“Tu penses qu’il le verra ? demande-t-il. Il a sûrement caché la liseuse.

-Probablement, concède Sherlock. Mais s’il la sort avant que l’on arrive …” 

Il hausse les épaules sans dire le fond de sa pensée : James n’a pas envoyé ce message parce qu’il s’ennuyait dans sa nouvelle vie, quelque chose à dû le pousser à le faire. S’il prévoyait de se faire enlever seulement pour les mener à celui qu’il pensait être Moriarty, alors il aurait acheté tous ces livres il y a des jours de cela. Et il n’aurait pas fait ses adieux à Sherlock alors qu’il était à moitié inconscient. 

Non, la liseuse était un plan de secours, “au cas où”. Au cas où quoi, telle est la question. Sherlock n’a jamais réussi à envoyer le message pour prévenir les kidnappeurs de James, les menacer si jamais ils devaient lui faire du mal. Mais si c’est ce qu’il s’est passé, si Jim Moriarty a hérité de la même idée de la discipline que son père … 

C’est peut-être John qui transporte un revolver dans sa poche mais Sherlock s’est entraîné pendant 3 ans à tuer sans en avoir besoin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est l'un des chapitres les plus difficiles que j'ai eu à traduire à cause du code par fraction ! L'autrice s'est basée sur les titres de vrais ebooks pour le message alors j'en ai fait autant pour la traduction ;)


	38. La cavalerie

Ils ne vont pas directement à l’aéroport, à la place, la voiture les dépose devant un hôtel. La réceptionniste qui les accueille les félicitent pour leur récent mariage en en faisant des tonnes, les appelle par leurs prénoms et leur assure que la suite qu’ils ont réservé pour leur lune de miel les attend, ainsi qu’une bouteille de champagne. 

Sherlock se retient de faire tout commentaire, se jurant intérieurement d'étrangler Mycroft la prochaine fois qu'il le croise, même s’il comprend le but de tout ce cirque. Si quelqu’un les surveille, ils ont simplement l’air d’un couple ayant réservé une chambre dans un hôtel chic pour le weekend, pas d'être sur le point d’aller secourir James. 

Ils quittent l'hôtel par la porte de service et montent en vitesse dans le van qui les emmène finalement jusqu’à un petit aérodrome. 

5 agents montent à bord de l’avion avec Sherlock et John. Sherlock en reconnaît 3 d’entre eux pour les avoir vus souvent autour de Baker Street depuis que tout à commencé, y compris la femme qui l’a réveillé après que James l’ait drogué. A en juger par le regard qu’elle lui lance, elle ne garde pas non plus un très bon souvenir de leur dernière rencontre, il se fiche pas mal de ce qu’elle pense. 

Ce n’est pas un vol très long et pourtant il semble durer des heures. L’anticipation d’arriver à destination, fait grimper la tension dans le petit avion si bien qu’elle en est presque palpable, comme ce couteau que l’homme assis 3 rangs devant Sherlock n’arrête pas de passer de main en main. 

A un moment, la main de John se pose sur la cuisse de Sherlock. Cela lui semble être un moment très mal choisi pour lui montrer son affection, jusqu’à ce que Sherlock réalise qu’il n’arrête pas de taper du pied, un geste de nervosité qu’il trouve agaçant au possible chez les autres et qu’il se retient d’ordinaire d’adopter. Il offre à John ce qui pourrait être un sourire désolé; John répond en lui pressant gentiment la cuisse.

Un téléphone sonne quelques minutes avant l'atterrissage. Un agent répond par quelques “Oui, monsieur” avant de raccrocher. Il se lève ensuite de son siège et informe ses collègues que la mission est annulée. Sherlock relève brusquement la tête et John demande à l’homme ce qu’il entend par “annulée,” quand le téléphone de Sherlock sonne à son tour. Il décroche la boule au ventre. 

“Que se passe-t-il, Mycroft ? demande-il en s’accrochant au bras de John. 

-Mes agents n’ont pas obtenus les autorisations nécessaires pour opérer sur le sol Irlandais.” Il parle sèchement, d’un ton cinglant; il est manifestement exaspéré, même s’il tente de se contenir. “Voilà ce que j’obtiens pour avoir voulu jouer cartes sur table et miser sur la transparence. Je tâcherai de m’en souvenir à l’avenir.” 

Sherlock se moque de savoir quels jeux d’influence se jouent entre Mycroft et son homologue irlandais. Il n’y a qu’une chose qui importe. 

“Est-ce que ça vaut aussi pour John et moi ?”

Non pas que cela change quoique ce soit. Il n’a pas l’intention de rester assis sans rien faire en attendant que quelqu’un aille secourir son fils à sa place. 

“Non, j’ai pu obtenir ça d’elle au moins. John et toi pouvez y aller. Vous serez accompagnés par des agents irlandais. Attendez-vous à recevoir des instructions strictes concernant ce que vous pouvez ou ne pouvez pas faire.” Une pause et Mycroft ajoute : “N’hésite pas à passer outre si c’est pour récupérer James sain et sauf. Je me chargerai des détails plus tard.” 

Sherlock est tellement stupéfait qu’il ne sait pas quoi répondre à part : “Merci.” C’est peut-être son imagination, mais il a l’impression que Mycroft vient de lui donner la permission de tuer en toute impunité. 

Apparemment Sherlock et John ne sont pas les seuls à vouloir récupérer James. 

Le temps que Sherlock ait fini de relater le message de Mycroft à John, l’avion a atterri. Les agents, déçus d’avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien, restent assis sur leurs sièges tandis que Sherlock et John débarquent. 

La nuit tombe en Irlande, les phares des 2 voitures garées sur le tarmac se reflètent dans les flaques d’eau et éclairent la fine pluie qui s’abat sur le bitume. Une femme se tient au pied de l’escalier sous un parapluie et pendant un moment Sherlock pense qu’elle va venir les abriter John et lui. Il réalise qu’il s’est trompé lorsqu’elle reste fermement campée sur ses pieds tandis qu’ils atteignent les dernières marches de l’escalier, les empêchant de poser un pied sur le sol. Sherlock la dévisage de nouveau et revoit ses déductions. 

“J’ai pu obtenir cela d’elle” a dit Mycroft à propos de son homologue. Sherlock est presque certain que c’est la personne qui leur fait face maintenant. Avec son maquillage discret et son tailleur sévère, difficile de définir son âge mais Sherlock est pratiquement certain qu’elle est plus jeune que Mycroft. Lorsque tout cela sera fini et que tout sera revenu à la normal, Sherlock devra se souvenir de rappeler à Mycroft qu’il a perdu un bras de fer de négociation contre une femme plus jeune que lui d’au moins 10 ans. 

“Monsieur Holmes, dit-elle avec un léger hochement de tête et un second vers John. Docteur Watson. Avant que je ne vous laisse entrer dans mon pays, je dois m’assurer que vous compreniez bien quelque chose. C’est une opération irlandaise et cela le restera du début à la fin. Votre présence sera tolérée par mes agents, mais seulement à condition que vous respectiez chacun de leurs ordres. Vous êtes ici par pure courtoisie, pour le bien de l’enfant. Vous n’avez aucun rôle à jouer dans son extraction. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?” 

S’ils n’étaient pas déjà en train de perdre un temps précieux, Sherlock augmenterait, négocierait et se montrerait impossible, uniquement parce qu’elle est aussi imbue d’elle même et ennuyeuse que Mycroft dans ses mauvais jours. A cet instant cependant, une seule chose importe et c'est elle qui va les conduire jusqu'à James. 

“Parfaitement,” dit-il bien qu’il n’en pense pas un mot.

Ce n’est qu’après s’être assuré que John avait lui aussi compris le message, qu’elle s’écarte finalement. 

“Bienvenus en Irlande, dit-elle froidement. La voiture va vous conduire jusqu’à notre base, à proximité de la propriété du Professeur Moriarty. Des instructions vous seront données là-bas. Bonne chance.” 

Elle monte à l’arrière de la première voiture tandis que Sherlock et John montent dans la seconde. Encore 2 heures. Sherlock ferme les yeux et tâche de ne pas penser à ce que James peut-être en train de faire en ce moment même; il le saura bien assez tôt. 

*

“Restez en arrière”

Cela semble être le mot d’ordre du jour. 

Restez en arrière et laissez faire les “professionnels”. Ils doivent déjà se coltiner 2 civils, ils ne veulent pas en plus avoir à jouer au baby-sitter. 

Quelque chose change dans la posture de John lorsque l’agent les appelle tous les 2 des “civils”. Sherlock n’arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, n’arrive pas à l'expliquer précisément mais il le reconnaît chaque fois qu’il le voit. C’est quelque chose dans l’angle de ses épaules, dans la façon dont ses pieds semblent soudain plantés plus fermement dans le sol, dans son regard franc, dans son intonation quand il dit : “Je peux vous assurer que vous n’aurez pas à baby-sitter qui que ce soit ce soir.” 

L’homme fronce légèrement les sourcils et révise son jugement. Il ne fait aucun commentaire et poursuit, expliquant le plan d’action dans les grandes lignes, à savoir : neutraliser les gardes armés autour de la propriété aussi vite que possible, couper le système d’alarme et les caméras, pénétrer dans la maison, s’assurer que le personnel est neutralisé, maîtriser Moriarty et finalement récupérer James. 

C’est un bon plan, mais bien sûr Sherlock en a un tout autre en tête. Il ne compte pas rester ici à se tourner les pouces en attendant que tout soit fini. Un regard dans la direction de John lui confirmé que lui non plus ne compte pas en rester là. 

C’est pourquoi ils ne restent pas en arrière lorsque la voie menant au manoir est libre. Les agents surpris ne tardent pas à se mettre en colère, mais à moins de leur tirer dans les genoux à tous les 2, ils ne peuvent pas faire grand chose pour les arrêter. 

Tout se passe très vite et plus tard Sherlock aura du mal à se rappeler de tout ce qu’il s’est passé jusqu’au moment où ils se sont entrés dans la bibliothèque et sont tombés nez-à-nez avec James. Hormis le fait que même dans ses pires cauchemars Sherlock n’aurait jamais imaginé que lorsqu’il reverrait James son grand-père le tiendrait devant lui comme un bouclier et pointerait le canon d’une arme pressé sur sa tempe. 

Sherlock, John et l’agent qui les suivait s’arrêtent brusquement et pendant quelques secondes personne ne souffle un mot. Sherlock sait qu’il devrait se concentrer sur l’homme tenant le pistolet, mais ses yeux sont braqués sur James, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de noter combien il se tient immobile, combien ses yeux sont emplis de terreur, qu’il a une coupure à la lèvre et sur la joue, toutes les 2 sûrement causées par la lourde chevalière au doigt de son grand-père - le même que celui qui se tient sur la gâchette. La seule chose qui calme un tant soit peu Sherlock est le faible sourire que lui adresse James lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrent. 

“Vous, dit Moriarty froidement avec un signe de tête en direction de l’agent. Je veux un hélicoptère. Faites-le atterrir dans le jardin. 30 minutes ou je tue le gosse.” 

L’agent a le mérite de ne pas tenter de savoir si Moriarty bluffe ou non. Il jette un rapide regard dans la direction de Sherlock et John avant de se dépêcher de sortir de la pièce. Que ce soit pour aller chercher l’hélicoptère ou établir un nouveau plan d’action, Sherlock n’en sait rien mais ce n’est pas ce qui l’inquiète pour le moment. 

Il a déjà été dans cette situation auparavant, à la piscine, lorsque la vie de John était sur la sellette, mais à l’époque il avait - ou du moins pensait avoir - quelque chose que Jim Moriarty voulait en échange. Qu’en est-il aujourd’hui ? 

Qu’a-t-il à échanger, hormis sa propre vie ?

De quelle arme dispose-t-il, quel bouclier peut-il utiliser, mis à part ses mots ? 

Quel allié a-t-il à ses côtés, sinon le meilleur d’entres eux - John ? 

“Bien, dit-il nonchalamment en faisant un pas vers Moriarty et en tâchant d’attirer son attention. Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour le récupérer, nous sommes supposés croire que vous allez tuer votre seul et unique héritier ? Vraiment ?”

Moriarty montrer les dents en quelque chose qui est loin d’être un sourire. 

“Je préférerais le tuer plutôt que confier aux soins du meurtrier de son père.” 

Du coin de l’oeil, Sherlock peut voir que John s’est déplacé légèrement sur son côté. Son pistolet est à l’arrière de son pantalon. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour le dégainer ? Non, Sherlock ne doit pas penser à ça maintenant, il doit rester concentré sur l’homme en face de lui - et faire en sorte qu’il concentre son attention sur lui en retour, plutôt que sur John ou James. 

“Vous pensez que j’ai tué Jim ? demande-t-il d’une voix moqueuse. Je n’en ai pas eu besoin. Il s’en est chargé lui-même. Mais vous le savez, votre arme serait pointée vers moi si vous pensiez que j’avais vraiment tué votre fils.” 

L’arme tremble dans la main de Moriarty mais il ne mord pas à l'hameçon, il ne change pas de cible. Sherlock garde les yeux fixés sur lui plutôt que sur James pour ne pas risquer d’attirer l’attention de son grand-père vers lui. 

“Mais franchement, entre nous, combien de larmes avez-vous versées ? Il vous a fallu 3 ans pour ne serait-ce que réagir au fait que …

-Je ne savais pas !” l’interrompt Moriarty. 

Sherlock se force à rire. “Comment auriez-vous pu ne pas savoir ? C’était dans tous les journaux, partout en Europe. A moins que … vous n’y avez pas cru, n’est-ce pas ? Vous pensiez que c’était une ruse, qu’il se faisait passer pour mort comme il l’avait fait auparavant et comme vous-même l’aviez fait. Vous n’avez réalisé que c’était vrai seulement après avoir vu James avec moi. Vous n’avez même pas chercher à vérifier avant cela, pas vrai ? Vous n’aviez qu’à contacter votre taupe au service de Mycroft et vous auriez su, mais vous ne vous en êtes pas donné la peine. Voilà combien vous vous souciez de votre famille. Charmant. Vous avez dû être un merveilleux père. Je vois maintenant d’où Jim tenait cela. Pas étonnant qu’il n’ait même jamais chercher à vous présenter James.”

Enfin, enfin Sherlock semble toucher une corde sensible. Enfin la poigne sur la gorge de James se desserre tandis que l’arme s’éloigne de sa tête - et tout ce qu’il se passe ensuite semble arriver en même temps. 

“La ferme !” hurle Moriarty en pointant son arme vers Sherlock. 

En même temps, John dégaine son arme et crie : “James ! A terre !” 

Mais James ne se couche pas par terre, au lieu de cela il tire sur le bras de son grand-père, déviant le coup de feu qu’il tire en même temps que Sherlock plonge sur le côté. 

La douleur se répand dans le bras de Sherlock une seconde avant qu’il ne touche le sol. James hurle, s’écarte de Moriarty et plonge en avant, vers Sherlock. Droit dans la ligne de tire. La terreur la plus pure saisit Sherlock et il tente de se relever pour protéger James quand un second coup de feu retentit. 

Pendant un moment, Sherlock est incapable de dire qui a tiré. Quand James s'effondre dans ses bras et jette ses bras autour de son cou, il est sûr pendant une seconde, sûr et absolument certain qu’il a été touché. La pensée qu’il puisse être gravement blessé est insoutenable, tout comme l’était celle de John, il y a quelques mois, juste après son accident de voiture. 

Lorsque Moriarty s’effondre sur le sol derrière James, Sherlock respire à nouveau et s'assoit, serrant James dans ses bras aussi fort qu’il le peut, malgré la douleur qui le lance et le sang qui tache ses vêtements. 

“Est-ce que ça va ?” demande John en venant s’agenouiller à côté d’eux. 

Les mots sont au-dessus de ses forces, mais il parvient à hocher la tête. 

Ils vont bien. Tout ira bien maintenant. 

*

L’agent qui leur a donné des instructions concernant le plan d’action plutôt dans la soirée et qui est également en charge des opérations n’est pas ravi de la tournure qu’ont pris les événements. “Pas ravi” étant un euphémisme. Il fulmine, crie et confisque l’arme de John tout en leur expliquant qu’ils font erreur. Non, John n’a tiré sur personne. Un de ses agents a tué Moriarty. C’est ce que stipulera son rapport et ce que l’équipe scientifique confirmera. 

Qu’il veuille s'épargner de la paperasse supplémentaire ou éviter un incident diplomatique, le résultat est le même et ni John ni Sherlock ne ressentent le besoin d’en discuter. Quant à James … tout ce qu’il a dit jusqu’à maintenant c’est combien il est désolé et combien il est heureux que Sherlock et John soient venus le chercher. 

John tente de convaincre Sherlock de se rendre à l'hôpital, mais il refuse. Ce n’est qu’une égratignure et il a vu pire. En plus John était médecin à l'armée, il a sûrement dû voir plus de blessures par balle que la plupart des médecins urgentistes. 

John s’occupe donc de sa blessure en maugréant sous le regard attentif de James. Difficile de dire si c’est pour apprendre ou pour s’assurer que Sherlock va bien. Ou peut-être qu’il essaye de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le corps que l’on transporte ailleurs. 

Encore une chose qu’il pourra se reprocher; encore un sujet qu’ils auront à décortiquer, petit à petit, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit plus un poids sur sa conscience mais seulement un mauvais souvenir. Pas ce soir en revanche. Son regard et la façon dont il se tient montrent à quel point il est exténué et Sherlock ne lui pose que des questions basiques pour savoir s’il va bien et comment il se sent. Ils auront tout le temps de discuter plus tard. 

Il n’y a pas si longtemps Sherlock redoutait ces discussions, si sûr qu’il était que rien de ce qu’il pourrait dire ne serait suffisant, ni ne pourrait le faire se sentir mieux. Maintenant cette peur s’est envolée, remplacée par une alternative. Sherlock peut essayer d’être le meilleur père possible pour James, ou il peut ne pas être son père du tout. Après avoir passé une semaine sans lui, il est maintenant certain d’être plus que prêt à relever tous les défis qui l’attendent. 

Il est tard lorsqu’ils arrivent à l’aéroport et encore plus tard lorsqu'ils atterrissent à Londres. James s’endort dans l’avion et dans la voiture qui les ramène à Baker Street. Pendant tout le trajet, Sherlock ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d’oeil de temps à autre, juste pour d’assurer qu’il est bien là et qu’il va bien. C’est stupide, il le sait, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. 

“Il va bien, dit gentiment John après l’avoir pris sur le fait pour la centième fois au moins. Il a passé quelques jours difficiles, mais il va bien maintenant. Tout ira bien.” 

Ses mots et la main de John dans la sienne l’aident plus que ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer. 

Ils réveillent James en arrivant à la maison et l’aident à monter les escaliers jusqu’à sa chambre. Ils lui retirent son manteau, sa veste et ses chaussures avant de le laisser se glisser sous les couvertures. Ils éteignent la lumière et s’apprêtent à quitter la chambre avant de s’arrêter sur le pas de la porte pour jeter un dernier regard vers le lit. James s’est retourné et murmure à présent des mots embrumés de sommeil, des mots qui qui leur fait dire que tout cela en valait la peine et qui clôturent ce chapitre de leurs vies pour de bon ... et pour en ouvrir un suivant. 

Cela se termine par : 

“Z’êtes de super papas, vous savez.” 

Ou peut-être que c’est comme ça que cela commence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était le dernier chapitre de cette deuxième partie ! Un grand merci à tout-e-s d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'espère que la traduction vous aura plu !   
Je vais profiter de l'été pour traduire les 3ème et 4ème parties qui sont plus courtes (29 et 12 chapitres). Je ne sais pas encore quand elles seront postées mais je vous tiendrai au courant !   
Pour info, dans la 3ème partie "Only With The Heart," James veut rencontrer sa mère et tente de surmonter ses multiples traumatismes ... La 4ème partie est une compilation d'aperçus de la vie de James de ses 14 à 32 ans.   
Dans les 2 cas : du fluff, du rire et des larmes mais vous êtes habitué-e-s ;)   
Encore merci pour vos kudos et commentaires, ils me font vraiment chaud au cœur !


End file.
